El amor es complicado
by ColibriBlack
Summary: Las vidas de cinco chicos y cinco chicas en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Lily y James; las amigas de Lily, con Remus, Sirius y Peter merodeando. Quiddicht, Slytherins y hechizos. ¿Será posible que pasen tanto tiempo juntos y no ocurra nada entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!! qué nervios, mi primer fic! bueno, primero, muchas gracias por entrar y... ya que estáis aquí, espero os guste ;D Es una historia sobre Lily y James y los merodeadores, y poco más hay que decir... que disfruteis!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente, todo lo que reconozcais es de Rowling, no mío, y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro!**

Primer capítulo:

1 de septiembre:

Una chica alta y delgada, con una larga melena roja y deslumbrantes ojos verdes camina por la estación King Cross. Lleva un pesado baúl y va acompañada por sus padres. Se despide de ellos con cariño y un poco de pena antes de entrar al andén 9 y 3/4, donde el Expresso de Hogwarts espera.

Sin embargo, pronto sonríe, cuando ve entre la multitud de estudiantes a su amiga Sarah, que la llama y la saluda con la mano.

- ¡Ey, Lils, aquí!

Sarah es una chica rubia con el pelo muy clarito y muy, muy rizado. Tiene los ojos azules, es alta y muy llamativa. Es una de las chicas más guapas de Hogwarts. Sarah y Lily son las mejores amigas, además de compañeras de cuarto en Hogwarts, donde van a empezar su 6º año.

Lily se acerca a su amiga y la abraza, contenta.

Cuando se separan, oyen gritos de alegría, y ven a sus dos mejores amigas corriendo hacia ellas. Sophie Blythe, una chica muy guapa, con una larguísima melena castaña y brillantes ojos oscuros, llega primero, y se lanza sobre ellas para abrazarlas con tal ímpetu que casi las tira al suelo. Sophie es la más dulce de las cuatro amigas, muy alegre y risueña, y un poco ingenua. Enseguida se les une Ingrid, morena con el pelo a la altura de los hombros ligeramente ondulado y ojos de una tonalidad entre verde y marrón. Ingrid no es muy alta ni tampoco está muy delgada, pero es terriblemente sensual. Camina de forma elegante y su forma de moverse hace que todos los chicos se giren para mirarla. Ella y Sarah acaparan toda la atención masculina allá a donde vayan. Lily y Sophie también son guapas, pero pasan más desapercibidas.

Las cuatro forman un grupo muy unido, son amigas desde primero y siempre van juntas; pese a que Lily y Sarah son Gryffindors, mientras que Sophie e Ingrid son Ravenclaws, se llevan estupendamente.

Cuando por fin se separan de su abrazo, se dan cuenta de que todos los estudiantes cercanos las están mirando por el escándalo que han formado. Lily y Sophie se encogen de hombros, mientras que Ingrid y Sarah sonríen coquetamente a los chicos cercanos.

Sophie lanza un exagerado suspiro de protesta, mientras Lily mueve la cabeza negando. Las otras dos se giran hacia ellas con caritas de no haber roto un plato que no engañan a nadie. Las cuatro se echan a reír.

-¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Por qué no vinisteis a la playa con Ingrid y conmigo? ¡Lo hemos pasado genial! Aunque os hemos echado mucho de menos... -dice Sophie con un gracioso mohín de reproche cuando las risas paran.

- Sí, las cuatro juntas lo habríamos pasado mejor aún, aunque no podemos quejarnos, ¿verdad? -sonríe la linda morena con una miradita cómplice a su mejor amiga, que asiente con energía.

- Pero bueno, ¿cómo lo habéis pasado y qué habéis hecho? ¡Queremos saberlo tooodo! -añade de nuevo Sophie con rapidez.

-Eso, eso ¡con pelos y señales! -sigue Ingrid, sin darles tiempo ni a intercalar una palabra.

-Por supuesto que os lo vamos a contar todo... si nos dejáis! -se ríe Sarah.

-Además, no hay mucho que contar -dice Lily- Ya sabéis que yo he pasado todo el verano en mi casa con mis padres... y con Petunia -agrega, con cara de desesperación. Todas se ríen.

-Sí, y yo fui a la India a visitar a John, lo han trasladado de nuevo. -dice la espectacular rubia.

-¡Guau! ¡Ha tenido que ser fantástico! Seguro que lo pasaste estupendamente, tiene que ser increíble... ¡qué suerte tener un hermano mayor que viaja tanto! -dice Sophie, que odia ser hija única.

-Sí... y además si es tan guapo como John...seguro que sus compañeros del C.M.I.H.M. son también muy interesantes -remata Ingrid con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡¡Ahora sí que te envidio!! -exclaman a la vez Sophie e Ingrid.

Y las cuatro se echan a reír de nuevo.

&

Dos jóvenes altos y morenos traspasan la barrera que separa el mundo muggle del andén 9 y 3/4.

Son James Potter y Sirius Black.

James es un chico alto y atlético, debido a que es un gran deportista y apasionado del Quiddicht. Juega como buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, del cual es, además, capitán, como indica la insignia plateada que luce con orgullo en el pecho. Tiene una mata de pelo negro indomable, que le da un aire descuidado irresistible. Tras sus gafas lucen unos lindos ojos marrones, y su sonrisa es encantadora y traviesa a la vez.

Sirius Black es elegante y carismático. Su pelo es liso, más largo que el de su amigo y negro brillante, con un flequillo que le cae descuidadamente sobre sus profundos ojos azul oscuro, penetrantes y misteriosos, y su sonrisa es atrevida y arrogante. Es tan alto como James, ancho de espaldas y con los músculos bien desarrollados, aunque no de forma exagerada.

Su llegada provoca un pequeño tumulto entre las chicas cercanas, que se acercan rápidamente a saludarlos, ya que son los dos chicos más deseados de todo Hogwarts. Ellos reparten sonrisas con aplomo, pero pronto se alejan de sus admiradoras para acercarse a un chico pálido, alto (más que ellos) y muy delgado, de aspecto ligeramente enfermizo, con dulces ojos color miel y largo cabello rubio ceniza, liso, que recoge en una coleta. Su nombre es Remus Lupin. Junto a él está un chico bajito y regordete, con los incisivos sobresalientes y la cara redonda. Sus ojos son de un azul desvaído, y su pelo, corto y rubio. Es Peter Petigrew. Los cuatro juntos forman el grupo más travieso, bromista, atrevido y admirado de todo el colegio: los Merodeadores.

James y Sirius saludan a los otros dos con abrazos rígidos (tipo "soy un machote", de esos que se dan los chicos) y fuertes palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo, alegres de reunirse de nuevo.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? -pregunta James con su alegre sonrisa.

-Tranquilas, pero muy bien -responde Remus con voz calmada y suave- si acaso un poco aburridas -sonríe.

-Yo he estado en Francia con mi madre -dice Peter, con voz chillona.

-¿Y vosotros, Prongs, Padfoot? -pregunta Remus

Sirius y James se dirigen una mirada de complicidad.

-Bastante bien, diría yo -dice el guapo moreno de ojazos azules- los padres de James son geniales.

Trata de parecer indiferente, aunque se percibe su incomodidad en el fondo de su mirada. Sus amigos, que ya están al tanto de que ha abandonado su casa para irse a vivir con su mejor amigo, porque no soportaba las restricciones, las ideas y las continuas discusiones y peleas con su familia, cruzan miradas de comprensión, porque saben que intenta esconder lo duro que le ha resultado. Sirius intenta hacerse el duro, pero le ha costado mucho separarse de su familia, pese a todo. Él y James han pasado el verano viajando por Italia, en parte para distraerse. James continúa rápidamente la conversación aparentando naturalidad, cosa que su mejor amigo le agradece.

-Si querías divertirte Remus, te tenías que haber venido con nosotros -dice con entusiasmo- Han sido las mej... -se detiene a media palabra, con la vista clavada en un punto concreto de la multitud que abarrota el andén. Siguiendo su mirada, Sirius y Remus divisan una inconfundible melena pelirroja. Peter, que es bastante más lentito, mira a James sorprendido, esperando a que continúe con la frase.

-Evans -murmura el joven con una gran sonrisa, un segundo antes de alejarse con decisión.

Sirius y Remus sonríen, encogiéndose de hombros, y se disponen a seguirlo.

De pronto, Peter se encuentra solo en mitad de la estación, rodeado por cuatro enormes baúles y dos jaulas con sus respectivas lechuzas.

&

James se encamina decidido hacia el grupo de las cuatro amigas, ignorando a todas las chicas que se cruzan con él "accidentalmente", saludándolo y poniéndole ojitos. Ni siquiera las ve.

Cuando va a llegar al lado de "su pelirroja" se pasa la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo aún más, en un gesto inconsciente que no puede evitar cuando está nervioso.

Porque, aunque se cortaría un brazo antes de admitirlo, todo lo relacionado con Lily Evans lo pone muy, muy nervioso. A él. Pese asu seguridad y experiencia. Pese a todas sus admiradoras. Pese a ser el héroe de todos los partidos de Quiddicht, el merodeador más travieso, el chico más admirado de Howgarts.

Pese a todo, James no puede evitar temblar interiormente cada vez que se acerca a Lily, porque está profundamente enamorado de ella, desde siempre. Intenta esconder la intensidad de sus sentimientos con bromas y chistes, porque le asusta encararlos. La piropea a gritos, delante de todos, como si fuera un juego. Y Lily, convencida de que sólo es eso, un juego para el joven, una más de su lista, se enfurece con él cada vez que le sonríe.

James ni siquiera entiende por qué se está acercando a ella, después de la discusión frente al lago, cuando ella le dijo que prefería salir con el calamar gigante antes que con él. Frunce el ceño, con cara triste, y se para de golpe, apenas a unos pasos de las chicas. ¿Para qué saludarla? Está claro que ella le odia.

En ese momento, Remus y Sirius lo alcanzan.

-¡Ehh, Prongs! ¡Que vas sin protecciones! ¡Mejor no te acerques más si no quieres morir de manera lenta y dolorosa!- grita Sirius.

Las chicas se giran con curiosidad, y Lily tuerce el gesto al ver a James. Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de asco. James, herido en su orgullo por la mirada de la pelirroja, levanta la cabeza y se acerca con su sonrisa de seductor a las cuatro chicas, seguido de Sirius y Remus.

-Hola chicas… ¿qué tal el verano?

Lily no se digna a contestar, pero sus tres amigas sonríen.

-Bien, en la India, con mi hermano… -contesta Sarah.

-¡Muy divertido! -Sophie le guiña un ojo a su primo- Ya sabes, en casa de Ingrid, en la playa -y le da un codazo a Ingrid, que se ha quedado muda con la llegada de su amor platónico, Sirius Black.

James le sonríe a su prima favorita. Se quieren mucho, y son grandes amigos, pese a Lily. Cuando Sophie se hizo amiga de las Gryffies, James empezó a atosigarla para que le consiguiera una cita con Lily Evans, pero Sophie se negó. Discutieron mucho durante una temporada, hasta que decidieron no hablar más de Lily y seguir con su amistad como antes. Sin embargo, James no ha perdido la esperanza, y le hace un gesto de súplica al que la castaña contesta con una negativa muda, para que Lily no se dé cuenta, pero rotunda. James se encoge de hombros, y recupera su sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

-Bueno Evans, imagino que tu verano sí que habrá sido bastante aburrido sin mí, ¿verdad? ¿qué te parece si salimos este viernes para compensar tanto tiempo sin vernos?

_Al fin y al cabo, todas las chicas se mueren por él. Lily también, aunque no lo admita._

Las chicas y Remus se giran hacia Lily, esperando la explosión. Sirius simplemente sonríe a su mejor amigo. Sabe que está molesto, y que trata de desahogarse haciéndola enfadar.

La cara de Lily está más roja que su pelo, y su expresión de furia da miedo. Por un momento, sus amigas temen que explote de la rabia. Sarah hace un gesto de desesperación. Sabe que a Lily le va a costar mucho cumplir su promesa de ignorar a Potter.

Sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja finalmente abre la boca, no grita, sino que agarra a Lupin del brazo y le dice:

-Vámonos ya al vagón de los prefectos, no aguanto más aquí -con voz de furia contenida y los ojos chispeantes, su mirada clavada en James. Y, antes de que el pobre Remus pueda reaccionar, lo arrastra a toda velocidad hacia el tren.

-¡Fiiuuu! Pensaba que iba a estallar de la rabia… ¡de buena te has librado, Prongs! -comenta Sirius, con el brazo sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo, con tono de voz casual, pero con la mirada fija en los ojos de James.

-¡Bah! Pensaba que tenía más sentido del humor -dice James encogiéndose de hombros. Intenta aparentar que le da igual.

"A mí no puedes engañarme, James. Somos hermanos" le dice Sirius mentalmente, mirándolo. Sabe que James lo entiende. Hace seis años que son amigos, y se comprenden perfectamente, con una mirada.

"Da igual, Padfoot, estoy bien" le contestan los ojos marrones, tristes.

-¿Ese huracán que ha salido corriendo era Lily? -pregunta una voz masculina, profunda y suave- ¿Qué le habéis hecho para que se vaya así? -Robert Wood, un chico alto y atlético, con el cabello corto color chocolate y los ojos turquesas, golpeador del equipo de Gryffindor e integrante del grupo de las chicas llega junto al grupo con una sonrisa. A su lado está Danny Taylor, el otro miembro honorario del club. Danny es el chico más alto de Hogwarts. Delgado, con el pelo oscuro y rizado y los ojos verdes, es un poco desgarbado, pero muy tierno.

Al instante, Sophie e Ingrid se abrazan riendo a sus mejores amigos. Sarah se une después con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Por fin habéis llegado! -chilla Sophie, eufórica- ¡Ya estamos todos!

- ¡Síí! -Ingrid lanza su grito de guerra.

Los chicos se separan, riendo.

Robert se gira para saludar a Sirius y James, ya que también es muy amigo de ellos. Están juntos en la casa y en el equipo de Quiddicht. Danny también los saluda pero con menos confianza. Al fin y al cabo, él es Raven y guardián en su equipo. Se los ha encontrado más veces como rivales que como amigos.

Finalmente, Robert se vuelve hacia las chicas, nervioso, sin saber por dónde empezar. Pide ayuda con la mirada a su amigo, que se hace cargo de la situación.

-En realidad no estamos todos, falta Lily. Y también… -empieza Danny, mirando con una sonrisa pícara a su mejor amigo.

-Y tengo novedades, chicas… pensaba contároslo a todas a la vez, pero…- Robert se detiene un momento, indeciso.

Ingrid y Sophie cruzan una mirada cómplice, porque ya saben lo que su apuesto amigo les va a decir.

-Esto…bien…quizá sería mejor esperar a Lily… -Robert se atranca.

-¡Vamos hombre, seguro que no es tan difícil! -lo anima Sirius, divertido.

-Sí, simplemente suéltalo, sin más -aporta James.

Robert los mira dubitativo, y asiente.

-Bien… tenemos una nueva integrante al club -anuncia, como quien suelta una bomba.

Sophie, Ingrid y Danny estallan en carcajadas, mientras que Sarah, James y Sirius se miran con perplejidad.

-Vaya una forma de anunciarnos que te has echado novia -dice Ingrid entre risas.

-Sí, qué original -añade Sophie.

-¿Piensas presentárnosla o no? -dicen las dos a la vez, y vuelven a reírse. Robert traga saliva.

-Bien… bueno… es, es Alice Summers, la conocéis ya, ¿no? Va a Ravenclaw, y juega en el equipo de quiddicht.

-¡Ey! ¿Esa rubia tremenda de quinto año? -pregunta Sirius con interés. Robert le dirige una mirada asesina.

-Es _mi novia_, no es "esa rubia tremenda", ¿entendido? -dice amenazador, acercándose a Sirius. Por un momento, Sirius adopta su expresión de "¿estás buscando problemas?" pero James se ríe.

-Sí que te ha dado fuerte… y, ¿desde cuando estáis saliendo? -pregunta, curioso.

Sirius se relaja y sonríe también, dándole un golpe amistoso a Robert.

-Tienes buen gusto… aunque -adopta una expresión pesarosa- me temo que te estamos perdiendo…"novia"… -pronuncia la palabra con asco- dentro de nada estarás con la soga al cuello, te lo digo yo… ¡huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde! -exclama, dramático.

Todos se echan a reír.

&

-Bueno, aunque hemos llegado bastante pronto, creo que ya es hora de subir al tren -dice Sarah, mientras un pitido anuncia que el Expresso está a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Todos echan a correr.

Danny y Robert arrastran sus baúles, mientras que Sarah lleva el de Lily (el suyo ya lo había subido mucho antes, porque había llegado la primera). James y Sirius le han dejado los baúles a Peter, que seguramente los habrá colocado ya en el tren, así que James coge el baúl de su prima con una sonrisa, antes de echar a correr. Sirius, haciendo una exagerada reverencia frente a las dos Ravens, agarra el de Ingrid y se encamina con elegancia al tren. Sophie empuja levemente a su amiga, que se ha quedado atontada por el gesto de Sirius, y ambas cogen sus lechuzas. Llegan cuando el tren comienza a ponerse en marcha, y suben de un salto, con la ayuda de Danny.

-James y Sirius han ido con Sarah a colocar los baúles -les informa Danny, mientras coge las dos mascotas de las chicas, bastante alborotadas por la carrera y se dirige hacia los últimos compartimentos.

-Mejor nos damos prisa, Sophie, hay que ir al vagón de prefectos y llegamos los últimos -le dice el alto moreno a su amiga. La joven se detiene de golpe.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Se me había olvidado! Toma Ingrid, lleva tú a "Wind", vamos Danny -dice nerviosa, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él.

Danny se despide con una sonrisa y le señala a Ingrid el compartimento, antes de ser arrastrado por su histérica amiga.

Ingrid suspira, divertida. Sabe que Sophie es el despiste personificado. Siempre se olvida de todo lo que tiene que hacer. Cuando le llegó la placa de prefecta, el año pasado, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula. Sarah e Ingrid, en cambio, sí se imaginaban quién sería la elegida porque, a pesar de sus descuidos, Sophie es una estudiante muy inteligente y siempre se preocupa por ayudar a los demás. Tanto Sophie como Lily son las más sensatas del grupo, mientras que Ingrid y Sarah son más alocadas.

Finalmente, Ingrid entra en el compartimento que le ha indicado Danny. Dentro sólo está Sarah, que le sonríe.

-Robert ha ido en busca de Alice, para que la vayamos conociendo -le dice la rubia a su amiga con un guiño- Potter y Black han dejado vuestros baúles y enseguida se han ido con sus seguidores -termina, maliciosa.

Ingrid asiente, un poco enfadada. Seguro que eran "seguidoras", piensa.

&

Remus entra al compartimento en el que están sus tres mejores amigos. Los _únicos _que tiene. Lily y las chicas también tienen buena relación con Remus, pero él sabe que no es lo mismo. Las chicas no conocen su secreto. Seguro que, si supieran quién es él realmente, no se le acercarían nunca más. Pero tiene a los chicos. Gracias a ellos, su vida es distinta. Especial. Es inteligente y popular, es un Merodeador, todos lo admiran. Y tiene AMIGOS. Amigos de verdad, de los que dan la vida por ti. Sabe que no lo merece, pero es feliz.

El carrito de las golosinas ya ha pasado por allí. Todo está lleno de calderos de calabaza, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores. Peter, acurrucado en su rincón, come golosinas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Sirius está cómodamente recostado en su asiento, al lado de James, con expresión de elegante y mortal aburrimiento.

James, de espaldas a la ventana, charla con gran energía y su enorme sonrisa. Se interrumpe en mitad de su discurso sobre nuevas técnicas de quiddicht al ver entrar a Lupin y le sonríe.

Sirius lo mira como si fuera la última gota de agua en un desierto.

-¡Por fin! Has venido a rescatarme de este loco fanático, ¿verdad? Creo que voy a dimitir del equipo este año.

-¡Padfoot, no lo dirás en serio! -la cara de James refleja un horror absoluto.- ¡No puedes abandonarme ahora, este año tenemos que ganar la copa de quiddicht! ¡No podemos dejar que se nos vuelva a escapar!

El año anterior, para asombro general y desesperación de James, fue Ravenclaw quien ganó la copa de Quiddicht. El joven capitán está convencido de que fue por lo relajado que estaba su equipo tras los nueve años que llevaban imbatidos. Y está decidido a remediarlo. Éste es su primer año como capitán del equipo _(¡por fin!-piensa él), _y no piensa admitir ni una sola derrota.

-¡Sirius, no puedes abandonarme ahora! -de pronto una idea traviesa cruza su mente. Sonríe, gamberro.- ¿o es que estás molesto por no ser el capitán? Vamos, Padfoot, ya sabía que me envidiabas, pero pensaba que podías vivir con el hecho de que yo soy el mejor.

Le ha dado dónde más le duele. En el orgullo. Sirius Black es el chico más arrogante del mundo. Así que no va a admitirlo, ni siquiera de su _hermano_.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿así que eres el mejor? Si tan bueno eres, seguro que puedes arreglártelas sin mí -le dice el moreno con seriedad, sus ojos azules fijos en James.

Pero James sonríe. A él no puede engañarlo, ha visto el brillo travieso en su mirada. Sabe que Sirius adora el Quiddicht. Volar es lo único que le hace olvidar sus problemas y James sabe que, ese año, va a necesitarlo más que nunca.

-Venga, Padfoot… ¿qué vas a hacer si no juegas al Quiddicht?

-Salir con chicas y hacerle más bromas a nuestro querido Snivellus -responde con una sonrisa amenazadora

Remus se pone serio. Le ocurre desde tercero, siempre que el nombre de Snape sale en la conversación.

Sin embargo, por una vez, James también borra su sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dice serio, mirando los ojos azules de su _hermano_.

La cara de Sirius se transforma. Desaparece su sonrisa y deja paso a una expresión de desacuerdo. Sabe a lo que James se refiere. Lo conoce casi mejor que a sí mismo y además, llevan todo el verano juntos; aunque no han hablado de ello, ha visto esa idea creciendo en la mente de su amigo.

Remus también lo mira con expresión interrogante. La cara de sorpresa de Peter es cómica, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

-Creo que ya no te quedan chicas en Hogwarts con las que no hayas salido -dice finalmente James, con una enorme sonrisa. Sirius lo mira, serio. Sabe que no se refería a eso. Remus también intuye algo, mientras que Peter simplemente lanza un suspiro de enorme alivio y sigue engullendo calderos de calabaza.

-En realidad, no he salido con ninguna de las amiguitas de tu prima… ¡ni con la pelirroja! -bromea Sirius

-¡Ni se te ocurra mirar a Lily, pervertido! -grita James inmediatamente.

-Vamos, Prongs, sé más generoso… total, a ti no te hace ni caso, ¿por qué no se la dejas a alguien que sí tenga posibilidades?

Remus se ríe. No puede evitarlo. Sabe que Sirius no habla en serio.

Peter, en cambio, pone cara de indignación.

-Padfoot, las chicas de los amigos son sagradas, ¡intocables! -dice con rapidez y mirada severa.

-Tranquilo, Wormy, solo bromeaba… -dice Sirius con cansancio. Está acostumbrado a tener que explicarle las cosas a Peter, que por lo general no pilla ni las indirectas más obvias.- Yo nunca me acercaría a la pelirroja, por guapa que sea, ¡tiene muy mal carácter!

Remus frunce el ceño, Lily es su amiga. Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, James ya está gritándole a Sirius por atreverse a criticar a la mujer de su vida. Remus sonríe.

Después de una larga retahíla de amenazas, James se para porque se ha quedado sin aire.

-Mejor que tenga algo de carácter y que no sea como las bobas sin cerebro con las que tú sales -termina con aire victorioso.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso me ha dolido! ¿Estás insinuando que sólo me fijo en las tontas?

-Nooo, que sólo las tontas te hacen caso -dice Remus riéndose.

James también se carcajea de la cara perpleja de Sirius, mientras que Peter observa un momento la escena con la boca abierta y, cuando ve que James se ríe, él también suelta unas risitas.

Sirius se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda a sus amigos, haciéndose el ofendido, pero como las carcajadas se intensifican, se da la vuelta, incapaz de quedarse en silencio.

-Qué pandilla de envidiosos que sois… sólo porque soy irresistiblemente guapo y todas las chicas andan loquitas por mí… ¡si es que soy perfecto! -mira su reflejo en la ventana con admiración.

-¡¡lo que eres es inaguantable!!

-Venga ya… por lo menos yo no me junto con apestosos Slytherins.

James y Remus se ponen serios nuevamente, mientras que Peter sigue riéndose. Sirius dibuja una sonrisa malévola.

-Casi no puedo creer que haya alguien capaz de soportar a Snivellus… ¡y menos de defenderlo! -añade.

Remus coge una rana de chocolate, pero James sostiene la mirada de Sirius, con expresión muy seria.

-Alguien tiene que defenderlo. -dice- no es justo que siempre estemos humillándolo delante de todos.

Lupin levanta la vista, sorprendido. ¿_James ha madurado?_

Peter tiene nuevamente la boca abierta por el shock. Sirius, en cambio, no muestra sorpresa. Sabe que James ha reflexionado mucho durante el verano sobre lo que le dijo la pelirroja. Pero, por primera vez, no está de acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

-Realmente, deberíamos dejar de meternos con él, hechizándolo los tres, o bueno, los dos, -dice mirando a Peter, que sigue estático-, cuando él está solo. Es de cobardes y no se lo merece -termina, desafiante y grave.

-¡Eso sí que no! Es cierto que lo atacamos delante de todos, que lo humillamos, que somos dos contra uno… ¡Pero se lo merece, eso y mucho más! -dice Sirius con furia- ¿o ya no te acuerdas de esa chiquilla de primero que encontramos llorando por su culpa justo antes de decidir dejarlo calvo? ¿y de los dos chicos de tercero que castigó por "ser de gryffindor", por los que le hicimos crecer el bigote? ¿y de cómo trataron a Mary él y sus amiguitos? ¿Y…?

-Vale, Sirius, tienes razón -interviene Remus, tranquilizándolo. James sigue ceñudo, con expresión terca y decidida.

-¡Aún así, nos comportamos como cobardes al atacarlo frente a todos y siendo cuatro contra uno!

-¿Y cuantas veces él y sus amiguitos nos han atacado por la espalda cuando eran más que nosotros? -prosigue el apuesto moreno de ojos azules, con rabia al recordar como los Sly se ensañaban con Peter cada vez que lo dejaban solo, cuantas veces los habían aturdido a Remus y hasta a Robert, y los hechizos de magia negra que les habían lanzado a James y a él.

-Eso no significa que tengamos que rebajarnos a su nivel. -James sigue en sus trece. Su _hermano _bufa, enfadado.

-Pues yo no pienso dejar de vengar a todos a los que maltraten, sólo porque una pelirroja cabezota y orgullosa prefiera creer que somos unos prepotentes egoístas. ¡¡Tenemos que impedir que sigan atemorizando a todos los hijos de muggles con sus estúpidas creencias!! -grita Sirius con increíble amargura.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -responde James, poniéndose a la defensiva. Entiende la postura de Sirius. Después de escapar de casa, pretende ayudar a todos lo que pueda. James sonríe para sus adentros. _Leal, noble y cabezota, como un perro_. Tampoco él piensa dejar que los "sangrelimpia" se hagan dueños de la escuela.- por supuesto que no podemos dejarles hacer lo que quieran, pero meternos con Snape en público y avergonzarlo no nos lleva a ningún sitio.

-Es importante que entiendan que no pueden atacar a quien quieran y salir impunes. Nosotros les demostramos eso -ahora es Sirius el que no cede.

-Pero no de esa forma. He pensado mucho en ello, Sirius. Debemos hacer algo, pero en serio, no con hechizos infantiles para ridiculizarlos frente a los demás estudiantes.

-Tienes razón, James -interviene Remus, pensativo- tenemos que hacer algo.

James mira a sus tres amigos, solemne, y extiende su mano.

-¿Estamos juntos, entonces?

-Los merodeadores siempre están juntos -contesta Sirius, cogiendo la mano de James con decisión. Remus extiende tranquilamente la suya y la coloca sobre las de sus amigos, asintiendo. Peter traga saliva y acerca también su mano, un poco tembloroso, pero emocionado.

&

-Bueno Alice, ¡bienvenida al club! -le dice Ingrid a la bonita chica de largo y liso pelo dorado.

-Sí, ya verás como enseguida serás una "gatita" -añade Sarah con entusiasmo. Todos estallan en carcajadas. Las cuatro inseparables amigas son conocidas en Hogwarts como "las gatitas", un apodo que le gusta mucho a Sarah y muy poco a Lily.

-¡Vaya nombre más estúpido! -se queja la pelirroja

-Pues yo creo que es perfecto para nosotras -contesta con rapidez Sarah- mirad por ejemplo a Ingrid: es cariñosa, pero independiente y además, se mueve de esa forma tan sensual, tan… felina

Todos se ríen de nuevo, mientras Ingrid se levanta afectando poses sexys y poniendo morritos y lanza besos al aire, guiñando el ojo coquetamente, mientras los demás se mueren de la risa al ver su actuación.

-Además, -prosigue Sarah, entusiasmada- Los ojos de Sophie tienen la misma forma que los de los gatos, y también es muy dulce… Sophie es una gatita casera

-¡Miuaauuu! -Tercia la aludida, moviendo la mano como una garra, mientras los demás siguen riéndose. Robert e Ingrid se revuelcan por los suelos, mientras que Alice se agarra con fuerza las costillas.

-Y, por supuesto, los ojos de Lily son totalmente gatunos, tienen el color perfecto. Además, también es muy independiente, aunque lo de cariñosa… ejem, Lils es más bien una gata callejera -termina la rubia, que no puede proseguir porque las carcajadas de sus amigos ahogan su voz al ver la cara de Lily.

-¿¿Ah, sí?? Yo creo que tiene más que ver con ese carácter salvaje que tienes tú -replica la pelirroja

-¿Con mi carácter? ¡Si soy un pedacito de pan! -dice Sarah poniendo carita de niña buena (o intentándolo más bien)

-Un pedacito de pan, ¿eh? ¿Y qué me dices del arañazo que le diste a Susy en la cara en 2º curso? Llevó las marcas de tus uñas durante meses -ataca Lily, mientras Sarah se mira esas mismas uñas con expresión satisfecha.

-Y más que le habrían durado si hubiera sabido lanzar bien ese hechizo de permanencia -dice, sin ningún remordimiento.

-Pues lo lanzaste bastante bien para ser de 2º año, teniendo en cuenta que la enfermera Pomfrey tardó 3 meses en conseguir borrárselo -interviene Sophie con una sonrisa admirativa.

-Pero se suponía que tenía que durar para siempre -dice Sarah, decepcionada.- además, nadie se mete con mis amigas -añade con una sonrisa peligrosa.

-¡Seguro que eso le quedó bien claro! -ríe Ingrid- no la he oído volver a decir "sangresucia" nunca más.

Lily tuerce el gesto. Odia esa expresión. Tanto Ingrid como ella son hijas de muggles.

-Bueno, chicas, creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts -dice Sophie, para disipar la tensión del momento- chicos, daos la vuelta, por favor.

Danny se gira al instante, pero Robert mira a su novia con picardía.

-¿Es absolutamente necesario? -dice guiñándole un ojo

-¡¡SÍÍÍ!!- le gritan las chicas, riéndose.

&

-¡Por fin! -exclama Alice cuando el tren se detiene en la estación con un pitido- me estoy muriendo de hambre…

-Yo también… -dice Robert, con una significativa mirada a su novia. Sophie e Ingrid se echan a reír.

Sarah abre la puerta del compartimento tras coger su baúl. Robert la sigue rápido, rojo de la vergüenza, cargando su baúl y el de Alice. La rubia, que no ha entendido nada, dirige una mirada interrogativa a las chicas y sale tras él. Lily también sale llevando sus cosas, como Sophie, que carga además con su lechuza.

Ingrid no sabe como arreglárselas para coger su enorme baúl y su mascota, así que Danny se acerca deprisa para ayudarla, pero tropieza (no se sabe con qué) y se cae, volcando el baúl de Ingrid, que se abre y llena el suelo de faldas y camisetas a la última moda. El pobre Danny se disculpa como puede, pero Ingrid solo se ríe, porque está acostumbrada a la torpeza de su amigo. Meten apresuradamente la ropa en el baúl y salen al andén, buscando a sus amigos en la multitud.

-Mejor vamos a los carruajes, hay demasiada gente, ya los veremos en el castillo -dice Ingrid. Danny asiente con una sonrisa.

Mientras, el resto del grupo se dirige a los carruajes cuando topan con dos niños pequeños peleándose. Llevan el escudo de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lily y Sophie se miran y se abren paso a través del círculo que ya rodea a los chiquillos. Se acercan inmediatamente, luciendo sus placas de prefectas.

-¡Alto ahí! -ordena Lily con voz autoritaria. Los dos niños se separan rápidamente.

-¿Qué creéis que estabais haciendo? -sigue la pelirroja. El chico Gryffie está despeinado, pero indemne. El Sly, en cambio, tiene el labio partido. El gryffie se vuelve para contestar a Lily, y Sophie avanza rápidamente agarrando la varita del Sly, que se disponía a atacar a su compañero por la espalda. -Maldita serpiente- murmura la castaña, furiosa.

-¿Sabéis que os pueden expulsar por una pelea como ésta? -dice Lily con severidad -tenéis mucha suerte de que aún no estemos en el castillo.

Una niña pequeña, con el escudo de Ravenclaw, se acerca llorando.

-No lo castiguéis, por favor, él no tiene la culpa, sólo quería defenderme... -dice entre sollozos.

Sophie se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a castigarlos. Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado.

**Tachán!! y eso es todo... de momento! el próximo capítulo... lo subiré en un par de días si os interesa! ;D**

**Primero, mil gracias por leer hasta aquí! y después de esto... por qué no me dejais un review para ver qué os ha parecido (ojos de cachorrillo abandonado)?? se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, ect!**

**mil besos a todos!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo... no tengo muy claro si hay alguien que lea esto, pero si es así, espero que os guste! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: Creo que ya sabemos todos a quién pertenecen los personajes y quién gana dinero con ellos, ¿verdad?**

Capítulo 2

-_No lo castiguéis, por favor, él no tiene la culpa, sólo quería defenderme... -dice entre sollozos._

_Sophie se arrodilla a su lado y la abraza_

_-No te preocupes, no vamos a castigarlos. Cuéntanos lo que ha pasado._

La niña dirige una mirada mitad temerosa, mitad de odio, al Sly, que la mira con malevolencia. Traga saliva y mira a su amigo, que asiente.

-pues… Nick y yo estábamos bajando del tren y yo tropecé con ese chico sin querer. Le pedí perdón, pero él me empujó y yo me caí al suelo… -dice, empezando a llorar de nuevo- además, me dijo una palabra fea…

-¡le dijo "sangresucia"! -interviene con rabia el chico Gryffie- ¡sólo porque tiene un apellido ya se cree el rey del mundo!

Sophie y Lily miran al Sly con severidad, que se encoge un poco asustado, pero nada arrepentido.

-¡me empujó por detrás, y luego su amigo vino a pegarme! -grita con rabia.

-¡mentiroso! -chilla la niña.

-¿es verdad que tú la tiraste al suelo y la insultaste? -pregunta Sophie, enfadada.

-no la insulté, ¡es una maldita "sangresucia"! no tiene derecho a empujarme, ni siquiera debería venir a Hogwarts…

La mirada de Lily es cada vez más oscura.

-¿¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES?? -grita, furiosa- ¡¡TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A ESTAR AQUÍ!! ¡Y ES TAN BRUJA COMO CUALQUIERA DE TU ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA DE "SANGRELIMPIA", Y CON MÁS EDUCACIÓN QUE TODOS ELLOS!

La poca gente que queda en el andén mira a la prefecta de Gryffindor, con la cara tan roja como su pelo. El chico Gryffie sonríe muy contento, y aprieta la mano de su amiga, que sigue un poco asustada.

El Sly, en cambio, tiembla de miedo. Lily enfadada es muy peligrosa, y se le nota. Pero, a pesar de eso, la mira y se atreve a contestarle, con voz de queja

-tú no sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? Soy Barty Crouch, no puedes gritarme así…

-¡ME DA IGUAL QUIÉN SEAS!

Sophie agarra a su amiga del brazo, mientras cinco chicos con capas verdes se acercan. Son Slytherins, de los que se rumorea que pertenecen al grupo de mortífagos del Señor Oscuro. Aterrorizan a la mitad de los hijos de muggles de Hogwarts e insultan al resto. Los pocos estudiantes que quedan en el andén se alejan rápidamente. Nadie quiere enfrentarse a ellos.

Avery, Lestrange y Mulciber van delante, seguidos de Regulus Black, que mira a Sophie con pena, y de Snape, que se acerca a regañadientes, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Sophie y Lily se giran para hacerles frente.

-¡vaya, vaya! La pequeña "sangresucia" está armando escándalo -dice Avery mirando con asco a Lily.

-mejor no te metas en lo que no te importa -contesta ella, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, y girándose con elegancia.

-En serio, Blythe, no sé cómo puedes juntarte con esta escoria… -interviene Mulciber, mirando a Sophie con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡qué curioso, yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo, Mulciber! -responde ella pronunciando el apellido con desprecio. Regulus le dirige una mirada dolida, porque son amigos, y la joven le hace un gesto de disculpa. Mulciber aprieta los dientes y la mira con furia.

-eres una maldita arrogante, Blythe. Deberías tener más cuidado… no creas que tu bonita cara y tu apellido van a protegerte si sigues con esas compañías -dice, amenazador.

-No necesito que me proteja ningún apellido…

-¿pasa algo, chicas? -interviene James, que acaba de llegar al grupo. Ha visto a _su pelirroja _en problemas y se ha acercado inmediatamente. "soy un estúpido sin remedio", piensa, al ver la mirada que ella le dirige cuando se coloca a su lado.

-¡Hermanito, un gusto verte! ¿qué tal el verano? -saluda Sirius con ironía, que también se ha acercado al grupo con Remus y Peter, detrás de James.- ¡y nuestro querido Snivellus! Todos reunidos, por lo que veo.

Snape le dirige una mirada de odio profundo. Regulus lo mira con altivez, pero también con un deje de tristeza.

-¡pero si es el traidor! -exclama Avery- ¿cómo te atreves a acercarte a nosotros? Tu lugar es junto a los "sangresucia", renegado.

Él, Mulciber, Lestrange y Snape los apuntan con las varitas. Regulus mira a su hermano con cara seria, pero no lo amenaza. James saca la varita despacio, al igual que Remus. Peter traga saliva y también apunta a los Sly, con decisión. Sirius lo imita, con gesto amenazador.

-¿qué está pasando aquí? -dice Hagrid, acercándose.

-nada, Hagrid, no te preocupes… -contesta James rápidamente, mientras todos guardan nuevamente las varitas.

-sólo estábamos teniendo una agradable charla con los amigos de mi querido hermanito -interviene Sirius.

-será mejor que subáis ya a los carruajes, os quedaréis sin banquete si no… -Hagrid los mira con desconfianza, mientras los Slys se alejan.- deberíais alejaros todo lo posible de esos Slytherins -dice, con preocupación, antes de irse hacia el embarcadero, donde lo esperan los nuevos alumnos.

Barty Crouch hace ademán de seguir al grupito de serpientes, pero Lily lo retiene.

-hablaremos con el director y con los jefes de las casas en cuanto lleguemos, ¡no te vas a librar de un buen castigo!

Barty se encoge de hombros y se monta en el mismo carruaje que los Slys.

Sophie suspira y mira a los dos amigos.

-también tendremos que informar de la pelea, y me temo que te castigarán -le dice al chico Gryffie.- sin embargo, yo creo que te mereces un premio … ¡cinco puntos para Gryffindor!

-¡gracias! -el chico sonríe y le guiña el ojo a Sophie con desparpajo.- ¡nos vemos en el castillo! -y se va con la niña de la mano.

-¡Vaya, así que ya tenemos más puntos que vosotros, y eso que acabamos de empezar, primita! -bromea James.

-es para ayudaros a que no nos pongáis tan fácil el torneo de las casas -dice ella con voz inocente.

Sirius y Remus se ríen.

-¡¡hay que darse prisa, que el carruaje se va sin nosotros!! -grita Peter, señalando el último carruaje que queda, que empieza a moverse lentamente.

Todos echan a correr, por segunda vez en un día. Por suerte, el carruaje para cuando los ve, de forma misteriosa, porque no tiene caballos ni cochero. Los cuatro merodeadores suben con las chicas.

Lily frunce el ceño cuando ve que James le hace sitio a su lado, y se sienta en el extremo opuesto. Sophie se ríe y se sienta junto a su primo, que había apartado a Sirius con un "delicado" empujón para que Lily tuviera espacio.

&

-¿¿dónde se habrán metido Lily y Sophie?? -se pregunta Sarah a punto de subir a un carruaje con Robert y Alice. Mira entre la multitud, pero no hay ni rastro de sus amigas.

-¿y Danny e Ingrid? Tampoco los hemos visto desde que bajamos del tren -dice Robert. Alice sonríe insinuante.

-A lo mejor querían estar solos…

Cuando Robert y Sarah se recuperan de la sorpresa, se echan a reír.

Alice se gira, ofendida, y sube al carruaje. Robert sube tras ella intentando contener la risa. "Alice no conoce a Ingrid… pero resulta graciosa la idea… ella y Danny…"

Sarah, en cambio, no sube al carruaje, si no que se acerca corriendo al divisar una cabeza que sobresale entre la multitud.

-¡Danny!- grita. Ingrid y él se acercan a donde está Sarah, y suben al carruaje con Robert y Alice, que ya han hecho las paces. "menos mal que no he tenido que irme sola con la parejita" piensa Sarah cuando los ve abrazados.

&

Cuando llegan al castillo y entran al Gran Comedor, sin ver a las dos prefectas por ningún lado, empiezan a preocuparse.

-los merodeadores tampoco están -dice Ingrid señalando los sitios que suelen ocupar.

-¡Por suerte! -exclama Sarah.- Así no tendremos que aguantarlos.

-¿y si James ha raptado a Lily? -pregunta Robert, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

-¿y Sophie, qué? ¿también la ha raptado, como dama de compañía? -contesta Sarah.

-¡Silencio, Dumbledore va a hablar! -Danny hace gestos señalando aldirector de barba plateada que, con su característica serenidad, se ha puesto en pie para anunciar la Selección.

-Se van a perder la Selección y, como sigan así, también el banquete… -sigue Sarah, en voz baja, antes de seguir a Robert hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Alice, Ingrid y Danny se sientan en la de Ravenclaw.

McGonnagall llega con el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador y lo coloca en el taburete, frente a todos. Cuando la canción del Sombrero termina, un grupo de Slys cruzan las puertas del Gran Comedor y se dirigen a su mesa.

-¿cómo es que éstos llegan ahora? -dice Sarah, con desprecio.

-Espero que Lily y Sophie no se hayan metido en problemas… -añade Robert, preocupado.

Mientras tanto, la Selección continúa, y la fila de alumnos disminuye.

Al poco rato, dos niños de segundo entran con disimulo y se sientan en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.

&

-Bueno, chicas… ¿qué es lo que ha pasado con esos niños? -pregunta Remus mirando a Sophie, que está sentada justo enfrente de él.

Lily y Sophie intercambian una mirada sombría.

-los dos chicos se estaban peleando porque el Sly le ha dicho "sangresucia" a la niña -resume Sophie con cara seria.

-¡Maldito idiota! Se creerá mejor por tener padres magos -dice Sirius con rabia. James le dirige una mirada de comprensión.

-¿y qué os han dicho el grupito de Slys? -vuelve a preguntar Remus, esta vez mirando a Lily, que le devuelve la mirada y se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar indiferencia

-te lo puedes imaginar… que soy inferior y que Sophie no debería juntarse conmigo -dice, sin poder disimular la amargura de su voz. James aprieta los puños, furioso.

-Son unos idiotas…lo que pasa es que están muertos de la envidia, por lo inteligente y buena bruja que eres. Se sienten inferiores, por eso te odian tanto. Si piensan que vamos a perder el tiempo con sus estúpidas ideas de pureza de sangre y superioridad, ¡la llevan clara! Como si nos importara su opinión -añade Sophie con energía. Lily sonríe a medias.

-¡Esa es mi primita! -James tiene una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

El carruaje se detiene, y todos bajan deprisa. Entran rápido en el castillo y se detienen frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¡La Selección está terminando! -dice Lily en voz baja.- por culpa de esos idotas nos la hemos perdido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunta Peter asombrado.

-Es lógico: llegamos un rato tarde, y se oye al Sombrero Seleccionador, pero no a la fila de alumnos asustados… eso es porque quedan muy pocos.

Remus y Sophie asienten, mientras que James mira a _su _pelirroja con una sonrisa de orgullo. Peter asiente también.- claro -dice.

Se oye un gran aplauso, seguido del ruido de conversaciones y cubiertos. El banquete acaba de empezar.

-¡¡Tenemos problemas!! -Sirius llega corriendo hasta ellos. Filch viene detrás de mí, nos está buscando…

-genial, el primer día y ya tenemos castigo. -dice Remus con fastidio.

Lily y Sophie, en cambio, se miran alarmadas. ¿Castigadas, ellas?

-pero… le diremos a Filch lo que pasó… no creo que vaya a castigarnos si…

Sirius casi se ríe en la cara de Sophie.

-mejor será que se lo contemos después a Albus, ahora tenemos que esquivar a Filch o nos castigará, da igual lo que le digamos -explica James.

-¡pero eso es injusto! -dice Lily- ¡no puede castigarnos sin tener una razón!

-Somos los merodeadores, ¿recuerdas? No le hacen falta razones para castigarnos. Y como vosotras estáis con nosotros, pensará que estamos tramando algo todos juntos -responde Sirius con una media sonrisa, mientras comienza a andar rápidamente, seguido de Peter. James empuja a _su pelirroja_, que le echa una mirada indignada, a la que él no hace caso. Remus coge a Sophie del brazo y los sigue también.

Lily y Sophie se miran, indecisas. Las dos piensan lo mismo. No saben si es mejor esperar a Filch y tratar de explicar por qué llegan tarde. Seguramente las castigará, _ese conserje es un viejo resentido_, piensa Lily. Pero si las pillan con los merodeadores, ¡seguro que las castigan! Sophie pone cara de resignación, y Lily se encoge de hombros.

Mientras, los merodeadores entran en un aula vacía.

-¿qué hacemos aquí? -pregunta Sophie.

-esperaremos a que Filch pase de largo y luego, cuando termine el banquete, nos mezclamos con los alumnos que salen y vamos a las salas comunes -responde Remus.

James y Sirius discuten en voz baja, en el otro extremo de la habitación. Peter está junto a la puerta, vigilando. Lily se acerca a los dos chicos, con curiosidad.

-¡no puedo creer que no la lleves encima, Prongs!

-vamos Pad, no pensábamos usarla antes de mañana, por lo menos. ¿No te acuerdas de nuestro trato?

-bueno, tendremos que hacerlo sin la capa. -Sirius se encoge de hombros con despreocupación. James asiente con gravedad, pero sus ojos chispean.

-será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿qué es lo que pensáis hacer? -pregunta Lily, muerta de la curiosidad. Los dos merodeadores se giran con un respingo. Estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no habían oído a Lily acercándose.

-eeey, pelirroja, métete en tus asuntos. Últimamente estás demasiado interesada en los nuestros -responde Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

James también sonríe, pero de forma distinta. ¡Lily le ha hablado! Bueno, no es que haya sido muy amable, pero le ha dirigido la palabra sin la dichosa coletilla que siempre usa para dirigirse a él. "Potter", con desprecio, como si fuera un insulto.

-¡Potter! ¿se puede saber a qué viene esa sonrisa de idiota? -sonrisa que, rápidamente, se borra de la cara de James. Lily lo mira con enfado.

Remus y Sophie también se acercan.

-¿Vais a ir en busca de comida? -afirma, más que pregunta Remus tras mirar la expresión decidida de Sirius. James asiente.

-me parece bien, me muero de hambre -interviene Sophie. Lily la mira con sorpresa, al igual que Sirius.

-¿y a dónde vais, si se puede saber? -pregunta la pelirroja de nuevo- no nos pensaréis dejar aquí solitas, para que Filch nos pille mientras os escabullís, ¿verdad?

James la mira, ofendido.

-¿de verdad crees que seríamos capaces de hacer eso? Por si no te acuerdas, Sophie es mi prima, no dejaría que Filch la pillara.

Lily le devuelve la mirada, desafiante. Le ha molestado que defienda a Sophie y a ella no, pero no va a demostrarlo.

-más os vale -masculla.

-Peter y yo nos quedamos con vosotras, Lils -dice Remus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-perfecto, ¿vamos, Prongs? -Sirius está impaciente.

-volveremos pronto -dice James antes de salir, mirando a Remus y Sophie. Sin embargo, la pelirroja _siente _que se lo dice a ella, y hace un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento. James no la ve, y sale con sigilo detrás de Sirius.

&

-Remus, ¿cuánto suelen tardar en ir a las cocinas? -pregunta Sophie, impaciente.

Remus sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

-normalmente, menos de media hora, pero imagino que hoy les costará un poco más…

-con tal de que no nos dejen aquí tirados… -murmura Lily, de mal humor.

-seguro que Ingrid y los demás se preguntan dónde nos hemos metido… -Sophie hace una mueca.

-seguro que lo que más les asombra es que tú te pierdas un banquete… -responde Lily. Es incapaz de estar mucho tiempo enfadada. Sophie le saca la lengua. Remus las mira, divertido.

-¡chicos, tenemos que escondernos! -susurra Peter - ¡viene alguien!

Rápidamente pasa por al lado de las chicas y se mete debajo de la mesa del profesor. Sophie y Lily se miran, sin saber qué hacer. Remus agarra a Lily y la empuja detrás de una armadura, y luego se dirige al armario del fondo, haciendo señas a Sophie. Con dificultad, los dos consiguen meterse dentro, pero la puerta queda entreabierta.

Todos contienen la respiración, mientras se oyen unos pasos tranquilos cada vez más cerca.

La puerta chirría suavemente al abrirse, y alguien entra en la habitación. Sophie empieza a temblar cuando los pasos se acercan al armario. Por la rendija que ha quedado abierta, Remus ve unos zapatos oscuros y un cuerpo voluminoso. _Desde luego, no es Sirius ni James_, piensa, aunque ya lo sabía. Aprieta la mano de Sophie para tranquilizarla. La persona se aleja con parsimonia y, tras dar una vuelta por la habitación, sale, cerrando la puerta. Lily deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, y Peter sale de su escondite, acercándose de nuevo a la puerta. Sophie suelta el aire contenido y le dirige a Remus unas sonrisa nerviosa.

-ha estado cerca, ¿eh?

Y Remus asiente, tragando saliva. De pronto nota lo cerca que está la cara de la chica. Sin darse cuenta, fija su mirada en sus labios, rojos y pequeños.

-¿Remus? -la voz de Sophie parece ahogada. Su aliento acaricia la mejilla del chico. Los ojos de Sophie brillan cuando su mirada se encuentra con la del merodeador. Remus parpadea, nervioso, y se aparta con rapidez, abriendo la puerta del armario y casi cayéndose al suelo por su brusquedad. Sophie también sale del armario, confusa. _¿qué acaba de pasar? _piensan los dos. Evitan mirarse. Lily se da cuenta de que algo pasa pero, por suerte para ellos, Peter vuelve a acercarse corriendo.

-Creo que era Slughorn… ¿creeis que estaría buscándonos?

-no, Peter, seguro que ha entrado en un aula vacía en lugar de estar en el banquete por pura casualidad… -responde Lily, sarcástica.

-menos mal, porque si nos está buscando… -sigue Peter, antes de darse cuenta de que sí los busca a ellos -¿qué hacemos? Hay que esperar a James y Sirius…

-tranquilo, Peter, no creo que vuelva a buscar por aquí -dice Remus.

-me temo que se equivoca, señor Lupin…

&

-¡Vía libre! -susurra James con su sonrisa traviesa, asomándose al pasillo tras una columna. Él y Sirius avanzan rápidamente, pegados a la pared. Cuando van a girar, Sirius se asoma con cautela. No hay nadie. Le hace gestos con la mano a James para que avance.

-esto es demasiado fácil -protesta el guapísimo moreno con cara de aburrimiento.

-venga, Pad, bastante suerte estamos teniendo… ¡sin mapa y sin la capa invisible, y no nos han pillado!

-¡porque no hay absolutamente nadie! Ni siquiera la maldita gata, vigilando los corredores…

-se supone que todos los alumnos están en el Gran Comedor -James sigue avanzando hacia las escaleras- vamos.

Pero Sirius no va detrás de él y cuando James se detiene, harto, lo ve parado en mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-ya que todos están celebrando la llegada a Hogwarts excepto nosotros… ¿no te parece que podríamos hacer algo para mejorar la bienvenida?

-no sé en qué estarás pensando, pero no es buena idea -James pone cara de preocupación. _Quién sabe lo que se le habrá ocurrido a Sirius_.

-venga, Prongs, ¡pareces Remus! No seas aguafiestas… ¿que te parece un regalo de bienvenida para nuestros amiguitos Slytherins? -Sirius está decidido a no desaprovechar la magnífica oportunidad de hacer una _travesura_.

-¡venga ya, Sirius! ¿ya te has olvidado de nuestra conversación en el tren? -James está indignado con su mejor amigo.- vamos a por la maldita comida y volvemos, Lil… los demás nos están esperando.

Sirius mueve la cabeza.

-no tienes remedio, James. Pensaba que estabas molesto con la pelirroja…

-¡y lo estoy! -protesta James, interrumpiéndolo.

-y sin embargo, a la menor oportunidad corres a sus pies -continúa Sirius, como si nada.- deberías pasar un poco de ella, James. -termina, con su voz más seria. James sabe que lo dice de verdad. _Quizás tenga razón_. Sirius ve el cambio en la cara de su amigo y sonríe, triunfante.

-Remus, Peter y Sophie también están esperando -replica James rápidamente.

-Remus y Peter son merodeadores, lo entenderán. Y Sophie… es tu primita -Sirius hace una mueca indescifrable, pero James no se da cuenta, porque sigue pensando en Lily. Al cabo de unos minutos, hace un pequeño gesto de asentimiento._ Sirius tiene razón, tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en ella. _

-¡de acuerdo entonces! -Sirius echa a correr arrastrando a James con él antes de que pueda seguir protestando.

&

Remus se queda en mitad de la frase, mientras el profesor Slugohrn se acerca a ellos.

-debo decir que no me esperaba esto de usted, señorita Evans -mueve la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Lily se muerde el labio, preocupada. - ni tampoco de ustedes, señor Lupin y señorita Blythe -los mira con reproche.- ¡unos de los alumnos más brillantes del curso! Imagino que Potter y Black andarán cerca…- continúa.

-profesor, ¡no hemos hecho nada malo! -protesta Peter.

Slugohrn lo mira con severidad.

-me temo que voy a tener que informar al director

-verá, profesor, lo cierto es que nosotros queríamos hablar con él, con usted y con McGonnagall. Ha ocurrido un pequeño incidente en el andén y por eso nos hemos retrasado. Estábamos esperando a que terminara el banquete para acercarnos sin causar alboroto. -Lily pone su mejor cara de prefecta-perfecta y mira a Slugohrn, que parece confundido un instante, pero enseguida sonríe.

Remus y Peter miran con admiración a Lily, y Sophie le guiña el ojo con disimulo. Está más que acostumbrada a ver cómo maneja a los profesores como quiere con su carita de niña buena.

-bueno, bueno… ya sabía yo que Lily Evans tendría una buena razón, ¿qué incidente habéis tenido? -pregunta Slughorn con la sonrisa indulgente aún en su cara.

-ha habido una pelea entre alumnos menores, -empieza Lily con seriedad.- lo bueno es que ambos están ilesos, pero nos gustaría comentarlo con Dumbledore, con usted y Mcgonnagall- termina, con una sonrisa.

Slugorhn asiente.

-desde luego, desde luego. Pero será mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, informaré a Albus, no se preocupe. Ahora mejor vayan a sus salas comunes -le guiña un ojo a Lily- mandaré unos elfos para que les lleven la cena y me encargaré de que Filch deje de buscarlos. -concluye, sonriendo.

-muchas gracias, profesor. -Lily también sonríe. Se despiden de Slugorhn y salen del aula.

-¡guau, Lily, has estado impresionante! -Peter está entusiasmado -nos hemos librado de una buena gracias a ti.

Lily hace un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, pero no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-no ha sido nada. será mejor que vayamos a la Sala Común, como ha dicho Slughorn.

-Sophie, te acompañamos a tu sala común -dice Remus, empezando a andar inmediatamente hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

-no hace falta, está cerca… -dice la castaña, sonrojándose. Lily la mira de manera sospechosa, aunque está acostumbrada a que Sophie se ponga roja con las cosas más tontas.

-sí, no puedes ir sola, ¿y te encuentras con Filch? Además, no tardamos nada, ¿verdad, Lils?

La pelirroja asiente, pensativa. Se está acordando de James y Sirius, que no han vuelto. _Al final, no han tardado poco_, se dice con enfado, sin saber por qué está molesta. _Seguro que se han olvidado de nosotros. _

-oye Lily, en realidad no hace falta que me acompañéis si no quieres… -dice Sophie preocupada, al ver la cara de enfado de su amiga.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡Tenemos que esperar a James y Sirius! -interviene Peter.

Sophie se para, y Remus también, porque los dos se habían olvidado completamente de ellos. Lily, en cambio, sigue andando.

-de eso nada. Han tenido tiempo se sobra para ir y volver…

Un estruendo ahoga sus palabras. El banquete ha terminado, y todos los alumnos están saliendo del Gran Comedor. En ese momento, llegan Sirius y James a la carrera.

-¡¡puuf!! Por poco… -Sirius se ríe, satisfecho. - hemos llegado justo a tiempo. Ahora nos mezclamos con los demás y ya está.

James está algo serio, y mira a la pelirroja, que esquiva su mirada. Ambos llevan montones de comida en los brazos, y Sophie se lanza hacia su primo.

-¡¡Por fin!! -grita antes de empezar a comer todo lo rápido que puede - ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto? -pregunta, con la boca llena. Peter y Remus la miran asombrados. James se ríe, porque está acostumbrado al apetito de su prima.

&

Sarah y Robert salen del Gran Comedor con el resto de los Gryffies, y se unen a Ingrid, Alice y Danny, que los esperan en la puerta.

-será mejor que vayamos a las habitaciones para ver si están allí -dice Sarah, desperezándose.

-¿y si no están? -pregunta Ingrid, preocupada. -¡no puedo creer que Sophie se haya perdido una comida… y menos un banquete!

Danny y Robert se miran y asienten.

-bueno, será mejor que comprobemos realmente que no están antes de informar a los profesores -opina Danny.

-seguramente están con los merodeadores -interviene Alice- son traviesos, pero buenos chicos… no creo que hayan tenido problemas.

Los demás asienten, mientras salen del Gran Comedor con el resto de los alumnos. Alice y Danny van a la cabeza de un grupo de niños de primero.

-mándame una lechuza cuando llegues a la Sala Común si encuentras a Lily, yo haré lo mismo -le dice Ingrid a Sarah, quien asiente.

-si no están, tendremos que ir a buscarlas, así que estad preparadas -Robert las mira con mucha seriedad. Ingrid se da cuenta de lo que está insinuando su amigo y se estremece, asustada. _Pero no es posible. Estamos en Hogwarts, está Dumbledore. Además, Sophie es "sangre limpia" y los merodeadores también_, piensa, intentando tranquilizarse. Pero se acuerda de las últimas noticias de muertes y desapariciones, y de los rumores que corren, y se estremece.

Mira a Sarah, y ve que tiene la misma expresión de miedo que ella.

Robert las mira a las dos, y se arrepiente de haber dicho en voz alta sus sospechas.

-nena, te he echado de menos este verano -Mike Gardiner se acerca a Sarah, cogiéndola de la cintura para besarla. Mike es un Sly de séptimo curso, alto y guapo, muy popular entre las chicas. A finales del pasado curso, Sarah y él empezaron a salir, pero lo dejaron durante el verano. Cuando Mike la besa, Sarah se aparta.

-ahora no Mike, luego hablamos - le dice, antes de darse la vuelta e irse sin más.

&

-¡ese trozo es mío! -chilla Sophie, arrancándole el último trozo de tarta de la mano a Sirius, que se disponía a comérselo. Están sentados en la misma clase vacía, y unos minutos han bastado para que se acabe toda la comida. Entre Peter, Sirius y Sophie se ha establecido una batalla campal por los dulces. Remus los mira con la boca abierta. Conoce a sus amigos, pero no espera que la dulce Sophie fuera tan glotona. James y Lily también miran la discusión, riendo por lo bajo.

Sophie pone punto y final a la pelea al meterse el último trozo de tarta en la boca, entero.

James se echa a reír, ante las caras estupefactas de sus amigos. Lily se ríe con él. Mientras, Sophie se levanta, terminado de tragar.

-¿nos vamos ya?

Después de unos gritos de Sirius (Peter sigue demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar) que Sophie contesta con bromas y burlas, se ponen en marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Sophie ve unos Ravens rezagados y se despide a toda prisa, para alcanzarlos.

Los merodeadores y Lily llegan a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lily dice la contraseña, y todos entran. Muchos alumnos se han acostado ya, pero junto a la puerta espera un grupo de fans de los merodeadores, que se abalanzan sobre ellos con chillidos histéricos. Lily hace una mueca de asco y se aleja todo lo posible. Entonces, siente una melena rubia en su cara, mientras Sarah la abraza, con fuerza. Cuando la rubia la suelta, Lily la mira, confusa. Son amigas, pero Sarah no es muy cariñosa que digamos.

-¿dónde estabas? -le pregunta Sarah con urgencia, con reproche.

-hemos llegado tarde al banquete y hemos tenido que escondernos en un aula para escapar de Filch- responde, justificándose sin saber por qué. Cerca de ellas, Robert termina rápidamente una carta que inmediatamente envía con su lechuza. Luego se gira hacia ellas, y sonríe.

&

En la sala común de Ravenclaw reina el silencio cuando Sophie entra. Los pocos estudiantes que quedan dormitan sobre los sillones, cerca del fuego. Sophie bosteza y se dispone a ir a su habitación cuando un grito la paraliza. Ingrid se abalanza sobre ella, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que caen las dos al suelo. Jack y Thomas, compañeros de cuarto de Danny, se giran sorprendidos por el escándalo, y se acercan, ayudándolas a levantarse. Alice y Danny también abrazan a Sophie, que empieza a preocuparse.

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿estáis todos bien?

Alice se ríe. Todos preocupados por Sophie y ella preguntando que les pasa.

-estábamos preocupados por Lily y por ti, como no aparecíais -le explica Ingrid.

-¡aah! Es que tuvimos un problemilla con los Slys del grupito de Avery, esos tan pedantes, y llegamos tarde al castillo, y tuvimos que escondernos de Filch para que no nos castigara por estar con los merodeadores, ¡y me he perdido el banquete! -termina su peculiar explicación con tono de queja.

-¡pobrecita Sophie! Como te conocemos, te hemos traído dulces -le dice Danny con una sonrisa. Sophie lo mira ilusionada y lo abraza. Sabe que Slughorn se olvidará de mandarle un elfo con comida a ella, sólo se acordará de Lily. Así que se sienta con Danny e Ingrid, en su mesa preferida, mientras Alice responde una carta que le acaba de traer la lechuza de Robert, dispuesta a devorar todo lo que encuentre, por segunda vez en la misma noche.

&

-bueno, y ahora que estamos las dos solas, cuéntamelo todo -dice Ingrid con una sonrisa. Están sentadas en la cama de Sophie, con las cortinas echadas para que su compañera de cuarto no las moleste.

Sophie le cuenta detenidamente la discusión con los Slytherins, que ya había contado a todos por encima durante su segunda "cena".

-Regulus también se acercó… ¡y no dijo nada para defendernos! no puedo entender que se junte con ellos -dice con pena. Ingrid no dice nada porque sabe el cariño que Sophie siente por el chico.

-menos mal que luego llegaron los chicos -suspira.- y Hagrid.

Ingrid asiente. Las dos son amigas de Hagrid, porque Lily y James, cada uno por su lado, por supuesto, van a visitarlo con frecuencia.

Sophie sigue contando lo ocurrido, cuando llega a la parte en la que se escondió con Remus en el armario. Se detiene y enrojece de nuevo, al acordarse. Ingrid la mira interrogante.

-bueno, apenas cabíamos los dos en el armario, así que estábamos muy juntos, te lo puedes imaginar… -dice, cada vez más roja. Ingrid la mira con una sonrisita maliciosa, pero no dice nada.

-cuando Slughorn se fue, antes de salir del armario, Remus y yo… no sé bien lo que pasó… pero, por un momento me dio la impresión de que iba a besarme… -termina, en voz baja.

-¡¡pillina!! ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba! ¿con Remus? ¿desde cuando te gusta? -Ingrid se ríe a carcajadas.

-¡¡ssssh!! ¡que vas a despertar a Rachel! -protesta Sophie en voz baja.

-¿ésa? No se despertaría ni con una bomba -dice Ingrid con desprecio. No se lleva bien con Rachel, su compañera de habitación, que forma parte del club de fans de Sirius Black.- pero bueno, cuéntamelo todo, ¿por qué no os besasteis? ¿y desde cuando te gusta, que yo no sabía nada? -dice, bajando la voz a pesar de todo.

-él se apartó y salió del armario. Y no me gusta… o no me gustaba. Realmente no lo sé. A lo mejor han sido imaginaciones mías. -dice Sophie, confusa.

-¿cómo no te va a gustar? ¡¡es un merodeador!! - dice Ingrid con tono de burla, imitando la voz de las fans de los merodeadores. Las dos se echan a reír.

-la verdad es que Remus es un buen chico… yo creo que deberías intentar conocerlo mejor y ver qué sientes por él… y que siente él por ti.

-supongo que tienes razón… haré como si nada, pero voy a intentar conocerlo mejor -asiente Sophie, finalmente. Ingrid la abraza, contenta.

**Y… en el próximo capítulo...**

**¿qué pasará con Sophie y Remus? ¿y con los dos niños, los castigarán? ¿Seguirán los Slys metiéndose con Lily? ¿y Lily y James, dejarán de pelearse? ¿conseguirá Ingrid acercarse a Sirius? ¿y Mike, perdonará a Sarah? **

**Todo esto y mucho más… en el capítulo 3 !! Sabéis que dejar reviews adelgaza?? (ahí queda eso) así que, a qué estáis esperando?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí sigo, con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste... muchas gracias por entrar y que disfrutéis! **

**Bueno, este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Sayuri11, que me ha escrito mi primer review (bueno, los dos primeros)! Muchas gracias, guapa, por animarme tanto con una sola frase! ****Y gracias tb a Águeda, que se tomó la molestia de dejarme un review, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D y espero que este capi no os decepcione ;D ...y, por último, gracias a todos los que leeis, por vuestro tiempo!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Como siempre, los personajes y demás no son míos (excepto los que sí) y no gano nada de nada con esto (lógicamente, pobre de mí si tuviera que ganarme la vida así!)**

**y, ahora sí...**

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡vamos Sophie, que nos están esperando! -Ingrid le quita la almohada a su mejor amiga y le da con ella en la cabeza. Sophie gruñe, pero no se levanta. Ingrid mira el reloj, desesperada. Ella ya está duchada y vestida, y se está haciendo tarde para ir a desayunar, pero Sophie odia madrugar, especialmente los lunes.

- muy bien, yo me voy a desayunar, tendrás que ir a clase sin comer nada -dice finalmente la morena, dándose la vuelta. Sophie no reacciona, así que Ingrid sale de la habitación con un suspiro. Abajo, Danny las espera, sentado junto a Alice al pie de la escalera.

- Thomas y Jack han bajado sin nosotros, no tenían ganas de perderse el desayuno -le dice Danny a su amiga. Ingrid tuerce el gesto, pero asiente. Generalmente, desayunan con Lily, Sarah y Robert, pero también con los dos chicos, que son compañeros de cuarto de Danny.

- será mejor que nosotros también bajemos… -suspira Ingrid.

- adelantaos vosotras, chicas, yo me encargo de bajar con Sophie en cinco minutos. - Danny sube decidido la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, pero tropieza antes del primer escalón con el bajo de su túnica. Abochornado, se gira y sube rápidamente, después de lanzar un hechizo para que los escalones no se conviertan en una rampa.

Ingrid se encoge de hombros y sale de la sala común con Alice, que está sonriente y llena de energía.

Van hablando alegremente hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, donde Lily y los demás los esperan. Se sientan todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, que aún está medio vacía.

Alice y Robert se saludan con efusividad, como si hiciera un siglo que no se han visto. Lily e Ingrid se ríen, pero Sarah está despistada, buscando entre la gente.

- ¿se puede saber qué miras? -pregunta Lily, sorprendida, al ver que su amiga no está comiendo nada. Sophie es la tragona del grupo, pero Sarah tampoco se queda atrás. _Tiene que ser algo grave para que no desayune._

- estoy buscando a Mike, no lo veo por ningún lado… -contesta la rubia, inquieta.- no creo que haya bajado temprano a desayunar, no le pega… espero que llegue pronto.

- pero ¿qué tienes tú con Mike, pillina? ¿No me dijiste que lo dejasteis en verano y que estabas cansada de él? -pregunta Lily, sorprendida.

- sí, pero ayer vino a hablar conmigo…

- ¡¡ejem, ejem!! -la interrumpe Robert- a hablar precisamente no venía…

- bueno, el caso es que lo ignoré totalmente, porque estaba preocupada por vosotras; y con lo orgulloso que es, seguro que está enfadado

Lily se muerde el labio, culpable. Sarah se da cuenta y sonríe.

- no te preocupes, nena, en medio minuto volveré a tenerlo comiendo de mi mano, si sabes que no hay nadie que se me resista -bromea.

- excepto Sirius- interviene Ingrid- es demasiado para ti -se burla, de broma.

- ¡los primates no cuentan! Me refería a los hombres. -Ingrid la mira ofendida, y va a replicar, cuando Sarah se levanta de golpe.

Mike acaba de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, lleva la misma ropa de la noche anterior y va despeinado. Sarah se le acerca rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que no es la única.

- perdón -dice con descuido, al tropezar con alguien. Sigue su camino sin mirar atrás. Mike la ha visto, pero no se acerca a ella. El Gran Comedor comienza a llenarse de gente, aunque la mesa de Slytherin sigue vacía. En ese momento, Danny entra arrastrando a Sophie, y se acerca a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sarah los saluda con un gesto y sigue su camino hacia el chico rubio.

- ¡Mike! -lo llama, levantando la mano y con su sonrisa más seductora. Los ojos del chico se dirigen inevitablemente hacia ella. De pronto, Sarah siente un empujón por detrás y cae al suelo.

- ¡perdón! -oye una voz burlona. Susy pasa por encima de ella y coge a Mike del brazo. Sarah se levanta, furiosa, mientras ve como Susy abraza a Mike y lo besa. Tanto Sarah como el resto de alumnos del Gran Comedor miran hacia la parejita perplejos. Se oye un gran murmullo, todas las chicas están comentando el beso. Susy se vuelve hacia Sarah con una sonrisa desafiante. Sarah la mira con furia. Ambas son rubias y muy guapas, aunque Sarah es más alta y tiene mejor cuerpo. Son enemigas desde primer año.

- ¿querías hablar con mi novio? -pregunta Susy con una sonrisa vengativa, recalcando las dos últimas palabras. Sarah también intenta sonreír, aunque le sale una mueca bastante amenazadora.

- sólo quería decirle que fue bonito mientras duró… -dice, guiñando el ojo al chico, que se hace el indiferente. Sarah se da media vuelta con elegancia, y se aleja lentamente, mientras los murmullos se incrementan.

Cuando por fin se sienta al lado de Lily, abandona la sonrisa forzada y empieza a comer con ferocidad. Lily la mira con preocupación.

- cielo, ¿estás bien? -dice con suavidad. La rubia le sonríe y encoge los hombros con indiferencia, pero sus amigas saben que está furiosa.

- tú vales mucho más que esa estúpida -interviene Sophie con energía.

- y todos lo sabemos, hasta él. Sólo quiere fastidiarte por lo de ayer -termina Ingrid.

- tranquilas, nenas. Lo único que me duele es el orgullo -sonríe- se van a enterar esos dos -murmura con expresión peligrosa. Lily conoce esa cara, sabe que está tramando algo, y va a preguntarle, pero su voz queda ahogada por los aplausos.

Los merodeadores acaban de entrar en el Gran Comedor y, por los que saludan y aplauden, parece que han hecho una de las suyas. Y bien gorda. Sirius saluda, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Peter parece emocionado y eufórico. Remus, en cambio, parece incómodo, pero lo más sorprendente es la cara seria de James. Parece como si estuviera molesto por algo, cuando dirige la vista a Lily, con expresión extraña. La pelirroja baja su mirada inmediatamente, tras darse cuenta de que lleva un rato mirándolo, desde que ha entrado, concretamente.

Cuando los aplausos, las felicitaciones y las risas se apagan, los cuatro se acercan a la mesa de Gryffindor y, para disgusto de Lily, se sientan al lado de Sophie.

- vaya, pequeña, parece que te estás acostumbrando a estar con los leones, ¿eh? -bromea Sirius, que está de muy buen humor, mirando a Sophie, que le saca la lengua.

- bueno primito, cuéntame qué nueva travesura habéis hecho para que os aplaudan tanto -dice Sophie con curiosidad. Lily se da cuenta, a su pesar, de que ella también se está muriendo por saberlo. Pero James, contrario a su costumbre, no se ríe y alardea, sino que hace un amago de sonrisa culpable.

- teníamos que hacer algo para inaugurar el curso -dice Sirius.-además, los Slys han empezado con muy mal pie este año… el primer día y ya están insultando y amenazando a los hijos de muggles… ¡ahora se darán cuenta de que no son los reyes del castillo! -sonríe, malicioso.

- claro, los reyes sois vosotros, ¿verdad? -pregunta Sophie con una mezcla de sarcasmo y dulzura. Sirius la mira con admiración.

- ¡como me gusta esta chica!

James le dirige una mirada amenazadora, y Sirius se encoge de hombros.

- aún no me habéis contado en qué consiste vuestra genial broma -insiste Sophie, que generalmente encuentra muy divertidas las bromas de los merodeadores, como todo el mundo, excepto los Slys… y Lily.- si ha sido contra el grupito de estúpidos que nos molestó ayer, ¡espero que fuera de las gordas! -continúa Sophie con entusiasmo. Sirius la mira con una sonrisa cada vez más satisfecha y hasta James sonríe, a su pesar. La energía de su primita es contagiosa.

Robert, Alice y Sarah también miran con interés a los merodeadores. Danny espera, entre divertido y preocupado; Ingrid mira a Sirius embobada, y Lily, pese a su cara de desaprobación, no puede ocultar su interés.

James y Sirius se miran con sonrisa de complicidad.

- como te he dicho, el grupito de serpientes ha empezado mal este año… así que hemos decidido ayudarles a empezar con el pie derecho -comienza Sirius con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡seguro que no van a empezar con otro pie! -se ríe Peter. Incluso Remus sonríe al recordar la broma. Lily se da cuenta, con enfado, de que una gran cantidad de alumnos van rodeando a los merodeadores, sobre todo chicas.

- ¿y bien? -pregunta Sophie de nuevo, impaciente, mirando a su primo.

- les hemos echado un hechizo de agrandamiento permanente a los pies derechos del grupito de ayer -explica James, divertido. Hay una carcajada general.

- ¡ahora se parecen a los trolls no sólo por el tamaño de su cerebro!

Las chicas se echan a reír como tontas con el comentario de Sirius. Sin embargo, Lily sigue seria. Parece preocupada. Sophie la mira y para de reírse, cuando entiende lo que su amiga está pensando. Ella también se preocupa. Snape no le cae nada bien, pero Regulus es su amigo.

- ¿pero habéis hechizado a todos los del grupo de ayer? -pregunta, preocupada por su amigo. Sirius asiente, orgulloso.

- no te preocupes, primita, los efectos del hechizo pasan al cabo de unas 10 horas -le confiesa James con un guiño. Sophie y Lily siguen serias. "Puede que sea un miserable, pero no me gusta que lo metan en las bromas sólo por sus compañías… aunque realmente se lo merece, porque es como ellos" piensa Lily, enfadada, al recordar las últimas discusiones con su antiguo amigo. Le había costado todo el verano admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que Severus y ella habían escogido caminos opuestos, y su amigo era responsable, había elegido libremente.

Sophie, en cambio, sigue preocupada por Regulus.

Remus, que se ha sentado lo más lejos posible de ella y tenía la mirada fija en la mesa, la levanta a su pesar y la clava en la expresiva cara de la chica. Sophie siente la mirada del chico y levanta la vista. Enrojece y la baja, pero enseguida vuelve a mirarlo con una sonrisa, que él corresponde. Danny se da cuenta de este juego de miraditas y se pone serio inmediatamente.

En ese momento se abren las puertas del Gran Comedor y aparecen los Slytherin, que son recibidos con un coro de risas y burlas. Avery y Regulus caminan con dificultad, mitad cojeando, mitad dando saltos para compensar la enorme diferencia entre sus dos pies. Detrás, Mulciber trata de mantenerse de pie agarrado a Snape, que avanza penosamente de rodillas, arrastrando su enorme pie. Por último llega Lestrange, tropezando con todo y cayendo al suelo varias veces. Por su aspecto, parece que han tenido problemas para llegar hasta allí. Con los respectivos pies derechos del tamaño de patas de troll, se ven tremendamente deformes. Llevan golpes y cardenales por todo el cuerpo a causa de las caídas.

Todos los alumnos se ríen a carcajadas, señalándolos, mientras el profesor Slughorn se acerca a ellos. Lestrange, furioso, se levanta apoyándose en la mesa de Slytherin y comienza a mandar maldiciones a lo loco. Las carcajadas paran y todos los alumnos se cubren rápidamente. La mesa de Gryffindor, hacia donde van dirigidas principalmente las maldiciones, se vacía en cuestión de segundos. Los alumnos se esconden bajo las mesas o detrás de las sillas.

-¡_Protego_! -gritan Sirius y James, parando la maldición que estaba a punto de golpear a unos aterrorizados niños de primero de Hufflepuf.

Los dos profesores que estaban desayunando tratan de detener al Slytherin, que manda más maldiciones hacia ellos. La situación se descontrola. Lily y Sophie se acercan a los alumnos de primero y los empujan hacia la mesa de los profesores, para que se escondan. Remus, Danny y los demás prefectos corren a ayudarlas. Mientras, James, Sirius, Robert, Sarah y otros alumnos, principalmente de Gryffindor, los protegen con hechizos escudo. Jack y Thomas, los compañeros de cuarto de Danny, se unen a ellos. Los pocos alumnos que pueden salen del Gran Comedor. Slughorn cae aturdido por una de las maldiciones de Lestrange. En pocos minutos, Lestrange ha atacado a dos alumnos y al profesor, y sigue mandando maldiciones como un demente. Robert y James, que están juntos detrás de la mesa de Gryffindor, que se ha volcado, cambian miradas serias. El brillo de locura en los ojos de Lestrange es peligroso. Sirius, en cambio, sale con temeridad y comienza a lanzar hechizos aturdidores al Slytherin, que los esquiva como la serpiente que es. El Slytherin centra su atención en Sirius.

- _¡avada quedavra! _

Las chicas chillan de terror, Ingrid y las _gatitas_ con ellas, cuando Lestrange envía el hechizo que el guapo moreno no puede esquivar.

En ese momento, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abren con estrépito, y Lestrange aparece suspendido en una enorme burbuja dorada que flota. Dumbledore acaba de entrar.

&

Sirius abre los ojos, despacio. Le duele todo el cuerpo. Aturdido, trata de recordar dónde está. Lo último que acude a su memoria es la pelea en el Gran Comedor. El loco de Lestrange, mandando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Como un maldito mortífago. Atacando a los alumnos pequeños, a los indefensos. Se acuerda de haber salido del escondite, a plantar cara. Lestrange mandando ahora sus maldiciones hacia él. Recuerda haberse burlado, a pesar de haber fallado él también todos los hechizos aturdidores que había enviado al Sly. La furia demente de Lestrange. Luego, un momento de despiste. No recuerda por qué dejó de mirar a su oponente. Un ruido, quizás. La cara de horror de James aparece en sus recuerdos. En ese instante supo que la maldición iba a alcanzarlo. El rayo de luz verde, directo a su corazón.

Sin embargo, no estaba muerto.

¿qué había pasado?

Gira la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Cerca se oyen voces airadas. Está en una cama blanca. En la enfermería. La voz de James suena por encima de las demás. Trata de moverse, pero todos sus músculos gritan de dolor al intentarlo. Tozudo, consigue levantar la mano antes de desmayarse.

&

James, Remus y Peter están discutiendo con la enfermera Pomfrey en su despacho. No quiere dejarlos pasar a la enfermería. Remus ha tratado de razonar con ella, con su voz suave y persuasiva. Peter ha suplicado, tratando de conmoverla. Nada. Ahora James está gritando con todas sus fuerzas. _Es su "hermano" el que está en esa cama. Necesita ver que está vivo. _

En un momento, recuerda el instante en que el hechizo mortal de Lestrange salió de su varita. El tiempo se congeló. Oyó los gritos de las chicas, de Remus, Peter, de sus amigos. Pero él estaba inmóvil, paralizado, mirando a Sirius. No vio abrirse las puertas del Gran Comedor, no vio a Dumbledore atrapando a Lestrange. No vio nada, excepto el rayo de luz verde dirigiéndose, como a cámara lenta, hacia el pecho de su amigo. Cuando lo tocó, brotó un relámpago de luz blanca. Un instante después, Sirius caía, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡NOOOOO! -oyó el desgarrador aullido de Remus. Los sollozos de Peter. Los gritos. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, se encontró abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Y luego, sus recuerdos son borrosos. Dumbledore, acercándose y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Él mismo, llevando a Sirius en brazos a la enfermería. Acompañado de sus amigos, y de más gente, cree. No está seguro. Una melena pelirroja. Pero él sólo tenía ojos para la cara blanca de su amigo. Y sus ojos cerrados. Cerrados, no abiertos y sin vida.

Y ahora, que sabe que está vivo, no puede verlo. James grita, furioso como nunca antes. Pero Pomfrey está tan enfadada como él. No se sabe cual de los dos es más testarudo. Finalmente, James echa a correr y esquiva a la enfermera para entrar en la enfermería, a tiempo para ver a Sirius moviéndose.

&

Sirius abre nuevamente los ojos. A su lado, James se acerca aún más a su rostro, nervioso.

- ¡ey, Prongs! ¿qué ha pasado? -pregunta Sirius con voz débil.

La cara de James muestra más preocupación y angustia que en el último partido de Quiddicth del año pasado, cuando Ravenclaw les arrebató la Copa. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno.

- ¿cómo estás? -pregunta con ansiedad.

- bueno, un poco molido, la verdad… ¡pero sigo conservando mi cara perfecta y mi cuerpo irresistible! -bromea. James suelta un suspiro de alivio, mientras Peter se ríe a carcajadas y Remus niega con la cabeza, sonriente. Sirius es el de siempre.

- ¡condenado Pad! ¿cómo se te ocurrió salir a pelear así? ¡estás loco! -grita James con enfado, soltando la tensión.

- alguien tenía que hacerlo -le contesta Sirius con gravedad- esa maldita serpiente mandando maldiciones como un loco… pero aún así apuntaba a los hijos de muggles… -la amargura de su voz es dura. James sabe lo que está pensando. Siempre que pone esa extraña expresión de odio y añoranza, piensa en su familia. Su padre, mezquino, arrogante y débil; su madre, severa, implacable, cruel. Su hermano, con el cerebro lavado por esas ideas. Hasta el elfo doméstico está imbuido en las mismas creencias. Sirius los odia a todos, por sus ideas, pero también porque son su familia, y no puede dejar de quererlos. Pero ahora todo eso ha quedado atrás. Ahora James es su hermano, su única familia.

- aunque puede que también influyera un poco la locura del momento, claro -termina, sonriendo.

Se ríen de nuevo, disipando los últimos restos de tensión del ambiente.

- bueno, has salido bien parado, parece… sin un rasguño, tu cara y cuerpo intactos y tu cerebro… eso sigue como siempre -dice Remus con gesto apesadumbrado.

- ¿Cómo estoy… vivo? Creí que el _avada _me había dado…

James cierra los ojos, angustiado de nuevo. Es Peter quien contesta la pregunta de Sirius

- fue Dumbledore. Entró al Gran Comedor en ese momento y te lanzó un hechizo. Sería un hechizo escudo o de defensa, aunque no pronunció palabras. Salió una llama blanca de su varita y te golpeó a la misma vez que el hechizo de Lestrange… ¡menos mal! -termina, con voz un poco temblorosa. Aún sigue un poco conmocionado, aunque no tanto como James.

- ¿Dumbledore? Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que apareciera. Bueno ¿y cómo están los demás? Lestrange aturdió a Slughorn y a un par de alumnos, ¿no? -sigue preguntado Sirius.

- Slughorn está perfectamente, el propio Dumbledore lo curó tras traerte aquí. -contesta Remus con una sonrisa.

-Y los otros dos chicos también están bien. Luke está aún en la enfermería, porque Pomfrey dice que está demasiado pálido, pero Terry ya ha salido. -termina James haciendo una mueca.

&

- ¡date prisa, Sophie! -la aludida refunfuña.

- no nos van a dejar pasar -protesta, mientras Ingrid tira de ella para que se apresure.

Tras la pelea en el Gran Comedor, que terminó inmediatamente con la aparición de Dumbledore, las cosas se han sucedido a un ritmo vertiginoso y confuso. Todos corriendo a la enfermería, tras James y Dumbledore. Luego, explicándole lo ocurrido a Dumbledore, a McGonagall, a Flitwich y a los demás jefes de las casas. Los prefectos, imponiendo orden y tranquilizando a los pequeños. A Sophie le da vueltas la cabeza.

En cuanto han acompañado a los alumnos menores de vuelta a las salas comunes, Ingrid ha agarrado a Sophie para salir corriendo hacia la enfermería.

La castaña también está preocupada por Sirius, como todos, pero no siente la urgencia de su amiga porque no está loca por él. Por el camino, se encuentran a Lily y Sarah. Robert y Alice se han quedado juntos en la sala común de Gryffindor, así que las cuatro _gatitas _se encaminan juntas hacia la enfermería.

&

Las chicas llegan a la enfermería y, gracias a las habilidades de Lily, consiguen entrar, Sarah escondida tras las otras dos, mientras Lily entretiene a la enfermera, que aún recuerda la última vez que Sarah entró y prendió fuego "accidentalmente" a las camas.

Sirius está en una cama cercana a la puerta, rodeado por los merodeadores. James está sentado en la cama junto a su _hermano_, Peter en una silla cercana, y Remus de pie junto a sus amigos. Black está pálido, pero sonríe y charla alegremente con los demás. James sonríe al ver entrar a Lily, y se pasa la mano por el pelo sin darse cuenta, cuando recuerda que no debe estar tan pendiente de _su _pelirroja, así que saluda a su primita. Lily tuerce el gesto, pero trata de convencerse a sí misma de que es por la presencia de Potter, no porque no la haya saludado con uno de sus ridículos piropos. Remus también mira a Sophie y sonríe. La chica avanza, empujada por Ingrid.

- ¿qué pasa, chicas, no podéis pasar más tiempo sin mi deslumbrante presencia? -bromea Sirius.

- en realidad, es una visita de cortesía y prácticamente obligada, ahora que somos parientes, "primito" es lo menos que puedo hacer - dice Sophie sacándole la lengua. Desde ese verano, cuando los padres de James han _adoptado _a Sirius como un hijo más, Sophie y él se tratan como primos, pero con cierta burla.

- ¡vaya! ¿nada de preocupación por mi salud, después del terrible peligro que acabo de correr por todas vosotras, damiselas ingratas?

-¡claro que queríamos ver cómo estás! No le hagas caso a Sophie, estábamos todas muy preocupadas -interviene Ingrid con decisión, aunque roja como un tomate- ¿Cómo saliste a enfrentar a ese loco? -pregunta, con admiración mal disimulada.

- pues verás, preciosa, soy todo un héroe y…

- lo que eres es un loco aún mayor que el estúpido de Lestrange -lo interrumpe Sophie. Sirius se hace el ofendido, mientras los demás se ríen.

- por suerte, esa maldita serpiente debe estar haciendo las maletas en este instante -comenta Sarah, muy contenta.

En ese momento, entra Danny, seguido de Alice y Robert, todos cargados con flores y bombones.

- tienes una legión de admiradoras ahí fuera, casi no nos dejan pasar -dice Danny, que tropieza al entrar y se cae encima de la cama, soltando las tarjetas y los regalos que se esparcen por la habitación. Alice y Robert le ayudan a recogerlos y se los dan a Sirius- nos han dado todo esto para ti.

- ¿cómo habéis conseguido entrar? -pregunta James, curioso.

- fácil -sonríe Robert- hemos dicho que veníamos con Lily Evans. La pelirroja sonríe, satisfecha. Es el ojito derecho de todo el personal del colegio, enfermera, elfos y fantasmas incluidos. Filch es el único que se resiste a sus encantos, porque Lily se dedica a ignorarlo. James parece admirado por los poderes de _su _pelirroja.

- si es que las chicas me adoran -Sirius sonríe mientras empieza a desenvolver regalos y cajas de bombones.

- por lo que veo, estás como siempre -dice Robert con alegría, palmeando la espalda del moreno.

Al fondo de la enfermería hay cuatro camas cubiertas por una cortina. De detrás de ella sale una corpulenta figura que se acerca al animado grupo. Avery se para junto a ellos, con sus dos pies de tamaño normal nuevamente.

- pagarás por esto, renegado -amenaza- si no te hemos tocado hasta ahora ha sido por respeto a tu hermano y a tu apellido.

-¿ah, sí? -se burla Sirius.

- sí. Pero eres un maldito traidor, dispuesto a lo que sea para defender a los inmundos "sangresucia", ¡hasta expulsando a un sangre limpia! ¡esto no se va a quedar así!

- estaré esperándoos, "sangrelimpia" -pronuncia con desprecio el moreno- si no me habéis atacado hasta ahora ha sido por miedo, y no creo que ahora os atreváis, porque la cobardía no se va como el mal olor… y, por cierto, necesitas un buen baño…

Todos se ríen a carcajadas del Slytherin, que está furioso.

- además, Lestrange se ha merecido él solito la explusión, ¡es un demente, y ahora irá derechito a Azkaban! -interviene Ingrid con valentía.

- ¡cállate, estúpida _sangresucia_!

Sarah se gira con salto hacia él, y saca su varita a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡retira eso inmediatamente! -grita enfadadísima, apuntándolo. El Sly la encara, sacando también su varita, y los chicos sacan igualmente las suyas, hasta Sirius, desde la cama.

- no eres quien para darme órdenes, mestiza -dice Avery antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse de la enfermería. Sabe que ninguno lo atacará por la espalda, _son demasiado "nobles" y estúpidos para eso_. Sarah hace ademán de ir tras él, pero Lily la detiene.

- no merece la pena -dice simplemente. La rubia no la escucha, está temblando de la rabia, pero finalmente se deja caer en la cama de Sirius.

- ¡aaay! -grita el moreno- ¡levántate, animal, que te has sentado encima de mi pie!

- pues apártate, ocupas toda la cama -le grita a su vez Sarah

- ¡por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy el enfermo, toda la cama es para MÍ!

Mientras Sirius y Sarah se siguen peleando a gritos y los demás se ríen, Sophie se aleja del grupo en silencio. Danny y Remus la ven, pero no dicen nada. Lily también observa a su amiga y suspira. Sabe que se dirige hacia el lugar del fondo, oculto con la cortina. Pero no sabe si Severus… _no, Snape, _estará también ahí, junto a los otros Slytherins, esperando a que termine el efecto de la dichosa bromita de bienvenida de los merodeadores con la poción que les ha dado la enfermera.

&

Sophie cruza la cortina despacio. En la cama más cercana Mulciber ronca, profundamente dormido. A su lado, hay una cama deshecha y vacía. Enfrente, la cama de Snape, que también duerme. Y en la cama del fondo, junto a la ventana está Regulus. No duerme, sino que mira hacia los jardines del colegio. Cuando Sophie se acerca, el chico se gira y le dirige una sonrisa triste.

- ¿cómo estás? -pregunta Sophie en voz baja. Regulus se encoge de hombros.

- ¿Y Sirius? -Sophie nota la angustia escondida en el fondo de su voz. _Como en la de James_.

- perfectamente -dice con rotundidad- está en la cama, pero creo que es sólo para llamar la atención.

Regulus sonríe.

- ¿y tú? Te ví corriendo hacia esos críos de primero con la pelirroja, para protegerlos. -Sophie tuerce el gesto. Regulus siempre se refiere a sus amigas por el color de su pelo. Ingrid es "la morena", Sarah "la rubia", y Lily "la pelirroja". Nunca dice sus nombres, ni sus apellidos. Sophie sabe que Regulus lo hace para evitar llamarlas _sangresucia_. Pero le molesta. Le molesta mucho que él las considere así, aunque tenga bastante educación como para no decirlo en voz alta. Al menos, frente a ella.

- estoy bien -contesta fríamente- y Lily también lo está. -dice, remarcando el nombre de su amiga.

- me alegro mucho -el chico la mira con sus ojos grises, brillantes, sinceros.- no entiendo que le ha pasado a Rodolphus… ha perdido la cabeza -sigue, con tono de disculpa. Sophie siente un pinchazo de ira cuando lo oye pronunciar el nombre del Slytherin que casi mata a su hermano.

- ¡es un maníaco! -contesta con rabia. Regulus la mira sorprendido.- ¿cómo has podido ser amigo suyo? -le reprocha la chica.

- ¡pues anda que tus amigos, vaya una bromita de bienvenida que han preparado! -Regulus contesta con amargura al sentirse atacado.- si no lo hubieran hecho, Rodolphus no… -pero se detiene al ver la mirada de su amiga, una mezcla de alarma, enfado y decepción.

- ¡sólo ha sido una broma, no es comparable! -chilla Sophie con fuerza- Lestrange ha atacado a dos alumnos… ¡¡y casi mata a Sirius!! -_a tu hermano_, está a punto de añadir.

- pero no ha pasado nada…- se defiende Regulus, con voz débil

- ¡porque Dumbledore ha llegado a tiempo, si no…! -Sophie no termina la frase, pero Regulus siente el reproche, y le duele.

- ¡si tanto te preocupa Sirius, no sé qué haces aquí conmigo!- grita, enfadado. Con ella, con él mismo, con sus amigos.

- ¡sólo quería ver cómo estabas! -grita de nuevo Sophie, antes de desaparecer hecha una furia. Regulus mira con rabia el sitio por donde ha salido la chica. Snape levanta la cabeza y lo mira con pena. Es difícil conservar la amistad con ideas tan opuestas. _Aunque sean ellas las equivocadas, eso no lo hace más fácil. Por suerte para él, Regulus no siente nada por Sophie, _piensa con amargura.

Sophie pasa junto a sus amigos corriendo, y sale sin despedirse. Todos han oído los gritos y la miran en silencio. Remus hace una muda pregunta a Lily, y la pelirroja niega con la cabeza. Danny e Ingrid también intercambian miradas, serios y preocupados. James se levanta y parece dispuesto a ir detrás de su primita, y la expresión de Sirius denota que él siente lo mismo. Pero la voz de Lily detiene al moreno.

- será mejor que la dejes, querrá estar sola -dice con tristeza, pero con seguridad absoluta.

&

La puerta de la enfermería se abre de nuevo, y todos se giran para ver quien entra. Dumbledore, con su larga barba y sus gafas de media luna, se acerca al grupo con su sonrisa tranquila. Los brillantes ojos azules se clavan en Sirius.

- Señor Black, celebro ver que se encentra perfectamente -dice con su voz serena- sin duda es una gran ayuda tener a todos sus amigos apoyándole -les dirige a todos una mirada de aprobación. Danny se siente un poco incómodo, y Sarah y Lily se miran, confundidas, pero los demás sonríen.

- Gracias, director, ¡no esperaría menos de mí! Estoy completamente recuperado, creo que ya puedo irme a mi Sala Común…

- ¡de eso nada! -protesta la enfermera Pomfrey, apareciendo detrás de Dumbledore.- ¡tienes que descansar, has sufrido una maldición mortal, por las barbas de Merlín! Te quedarás toda la noche y, posiblemente, también mañana. -sentencia.

Sirius pone cara de contrariedad y va a protestar, pero Dumbledore interviene.

- bueno, Poppy, parece que ya se encuentra bastante bien, no creo que haya ningún problema en que duerma en su cuarto esta noche, pero si crees que es necesario se quedará, sin duda.

- yo no estoy tan seguro de eso -murmura Sirius. La enfermera se acerca con cara de enfado, le toma el pulso y finalmente asiente.

- está bien Albus, pero tiene que tomarse toda la poción antes y ¡nada de visitas hasta la hora de la cena! Necesita descansar -afirma, dispuesta a echarlos a todos inmediatamente, incluido Dumbledore.

- si me permites un instante, Poppy, tengo que cambiar unas palabras con los señores Potter y Black.

La enfermera asiente no muy convencida, y empuja a todos los demás fuera, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se abre la puerta y James sale acompañado de Dumbledore. Todos los chicos están esperando a James en el pasillo, incluso las _gatitas_. El joven se despide con un saludo amistoso del director, que les hace un gesto amable a los demás y se marcha.

James se acerca sonriente al grupo.

- hemos perdido 50 puntos para Gryffindor por la bromita -dice, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin dejar de sonreír- y Mcgonnagall nos tendrá castigados hasta fin de curso, probablemente, pero Sirius ha ganado 100 puntos por su "temerario valor típico de los Gryffindors" -sonríe y se revuelve el pelo al mirar a Lily, que parece indecisa entre aprobar el castigo y ser indulgente con Sirius.

- ah, y Lestrange ya está expulsado, y tendrá que comparecer en un juicio por la maldición que usó contra Sirius. Como ya no es menor, es posible que acabe en Azkaban -informa, con seriedad.

- ¡Genial! -Sarah sonríe.

- se lo merece por lo que ha hecho, espero que realmente termine en Azkaban -dice Ingrid, seria.

- bueno, chicas, ¡me muero de hambre! ¿no es ya la hora de comer?-dice Sarah, sonriente.

- pues sí, se ha pasado rápido la mañana, ¿verdad? -contesta Lily, mirando su reloj- aunque yo creo que a ti la hora te da igual, ¡tragona!

Sarah le hace una mueca.

- ¡vamos al Gran Comedor! -decide, echando a andar.

- ¿venís con nosotros, chicos? -pregunta Robert a los merodeadores, que asienten.

- ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también tengo mucha hambre- dice James

- ha sido una mañana agitada -opina Remus- hay que reponer energías.

- ¡comida! -grita Peter con entusiasmo, pensando en que podrá comer lo que quiera, sin Sirius a su lado para quitarle los postres.

Todos caminan hacia el Gran Comedor, con Sarah a la cabeza. Los merodeadores van hablando con Robert de Quiddicht, Alice e Ingrid caminan juntas, y Lily trata de ignorar las miradas que le dirige James.

- chicos, entrad sin mi, voy a buscar a Sophie -Danny se despide con un gesto y se va en otra dirección.

- conociéndola, estará muerta de hambre, seguro que ya se le ha pasado el enfado -dice Sarah.

James tuerce el gesto al ver a Danny ir a buscar a su primita.

- ¿va a ir él solo a por Sophie? Mejor será que lo acompañe…

Las chicas se ríen.

- por si no lo sabes, James, Sophie es mayorcita, no le hace falta que seas su guardaespaldas -contesta Sarah ácidamente.

- bueno, ¿¿se puede saber que tiene ese chico con Sophie?? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos… No será su novio, ¿verdad? -pregunta el moreno con verdadera preocupación.

Las chicas se ríen más que antes. Todas conocen el instinto protector de James respecto a Sophie, a la que trata como si fuera una niña. Ingrid recuerda cómo el merodeador se encargó de ahuyentar a todos los chicos interesados en su "pequeña primita" durante el curso pasado. Remus, que también se acuerda de lo mismo, traga saliva con cara de preocupación.

- sólo son amigos -responde Ingrid, intentado tranquilizarlo, con una sonrisa.

- además, Danny es un buen chico, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sophie es como su hermanita pequeña -añade Robert. James no parece muy convencido, pero finalmente sigue a los demás hacia el Gran Comedor.

&

Cuando llegan, la mayoría de las mesas están llenas. Las chicas y Robert se acercan a la de Ravenclaw, y los merodeadores se sientan con ellos, para disgusto de Lily. La gente murmura cuando ve llegar a los merodeadores junto con las chicas. Sin hacer caso, ellos comienzan a comer con apetito.

- realmente tenías hambre -dice James con asombro al ver engullir a Sarah- ¡comes tanto como Sophie!

Sarah se encoge de hombros, mientras sigue atacando su plato.

Remus también la mira. Lily se concentra en su plato de comida para no mirar a James, que está sentado frente a ella. Aunque parece que el chico ha decidido dejar de agobiarla con sus estúpidas bromitas y sus piropos, da la impresión de que no puede evitar quedarse embobado mirándola, de cuando en cuando. A Lily le resulta muy incómodo, pero también tiene una sensación agradable cada vez que se encuentra con los ojos marrones de James fijos en ella, aunque se niega a admitirlo. Como ahora.

- ¿se puede saber que estás mirando, Potter?

_Los ojos verdes más bonitos del mundo. _

James aparta la mirada y se muerde la lengua.

- Nada. Tiene buena pinta esa manzana -contesta, señalando el postre de la chica. Lily enrojece, pero no dice nada.

_Genial, me está ignorando… no sé si prefiero que me insulte. No me contesta ni cuando intento ser amable con ella… la verdad es que ha sido un comentario un poco tonto… ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? _

- James, ¿has terminado? -la voz de Remus interrumpe sus pensamientos. El moreno asiente. Sus amigos y las chicas también han terminado, únicamente Sarah sigue comiendo un enorme trozo de tarta.

Robert se despide y se va a dar un paseo con Alice. Muchas chicas miran a la rubia con odio, cuando pasa abrazada a su novio, que es uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio, después de los merodeadores, claro.

En ese momento, otra parejita entra al Gran Comedor. Susy y Mike se acercan a la mesa de Slytherin, agarrados y muy cariñosos. Con grandes aspavientos, se sientan y siguen tonteando. Están llamando la atención de todo el colegio, y Sarah se da cuenta de que Susy está encantada. Se gira hacia las chicas.

- bueno, como esta tarde no tenemos clase, ¿que os parece sentarnos junto al lago a aprovechar el buen tiempo?

Lily mira la cara de inocencia de su amiga y suspira. Está tramando algo, y cuanto antes se entere de qué es, mejor, así que asiente y se levanta. Ingrid también está de acuerdo.

- ¿venís con nosotras, chicos? -pregunta Sarah, sonriendo. James se encoge de hombros, un poco sorprendido. Remus asiente.

- me parece buena idea. Un poco de aire fresco siempre viene bien.

Cuando los merodeadores se levantan, la atención de la población femenina de Hogwarts se desplaza de Susy y Mike para centrarse en ellos. Las chicas suspiran cuando ven a James salir con Lily y sus amigas. Sarah sonríe. Cuando pasan junto a la mesa de Slytherin, finge tropezar y derrama un vaso de zumo de calabaza encima de la reciente parejita. Susy se levanta con un chillido.

- ¡¡mi vestido!! ¡Serás…

Pero antes de que le dé tiempo a seguir Sarah se disculpa, con una sonrisa dulce e inocente, que no oculta su satisfacción.

- ¡¡ooh, lo siento tanto!! No te he visto, me temo que iba distraída… vaya, tendrás que tirarlo, dicen que el zumo de calabaza no sale con nada… -pone cara de pena. Susy está furiosa. Todas las chicas están pendientes, esperando que se monte una escena. Sarah se alegra de haber conseguido atraer la atención de todos y levanta la voz para dirigirse al Slytherin, mientras Susy intenta limpiar su pequeñísimo vestido de diseño.

- Oye, Mike, siento haber sido tan borde contigo la otra noche - dice, dedicándole una sonrisa sensual. El chico parpadea, confundido.- cuando te acercaste pensé que venías a pedirme otra cita, por eso no te hice caso. Si hubiera sabido que era un beso de despedida, habría sido más amable. -le da un beso junto a la comisura de la boca y, con un estudiado movimiento de cabeza, se gira, haciendo oscilar su melena rubia. Mike se queda mirándola fascinado.

- espero que os vaya bien juntos, hacéis una pareja fantástica - dice mientras se aleja moviendo las caderas.

&

- ¡jajajaja! ¡menuda cara se le ha quedado a la rubia de bote!

- y Mike, se ha quedado completamente atontado con tu inocente besito…

- han quedado en ridículo delante de todo el colegio…

Las chicas se ríen. Están sentadas junto al lago, contándole la escena a Sophie, que acaba de aparecer con Danny. Los merodeadores están sentados junto a ellas. Peter se dedica a comer dulces, James observa a las chicas recostado, y Remus y Danny escuchan el relato.

- así que te has vengado de la tonta de Susy, ¿eh?

Sarah hace un gesto despectivo.

- ¡de eso nada! mi plan no ha hecho más que empezar…

Lily la mira con seriedad. Conoce a su amiga y, por su expresión, está tramando algo gordo. Los planes "perfectos" de Sarah suelen salir al revés de cómo deben y siempre terminan todas metidas en algún lío por culpa de sus "geniales" ideas.

- será mejor que nos cuentes de una vez qué estás tramando…

Sarah sonríe, misteriosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o

**Y esto es todo de momento! Espero que os haya gustado, es un poco más movidito que los anteriores, verdad? Y, si os quereis enterar del _fantástico_ plan de Sarah, el próximo capi lo subiré en unos días ;)**

**Ahora, ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí... qué tal un review para decirme qué os ha parecido?? pliiiis!! **

**bueno, un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:**

- ¿nos hemos perdido el principio de tu malévolo plan? ¡dime cuál de estos pobres es tu elegido!

- sólo estuvimos hablando, Sirius.

- he visto todas las miraditas que intercambiáis desde entonces...

- toda la noche juntos... ¡¿es que no te he enseñado nada?!

**Espero que tengáis aunque sea un poquito de curiosidad... **

**Mil besitos!!**

_**Sam**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!! Aquí sigo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste... siento haber tardado más de lo que dije, pero he tenido algunos problemas con el ordenador... de todas formas, intentaré actualizar todas las semanas sí o sí!**

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Rowling, como todos sabemos, y no gano nada de nada con esto... lo hago por amor al arte xD**

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

_Lily la mira con seriedad. Conoce a su amiga y, por su expresión, está tramando algo gordo. Los planes "perfectos" de Sarah suelen salir al revés de como deben y siempre terminan todas metidas en algún lío por culpa de sus "geniales" ideas._

_- será mejor que nos cuentes de una vez qué estás tramando…_

_Sarah sonríe, misteriosa._

- mejor en otro momento -contesta, disfrutando con la expectación que ha causado. Gira los ojos hacia James y los chicos en un gesto evidente que pretende ser sutil. El moreno capta la indirecta y se levanta.

- bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos ir a visitar a Pad… además, estoy harto de tanta conversación de chicas… -dice, con una sonrisa alegre.

- ¡de eso nada, primito! -interviene Sophie, que tira de él hasta que consigue que se siente de nuevo.- no os van a dejar entrar a la enfermería de nuevo, ¡así que os quedáis con nosotras! -se tumba y apoya la cabeza en las piernas de James, que sonríe.

- a tus órdenes, primita -contesta, de buen humor.

Sin saber por qué, Lily se alegra de que no se hayan ido. Ya habrá tiempo para que Sarah les cuente. Es bueno pasar tiempo con gente distinta, aunque sea con los merodeadores.

- ¡Qué día más raro! -comenta, pensativa.- el primer día del curso que no tenemos clase y no lo disfrutamos en absoluto… casi no puedo creerme lo que ha pasado.

- No me extraña… ha sido un día difícil. -dice Remus con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Nadie se esperaba un comienzo de curso como éste… a pesar de todo, nunca habría imaginado de lo que Lestrange es capaz. -dice James con expresión muy seria.

- Creo que aún no lo he asimilado… ha atacado a los alumnos, a los profesores… ¡y ha intentado matar a Sirius! -interviene Lily.

- Realmente debe de estar mal de la cabeza -opina Sophie.

- por lo menos, lo han expulsado, no tendremos que aguantarlo más -dice Sarah con satisfacción.

- Sí, pero, ¿ahora qué? Dudo mucho que vaya a Azkaban. Saldrá y se unirá a Voldemort. -dice James con rabia. Peter se estremece al oír el nombre. Las chicas intercambian miradas sombrías.

- ¿de verdad crees eso? Sólo tiene 17 años, ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio… -dice Sophie.

- no creo que eso se lo impida. Ahora se dedicará a perseguir inocentes, hijos de muggles, y tal vez a torturarlos o matarlos… -sigue James con furia.

- Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal fuera -dice Remus con gravedad- desapariciones, accidentes misteriosos, ataques…

- pronto estallará la guerra, y yo ya sé en qué bando voy a estar. -afirma James con decisión.

Lily no puede evitar mirarlo sorprendida. _¿Éste es James Potter? ¿el que la perseguía el año pasado con piropos estúpidos y hechizaba a todos los que no le caían bien? ¿el de las bromitas ridículas? ¿desde cuando es tan maduro, tan responsable, tan __…__"__perfecto__"__? _Lily se sorprende de sus pensamientos, y trata de desecharlos, enfadada consigo misma. Siempre ha dicho que ella no va a ser otra de las muchas ridículas que caen ante una mirada tierna del famoso James Potter. _Es una pose, como siempre. Queda muy bien decir eso delante de las chicas, que lo miran como tontas admiradas por su supuesto valor. Pero sigue siendo el mismo que hechiza a los Slyhterin sólo por __"__existir__"__, como esa mañana. _

Sophie abre la boca, y Lily espera que le conteste a James con alguna broma, diciéndole que es un inmaduro, que no diga cosas que realmente no piensa… para que se borre ese brillo decidido de los ojos marrones del chico que, a su pesar, la tiene fascinada. Porque, con esa mirada, parece mayor, maduro y valiente. No parece Potter.

- realmente has pensado mucho en ello, ¿verdad? -dice Sophie despacio, mirando con seriedad a su primo. La huída de Sirius no sólo ha servido para ponerle las cosas claras a él. Al parecer, James también ha tomado su decisión. Sophie sonríe, a pesar del miedo. Porque ella también tomó la suya, y está orgullosa de su primo. Del brillo sincero y valiente que ve en sus ojos.

- he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. -contesta James. Sabe que su primita lo aprueba, y sonríe. Aunque ella es la pequeña, para algunas cosas siempre ha sido más madura que Sirius y él.- quizás he tardado demasiado en decidirlo, pero ahora lo sé.

- es una decisión difícil, hay que meditarla -interviene Remus con suavidad. Mira a James y también sonríe, pese a la gravedad de la conversación. Él también decidió hace tiempo el bando en el que quería estar, pero no sabía si sus amigos serían capaces de tomar una decisión parecida.

Ingrid está seria, y mira a Sophie con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. Sus padres están enterados de la situación en el mundo mágico, pese a ser muggles, y hablan últimamente de salir del país. Han comprado una casa en España, junto al mar. Sophie e Ingrid han pasado allí el verano. Sophie le hace un gesto de ánimo. No están en la misma situación, y entiende a Ingrid. Tanto ella como su familia corren peligro, cada vez más. Voldemort se dedica a atacar a los familiares muggles de los magos, y a los "sangresucia". La familia de Sophie, en cambio, es "sangrelimpia", _aunque, por suerte, no tienen esas estúpidas creencias de la pureza de sangre, como los Black, por ejemplo,_ piensa Sophie, acordándose de Regulus.

- las cosas se están poniendo mal incluso en Hogwarts, fijaos en lo que ha pasado hoy… la locura de la pureza de sangre llega hasta aquí, a pesar de que Dumbledore nos protege… -dice James.- y yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras eso ocurre.

Lily lo mira con admiración. James le devuelve la mirada, con ese brillo serio y decidido. Los dos se sonríen, y el mundo deja de girar.

En ese momento llegan Robert y Alice, que se sientan junto a ellos. Lily suelta el aire cuando se gira para saludarlos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿de qué hablabais? -pregunta Robert, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol y atrayendo a su novia a su lado- estabais muy serios…

Danny le dirige una mirada pensativa mientras Alice se acomoda junto a su chico.

- de Voldemort y de la guerra -resume James, nuevamente serio.

- ¿de verdad creéis que habrá guerra? -pregunta Alice con preocupación- espero que no llegue a tanto, seguro que Dumbledore atrapa antes a ese… Voldemort -pronuncia con dificultad. Todos han oído decir que no hay que pronunciar su nombre, pero aún no se han acostumbrado a la idea. Voldemort es sólo una sombra en su futuro, aunque cada vez sea más real.

Robert abraza a su novia. A veces es tan ingenua, tan confiada… y él la adora por eso.

- mejor no pensemos en ello, hasta que no salgamos del colegio no podemos hacer nada… -dice.

- tenemos que pensarlo ahora, porque cuando salgamos tendremos que hacer algo, hay que decidirse ya -contesta James.- no podemos dejar las cosas como están.

- ¿y qué pensáis hacer? -pregunta de nuevo Alice con preocupación.

- si hay una guerra, yo voy a luchar -la decisión brilla de nuevo en los ojos del moreno, y Lily se siente irremediablemente atraída hacia él.

- yo también -dice, casi sin pensarlo. Pero ella, como Sophie, ya tomó su decisión hace tiempo. James se gira hacia ella sonriendo, y Lily se sonroja.

- pero aún somos muy pequeños para luchar, ¿como pensáis enfrentaros a… Voldemort? -pregunta Alice alarmada.

- tendremos que entrenarnos antes, por supuesto. No creo que nos dejen participar así como así -interviene Danny con una media sonrisa.- por eso, cuanto antes lo decidamos, antes podremos prepararnos.

Alice lo mira sorprendida

- ¿tú también? -Danny asiente con la cabeza, y la rubia mira a su novio con temor.

- preciosa, tú vives en una cajita de cristal, pero las cosas están realmente mal ahí fuera. Atacan a los hijos de muggles, los torturan… -dice Robert con dulzura.- no creo que nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, sea capaz de frenar todo esto él solo.

- ya sé que ahora arman mucho jaleo con la pureza de sangre -la rubia frunce el ceño al acordarse de lo que le dijeron sus padres cuando les contó su relación con Robert "_pero tú eres una sangre pura, no puedes degradarte tanto…" "conozco a sus padres, son defensores de muggles" "su propia madre es sangresucia"_, Alice mueve la cabeza para borrar los recuerdos y se centra en la conversación- pero… si las cosas estuvieran tan mal, todo el mundo lo sabría… en el Profeta no dicen nada…

- eso es porque tienen miedo. Voldemort es cada vez más fuerte, tiene muchos aliados, y los que se le oponen desaparecen, nadie sabe qué les ocurre. -le explica su novio con suavidad, acariciándole el pelo. Alice lo mira, cada vez más asustada.

- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?

Robert la mira con seriedad, pero no responde.

Sophie y James intercambian una mirada seria. Sus padres han ingresado hace poco en una organización secreta, dirigida por Dumbledore. A pesar de su interés, no han conseguido enterarse de nada más, excepto que es un grupo ajeno al Ministerio de Magia y que se dedica a oponerse a Voldemort, aunque ni siquiera saben muy bien cómo.

James y Sirius han pasado medio verano intentando averiguar cómo funciona el grupo, dónde se reúnen y en qué consisten las _misiones _que realizan de vez en cuando, sin éxito. Por una vez, no han conseguido absolutamente nada, ellos, los reyes de las travesuras, los merodeos y el espionaje. Ni mapa, ni capa invisible han servido, y los chicos han vuelto a Hogwarts muy frustrados, pero dispuestos a enterarse de todo en cuanto alcancen la mayoría de edad, ese mismo año.

&

Regulus se levanta de la cama. La enfermera le ha dicho que puede irse. Mulciber y Snape ya han salido.

Sabe que han castigado a Sirius y a James por la broma que les gastaron. También sabe que Sirius está bien, lo ha oído pelearse a gritos con la enfermera porque no quería tomarse la poción, "el asqueroso brebaje", según Sirius, antes de salir hacia su habitación, pese a que Pomfrey amenazaba con tenerlo allí toda la noche.

Regulus ha esperado a que él se fuera para levantarse e irse a su sala común. Sabe que es cobardía, pero no ha podido evitarlo. No sabe cómo actuar frente a Sirius. Durante 15 años ha sido su hermano mayor, su ejemplo. Y ahora… los ha abandonado, se ha ido de casa, ha renunciado a su familia y a su apellido, todo por no tener las mismas ideas que ellos. _Las correctas_, piensa Regulus. Y, sin embargo, ya no puede pensarlo con la misma convicción que antes. Porque tiene dudas. _Maldito Sirius_, piensa con rabia.

&

Las cinco chicas están sentadas frente al fuego, en una sala amplia. Es una clase abandonada hace mucho, cubierta de polvo, con una enorme chimenea que abarca una de sus cuatro paredes. Las _gatitas _la han convertido en su refugio. Como no son de la misma casa, cuando necesitan hablar, se mandan mensajes con las lechuzas y se reúnen ahí. Como ahora.

Con aire misterioso, Sarah ha decidido contarles su plan y las ha llevado hasta allí tras separarse de los merodeadores y de los chicos.

Están sentadas en el suelo, frente a la chimenea encendida con un hechizo de Lily, en una vieja alfombra. Alice también está con ellas, intrigada.

Sarah las mira, contenta con la expectación que ha creado.

- bueno, ¿piensas contárnoslo alguna vez? -protesta Sophie con un bostezo. Sarah sonríe.

- bueno chicas, ya sabéis que el año pasado, Mike y yo empezamos a salir… bueno, más bien era un rollo…

- sí, él llevaba meses detrás de ti, os liasteis tres semanas antes de fin de curso, tras el partido de Quiddicht, y lo dejasteis en verano, ya lo sabemos -resume Ingrid, impaciente.

- total, que el muy orgulloso se ha liado con Susy para darme celos, después de que pasara de él ayer… y la rubia de bote esa, encantada de ponerme en ridículo delante de todos… ¡pero se van a enterar!

- ¿qué, piensas dejarlos calvos a los dos? -pregunta Sophie con entusiasmo.

- no sería mala idea… ¡seguro que se suicidaban! -Sarah entorna los ojos, meditando la idea- pero había pensado en algo más sutil, para que no lo relacionen conmigo. Lo más importante es que parezca que no me afecta en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, yo dejé a Mike primero. Ahora voy a conseguir que vuelva arrastrándose, y luego lo voy a dejar de nuevo, ¡pero delante de todos! -sonríe con cara maligna (N/A: _le falta frotarse las manos_)

- ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? -pregunta Alice con curiosidad- ahora que está con Susy no creo que caiga a tus pies fácilmente…

- la mejor forma de conseguir a un chico así es ¡dándole celos con otro!

Las chicas se ríen. Lily niega con la cabeza, aunque le resulta divertido. Para Sarah, todo es un juego. Y ella siempre gana.

- ¿y has elegido ya el candidato? -pregunta Sophie, intrigada.

- para que Mike se sienta humillado, tiene que ser un Gryffindor.-Sarah mira a las tres Ravens disculpándose- los Slys son tan arrogantes que no consideran que los Ravens ni los Huffies estén a su altura. -Sophie se encoge de hombros. Le importa más bien poco lo que los Slys piensen de los chicos Ravens.

- ¿y bien, cuál es el elegido? -pregunta de nuevo Ingrid.

- He tenido que pensarlo mucho. Mike tiene el ego por las nubes, así que tenía que escoger a alguien guapo, interesante, inteligente y popular. -Ingrid pone cara de preocupación, cuando piensa en Sirius. Él reúne todas esas cualidades, piensa la morena, y pondría celoso a cualquiera.

- por supuesto, el primate está descartado -dice Sarah rápidamente, al ver la cara de Ingrid. Ésta se tranquiliza, y hace un gesto de interrogación.

- entonces, ¿a quién has escogido? Si piensas ligar con él sólo para dar celos a Mike y luego dejarlo tirado, sería mejor que fuera Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, él trata mal a las chicas, se lo merece -interviene Lily.

- ¡ni loca salgo con Sirius! -grita Sarah- ¡no lo soporto!

Las chicas se ríen de nuevo.

- bueno, pues dinos ya quién es tu víctima, sólo espero que no sea muy buen chico -dice Sophie.

Sarah sonríe, misteriosa.

- creo que es mejor que os deis cuenta vosotras solitas. Voy a empezar con mi plan inmediatamente, ya lo veréis si es que no lo descubrís antes...

- no habrás pensado en mi primito, ¿verdad? -pregunta Sophie, repentinamente enfadada. Lily siente que se le encoge el estómago, pero Sarah se ríe.

- ¿en James? A pesar de mis encantos, dudo que pudiera engatusar al testarudo ése para que mire a alguien que no sea Lily…

La aludida se sonroja, pero no puede ocultar una sonrisa. Sophie se tranquiliza, y sonríe de nuevo.

- está bien, esperaremos para saberlo… ¡ahora será mejor que vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre!

&

Ingrid, Sophie, Alice y Danny se dirigen hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Se han separado de sus amigos con la promesa de pasar más tarde por la torre de Gryffindor.

Sophie sonríe cuando recuerda la espectacular aparición de Sirius, en mitad de la cena, recibido por un coro de aplausos, cómo no. Ingrid suspira, nerviosa. Sirius ha anunciado una fiesta en la Sala común de Gryffindor para celebrar su rápido restablecimiento, invitando a todos los alumnos (¡excepto a las serpientes, por supuesto!) bajo las miradas de disgusto de la mayoría de los profesores y la de aprobación de Dumbledore.

Ingrid piensa ir y ya ha convencido a Sophie y Danny para que la acompañen. No es que cueste mucho convencer a Sophie para ir a una fiesta, aunque al día siguiente tengan clase. Además, Sarah está muy contenta porque, según ella, es el momento perfecto para iniciar su "conquista", y Sophie se muere de curiosidad. Danny, en cambio, es harina de otro costal. Es más reservado, no le gustan las multitudes ni las fiestas. Ingrid no sabe aún cómo ha conseguido convencerlo. Alice también piensa ir, por supuesto. Tiene una conversación pendiente con Robert.

&

Así que Ingrid se apresura hasta su habitación, seguida de Sophie y Alice. Se prueba varios conjuntos, mientras Alice opina y Sophie bosteza, y finalmente opta por un vestido marrón muy cortito de estilo ibicenco, con piedras y tiras marrones. Alice lleva una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta a rayas naranjas de tirantes. Entre las dos, consiguen convencer a Sophie, que piensa ir con el uniforme del colegio y finalmente consiguen que se ponga una faldita negra con vuelo y una camiseta azul cogida al cuello

- ¡parezco un pavo real! ¿se puede saber qué hacemos tan arregladas? -se queja la castaña.

- ¡venga ya, Sophie! Si vas normalita, ya verás cómo se han puesto todas para ver a Sirius…- le contesta Ingrid.

- a mí me da igual cómo vayan las demás, yo no quiero tirarme a Sirius, ¡voy a hacer el ridículo con esto!

- no seas absurda, la ropa que llevas es tuya, te he visto montones de veces con ella puesta y no precisamente para ir de fiesta -razona Ingrid. El conjunto es uno de los favoritos de su amiga, que suele llevarlo en cualquier ocasión.

- te queda muy bien, Sophie, y ya verás como todas van más arregladas -dice Alice, mientras se coloca unos pasadores en forma de mariposa en su largo pelo rubio.

- además, Sirius no es el único que va a estar ahí -le dice Ingrid con una sonrisita- seguro que a Remus le gusta tu ropa.

Sophie se sonroja, pero no contesta. Alice la mira divertida, pero tampoco comenta nada y, tras los últimos retoques, las tres bajan a la sala común.

Danny las está esperando con una camiseta oscura y sus vaqueros. Jack y Thomas, los compañeros de habitación de Danny, esperan con él, también vestidos con vaqueros. Sonríen al ver a las chicas.

- ey, Alice, vas preciosa, si Robert no fuera mi amigo… -empieza a decir Thomas.

- en realidad no es tu amigo -interrumpe Jack

- bueno, pero me cae bien…

- Ingrid sí que está espectacular, me pregunto con quién habrá quedado… -bromea Jack. La morena sonríe antes de contestar.

- con nadie… sólo me gusta ir guapa cuando puedo librarme del uniforme -contesta, coqueta.

- tú vas guapa hasta con el uniforme -Jack le sigue el juego y bajan juntos, tonteando.

Danny y Sophie se miran, conteniendo la risa.

- por cierto, tú también vas muy guapa, Sophie -le dice el chico.

- gracias -contesta ella sorprendida. Danny se encoge de hombros, no es muy dado a los piropos.

Thomas baja con Alice, bromeando, y Sophie y Danny les siguen, aunque el chico, con su habitual torpeza, se choca contra el marco de la puerta al salir. Sophie se ríe, acostumbrada a ver a su amigo tropezarse, y Danny sonríe también, frotándose el pie y empujando a su amiga de broma, bajan y se dirigen hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

&

Sarah baja de las habitaciones empujando a Lily. Ha convencido a la pelirroja para que se ponga una minifalda suya con una camiseta ajustada de manga corta. Lily se siente un poco ridícula con esa ropa, pero también se ve guapa y, sin saber muy bien por qué, de repente es importante verse guapa... y que los demás también la vean así.

Sarah, por su parte, lleva una minifalda muy muy cortita y ajustada, de color blanco. Encima, una camiseta de lycra rosa, con un escote profundo en forma de uve y unas letras sobre el pecho, con la frase "bad girl". Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño suelto. Pendientes y colgante a juego con la camiseta, y unos zapatos de tacón también rosas.

Cuando entran en la sala común, todos los chicos se giran hacia ellas. Sarah está simplemente espectacular. Enseguida se acercan varios chicos a hablar con ellas, o traerles bebidas o cualquier otra cosa.

Los merodeadores también las miran. Sirius las mira, pero se vuelve enseguida, rodeado de chicas. James, en cambio, no puede apartar la vista de Lily. La pelirroja le devuelve la mirada, y le hace un gesto de saludo un poco tímido. El chico se acerca con su sonrisa alegre, pero se muerde el labio cuando va a decirle lo preciosa que está. En lugar de eso, le pregunta si le apetece tomar algo, sólo por cambiar unas palabras con ella, porque ya sabe lo que le va a contestar, "piérdete, Potter" o algo parecido. Sin embargo, Lily sigue sonriendo y asiente, y se acercan los dos a por una cerveza de mantequilla, James tan sorprendido como todos los demás al ver a la pelirroja junto a él.

Sirius también los mira y sonríe, al igual que Sarah.

En ese momento llegan Ingrid y Jack bromeando, seguidos por Alice, Sophie, Thomas y Danny. Sarah abandona al grupo de chicos que revolotea a su alrededor y se acerca a sus amigas.

- ¡estáis guapísimas, nenas!

- ¡tú sí que vas guapa! -contesta Alice sonriendo.

- ¿nos hemos perdido el principio de tu malévolo plan? ¡dime cuál de esos pobres es tu elegido! -pide Sophie, riendo.

- paciencia… enseguida lo veréis-contesta Sarah.

Ingrid arrastra a Sophie y a Alice hacia Sirius, y Sarah se acerca de nuevo a hablar con un grupo de chicos Gryffies de séptimo.

Cuando consiguen abrirse paso entre las admiradoras que rodean a Sirius, y que miran mal a Alice, Ingrid saluda al moreno con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sirius y Sophie cambian algunas bromas, y Alice pregunta por Robert. Ingrid se acerca a Sirius sonriendo

- me alegro de que ya estés perfectamente…

- si hay algo que a mí me sobra es perfección… aunque vosotras estáis perfectas esta noche -les dice, mirándolas con aprobación. Alice y Sophie sonríen, Ingrid se pone roja.

- bueno "primita", ¿como es que vienes tan arreglada? ¿hay algún galán a la vista? Dímelo ahora que James no está cerca…

Ahora es Sophie la que se sonroja, aunque se enfada mentalmente consigo misma por hacerlo. Sirius la ve y se ríe, después de un momento de desconcierto.

- ¡así que he acertado! ¿y no piensas presentármelo para que le dé el visto bueno?

Pero en ese momento se acercan Lily y James y la conversación se corta. Sophie suspira, aliviada.

Lily y James llevan cervezas de mantequilla. Las chicas se sorprenden al ver a Lily tan arreglada, ¡y hablando con James! Sophie sonríe, contenta. Por fin su primito se está portando como debe con su amiga, sin tantos piropos absurdos y bromas, y parece que la cosa marcha bien, a juzgar por la cara de Lily. James tiene una sonrisa enorme, y parece aún más animado que de costumbre.

Danny también se acerca al grupo, con Jack y Thomas, que saludan a Sirius y a James con alegría, pese a que son rivales en el campo de Quiddicht. Enseguida la conversación deriva hacia el deporte mágico. Los equipos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor están muy igualados. Ambos tienen nuevo capitán ese año, y están dispuestos a superarse. El año anterior fue Ravenclaw quien ganó la copa de Quiddicth, pero este año James no piensa ponérselo tan fácil.

- así que esta semana empezáis con los entrenamientos, ¿eh? -pregunta con tono que pretende ser indiferente- nosotros tenemos programado el primero para mañana. -Sirius lo mira con cara de pasmo. James ni siquiera ha convocado las pruebas aún. El guapo moreno le dirige una mirada de protesta, y James le hace un gesto disimulado de disculpa. _Así que mañana entrenamiento, genial,_ piensa Sirius sin ningún entusiasmo.

- pero, ¿qué dices? ¿¿cómo que mañana?? ¡Si nadie ha avisado! -se queja Mary McDonald, una chica alta de 5º año que juega como cazadora. Se ha acercado al grupo con Alice, ya que son muy amigas.

- Mary, tú siempre estás en las nubes… el primer entrenamiento está programado para mañana a las 8 de la tarde desde el primer día -contesta Sirius con rapidez. Por lo menos, se acaba de asegurar unas horas más de sueño. James lo mira entre enfadado y divertido. Pensaba entrenar temprano, como siempre, y Sirius lo sabe, aunque después de la fiesta, quizá no fuera la mejor idea.

- pero, ¿las pruebas cuando son? -sigue preguntando Mary.

- aún no están convocadas, mientras tanto, Kayla jugará de cazadora. -dice James con decisión. Al final del año pasado, se lesionó su capitán, Patrick, y Kayla ocupó su lugar a la perfección. James piensa mantener el equipo como está, salvo que descubra algún nuevo talento. Mary lo mira poco convencida, pero asiente.

- iré a decírselo, por si ella tampoco se enteró cuando lo avisaste, capitán -dice con sarcasmo, despidiéndose con un gesto para ir en busca de una muchacha bajita y delgada, con cara agradable, que está sentada junto al fuego.

- sí, estaría bien que alguien avisara también a Robert, a Frank y a Samuel -dice Sirius en voz baja.

En ese momento entran Robert y Remus en la sala común, llevando cajas llenas de dulces, comida y bebidas, que colocan encima de la mesa. La gente se acerca rápidamente hacia la comida, y ellos dos se apartan, yendo hacia el grupo, a la vez que Jack y Thomas se van a la mesa a por bebidas.

Alice se acerca enseguida a su novio para "saludarlo".

- ¡qué guapa vienes hoy, preciosa! -Robert la abraza. Las pocas chicas que siguen revoloteando alrededor de los merodeadores la miran con más odio.

- vosotras también estáis muy guapas -les dice Remus a Lily, Ingrid y Sophie, con una sonrisa tímida. Sophie se la devuelve.

- oye, primita, es verdad que vas muy guapa, pero tú no sueles arreglarte tanto… ¿es que esperabas ver a alguien? -dice James con suspicacia, mirando a Sophie. Ella, por segunda vez, se pone roja, lo cual hace que James se preocupe más.

- ¡ay, Prongs, no te enteras de nada! estás demasiado pendiente de Lily para saber lo que pasa a tu alrededor, amigo -interviene Sirius para distraerlo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. James se encoge de hombros y se revuelve el pelo, sonriendo. Sophie se sonroja más cuando ve la mirada de Remus fija en ella.

- ¡ey, chicos! ¿qué tal? -Sarah se acerca a ellos caminando con sensualidad.

- ¡hola chicos! -saluda a Ingrid, Alice y Sophie con dos besos, y luego se dirige a Danny, Robert y Remus.

- ¡guau, Sarah, vas espectacular! -le dice Robert cuando la chica se acerca a él.

- ¡ejem, que estoy aquí! -protesta Alice de broma. Robert la coge de la cintura.

- preciosa, sabes que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti -contesta. Alice sonríe y Robert la besa dulcemente.

- ¡ chicos, por favor, aquí no, que hay niños delante! -protesta Sarah burlándose. Robert se separa de su novia y mira a su alrededor.

- ¿ah, sí? ¿y dónde, si se puede saber?

- niños de mente -dice Sophie riéndose y señalando a Sirius.

- ey, pequeña, yo estoy demasiado acostumbrado a esto como para sorprenderme… y a cosas mucho "peores", créeme -contesta Sirius con suficiencia, mirando a Sophie con su sonrisa irresistible.

- no hace falta que lo jures -responde Sarah.

Robert se ríe y vuelve a besar a Alice.

&

- a ti aún no te he saludado -dice Sarah, mirando a Remus con su "sonrisa sexy", como ella la llama, y acercándose al chico más de los necesario. Se apoya suavemente en él y le da un beso lento en la comisura de la boca. El rubio contiene la respiración. Sarah sigue sonriendo con picardía, mirándolo a los ojos.

- tengo sed… ¿me acompañas a por una cerveza de mantequilla? -le pregunta en voz baja, insinuante. Remus traga saliva y asiente.

&

Las tres _gatitas _se miran, perplejas. ¿Cómo imaginar que Remus sería el elegido? Lily está sorprendida y nada contenta. Remus es un buen chico, no se merece que jueguen con él, y además es su amigo.

Ingrid mira a Sophie con preocupación, y también Alice y Danny dirigen su mirada hacia la castaña.

- Soph, ¿me acompañas al baño? -pregunta Ingrid con urgencia, y se lleva a su amiga antes de que reaccione.

- ¿estás bien? -pregunta Ingrid con cautela. Están en los baños del segundo piso, donde nunca entra nadie gracias a Myrtle _La llorona_. Ingrid no sabe qué decir. Sarah siempre consigue lo que quiere, y ha elegido a Remus. Por suerte Sophie no parece enfadada o triste, sólo confundida.

- estoy bien, sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa -contesta finalmente la castaña.

- sabes, deberías hablar con ella, y decirle que Remus te gusta -le dice Ingrid en voz baja.

- es que no me gusta. No sé qué siento por él. Creo que me confundí un poco, fue una ilusión del momento… -responde Sophie- seguramente me imaginé cosas que no son.

- ¡venga ya! Estuvisteis a punto de besaros, y he visto todas las miraditas que intercambiáis desde entonces… está claro que hay algo, ¡no me vengas ahora con que te los has imaginado!

- pues se ha ido con Sarah sin pensárselo dos veces -responde Sophie con amargura. Ingrid no contesta.

- deberías contárselo. Es tu amiga, en cuanto lo sepa buscará a otro… -insiste la morena.

- ¿tú crees? Además, ¿qué le voy a contar? ¿Qué hubo un momento en el que me pareció que iba a besarme? ¡No pasó nada!

- ¡hay miles de chicos guapos en Hogwarts! No puede ligarse al que te gusta a ti. -sigue insistiendo Ingrid con convicción.

- ¡que no me gusta! -protesta Sophie con energía.

- pues te atrae. Admite que algo sientes por él. Si fuera uno más no estarías pensando qué es lo que te pasa con él.

Sophie no puede negarlo.

&

- bueno chicos, ¡menuda celebración la de anoche! -exclama Sirius al salir de la ducha con una toalla en torno a la cintura y el pelo chorreando (_N/A: ¡ñaaaam!_).- ¡los merodeadores sí que sabemos organizar fiestas!

- la verdad es que fue una buena juerga -asiente James, sonriente. Está vistiéndose. Remus, por su parte, ya está listo, y se dedica a ordenar sus libros mientras intenta despertar a Peter, que sigue roncando.

- eso díselo a nuestro amigo Moony… aprovechaste la noche, ¿eh? -Sirius palmea la espalda de Remus.- ¿quién lo diría de Sarita? ¡por fin se lía con un chico con clase! Después del Slytherin ése…

Remus tuerce el gesto. James mueve la cabeza, _Sirius es incorregible_.

- sólo estuvimos hablando, Sirius -se ve obligado a decir Remus cuando Sirius sigue hablando del mal gusto de la chica. Sirius lo mira como si acabara de decir una obscenidad

- ¿hablando? Toda la noche juntos… ¡¿es que no te he enseñado nada?! -pone cara de desesperación. James pasa a su lado y le da una colleja, riéndose.

- ¡auch! Moony, tío, ¡tienes que lanzarte ya! Si no va a pensar que eres marica o algo…

Remus lo mira con seriedad, pero no dice nada.

- porque a ti te van las tías, ¿verdad? ¿cómo es que no te liaste con ella? Sé que es una borde y una creída, pero está tremenda…

- no todos buscamos lo mismo en una chica, Sirius -contesta Remus tranquilamente.

- entonces, ¿no piensas lanzarte? ¡Si está loquita por ti! -Peter por fin se ha levantado (después de que Sirius hiciera aparecer un cubo de agua y lo vaciara sobre su cabeza) y parece lo bastante despierto para intervenir en la conversación- si a mí se me acercara una tía así…

- venga, Wormy, deja de soñar que estás llenando la habitación de babas -le dice Sirius.- tienes que replantearte tus prioridades, Moony ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no sales con una chica? Estás bajando el listón de los merodeadores…

- será mejor que bajemos a desayunar -interviene James. Sirius se encoge de hombros y baja delante, con Peter.

- entonces, ¿no piensas salir con Sarah? -pregunta James, que se ha entretenido en la habitación, haciendo como que buscaba un libro. Remus se encoge de hombros, pero no contesta.

- vamos, Moony, te gusta desde tercer curso… no entiendo por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad.

Remus lo mira atónito. _¿Desde cuando sabe James eso? Si él nunca le ha dicho nada a nadie… _James ve su expresión y se ríe.

- venga, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Remus. Se te nota un montón, sólo los despistados como Sirius no se enteran… Además, deberías haber visto cómo la mirabas anoche. Y no entiendo que lleves tantos años enamorado de ella y ahora no hagas nada. -Remus suspira.

- no sé, James. Yo no debería salir con nadie porque… ya sabes, no soy normal… -James lo interrumpe con indignación.

- ¡eres perfectamente normal! ¡Ya sabes que eso sólo es un "problemilla"! no te puede impedir seguir con tu vida…

Remus sonríe involuntariamente, como cada vez que James menciona su "problemilla peludo", como él lo llama.

- bueno, tal vez… pero ése no es el único problema -suspira, pensando en Sophie. James lo mira interrogante, pero Remus se cortaría un brazo antes que hablarle de su primita. Sabe lo que James opina de los "desgraciados que pretenden aprovecharse de ella" y sabe que nunca le perdonaría que él fuera uno de "ésos". Y necesita que James siga confiando en él, que lo siga apoyando, que lo haga sentirse una persona normal.

- ya veremos…

James sonríe y los dos bajan las escaleras, mientras Sirius grita preguntando qué narices les falta.

&

Sarah sale de la ducha. Comparte habitación con Lily y otras dos Gryffies, que ya han bajado a desayunar. La pelirroja está terminando de ponerse el uniforme. Sarah empieza también a vestirse.

- lo pasamos bien anoche, ¿verdad?

- de eso quería hablarte, Sarah -dice Lily, mirándola con seriedad. Se sienta en la cama y Sarah, con un suspiro, se sienta a su lado, porque conoce la mirada de su amiga y sabe que es algo serio.

- ¿de verdad has elegido a Remus para darle celos a Mike?

- pensé que había quedado claro anoche -contesta Sarah, sorprendida.- dentro de nada estaré saliendo oficialmente con un merodeador -sonríe. La expresión de Lily se endurece.

- ¿piensas usarlo para dar celos a Mike y luego dejarlo? -pregunta, indignada- Remus es un buen chico, y no se merece que juegues con él.

- es un merodeador, Lily. No es ningún santo. ¿Te olvidas de que salen todos los meses "de caza"? además, él ha salido con un montón de chicas… -Lily se muerde la lengua. Tiene la sospecha de que las salidas mensuales de los chicos, para ligar y emborracharse, como ellos cuentan, esconden algo. Pero no es su secreto, y ni siquiera está segura. Así que no dice nada.

- aún así, Sarah. Él no es como Sirius, es un buen chico, un chico sensible, responsable…

- para ya Lily, tampoco es para tanto. No voy a romperle el corazón, sólo saldré con él un par de semanas y luego quedamos como amigos.

- ¿y cuando se entere de que lo estás usando para conseguir a Mike y esa ridícula venganza tuya?

- ¡no se va a enterar! Además, él ya es mayorcito, así que si sale conmigo, sabrá lo que se hace. Todos me conocen, saben que no soy una santa. Mira Lils, estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Relájate, ¿ok? Mejor bajamos ya a desayunar, Ingrid y Sophie nos estarán esperando -la rubia da por zanjada la conversación y se levanta para terminar de arreglarse. Lily sigue con cara de enfado, pero finalmente se levanta también y sale tras su amiga.

&

Cuando las cinco _gatitas _entran al Gran Comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos está ya dentro, desayunando. Muchos tienen ojeras, porque la fiesta acabó muy tarde. Sarah entra caminando con decisión y se dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sienta al lado de Remus y le da un besito en la mejilla "de buenos días". El chico la saluda con una sonrisa alegre. El resto de las _gatitas _la siguen sin mucho entusiasmo, excepto Alice, que se acerca a sentarse con su novio con ilusión.

- ¡buenos días, chicas! -saluda James, muy contento al ver a Lily. Ingrid se sienta lo más cerca posible de Sirius, y Sophie lo más lejos posible de Sarah y Remus.

- buenos días, primito -responde Sophie, pero sin su habitual entusiasmo. James la mira preocupado. Sophie tiene ojeras pero se fue muy temprano de la fiesta, que él recuerde.

Mientras, Sarah habla con Remus de las clases, y comparte su desayuno.

- ¿así que tenemos Historia de la Magia a primera hora? Sabes, creo que necesito ayuda con esa materia, la llevo realmente mal…

- pero si aún no hemos empezado las clases -protesta Ingrid -además, el curso pasado sacaste un "supera las expectativas (E)" en tu TIMO de Historia.

Sarah le dirige una mirada gélida.

- por eso, necesito mejorar, tengo que sacar buena nota en los ÉXTASIS… me ayudarás a estudiar, ¿verdad, Remus? Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo…

- si aún no tenemos materia para estudiar -sigue protestando Ingrid. Sophie le da una patadita disimulada por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿tú qué tienes a primera hora, preciosa? -le pregunta Robert a su novia. Los horarios los repartieron el día anterior durante la cena. Alice abre su mochila y saca el suyo.

- pociones con los de Gryffindor -contesta, alegre. Como es un año menor, no comparte clase con Sophie e Ingrid. Su amiga Mary se acerca con Kayla, la otra cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, y se sientan con la rubia.

- nosotras tenemos encantamientos -dice Sophie, contenta. Le encanta esa clase, y es una de las alumnas favoritas del profesor Flickwicht que, además, es jefe de su Casa.

- Alice, vámonos ya, que como lleguemos tarde seguro que Slughorn nos quita puntos… -dice Mary, levantándose. Kayla la imita, y Alice se despide de Robert con un beso antes de ir tras ellas.

- será mejor que nosotras también nos demos prisa, Sophie -dice Ingrid, mientras su amiga termina su enorme desayuno rápidamente.- Danny ya nos estará esperando en la clase con Jack y Thomas.

Sophie termina su zumo de un trago y se levanta, sonriente.

- ¡hasta pronto chicos! -dice, con su buen humor recuperado tras el abundante desayuno. Le da un besito a James y otro a Robert.

- ¿y para mí no hay? -pregunta Sirius, poniendo carita de cachorrillo. Sophie le saca la lengua, pero se acerca de darle un beso también. Ingrid no se atreve a imitarla, aunque se muere de ganas. Se despiden de Lily con otro beso y de Sarah y Remus con un gesto que ellos no ven, inmersos en su conversación.

&

Mientras suben por las escaleras de camino a la clase, un niño de tercero alcanza a Sophie.

- Sophie, ¡espera! Tengo una carta para ti. -Sophie se detiene y le sonríe al chico.

-gracias -le dice, cogiendo la carta. La abre con curiosidad mientras sigue andando. Cuando la lee, se detiene. Ingrid también se para y la mira

- ¿qué pasa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Y eso es todo de momento!! qué os ha parecido?? seguro que algún personaje ya no os cae tan bien, no? y las parejas, cómo creeis que quedarán? jejeje! **

**por qué no me lo contáis en un review?? pliiiiiiis!! seguro que tenéis alguna pregunta q hacer... no? y no cuesta nada... unos minutitos nada más... aunque sea para decir "lo he leído" :P**

**y, a todo esto, mil gracias por leer... espero q os esté gustando... y mil millones de gracias a los que dejaron reviews, GRACIAS!! me anima un montón! creo q ya os los contesté, verdad??**

**pues nada, espero que hasta pronto... **

**besitos a todos!!**

**_Sam._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Como siempre, espero que disfrutéis mucho este capítulo... a ver qué os parece el final :p**

**Disclaimer: como siempre, nada de esto es mío, los personajes, escenarios, ect, son de Rowling, y no gano nada de nada con esto... sólo reviews de vez en cuando xD**

**Y, aquí tenemos...**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Mientras suben por las escaleras de camino a la clase, un niño de tercero alcanza a Sophie._

_- Sophie, ¡espera! Tengo una carta para ti. -Sophie se detiene y le sonríe al chico._

_-gracias -le dice, cogiendo la carta. La abre con curiosidad mientras sigue andando. Cuando la lee, se detiene. Ingrid también se para y la mira_

_- ¿qué pasa?_

- es de Dumbledore. Quiere que vaya a su despacho después de clase.

- ¡qué raro! -Ingrid mira a su amiga, que está tan sorprendida como ella- ¿qué querrá?

Sophie se encoge de hombros, y las dos siguen andando hacia la clase.

Danny está apoyado en la puerta, hablando con Jack y Thomas. Los tres las saludan, y Sophie reparte besos nuevamente.

&

Sarah sale con Lily del Gran Comedor. Remus ha subido a la torre de Gryffindor a por un libro que se había olvidado.

- ey, Sarah, ¿qué tal todo? -Claire, una de las compañeras de habitación de Sarah y Lily las alcanza y va con ellas hacia la clase.

Sarah le hace un gesto de saludo y Rose, su otra compañera de habitación también se les une. Lily las mira con suspicacia. No se llevan mal, pero no son amigas. Si se acercan a hablar con ellas será porque quieren algo.

- oye, ¿es verdad lo que dicen por ahí? -pregunta Claire con curiosidad.

- ¿y que dicen? -Sarah se hace la indiferente, pero sonríe como si ya supiera lo que le van a contar.

- pues… corre un rumor… ya sabes que a la gente le gusta hablar… -empieza Rose

- ¿dejaste a Mike Gardiner por Lupin? -interrumpe Claire. Lily se ríe. Así que eso es lo que quieren, cotilleos.

- ¿eso dicen? -pregunta Sarah, sin afirmar ni negar nada, pero sonriendo. Claire asiente.

- Mike, el pobre, se quedó tan destrozado cuando lo dejaste por otro que casi se tira de la Torre de Astronomía… bueno, eso dicen. Y ahora está con Susy para ver si consigue darte celos, pero es evidente que sigue enamorado de ti, porque sólo está cariñoso con ella cuando tú estás delante…

Sarah contiene una carcajada y pone cara seria.

- ¡es un rumor absurdo! Mike y yo quedamos como amigos, él me dijo que lo entendía… ¡no me creo que intentara suicidarse! Ya sabéis que a la gente le gusta inventarse cosas…-la rubia pone cara severa.

- no, Sarah, es verdad, a mí me lo contó mi prima Jessica, de Hufflepuf, que está saliendo con Liam Petterson, que es el mejor amigo de Mike -interviene Rose.

- seguro que es una exageración… estaba un poco triste, pero no creo… -dice Sarah, con voz de duda y poniendo cara de preocupación. Lily contiene la risa. Sarah es una actriz estupenda.

Rose y Claire se miran y asienten.

- ¡así que es verdad! No me extraña que esté tan deprimido, ¡¡todo el mundo sabe que nadie puede competir con un merodeador!! Mi prima también me dijo que Mike no duerme bien, lleva unas ojeras enormes últimamente…

Sarah se encoge de hombros.

- lo siento por él… pero seguro que Susy lo anima…

Claire y Rose se burlan. Ellas también se llevan fatal con la chica.

- ¿con ésa? ¡Ja! Después de haber estado contigo…

- ¡qué buen gusto tienes! Siempre sales con chicos guapos, pero estar con un merodeador… ¡guau! -Rose suspira, y tanto Claire como ella la miran con una mezcla de admiración y envidia.

- tengo que ir un momento al baño, ¿vienes Lils? -Sarah hace un gesto de despedida y se va con Lily hasta los baños. Cuando entra, empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿has oído eso? ¡qué par de tontas! ¡que Mike no duerme por las noches, que intentó suicidarse cuando lo dejé por Remus, y que está con Susy para darme celos! Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba… -Sarah sigue riéndose, pero Lily está seria.

- es curioso que digan eso, cuando es justo al revés, eres tú la que quiere darle celos con Remus… -dice, con enfado.- deberías dejarlo ya, Sarah, has conseguido lo que querías…

- ¿qué dices? Con lo bien que va todo… aún no he conseguido nada, voy a arruinar la reputación de ese par, ya verás…

- y el corazón de Remus, de paso…

- no seas ridícula, Lils, no le va a dar tiempo a enamorarse, no te preocupes. Ni siquiera hace falta que salga con él, al ritmo que llevan los rumores. Quedaré un par de días con él a estudiar ¡y ya pensarán que estamos preparando la boda! Él no tiene que enterarse de nada, sólo me ayuda un poco con las asignaturas que llevo mal y punto. No te preocupes, que no voy a hacerle daño.

Lily la mira poco convencida.

&

Cuando entran a clase, Lily va hacia los pupitres de la primera fila, como siempre, pero Sarah no la sigue. Remus acaba de entrar y Sarah está hablando con él en la puerta. _Si no va a salir con él, no tiene por qué coquetear de esa forma_, piensa Lily con enfado, mientras ve a Sarah quitarle al chico de la cara una pestaña inexistente.

Lily se da la vuelta y se sienta. La profesora McGonnagal entra poco después. Con sorpresa, Lily ve que Sarah no se sienta a su lado, sino detrás de ella, con Remus. Con una sonrisa, James ocupa el sitio libre al lado de Lily.

- ¡buenos días, Lily! Estás muy guapa hoy -le dice el moreno con desenvoltura, sonriéndole. Lily suspira y mira a Sarah con cara de asesina. _¿Desde cuando Potter vuelve a ser tan… Potter? Y ella que había pensado que era un chico normal, con el que se podía hablar… _

- venga, no seas así, ya verás cómo no soy tan mal compañero… cuando termine la clase me pedirás que me siente contigo todas las que quedan…

- ¿no te olvidas de algo, Potter? -James la mira sorprendido, no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere la chica.

- ¡la modestia, que la has perdido!

Desde el pupitre de detrás, le llegan las risas de Sarah y de Sirius, que está sentado con Peter.

James frunce el ceño, pero enseguida recupera su sonrisa.

- ése es uno de mis encantos, pelirroja

- si es uno de tus encantos, prefiero no conocer tus defectos…

Esta vez, James también se ríe con Sirius y Sarah. Le encanta sacar de quicio a la pelirroja, que les susurra enfadada para que se callen mientras McGonnagall se acerca.

- ¿algún problema, señor Potter? -James niega con la cabeza con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- ¿Black, Baltimore? -la profesora alza una ceja

- ninguno, profesora -contesta Sirius con desparpajo, con su sonrisa perfecta.

- pues no quiero oírlos en lo que queda de clase o los castigaré todos los fines de semana de aquí a final de año.

A Sirius se le borra la sonrisa, y Sarah pone cara de horror.

0o0o0

- James, ¿se puede saber por qué no estás practicando el hechizo? -protesta Lily, al encontrarse de nuevo los ojos del chico fijos en su cara. La pelirroja frunce el ceño, enfadada. ¡Ese chico la pone nerviosa!

- es más entretenido mirarte a ti… ¿sabías que se te forma un hoyuelo muy gracioso cuando pones esa cara de concentración? -el chico la mira con dulzura, pero sólo consigue que Lily se enfade más. _¿Dónde está el chico educado de los dos últimos días?_

James, por su parte, se pregunta qué está haciendo mal. _Pensaba que, tras dos días de tratarme como una persona normal, podríamos ser amigos, o hablar, por lo menos. No entiendo qué le pasa, ayer se pasó casi toda la noche conmigo, tan contenta, y hoy me mira como si me odiara… quizá no sea el mejor momento para volver a pedirle una cita, después de todo_.

&

Cuando termina la clase, Lily sale disparada de su asiento. A James no le da tiempo a ofrecerle ayuda con los libros, ni a despedirse. La pelirroja es la primera en llegar a la puerta, y la abre de un empujón violento antes de salir.

-¡¡AAAY!! -al salir tan precipitadamente, Lily se ha chocado con Samuel, un chico de cuarto que juega como cazador en el equipo de Gryffindor, y han caído los dos al suelo. Samuel se levanta primero, y ayuda a la prefecta a incorporarse. Luego se agacha para recoger los libros y se los entrega.

- lo siento mucho, Sam, no te he visto…

- con esa velocidad, no me extraña… -se ríe el chico- ¿de quién huyes, de Slughorn?

Lily se encoge de hombros. _De alguien peor_, piensa.

- tengo un poco de prisa…

- bueno, yo te estaba esperando, tengo que entregarte esto -le tiende una carta manuscrita.- ya nos veremos, Lily, y ¡ten cuidado con las armaduras del pasillo, no creo que puedan esquivarte! -se despide sonriendo. Lily abre la carta, con curiosidad.

- ¿qué es eso? -pregunta Sarah, mirando por encima de su hombro. Acaba de salir con los merodeadores, y Remus lleva sus libros.

- una carta de Dumbledore, quiere verme en su despacho hoy después de las clases… me pregunto qué querrá… -contesta, pensativa. Sarah se encoge de hombros.

-Te enterarás enseguida. Será mejor que ahora vayamos al invernadero.

Con un gruñido, Lily echa a andar con ella y los merodeadores. James camina a su lado, pero no trata de agobiarla con más tonterías. Está pensativo, y Lily lo agradece.

&

- ¡no me puedo creer que me vaya a perder la comida! -protesta Sophie.- espero que la reunión no dure mucho, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre…

- tranquila, te guardaremos comida, y todos los postres que podamos… -le dice Danny, sonriendo. Sophie le devuelve la sonrisa.

- más os vale… me voy, si me doy prisa llegaré antes de que terminéis de comer… ¡nos vemos enseguida!

Ingrid y Danny se despiden de ella con la mano, mientras la castaña sale corriendo hacia la estatua de la gárgola.

Cuando llega, se encuentra a Lily esperando.

- ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunta Sophie, sorprendida.

- Dumbledore me ha citado en su despacho antes de comer -le contesta la pelirroja.

- ¡a mí también! -dice Sophie, antes de que Lily pueda preguntarle.- ¿qué crees que querrá?

La pelirroja se encoge de hombros.

- mejor subimos ya, o no nos dará tiempo a comer -le dice. Sophie asiente y se acerca decidida a la gárgola, pero se para en seco.

- ¿cuál es la contraseña?

- ni idea, por eso estoy aquí esperando…

En ese momento la estatua se echa hacia atrás y gira, descubriendo unas escaleras en espiral que van descendiendo dando vueltas. Sobre ellas va el director del colegio. Sonriente, se acerca a las dos chicas y les pide que le acompañen, ofreciéndoles el brazo. Sophie y Lily suben en las escaleras, que cobran vida de nuevo, y ascienden hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Una vez allí, el director conjura dos sillas para ellas y se sienta tras su mesa. Lily se sienta inmediatamente, pero Sophie se entretiene curioseando las pertenencias del director. Se acerca al soberbio fénix que descansa en su percha y lo acaricia. Lily carraspea algo parecido a "la comida" y Sophie da un respingo y se sienta rápidamente.

- imagino que ya sabrán por qué las he hecho venir aquí.

Las dos chicas se miran intrigadas. Dumbledore sonríe.

- tengo entendido que, el primer día, llegaron tarde al banquete de bienvenida porque tuvieron que presenciar una escena desagradable, aunque desgraciadamente muy común en estos días.

Lily se pone seria cuando recuerda la pelea de los dos niños, y asiente. Dumbledore hace un gesto para invitarla a hablar.

- cuando bajamos del tren encontramos a dos niños de segundo curso peleando a golpes. Se trataba de un alumno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor. Los separamos y descubrimos que la causa de la pelea, al parecer, fue que Barty Crouch, el chico de Slytherin, había empujado e insultado a una niña amiga de Nick Reed, el Gryffindor, que salió en su defensa.

Dumbledore asiente, serio, y parece sumirse en sus pensamientos.

- ¿querría añadir algo, señorita Blythe? -pregunta con serenidad, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en Sophie.

- no, Lily lo ha explicado perfectamente. Únicamente, que el insulto que usó para ofender a la niña fue "sangresucia", y creo que tiene especial gravedad, señor.

- sí, me temo que así es -Dumbledore mueve la cabeza, pesaroso.- hablaré con los dos, y me temo que serán castigados cuando los jefes de las casas sean informados de esto. ¡Fawkes! -el precioso fénix abandona su percha y se apoya en el hombro del director, que está terminando de escribir dos notas. Se las entrega, y el pájaro las coge con su pico dorado- debes entregárselas a Nicholas Reed y a Bartemius Crouch, por favor.

Los tres observan al animal elevarse grácilmente y salir del despacho para cumplir el encargo. Los retratos que cuelgan de la pared tras la mesa del director se mueven, y Sophie intercambia unas palabras con Armando Dippet sonriendo, porque son parientes lejanos.

Luego, Dumbledore se vuelve hacia las chicas.

- les agradezco que cumplan tan bien su labor de prefectas, pero ahora será mejor que se apresuren si quieren llegar al Comedor -les dice, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Sophie, que se pone roja.

Las chicas se despiden y salen del despacho. En la puerta se encuentran con Nick y Barty, que se dirigen miradas de odio mientras esperan. Nick se acerca enseguida a saludarlas con una sonrisa, y Barty las ignora.

- lo siento, le hemos contado a Dumbledore la pelea, creo que te van a castigar… -le dice Sophie. El chico se encoge de hombros

- no importa, mereció la pena. -dice con seriedad, mirando al Sly con una sonrisa vengativa. Sophie se acuerda del labio partido de Barty, y de que Nick salió ileso, y contiene una risita. El chico se despide con un gesto alegre mientras entra al despacho, detrás del Slytherin.

Lily y Sophie se giran y se disponen a bajar la escalera, cuando aparece McGonnagall.

- señorita Evans -los labios apretados de la profesora la hacen parecer más severa que nunca pero, aún así, le dedica una sonrisa a Lily.- tengo entendido que usted presenció la pelea entre Nick Reed y Barty Crouch…

Lily asiente, mientras Sophie se pone a dar golpes con el pie en el suelo, nerviosa.

- me gustaría que me contara lo ocurrido.

Lily no tiene más remedio que asentir y relatar de nuevo toda la historia. Sophie está cada vez más impaciente, viendo que se termina la hora de la comida. Mientras tanto, McGonagall pregunta cosas que a Sophie le parecen sin importancia.

"La culpa fue toda de ese Slytherin, que insultó y empujó a la niña y luego empezó la pelea con Nick" tiene ganas de gritar, pero se contiene, porque en ese momento McGonnagall se despide y llama a la puerta del despacho. Sophie suspira con alivio, y sale tan rápida que casi tropieza con el profesor Slughorn, que acaba de llegar.

- ¡señorita Evans, qué bien encontrarla aquí! Como sabrá, ahora tengo una reunión por la pelea que usted presenció entre los dos alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Desde luego, tendrán que recibir un castigo severo, particularmente Barty que es, según me temo, el más culpable -la mira con la esperanza de que niegue su afirmación, pero Lily asiente, y Slughorn parece ligeramente decepcionado.- siendo así, recibirá un castigo ejemplar, no le quepa duda… pero me gustaría oír su versión de los hechos, la opinión de la mejor alumna del curso siempre es importante -le guiña un ojo a Lily que, de nuevo, no puede más que sonreír forzadamente y contar lo ocurrido otra vez.

Sophie tiene ganas de tirarse de los pelos, y lo haría si no estuviera ahí el profesor de pociones aunque, pensándolo bien, seguramente no se dé ni cuenta. ¡Se va a perder la comida, y los postres! Empieza a caminar en círculos frente a la puerta del despacho. Tras lo que le parece una eternidad, pese a que Lily ha intentado ser lo más breve posible, la puerta del despacho se abre y sale McGonnagall con Nick. Slughorn se despide y entra, y la profesora se va, dejando a Nick con Sophie y Lily.

- ¿cómo te ha ido? -pregunta la pelirroja. El chico se encoge de hombros.

- castigado a limpiar todos los trofeos de la Sala de Trofeos con Filch -dice, encogiendo los hombros- y he perdido 15 puntos para Gryffindor -termina, en voz más baja y avergonzado.

- no te preocupes, hiciste lo que debías -le dice Lily. Sophie, que también se disponía a consolar al chico con una frase parecida, se sorprende. ¿Lily Evans aprobando una pelea? Sophie mueve la cabeza, pero entiende que Lily odia por encima de todo las diferencias que hace la gente como Barty entre "sangrelimpia" y "sangresucia".

- hay veces en las que es necesario hacer algo, aunque sea pelear, para no dejar que se salgan con la suya. -le dice la pelirroja con decisión. Nick sonríe.

- Dumbledore me ha dicho algo parecido, bueno, eso creo, porque no lo he entendido muy bien -se encoge de hombros de nuevo y se despide de ellas- me voy, que aún no he comido y me muero de hambre… -hace un gesto y sale corriendo.

Sophie está a punto de imitarle, cuando Lily la detiene con un gesto. Se acerca a la puerta del despacho, que ha quedado ligeramente entreabierta, y permite que se escuche la conversación. Sophie se sorprende nuevamente al ver a Lily espiando, pero oye el nombre de la chica y ella también se acerca.

- ¡esa Lily Evans es una mentirosa! ¡El chico me empujó y luego me pegó, yo no hice nada! ¿cómo la van a creer a ella? ¡es una asquerosa "sangresucia"! -se oye la voz de Barty. Lily está furiosa, y Sophie tiene ganas de lanzarle un hechizo al chico para lavarle la boca, como una vez hizo su primo con Snape.

- te agradecería que no usaras esa expresión de ahora en adelante -la voz de Dumbledore suena increíblemente severa, y Sophie casi puede ver a Barty encogerse, totalmente intimidado.

- ¡me avergüenza que un alumno de mi propia casa sea capaz de decir esas cosas! -grita Slughorn, escandalizado.- veinte puntos menos y tres días de castigo con el señor Filch limpiando los baños, ¡y espero que sea suficiente para corregirte!

- me temo que también tendré que informar a tu padre de lo ocurrido. -dice Dumbledore.

- haga lo que quiera -la voz de Barty suena indiferente y cansada.- no me importa.

- tendrá que venir al colegio a hablar conmigo, ya que se trata de un asunto serio.

- no vendrá -contesta Barty, entre burlón y dolido- no creo que ni siquiera abra su carta. No le importa nada del colegio, ni de lo que yo haga, sólo está interesado en su carrera. -la voz le tiembla.

Lily se gira y le hace un gesto a Sophie, y las dos salen, andando despacio. Han oído suficiente. Sophie se da cuenta de que, después de todo, no puede evitar compadecer al chico, y sabe que Lily está pensando lo mismo que ella.

&

Llegan a la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando la mayoría de alumnos ya han salido. Ingrid y Danny, sin embargo, siguen sentados en la mesa de la Ravenclaw, y las dos chicas se sientan con ellos.

- Robert y Alice se han ido a "dar un paseo" antes de la clase -informa Ingrid sonriendo con una mueca- y Sarah… ha salido con Remus y los merodeadores -su tono es ahora de profunda desaprobación. Mira a Sophie, pero ella se dedica a llenarse el plato de comida para esquivar a su amiga, porque ya sabe lo que quiere.

- ¿qué quería Dumbledore? -pregunta Danny, para aliviar la tensión, mientras le pasa a Sophie una fuente de patatas asadas, que la chica vacía entera en su plato antes de contestar.

- que le contáramos la pelea del primer día, la de los dos niños, cuando llegamos tarde al banquete…

- ¿y para eso habéis tardado tanto? -pregunta Ingrid, sorprendida.

Lily y Sophie intercambian una mirada rápida, y en un instante deciden no contar nada de lo que han oído.

- sí, es que McGonnagall y Slughorn también nos han pedido nuestra versión -contesta la pelirroja.

- bueno, la versión de Lily más bien, yo podía haber sido invisible para el caso que me han hecho -bromea Sophie.

&

Finalmente, los cuatro terminan de comer y se van a las clases. Los tres Ravens se despiden de Lily, que tiene Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y se dirigen a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando Lily llega, se encuentra a Sarah junto a Remus, riendo y tonteando. Mueve la cabeza, desalentada. _Menos mal que sólo quiere que la ayude con los estudios para que crezcan los rumores, si llega a querer ligárselo…_piensa con sarcasmo.

Para cuando las clases terminan, Lily ya está harta y, sin esperar a su amiga, se dirige hacia la biblioteca, para empezar con los deberes. Mientras, Danny obliga a las chicas a acompañarlo también, aunque Sophie intenta resistirse.

- venga, Danny, es el primer día, haremos los deberes después, mira qué buen tiempo.

Danny sonríe.

- tenemos que empezar ya, Sophie. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento, y el fin de semana no querrás hacer nada, que te conozco. Me niego a pasar otro curso ayudándoos los domingos por la tarde a terminar con todo el trabajo atrasado -dice, con decisión. Sophie sabe que no va a convencerlo, pero sigue intentándolo.

- ¿"ayudándonos"? -se ríe Ingrid- más bien dejándonos copiar tus redacciones.

- razón de más. Ya va siendo hora de que no lo dejéis todo para el último momento.

- no seas injusto. Sabes que, cuando toca estudiar, somos las más trabajadoras, pero hoy… ¡es el primer día! Tenemos que ir a saludar a Hagrid, y no he visto a Wind, ni al calamar gigante…

Danny estalla en carcajadas, e Ingrid también. Sophie odia al calamar gigante, le da un miedo horrible, y el sentimiento parece mutuo, desde que la castaña le lanzó al calamar un bocadillo "pasado de fecha" _para que desayunara _que le dio en un ojo y le provocó indigestión.

- ¡¡venga, porfiiii!! -abraza a Danny para engatusarlo, pero él no se deja. La coge del brazo y comienza a caminar hacia la biblioteca, seguido de Ingrid.

- haremos todo eso después de terminar los deberes. Si nos damos prisa, acabaremos enseguida.

Sophie suspira y se resigna. Ingrid se encoge de hombros. Todos los años igual. Danny intenta inculcarles un poco de sensatez y responsabilidad, pero suele durar muy poco.

0o0o0

Al cabo de media de hora sentados en la biblioteca, Danny se acerca a ver el trabajo de Sophie y la descubre leyendo un libro.

- es que me aburro -se justifica la castaña, mientas Danny le confisca la novela- ¡nooo, que está en lo más interesante! -grita.

La bibliotecaria les echa una mirada furiosa por el ruido, y Sophie no tiene más remedio que callarse y ponerse a estudiar.

Ingrid se ríe, y también Lily, con quien se han encontrado en su mesa preferida. Al fondo, Sarah estudia con Remus y, aunque intenta ignorar las risitas y bromas que llegan desde esa zona, Ingrid no puede evitar dirigir su mirada hacia allí de vez en cuando, con enfado.

Finalmente, se levanta para ir al baño y se lleva a Sophie para que la acompañe, que está más que feliz de tener una excusa para dejar los deberes.

&

- mira, Sophie, esto no puede seguir así, tienes que contárselo a Sarah ¡ya! -dice Ingrid. Sophie se queda un instante desorientada, y luego mueve la cabeza.

- venga ya, Ingrid, ¡no tengo nada que contarle a Sarah!

- ¿excepto que te atrae el chico que ella está intentando ligarse, por ejemplo?

La castaña no contesta.

- Soph, es tu amiga, ¡tienes que decírselo! Por lo menos, tiene que saberlo. Remus sólo es una diversión para ella, no es justo. Y, aunque hagas ver como que no te importa, cada vez duermes peor, y te he visto mirándolos a escondidas.

Sophie se muerde el labio, porque no puede negar lo que le ha dicho su amiga, aunque le gustaría.

- pero, ¿qué le digo? ¿Que pienso que me gusta? -dice- _¿y que yo le gustaba a él? _-piensa.

- mira, es tu amiga, le dices que te atrae, sabes que es cierto. Además, él es un buen chico, y es tu amigo, ¿verdad? Así lo libramos del plan de Sarah, porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que va a hacerle daño, aunque ella no se dé cuenta. Será mejor que se busque a otro que no sea tan buen chico como Remus.

Ingrid entiende que la ha convencido cuando ve la expresión de Sophie, y sonríe.

- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos todas en nuestro refugio esta noche después de la cena y así habláis tranquilamente?

Sophie duda, pero finalmente asiente, decidida.

&

Está anocheciendo, pero James sigue en su escoba, animando a los jugadores de Gryffindor.

- James, ¿por qué no paramos ya? ¡No se ve ni la quaffle! -protesta Fank Longbottom, un chico de séptimo que juega como guardián.

- eso lo dices porque no has podido parar ninguno de mis tiros -bromea Samuel, el cazador de cuarto año.

- no ha parado ninguno porque no sabes apuntar a los aros, Sam -se burla Kayla.- ¿ese último tiro a dónde iba dirigido, a la cabeza de Robert?

Todos se ríen.

- ¡bueno chicos, suficiente por hoy! -grita James. Los demás no esperan a oírlo dos veces. El capitán sigue dándoles instrucciones mientras aterrizan, y programa el próximo entrenamiento para el fin de semana, pese a las quejas de Sirius.

Alice, que ha estado observando el entrenamiento desde las gradas, sale al encuentro de Robert, mientras las admiradoras que se suelen reunir en todos los entrenamientos para ver a James y, principalmente, a Sirius, cuchichean y lanzan risitas.

- preciosa, no me abraces ahora, que voy sudado…

La rubia no le hace ningún caso y se tira a sus brazos, y Robert no puede evitar sonreír. Después de unos cuantos besos, el chico se despide y entra al vestuario con los demás. Alice se va corriendo, porque ha quedado con las chicas, como le ha contado a Robert, que se alegra de que se lleve tan bien con sus amigas. "Hasta la invitan a las _reuniones de chicas _que hacen en su lugar secreto, a las que ni él ni Danny pueden ir… a este paso, pronto serán más amigas de Alice que suyas".

&

Alice llega al Gran Comedor con prisas. Se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor, enfrente de Sarah y Remus. El resto de las _gatitas _están sentadas unos sitios más allá, pero en la misma mesa.

Alice se sirve rápidamente la comida, porque las chicas ya están terminando, excepto Sophie, que se llena el plato nuevamente, mientras Lily e Ingrid cogen sus postres. Sarah, en cambio, está demasiado ocupada en coquetear con Remus para comer mucho. El chico parece un poco cortado, pero muy contento, sin lugar a dudas. Alice se pregunta si estará enamorado de la rubia, y se pone un poco triste al pensar en el plan. No conoce mucho a Remus, que es un año mayor, pero le cae bien. Parece un chico sensible, y da la impresión de que Sarah le gusta bastante.

- Sophie, deja eso, ya has comido bastante. -la castaña hace una mueca y coge el postre que Ingrid intentaba quitarle.- tenemos que irnos ya, o será muy tarde para estar por los pasillos, ya lo sabes. -protesta Ingrid. Sophie le saca la lengua y se levanta, con el trozo de tarta en la mano.

- pues vamos, ¿vienes Alice? -la chica asiente y se levanta, al igual que Lily. Las cuatro miran a Sarah, que se despide de Remus con un besito en la mejilla y sale contoneándose.

&

- bueno, ya estamos todas aquí -dice Sarah, sonriente. Están las cinco sentadas nuevamente frente al fuego que Lily ha conjurado en la enorme chimenea de su "refugio". Lily asiente, y mira a Sophie. Intuye que la reunión tiene que ver con la castaña, aunque sea Ingrid quien la ha "convocado". Alice e Ingrid también miran a Sophie, confirmando la suposición de Lily.

- a ver, ¿queréis que os cuente las novedades con Remus? -pregunta Sarah con entusiasmo, al ver que nadie habla. Lily mira a su mejor amiga con enfado.

- ¡no! -contesta enseguida Ingrid.- respecto a eso… quiero que sepas que no me parece nada bien lo que estás haciendo -dice con severidad.

Sarah la mira atónita. Esperaba que Lily, siempre tan responsable y mojigata, protestara, pero que Ingrid no apruebe su plan, cuando suele ser la primera en animarla y acompañarla en sus locuras, la ha pillado por sorpresa. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Ingrid le hace un gesto a Sophie.

- en realidad, es ella quien tiene algo que contarnos a todas… pero especialmente a ti. -dice, dando un empujón a su amiga. Sophie se aclara la garganta de mala gana, sin saber cómo empezar. Todas están mirándola, y la chica decide acabar cuanto antes.

- pues… verás, Sarah, hay una razón especial por la que no me gusta tu plan… -la rubia pone cara de enfado, pero Sophie sigue hablando- resulta que… bueno, que creo que Remus me gusta -no puede evitar ponerse roja.

Mira a sus amigas para ver su reacción. Ingrid asiente con una sonrisa, para darle ánimos. Lily ya se lo esperaba, porque tiene una intuición infalible, y Alice se lo imaginaba por los comentarios de Ingrid, así que la única que parece sorprendida es Sarah.

- y… bueno, pues el primer día de curso me pareció que había química entre nosotros… el caso es que creo que será mejor que te busques a otro chico para tu plan, además, él es muy buena persona, así que… -Sophie se detiene, porque no sabe como seguir.

Sarah parece confundida, pero finalmente sonríe.

- ¿eso es todo? -pregunta, al ver que Sophie no termina su frase. La castaña asiente.

- ¡qué calladito te lo tenías, pillina! Así que te gusta Remus… -se ríe Sarah, aunque inmediatamente se pone seria.- pero, respecto a que me busque a otro chico… no creo que sea buena idea.

Ingrid se queda de piedra, con la boca cómicamente abierta. Alice y Sophie también miran a la rubia perplejas, pero Lily sólo sacude la cabeza, porque se esperaba algo así, ya que es la que mejor conoce a Sarah.

- los rumores ya están corriendo… hoy, tres grupos de chicas han venido a preguntarme y a contarme diferentes versiones sobre el sufrimiento de Mike, su fingida relación con Susy y los ataques de celos que tiene por no estar a la altura de un merodeador… -dice sonriendo.

- ¿estás diciendo que te vas a ligar al chico que le gusta a tu amiga sólo porque los rumores que corren te gustan? -la interrumpe Ingrid, incrédula. Sarah niega con la cabeza.

- al pasar más tiempo juntos, me he dado cuenta de que es un chico muy interesante… -admite a regañadientes, y Lily la mira con atención. Sarah nunca habla bien de los chicos con los que sale… para ella, sólo es un juego.

La rubia sigue hablando, sin darse cuenta de la mirada pensativa de su mejor amiga- además, está claro que le gusto, lo siento por ti Sophie, pero es un hecho. No creo que si le gustaras tú estuviera conmigo como está. Así que no creo que tenga que buscarme otro. Somos amigas, así que no vamos a pelearnos por un chico, ¿verdad? Si él quisiera estar contigo, no me haría caso, lo siento mucho nena, pero es así. Me parece perfecto que intentes ligártelo, y si lo consigues, por mí genial, pero yo no voy a dejar el plan, así que se lo queda la que primero llegue, ¿ok? -le guiña un ojo a Sophie, que está demasiado aturdida para contestar.

- estarás bromeando, ¿no? -Ingrid está furiosa.- ¡no puedo creer que pienses eso de verdad! ¡¡Sophie es tu amiga!!

- ¿y tengo la obligación de apartarme de un chico que… me interesa, y al que claramente le gusto sólo porque ella también esté interesada en él? -pregunta Sarah, enfadada. Se siente acorralada al ver que todas están en contra de su plan.

- ¡Sí! -chilla Ingrid.- en eso consiste la amistad, ¿sabes?

- ¡yo pensaba que a las amigas se las acepta como son, sin tratar de imponerles nada!

- ¡¡no se trata de eso!! -Ingrid está cada vez más furiosa.- ¡¡tú a Remus lo estás utilizando, y a Sophie le gusta!!

- no le estoy impidiendo que trate de salir con él ni nada, ¡¿qué culpa tengo yo si le gusto más?!

- ¡eres imposible! -grita Ingrid, antes de salir corriendo de la clase arrastrando a Sophie tras ella. Alice pone cara de compromiso, porque no sabe qué hacer, y sale en pos de las dos ravens tras una despedida un poco tensa.

Sarah se vuelve hacia Lily, enfadada, y se enfada más al ver la cara de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué, tú también vas a echarme la bronca?! -le grita. La pelirroja aprieta los labios.

- no, ya sabes desde el principio que no me parece buena idea ese plan tuyo, Sarah, y ahora menos. -le dice con tranquilidad.

- ¿es que Sophie tiene más derecho que yo? -el tono de Lily no consigue calmar a la rubia, sino todo lo contrario.

- sería distinto si te gustara de verdad, Sarah, -la pelirroja hace una pausa, dudando- pero Remus sólo es un capricho para ti, ¿o no es así?

Por un momento, parece que Sarah está a punto de contestar, pero se muerde la lengua y sale del aula hecha una furia. "Lo que me faltaba, todas en mi contra, hasta Lils, y todo por un chico, ¡yo pensaba que nuestra amistad estaba por encima de esas cosas!" piensa, enfadadísima, aunque no admite que si lo está no es sólo con sus amigas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bueno, bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿os esperábais algo así de Sarah? espero que no la odieis mucho ahora... **

**Quería agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, sois unos soles!! pero especialmente a Saiyuri11, que me ha dejado uno en cada capítulo!!! Mil gracias, wapa!**

**Y, a los demás... ¿por qué no os animais a decirme qué os parece? pliiiiis!!**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer... y hasta pronto! muchos besitos!!**

**_Sam_.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!!!! Aquí sigo... este capítulo me ha salido más largo (sí, aún más largo) que los anteriores, así que espero que no se os haga pesado... a mí me gusta :P**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes que reconozcais siguen sin ser míos, y no tengo ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido... xD**

**Ahora sí... Tachán!!! el capítulo 6, disfrutadlo!!!!!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6.

- ¡vamos Sophie, despiértate de una vez, que tenemos que ir a desayunar! -de nuevo, Ingrid está intentando despertar a su amiga.

Es sábado por la mañana, y el sol entra por las amplias ventanas, iluminando la habitación. Ingrid está levantada desde hace rato, y hasta Rachel, su compañera de habitación, ha bajado ya.

Ingrid se acerca a la cama de Sophie, decidida, y, tras varios gritos y forcejeos con la almohada, consigue que la chica se levante y se duche. Mientras, Ingrid termina de vestirse y luego bajan juntas a desayunar.

Alice ha bajado temprano con Robert, y Danny con Jack y Thomas, así que no las espera nadie en su Sala Común. Bajan al vestíbulo, donde han quedado con Lily y van hacia el Gran Comedor.

La mayoría de alumnos está dentro, aprovechando que es sábado para desayunar tarde. Las tres chicas se sientan juntas en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sarah está sentada con Remus en la de Gryffindor.

Han pasado dos días desde la discusión, y las ravens no han vuelto a hablar con su amiga.

Lily tampoco la ve mucho, ya que la rubia pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Remus, en la biblioteca, vuelve tarde a la habitación que comparten y es la primera en salir por las mañanas. La pelirroja sabe que la está esquivando, y no le hace ninguna gracia. Son amigas desde primer curso, y siempre han estado juntas.

Ingrid, por su parte, sigue enfadada, pero también la echa de menos, aunque le cueste admitirlo.

Sophie se siente culpable, porque, aunque no esté de acuerdo con la postura de Sarah, sí que lo está en que la amistad tiene que estar por encima de los chicos, y se culpa de haber provocado la situación. Ha intentado ir varias veces a pedirle perdón, o a hacer las paces, pero Ingrid se lo ha impedido.

0o0

Cuando terminan de desayunar, las tres chicas bajan al lago ya que tienen todos los deberes hechos, las dos ravens gracias a Danny, y el fin de semana libre. Se sientan junto a su árbol preferido, un enorme sauce centenario con las raíces semi-sumergidas en las aguas del lago.

Al poco se les une Alice, que viene de ver entrenar al equipo de Gryffindor. Sophie e Ingrid están jugando una partida de snap explosivo, mientras Lily lee un libro. Las cuatro chicas se ponen a jugar por parejas cuando Sophie derrota a Ingrid.

Cuando terminan, ya es casi la hora de la comida, así que se acercan al campo de Quiddicht, donde los Gryffies están terminando su entrenamiento, para esperar a Robert.

James da por terminado el entrenamiento en cuanto ve a la pelirroja en las gradas.

- buen juego, chicos, ¡pero necesitamos más energía! Recordad que mañana por la mañana son las pruebas, os quiero ver a todos aquí puntuales -dice el capitán, mirando a Sirius, que se hace el despistado.

Todos bajan de las escobas y Robert saluda rápidamente a Alice, para cambiarse a toda velocidad. James y Sirius también se acercan a las chicas para saludar, aunque a Sirius lo retienen una veintena de admiradoras en cuanto llega al suelo.

- ¿qué hay, chicas? -pregunta James con una sonrisa.

- ya veo que estáis entrenando duro, primito -sonríe Sophie. Él le guiña un ojo.

- ¡este año la Copa va a ser nuestra! -dice con decisión- así que mejor será que no os molestéis en entrenar, primita -bromea.

- eso díselo a Norah, que nos ha puesto otro entrenamiento esta tarde -responde ella, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿venís a comer con nosotras? -pregunta Ingrid, cuando Sirius consigue acercarse a ellas. James asiente con entusiasmo.

- pues será mejor que os deis prisa, porque no vamos a esperaros -dice Sophie sacándoles la lengua.

- no te preocupes, pequeña, yo soy muy rápido -contesta Sirius

- ¿tú? ¡Con todos los potingues que te echas, si pareces una chica! Será mejor que comáis sin él -interviene Samuel, que acaba de salir del vestuario duchado y cambiado.- yo os acompaño. -pasa un brazo sobre el hombro de Sophie y otro sobre el de Lily, pero enseguida se aparta, un poco intimidado, al ver la mirada que le lanza su capitán.

- bueno chicas, mejor otro día, porque estoy convencido de que James no quiere quedarse sin su mejor cazador… -bromea y se despide con una sonrisa, yéndose a comer con Mary y Kayla.

Las chicas se ríen mientras James y Sirius van a las duchas.

&&&

Entran todos juntos al Gran Comedor, las cuatro _gatitas _(excepto Sarah), Robert y los merodeadores salvo Remus, y se sientan en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Para no perder la costumbre, Sophie se llena el plato hasta arriba en cuanto aparece la comida, Sirius bromea con ella mientras Ingrid lo mira extasiada y James observa a la pelirroja, que intenta ignorarlo. Alice y Robert tontean, sonríen y se besan.

- bueno, James, ¿se puede saber qué miras? -pregunta finalmente Lily con enfado. El moreno da un respingo al darse cuenta de que lleva un buen rato abstraído en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

- me preguntaba si me podrías echar una mano con la redacción de Pociones -James improvisa rápidamente, decidido a recuperar el terreno perdido con Lily, y pone su mejor carita de niño bueno.

De pronto, la pelirroja se encuentra desarmada por esos ojitos marrones y asiente de mala gana, porque es incapaz de negar su ayuda a nadie.

-¿esta tarde en la biblioteca?

- ¡¿esta tarde?! ¡pero si es sábado! -protesta James.- vamos, Lily, seguro que tienes planes… ¡hasta Peter tiene una cita!

- ¡eeey! -protesta el aludido. Ha conseguido quedar con Doris Beckett, una Huffie de tercero, después de tres días persiguiéndola y de que Sirius pidiera la cita por él.

La pelirroja se ríe.

- pues, sorprendentemente, no tengo planes, así que puedo ayudarte con la redacción…

- ¿con el buen tiempo que hace? Te invito a un helado… -propone James con su sonrisa de niño bueno- para compensarte por el esfuerzo de ayudarme.

- ¿y de dónde piensas sacarlo, listo? -le contesta la chica, sonriendo.

- eso déjalo en mis manos, -dice James con suficiencia- quedamos a las 5 en la Sala Común, ¿vale? -añade inmediatamente.

- ¡no vayas tan rápido! Si piensas que me vas a engatusar para tener una cita, la llevas clara -le responde la pelirroja.

James parece contrariado porque Lily haya descubierto sus intenciones, pero se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Por lo menos, van a quedar para estudiar, y eso es lo más cercano a una cita que ha tenido nunca con _su _pelirroja.

- bueno, a las 5 entonces, pero en la biblioteca para estudiar, ¿no?

Sirius lo mira escandalizado. _¿Prongs, quedando un sábado por la tarde a estudiar? _Mueve la cabeza, pesaroso.

-¡pelirroja, estás cambiando a mi amigo! -protesta, con voz dramática. James le dedica una mirada fulminante y lo manda a meterse en sus asuntos, antes de ignorarlo y volverse hacia Lily.

- y si terminamos pronto te invito a ese helado. -sorprendida, Lily descubre que la insistencia de James ya no le parece tan desesperante como el año pasado, sino muy divertida, así que sonríe.

&&&

Cuando las chicas salen del Gran Comedor, se cruzan con Sarah y Remus, que entran en ese momento. El saludo es tenso, aunque el chico sonríe débilmente, porque la rubia las mira como si estuviera ofendida, e Ingrid sigue furiosa con ella, más aún al verla con el merodeador.

- bueno chicas, ¿por qué traéis esas caras? -pregunta Danny, que aparece un momento después, seguido de Jack y Thomas.

- acabamos de encontrarnos con Sarah y Remus -le explica Alice. El chico asiente, comprensivo.

- y tú, ¿vas a comer ahora? ¿dónde has estado, que no te hemos visto en toda la mañana? -le pregunta Sophie con curiosidad.

- he ido a la lechucería, y luego hemos ayudado a Hagrid con los bowtruckles.

- ¿y eso os ha llevado toda la mañana? -sigue preguntando Sophie, incrédula.

- es que luego hemos dado una vuelta volando a lomos de los hipogrifos -contesta Jack con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡oooh! ¡Me lo podríais haber dicho, me habría encantado ir! -les dice la castaña con un mohín de queja.

- ¡para eso hay que levantarse muy temprano! -le responde Thomas. Sophie le saca la lengua, pero se ríe con los demás.

- la próxima vez te llevo, Sophie -Danny sonríe y le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

James sale en ese momento del Gran Comedor con Sirius y Peter, y mira con malos ojos a Danny. Carraspea, y se acerca a su primita, cogiéndola del brazo.

- venga, Sophie, te acompaño a tu Sala Común. -dice, mirando fijamente al chico con cara de malas pulgas.

Sophie no puede evitar reírse, y los demás tampoco.

- bueno, chicas, ¡nos vemos en el entrenamiento! -se despide Danny, entrando al Gran Comedor, mientras James lo sigue con la vista.

- ¡será mejor que te des prisa comiendo! -contesta Sophie, con una sonrisa. Luego se vuelve hacia James, que sigue mirando al lugar por donde ha salido Danny con el ceño fruncido.

- Danny y yo sólo somos amigos -dice Sophie con voz cansada, pero con una sonrisa, mirando a su primito- eres demasiado protector, ¿sabes? Si quiero salir con algún chico, lo voy a hacer igual.

- no sin antes presentármelo -dice James, alarmado.

Sirius cierra los ojos, harto. Ha oído esta conversación miles de veces, y siempre termina igual, así que pasa una mano por los hombros de James.

- venga, Prongs, que tienes que arreglarte para tu "cita en la biblioteca" con Evans -dice, con una mueca.

La pelirroja tuerce el gesto al oír la palabra "cita", pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve como James se olvida de todo lo demás y asiente con energía, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- entonces, nos vemos en un rato en la biblioteca, ¿verdad, Lily?-

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza, y el chico se despide con un gesto alegre. Sirius le guiña un ojo a Sophie al pasar junto a ella, que le devuelve el guiño.

&&&

Está anocheciendo cuando Alice y Sophie salen de los vestuarios.

El entrenamiento de Quiddicth les ha ocupado toda la tarde porque Norah, su capitana, opina que están desentrenados. Sophie bufa al recordar la cantidad de entrenamientos que les ha programado para las próximas semanas.

Además, el domingo por la tarde están convocadas las pruebas para el equipo de Ravenclaw, y las dos tienen que pasarlas si quieren seguir en el equipo. Sin embargo, no están muy preocupadas, porque no hay demasiados aspirantes a cazadores, pese a lo popular que es el Quiddicth.

Las dos chicas caminan despacio hacia el castillo, con las escobas bajo el brazo, charlando y riendo. El resto del equipo ya ha salido, y Sophie se ha entretenido para esperar a Alice, que ha resultado ser una tardona peor que la propia Sophie.

Cuando los últimos rayos de luz se desvanecen, las chicas ya están ante las puertas del castillo, donde se encuentran con una figura delgada con una túnica negra y la escoba sobre los hombros.

Es Regulus Black, que se dirige al campo de Quiddicht. Se acerca decidido al ver a Sophie, y saluda a la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

- Sophie, siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día -le dice el chico, mirándola a los ojos.- estaba aturdido, y no quería decir lo que dije, lo que Lestrange hizo es demasiado horrible como para creer que sería capaz de ello. No lo conocía tan bien como yo creía.

Sophie sonríe para animarlo y mueve la cabeza.

- no te preocupes, Reg, lo entiendo. Siento haberme marchado tan furiosa, creo que estaba un poco alterada.

El chico le devuelve una sonrisa luminosa y le coge la mano.

- amigos, entonces, ¿verdad?

Sophie asiente y, en un impulso, lo abraza. Regulus se queda un poco confuso, pero pronto le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza.

Luego se despiden, porque el chico va a entrenar. Él también juega al Quiddicht, pero como buscador en el equipo de Slytherin. Sophie y Alice admiran la flamante escoba nueva del chico, una Estrella Fugaz último modelo, antes de despedirse.

- oye, Sophie, si no es una pregunta indiscreta, ¿cómo eres tan amiga de Regulus Black? -Alice saca a la chica de su abstracción, mientras recorren los pasillos hacia su Sala Común.

- nos conocemos desde siempre. Somos parientes lejanos, como todos los magos "sangrelimpia" -Sophie hace una mueca- y siempre hemos ido a las mismas fiestas ridículas de "sangrelimpia", pero no nos hicimos amigos hasta cuarto año, cuando entré en el equipo de Quiddicht. Lo veía a menudo en el campo de Quiddicht, así que empezamos a hablar y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque ahora parece que hay más cosas que nos separan -dice, con un deje de tristeza

- ¿y a Sirius, también lo conoces de lo mismo? -sigue preguntando la rubia, para distraerla. Sophie se echa a reír.

- ¡no! Sirius se escapaba de esas fiestas siempre que podía, así que yo lo veía muy poco. Como tú has estado viviendo en Japón, no lo sabes, pero si no te habría tocado aguantarlas, como a Regulus y a mí. Sirius siempre tenía una buena excusa a mano. Sin embargo, como siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de James, y mi madre y mi tía son inseparables, hemos pasado muchos veranos juntos, en la casa familiar de los Potter en la costa, así que somos amigos prácticamente desde primer año; aunque yo entonces lo odiaba porque me tiraba del pelo y decapitaba a mis muñecas…

Alice se ríe.

- ¿y Danny? Se ve que os lleváis muy bien…

- ¿quién me iba a decir a mi que serías una pequeña cotilla? -bromea Sophie. Alice se encoge de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

- es que quiero conoceros mejor a todos… -explica.- Robert siempre está hablando de vosotras, y llevo dos años en el equipo contigo y casi no te conozco… además, ¡siempre hay chicos rondando a tu alrededor! Es normal que sea curiosa… -termina, con una sonrisa pícara.

- creo que el grado de curiosidad ya lo hemos pasado, y ahora estamos en el cotilleo sin más -sigue bromeando Sophie.- Danny es mi mejor amigo, pero no hay absolutamente nada más entre nosotros. Ya te darás cuenta de quién le gusta realmente a Danny, si eres tan observadora…

Alice la mira, intrigada, pero Sophie sonríe misteriosamente y se niega a decir nada más.

&&&

Al día siguiente James se encarga de despertar a sus amigos muy temprano para bajar a desayunar, porque esa mañana son las pruebas del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¡venga, Pad, date prisa, que tenemos que bajar al campo de Quiddicth en 10 minutos! -James está desayunando con Sirius y Peter en la mesa de Gryffindor, que está prácticamente vacía por lo temprano que es.

- Prongs, en 10 minutos tendrás que bajar tú, que para eso eres el capitán -protesta Sirius, sirviéndose más salchichas. James le mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Este año no pienso permitir que llegues tarde a todos los entrenamientos, Pad -amenaza, muy serio. "No pensaba llegar tarde a _todos_", piensa Sirius, pero se calla al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dirige su capitán.

- Prongs, ¡si yo siempre soy muy puntual! -bromea, aunque casi se arrepiente al ver la cara de asesino que pone James porque, para James, el Quiddicht es casi tan serio como Lily Evans. Casi.

La llegada de Remus calma un poco los ánimos, aunque James sigue planteándose si debería coger a su mejor amigo por el cuello y estrangularlo. "Si no fuera tan buen golpeador…" piensa.

- buenos días, chicos... -Sarah sonríe y se sienta al lado de Remus, saludando a James y Peter. Sirius la mira con una ceja levantada.

- Black, ¿aún sigues por aquí? -bufa la rubia. Sirius abre la boca, pero la llegada de la lechuza con el correo de Remus, que deja caer el periódico en la cabeza del moreno, lo interrumpe.

- Pues… ¡Auch! ¡Esa maldita lechuza me tiene manía! -protesta Sirius, mientras Remus coge su periódico y empieza a leerlo.- total, sólo porque el año pasado le di esa galletita _tan rica _con unas gotas de poción para encoger -sonríe de forma maligna.- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡de alguna forma teníamos que averiguar si funcionaba la poción, sino ¿cómo habríamos podido encoger toda la ropa interior de los Slytherins mientras la llevaban puesta? -se justifica ante la mirada de Remus.

Sarah le mira incrédula.

- ¿y cómo supiste si a la lechuza se le encogía la ropa interior? -se burla. Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

- primero tuve que ponerle unos calcetines de Peter, claro, y algunas prendas más… -contesta, con el tono apropiado para explicarle a un niño de cinco años que dos más dos son cuatro.

James se echa a reír al acordarse, mientras Sarah y Sirius siguen fulminándose con la mirada, y Peter se ríe con él.

Remus, sin embargo, está muy serio leyendo El Profeta, y mira a James con expresión preocupada.

- chicos…

- ¿qué pasa, Moony? ¡tú también estabas de acuerdo con la broma, así que no protestes ahora! -gruñe Sirius. James deja de reírse y mira a Remus, preocupado.

- ha habido otro ataque. -dice el prefecto muy serio, sin hacer caso de Sirius, que deja de protestar inmediatamente y mira a su amigo con inquietud, al igual que Sarah y Peter.

El ambiente se transforma, lleno de tensión. James espera, porque sabe que Remus tiene algo más que decirle. El chico le pasa el periódico con gravedad.

- "Escalofriante ataque en Godric´s Hollow" -James lee el titular y siente la boca seca.

Peter suelta un gritito y Sirius extiende la mano para quitarle El Profeta a James, pero el moreno lo pone fuera de su alcance y sigue leyendo, con voz ahogada.

- "En la noche de ayer, un grupo de desconocidos enmascarados, a los que no se ha podido identificar hasta el momento, entraban en el tranquilo pueblo mágico, asaltando varias casas, provocando incendios y destrozando muebles, y sembrando el caos a su paso. Por fortuna, sólo hay que lamentar daños materiales. La comunidad mágica en pleno está tremendamente conmocionada. Los aurores ya están investigando este extraño ataque…"

James levanta la vista, aliviado, al igual que Sirius, que ha soltado un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que no les ha ocurrido nada a sus _padres adoptivos_, aunque ahora está despotricando contra la madre de todos los mortífagos encapuchados, apoyado con tanta energía por Sarah que parece que están compitiendo por quién encuentra el mejor insulto.

Sin embargo, Remus niega con la cabeza y señala el periódico, cuando James cruza su mirada con él.

- página catorce.

Y James pasa rápidamente las páginas para encontrar apenas medio folio dedicado a la misteriosa desaparición de una pareja de magos que vivían en Godric´s Hollow, a pocas calles de la casa del propio James.

Los Fletwood han sido vecinos de James desde siempre. Un matrimonio tranquilo y alegre; James recuerda con tristeza las galletas que la señora Fleetwood siempre les enviaba por Navidad, y los interminables discursos del señor Fleetwood acerca de los derechos de los elfos (N/A: ¡no he podido resistirme!). Y se siente furioso al ver que El Profeta describe como una "casualidad" la desaparición de sus vecinos poco después del ataque de los "encapuchados misteriosos", que todos saben que son seguidores de Voldemort.

- ¡esos malditos mortífagos! Los Fleetwood eran buena gente… -dice con rabia.

Sirius lo mira sin comprender y le quita el periódico rápidamente. Su expresión se vuelve mucho más oscura a medida que lee, con Sarah leyendo por encima de su hombro. Por un rato, Sirius y ella olvidan sus constantes discusiones.

- ¿los conocías? -pregunta la rubia con voz seria.

- Viven… o vivían… a dos manzanas de mi casa. Y el hijo, David, es amigo de Soph… cuando ella se entere… -James se pone más serio aún al pensar en su primita, y Sarah también, por varias razones.

Sirius, en cambio, se acuerda del hijo del matrimonio y lo compadece. David es unos años mayor que James, pero nunca se han llevado bien, sino más bien lo contrario, pese a todos los intentos de sus respectivos padres porque se hicieran amigos.

Remus, que ha recuperado el periódico y sigue leyendo, como si buscara algo, interrumpe los pensamientos de los demás.

- aquí hay algo muy raro, chicos. El Profeta nunca explica bien los hechos, pero esto es muy confuso, aún más de lo normal; parece que los mortífagos hicieron muchos destrozos, no sólo entraron en la casa de los Fleetwood, sino en varias casas más… no parece un ataque habitual, no es la forma en la que suelen actuar… ni siquiera dejaron una calavera sobre la casa…

- ¡Esos hijos de una banshee calva! Los muy desgraciados hacen todo lo posible por atemorizar a los magos indefensos… te apuesto a que esas casas eran de hijos de muggles -Sirius está furioso.

- Remus tiene razón, Sirius, hay algo que no encaja. además, los Fleetwood son "sangelimpia" -interviene James, pensativo.- y, ¿para qué entrar a otras casas y destrozar, desordenar y no atacar a nadie más?

- porque disfrutan causando caos, asustando y atormentando. -dice Sirius con amargura. Sarah asiente con la misma rabia que el chico.

- no, hay algo más -contesta James, convencido.

- tal vez… registraron esas casas porque iban buscando algo -apunta Peter con timidez. Remus asiente, es justo lo que él estaba pensando.

- tiene sentido… -dice James, pensativo.- pero… ¿qué buscarían?

Los demás no tienen respuesta.

- tiene que ser algo realmente valioso para que se atrevieran a entrar en Godric´s Hollow. -dice Remus pensativo.

&&&

Mientras, en la torre de Ravenclaw, Sophie se levanta temprano, refunfuñando, mientras Ingrid le mete prisa para bajar a desayunar. Se juntan con Danny y Alice en la Sala Común, y con Lily y Robert en el Gran Comedor.

Las chicas han pensado ir a ver las pruebas de Quiddicht de Robert y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor. Salen del Gran Comedor apresurados, Sophie con los bolsillos llenos de dulces.

Danny va caminando delante con Norah, la capitana de Ravenclaw, que quiere observar la calidad de los gryffies para planificar su estrategia. Robert y Alice caminan juntos y Sophie e Ingrid se encargan de arrastrar a Lily tras ellas, y Sophie suspira con tristeza, al recordar que siempre es Sarah la que convence a su amiga para ver los partidos.

"Vamos, Lils, seguro que te mueres por ver cómo Potter se cae de su escoba de una vez" bromeaba la rubia. Lily arrugaba la nariz porque no quería ver a nadie cayéndose de la escoba, ni siquiera al engreído de Potter, y Sarah aprovechaba para reírse de ella porque, "al fin y al cabo, será que Potter no te parece tan creído y tan idiota si no quieres que le pase nada malo, ¿no?" Y Lily bufaba ante los argumentos ilógicos de su amiga, pero acababa yendo al campo de Quiddicth con ellas, para demostrarle a Sarah que Potter realmente no le importa en absoluto. "Por mí, como si se abre la cabeza con una bludger".

Cuando llegan al campo, hay una verdadera multitud en las gradas, formada principalmente por niñas histéricas de todos los cursos. Robert se despide de su novia y entra a cambiarse, mientras los demás van a buscar sitio en las gradas.

Al poco rato sale el equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor al completo, con James a la cabeza. Los jugadores y los aspirantes montan en las escobas.

Alice le da a Robert un "beso de buena suerte" antes de que él también se eleve por los aires. James sonríe desde su escoba y se acerca volando a las gradas para saludar a las tres _gatitas _con un gesto. Sophie le guiña el ojo y Lily le sonríe. James hace una maniobra arriesgada que arranca aplausos entusiastas por parte del club de fans de los merodeadores y un grito ahogado de Lily. Ingrid y Sophie miran a la pelirroja con idéntica sonrisa.

- ¿y bien? -pregunta la morena.

- ¿y bien qué? -bufa Lily, exasperada.- ¡dejad de mirarme así!

Las dos chicas sonríen aún más.

- ¿de qué era el helado, Lils?

- de fresa… -contesta la chica antes de darse cuenta.

- ¡ajá! ¡¡¡Así que saliste con James!!! -grita Ingrid, eufórica. Lily le hace gestos para que se calle, mientras las chicas del club de fans la fulminan con la mirada y tratan de escuchar la conversación.

- ¡con razón no te encontramos en la cena, y Robert nos dijo que no te había visto! -sigue Ingrid, cada vez más contenta.- así que fuisteis a Hosmeade a una heladería

- ¡¿qué dices?! No salimos de Hogwarts -contesta la pelirroja, escandalizada.- de verdad, chicas, os cuento luego -susurra.

Sophie asiente, e Ingrid tiene que darse por vencida de momento, aunque su atención se desvía rápidamente ya que, tras los dos aspirantes a buscador("bastante patéticos" , como comenta Norah con Danny, sentados una fila por detrás de ellas), ahora comienzan las pruebas para golpeadores, y Robert y Sirius se disponen a defender sus puestos.

Los murmullos cesan un instante mientras los dos chicos se colocan, y luego se incrementan, con gritos de emoción y exclamaciones que acompañan a cada movimiento de Sirius, y a alguno de Robert excepcionalmente peligroso. Se presentan tres aspirantes al puesto, pero no alcanzan el nivel de los dos chicos, y pronto llegan las pruebas para guardián.

Frank Lognbottom, un fornido chico de séptimo con cara de bonachón, se coloca delante de los tres aros y se dispone a parar los penaltis. Falla sólo uno, el que ha lanzado Mary McDonald. El público grita, pero el resto de aspirantes apenas si consiguen parar un par de tiros.

La prueba concluye con los cazadores, dejando una difícil decisión en manos de James, sobre si mantener el equipo anterior con Mary, Samuel y Kayla, o incluir a Neil, una nueva promesa de tercer año extremadamente ágil. Finalmente, James decide conservar el equipo como estaba, y los jugadores entran a cambiarse, mientras la mayoría de espectadores abandonan el campo.

El grupito de fans, con Rachel, Helen, Claire y Rose (las compañeras de habitación de las _gatitas)_ a la cabeza, se aposta en la puerta de los vestuarios. Alice desiste de esperar a Robert, y las chicas se van al lago a mojarse los pies.

0o0

Hace un día especialmente caluroso, e Ingrid se mete en el agua, animando a las demás a que la sigan. Alice se acerca y la morena la empuja, con lo que comienza una guerra de agua.

Lily y Sophie se alejan, riendo, y se sientan lejos del alcance de sus amigas.

- entonces, ¿saliste con James? -pregunta Sophie, directa. Lily se sonroja, pero niega con la cabeza.

- ¡que no! Terminamos muy tarde la redacción, y no bajamos a cenar por eso, así que, como yo tenía hambre, me llevó a las cocinas para que comiera, y luego desapareció un rato y me trajo un helado de fresa… fue divertido, pero no pasó absolutamente nada, Soph. Sólo hablamos y reímos, como compañeros normales… -dice, en voz baja, con la mirada en el suelo y cara seria.

- entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? -le pregunta Sophie con una sonrisa. Lily traga saliva.

- porque estoy empezando a pensar que quizás tenías razón, y James es un chico como los demás, no un estúpido borrego arrogante -dice.

Sophie sabe que le está costando un montón admitirlo, pero Lily es así. Insoportablemente orgullosa, pero sincera, y justa.

- entonces, ¿vas a darle una oportunidad? -pregunta, con suavidad. Los ojos verdes de Lily relampaguean.

- voy a darle la oportunidad de ser mi amigo. -dice con firmeza.- pero nada más. Puede que me haya equivocado durante este tiempo y lo haya tratado mal injustamente, pero James no me gusta, y eso no va a cambiar.

Sophie esconde una sonrisa, mientras Ingrid y Alice, totalmente caladas, se acercan a por ellas. Pronto, las cuatro están metidas hasta las rodillas en el lago, salpicándose y mojadas completamente.

&&&

Las cuatro chicas salen del lago, caladas hasta los huesos, cuando los merodeadores y su numeroso club de fans se acercan. El club de fans echa a correr en cuanto ven a las chicas salir del agua, alejándose lo bastante para que no las alcance ni una gotita de agua que estropee sus impecables y sofisticados peinados o sus ropas de diseño.

Sirius y James, en cambio, se acercan a saludar a las chicas, mientras que Robert y Danny, que van con ellos, se mantienen a distancia, porque las embargo, después de mojar a los dos merodeadores, ante las miradas escandalizadas del club de fans, Alice y Sophie salen corriendo hacia los chicos.

Robert echa a correr en dirección contraria, mientras Alice lo persigue, pero Danny simplemente se resigna y se lanza a por Sophie, llevándola al agua en los brazos. James mira al chico con malos ojos, pero Sirius consigue despistarlo cuando aprovecha para hacerle una aguadilla. Lily e Ingrid se ríen cuando los dos chicos empiezan a pelearse de broma, y echan a nadar lo más rápido posible cuando ellos corren a perseguirlas.

Alice y Robert también se adentran en el lago, pero en una persecución más privada, y Sophie va subida encima de Danny, que la lleva a hombros hasta donde están los demás.

- Sophie, no cubre, mejor baja de ahí no sea que te caigas. Sé de sobra que sabes nadar muy bien -le dice James inmediatamente, cuando la ve con Danny. Sophie le saca la lengua, pero no baja.

- es que tiene miedo al calamar gigante -explica Ingrid entre risitas. Sirius se ríe, pero James sigue mirando con malos ojos a la pareja.

- te cojo yo si quieres, primita…

- ¡ni loca, James, seguro que me tiras al agua! Además, tú necesitas los brazos libres por si alguna damisela en apuros requiere tu ayuda -se burla Sophie, mirando a Lily, que está del color de su pelo, porque precisamente unos segundos antes ha tropezado y James la ha cogido de la cintura.

- venga ya, Sophie, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo al calamar, si es inofensivo… -interviene Sirius, divertido.

- ¿es que no conoces la historia del bocadillo? -se ríe Ingrid, y empieza a contarla, pese a las protestas de su amiga.

&&&

- será mejor que salgamos ya, chicos, se va a pasar la hora de la comida, y tenemos las pruebas esta tarde -dice Danny. Alice asiente inmediatamente.

- ¡se me había olvidado! -a nadie le sorprende el despiste de Sophie.

- venga, vamos a comer -dice James, ayudando a Lily a salir del agua. La pelirroja se seca inmediatamente con un hechizo de aire caliente, que luego dirige hacia el chico.

- ¡gracias! -dice James, sonriente.- eres una bruja excepcional, yo no sé hacer ese hechizo, es bastante avanzado.

Lily sonríe con dulzura ante el halago porque, por primera vez, no le ha sonado pomposo y premeditado, sino sincero.

James aún sujeta su mano, y la chica se sonroja cuando lo nota. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se suelta y comienza a andar hacia el Gran Comedor. James la sigue, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y pronto consigue hacerla reír con sus chistes.

No son conscientes de las miradas de odio y envidia que les siguen.

En particular, unos ojos negros contemplan con odio visceral a James. Snape, escondido detrás de un tronco y semioculto por un grueso libro, mira a Lily con nostalgia, mientras la chica abandona los terrenos haciendo ondear su roja cabellera, junto al negro pelo revuelto del merodeador.

Además del Slytherin, las miradas de todas las fans de los merodeadores persiguen a la pareja.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alice pasa cogida con Robert frente a Helen y Jane, sus compañeras de cuarto, sin que le dirijan una mirada desagradable o algún comentario malintencionado, porque sólo tienen ojos para Lily y James, la pareja más inverosímil del colegio. Todo el mundo sabe que el chico suspira por la pelirroja desde primer curso, pero también es de dominio público el odio que la chica siente por él. ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

Detrás de ellos, Sirius y Danny caminan con Sophie e Ingrid, que va extasiada por estar hablando y bromeando con su amor platónico.

_¡Si hasta la ha llamado por su nombre, y la ha cogido en el agua (para ahogarla, es verdad, pero eso es lo de menos)! _La sonrisa de Ingrid puede competir con la de James.

&&&

- ¡achíís! - Sophie estornuda con fuerza, haciendo teatro. Están en el vestíbulo, y Filch los ha detenido por entrar mojados al castillo "manchando de barro los pasillos".

Lily y James, que han entrado antes, y secos, ya están comiendo en el Gran Comedor, sin enterarse de nada.

Mientras Sirius mantiene su pose de elegante aburrimiento, Robert su cara de resignación y Danny de preocupación, porque él es un alumno modelo al que nunca castigan, Sophie intenta ingeniárselas para escapar de Filch y del consiguiente castigo. Ingrid enseguida estornuda también, siguiendo el juego de su amiga, mientras que Alice las mira confusa.

Pero las dos chicas no consiguen conmover al conserje, que los lleva a todos a su despacho. Sophie e Ingrid siguen protestando e inventando excusas durante el camino, pero sin resultado.

Entran en la pequeña habitación que el conserje les indica, seguidos por la detestable gata del mismo, y Filch comienza a rellenar las hojas de castigo.

- veamos… castigo por manchar con barro toda la entrada, la escalera, el vestíbulo… creo que tenemos bastante para otra semana de limpiar los baños al estilo muggle, ¿no cree, señor Black? -Sirius se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, demasiado acostumbrado a los castigos para sorprenderse o mostrar alguna emoción.

- ¡¡¿una semana?!! -protesta Sophie.- no creo que sea para tanto…

Filch se vuelve hacia la chica, furioso, y empieza una guerra de gritos cada vez más altos, en la que intervienen Ingrid y Robert.

- ¡más le vale no meterse, señor Wood, porque usted recibirá doble castigo por no vestir con la túnica del uniforme escolar! -ruge el conserje, mirando a Robert, que lleva unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, porque Alice lleva la túnica del chico sobre la suya propia, ya que es la única que está seca gracias a que él se acordó de quitársela antes de entrar al lago, y se la puso inmediatamente a la chica al salir del agua, para que no pasara frío.

Alice se encoge ante la amenaza, pero antes de que pueda protestar, se alza la voz de Sirius, con un tono aburrido que no esconde su desafío.

- no creo que Dumbledore esté de acuerdo con este abuso de poder, ¿qué opina usted, Filch?

- no creo que sea necesario molestar al director por un asunto tan poco importante… -el conserje mira a Sirius con odio, pero parece contenerse ante la amenaza velada del chico.- cumplirán tres días de castigo cada uno limpiando los baños del segundo piso, ¡y no hay más que hablar!

Sirius se encoge de hombros, con aire indiferente, y sale del despacho empujando a Sophie delante de él, para evitar que siga quejándose. Los demás los siguen en silencio.

- ¡tres días de castigo! ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡y sólo por un poco de agua! -Sophie está indignada.

- no te quejes pequeña, hemos tenido suerte -Sirius sonríe con descaro, haciendo que Ingrid lo mire, embobada.

- ha sido gracias a ti, has estado genial, ¡si no tendríamos una semana entera de castigo! -le dice la morena. El chico hace un gesto para quitarse importancia, pero se ve que está orgulloso.

- ¡_primito_, como te infles más vas a parecer un pavo real! -se burla Sophie- ¡vamos a comer que me muero de hambre!

&&&

James y Lily, por su parte, entran sin problemas al castillo y van directos al Gran Comedor, sin esperar a los demás.

Cuando entran se encuentran con Peter, y se sientan los tres en la mesa de Gryffindor. James y Peter empiezan a comer con apetito, y Lily se da cuenta de que se divierte mucho con las bromas del merodeador, tanto que no se acuerda de sus amigas, que no llegan.

Al poco rato, entran en el Gran Comedor Sarah y Remus. James los saluda con la mano y Peter les hace gestos para que se sienten con ellos.

Los dos se acercan, Sarah un poco confusa, y se sientan enfrente de ellos. Lily los saluda con una sonrisa, que su amiga le devuelve enseguida, casi con alivio.

- ¿qué tal, Moony, habéis terminado esa redacción por fin? Lleváis toda la semana con lo mismo… -dice Peter, con la boca llena. Remus asiente, incómodo.- bien, así me puedes dejar que la copie, sino Slughorn volverá a castigarme…

- ¡de eso nada! aquí cada uno hace su trabajo, copiando no se aprende nada -contesta Sarah con severidad, pero le guiña un ojo a Lily, que no puede evitar sonreír ante el descaro de su amiga. Sarah siempre es la última en acabar sus deberes, y generalmente persigue a Lily para que la "ayude", ya que la pelirroja se niega a dejarla copiar, con la misma excusa que Sarah acaba de darle a Peter.

El chico la mira con la boca abierta, y se gira hacia James en busca de apoyo, pero el moreno niega con la cabeza, divertido.

- venga, Remus, no irás a dejarnos a Prongs y a mí en la estacada, ¿verdad? Sabes que Pociones se nos dan fatal, ¡no podemos hacer esa redacción sin tu ayuda!

- habla por ti, Wormy, yo ya tengo la redacción terminada -interviene James con suficiencia, y luego se gira hacia Lily sonriendo.- gracias a la inestimable ayuda de la chica más lista del colegio.

Lily hace el amago de pegarle con su mochila, pero su sonrisa demuestra que no le ha molestado el halago.

Sarah mira a la parejita con las cejas levantadas. Al parecer, ha habido bastantes progresos entre esos dos. _Tengo que interrogar a Lily, _decide inmediatamente.  
Remus también ha notado el cambio en la relación de sus amigos que antes se basaba, principalmente, en desprecio por parte de la pelirroja y fingida indiferencia y bromas ridículas para llamar su atención a toda costa, por parte de James.  
Ahora están en un punto cercano al compañerismo, pero hay algo más en las miradas que comparten, decide Remus, satisfecho. _Ya iba siendo hora_.

Al poco rato terminan de comer entre risas y bromas, y se levantan para ir a ver las pruebas del equipo de Ravenclaw.

- venís con nosotros, ¿no, Moony? -pregunta James.- como ya habéis terminado los deberes…

Remus mira a Sarah, que asiente con entusiasmo. Es fanática del Quiddicht, aunque, por una vez, no sea su afición al deporte mágico lo que la impulsa, sino la posibilidad de ir con sus amigas, y el hecho de que nunca se ha perdido un partido en el que jugaran Sophie o los chicos, ni tampoco unas pruebas, excepto las de Robert de esa mañana. Lily sonríe, y las dos chicas abren la marcha.

- me parece que tienes bastantes cosas que contarme -le dice Sarah en voz baja, con una sonrisa significativa y mirando a James.

- tenemos mucho de que hablar -responde Lily, feliz de estar de nuevo con su amiga. Sarah la mira con arrepentimiento.

- sí… creo que te debo una disculpa, Lils, y quizás también a las chicas…

&&&

Después de una comida apresurada, con Danny llevándose a rastras a Sophie, que seguía agarrando platos de postre y dulces, están en los vestuarios, poniéndose las túnicas de Quiddicht para las pruebas. Visten de azul y bronce, con el águila de Ravenclaw en el pecho.

Alice y Sophie salen del vestuario por detrás de Norah, la capitana, y de Ashley, la pequeña buscadora. Se reúnen con los chicos y salen al campo.

En las gradas apenas hay dos grupos de chicas histéricas y unos pocos estudiantes, entre amigos de los jugadores y miembros de otros equipos, nada comparado a esa mañana, piensa Sophie con una sonrisa.

Danny, Thomas y Jack montan sobre sus escobas para dar una vuelta de calentamiento, mientras la capitana se vuelve hacia los aspirantes al equipo, que también son menos que los de Gryffindor, nota Sophie con tranquilidad.  
No es que tema por su puesto, pero el equipo está pasando por una de sus mejores rachas, después de ganar la Copa el año pasado. Juegan bien, se complementan a la perfección, y Sophie prefiere que todo siga igual. Norah es de la misma opinión, porque no cree que ningún fichaje nuevo, por bueno que sea, pueda superar la afinidad y compenetración del equipo, que es su punto fuerte.

Alice saluda a Robert, que se acerca para darle su "beso de buena suerte" antes de que suba a la escoba.

Sophie agita la mano, respondiendo al saludo de Lily e Ingrid, que están sentadas con James, Sirius… y Remus y Sarah.  
Sophie se queda perpleja por un instante, pero enseguida devuelve el saludo del chico y de su amiga con alegría al ver que las cosas regresan a su cauce normal, aunque Ingrid no parece demasiado contenta, observa la castaña.

En realidad, Ingrid se debate entre la alegría, al tener de nuevo su pequeño grupo reunido, y el enfado, al ver que Sarah sigue yendo con Remus, pese a todo, y que no se ha disculpado ni piensa hacerlo.

Norah llama a los cazadores, que serán los primeros en hacer la prueba, y sólo se presentan dos aspirantes. Sophie y Alice se acercan rápidamente, junto a su capitana.

Las chicas sonríen al oír los gritos de ánimo de James y Sirius, a los que inmediatamente se unen Sarah, Robert e Ingrid, armando un escándalo terrible. Lily y Remus cambian miradas, abochornados, mientras Sophie se ríe sobre su escoba.

Comienza la prueba. Tras varios pases, regates y tiros, resulta evidente que los dos aspirantes no están a la altura, y se retiran. Sophie y Alice se sientan con sus amigos para ver las pruebas del resto del equipo.

Ashley, una chica pequeña y rubia, de tercer año, que juega como buscadora, no tiene rivales, así que no hace ninguna prueba, y se sienta junto a sus compañeras de equipo.

Jack y Thomas, los golpeadores, superan pronto a todos los postulantes, y su prueba acaba con rapidez, tras una nariz rota y algunas contusiones.

Por último, Danny, guardián, se coloca delante de los aros. Alice y Sophie están nuevamente en el campo, para lanzar los penaltis, mientras Norah evalúa al único aspirante, que resulta ser bastante bueno, aunque Danny se luce con paradas espectaculares, que no dejan lugar a dudas a la capitana.

0o0

Cuando salen finalmente de los vestuarios, después del discurso de Norah, ya ha anochecido. Alice y Sophie caminan hacia el castillo bromeando con Danny, Jack y Thomas.

En el vestíbulo, sentados en los escalones, los esperan los merodeadores, las _gatitas _y Robert. Las chicas se miran, en silencio.

* * *

**Y eso es todo de momento!!!!! como siempre, me gustaría saber qué opinais, y si teneis alguna duda, o algún comentario, crítica (constructiva a ser posible), consejo, ect... pliis, dejadme un REVIEW!!!!!!!! que me hace mucha ilusión saber qué os parece...**

**y bueno, quería preguntaros dos cosillas: primero, los capis son demasiado largos? porque podría cortarlos si así resultan muy densos... y segundo, una actualización por semana está bien, no? o es muy lento? porque, si queréis, puedo intentar actualizar más rápido (por lo menos de momento, que tengo bastante definidos los próximos capítulos, aunque luego vaya más lenta)**

**Pues nada, eso es todo por ahora... espero que os animeis a dejarme un review, jeje! muchos besitos por leer y mil gracias por vuestro tiempo... y por los reviews! :D Saiyuri11, eres un sol!! gracias, guapa! y gracias tb a LilyEvansss, me animaste! un beso enorme!**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!!! Aquí me tenéis de nuevo! No os podéis quejar, esta semana actualizo incluso más rápido! :P Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo, me temo que cada vez me salen más largos... :S  
****Ah! una cosita!! en el capítulo anterior, los merodeadores vieron en el periódico la desaparición de unos vecinos de James, los Fleetwood... pero sólo el matrimonio, el hijo (David) no ha desaparecido! Se ve q estaba un poco confusa la explicación, parecía q desapareció la familia entera, pero no... bueno, pues eso. Creo que es todo, así que, ahora...**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcais es mío, sino de Rowling, y yo no gano nada de nada con esto, así q no hay razón para demandarme... :P**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

_Cuando salen finalmente de los vestuarios, después del discurso de Norah, ya ha anochecido. Alice y Sophie caminan hacia el castillo bromeando con Danny, Jack y Thomas. En el vestíbulo, sentados en los escalones, los esperan los merodeadores, las gatitas y Robert. Las chicas se miran, en silencio._

Sarah se adelanta un paso y Sophie se acerca a ella. Se miran y sonríen, en silencio y Sophie, impulsiva, abraza a su amiga.

- lo siento, Soph -murmura Sarah en voz baja, junto al oído de la castaña.

Sophie sonríe, porque conoce el orgullo de Sarah y comprende el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Pero su amistad vale eso y mucho más. Y nadie va a meterse en medio, ni siquiera un merodeador. Por eso, Sophie responde suavemente

- yo también.

Las chicas se separan, sonriendo.

Lily y Alice contemplan el abrazo contentas, e Ingrid se seca una lagrimilla con disimulo. Danny le guiña un ojo a la rubia, muy contento al ver que sus chicas han solucionado la discusión.

- bueno, ¿comemos o qué?

Y entran todos juntos al Gran Comedor, encabezados por Sophie y Sarah que, como siempre, van muertas de hambre.

&&&

Las primeras semanas de clase pasan rápidamente para las chicas entre entrenamientos de Quiddicth, deberes en la biblioteca y risas con los merodeadores y, antes de que puedan darse cuenta, se terminan los últimos días de verano.

Lily y Danny comienzan a estudiar en serio, y a perseguir a sus amigos para que sigan su ejemplo.

James intensifica los entrenamientos, y también Norah, y Sirius, Robert, Alice, Sophie y Danny vuelven cada vez más cansados, porque el primer partido de la temporada se acerca.

Sarah y Sophie, hechas las paces, conspiran para evitar a Lily en la biblioteca, mientras que Ingrid se resigna y estudia con Danny, y Alice y Robert se escaquean para pasar ratos a solas.

&&&

- Soph… hay algo que quería contarte… -James vacila.

Ingrid, Sophie y Sirius han salido, dejando a sus amigos en la biblioteca, para "hacer un descanso" hace más de una hora, y James acaba de unirse a ellos con Sarah. Están sentados en los escalones de piedra del vestíbulo.

- ¿qué pasa, primito? Te has puesto muy serio -le dice Sophie sonriendo.

Sirius y Sarah intercambian una mirada seria, porque los dos saben lo que va a contarle James, y conocen lo bastante a Sophie como para saber que no es tan despreocupada como aparenta.

- verás… -James duda un instante, pero comprende que no tiene sentido dar más vueltas- hace poco hubo un ataque en Godric´s Hollow… no pasó nada grave, todos en casa están perfectamente -añade con rapidez al ver la expresión asustada de su primita- pero varios mortífagos entraron al pueblo y…

- sí, ya lo sé… -Soph mira a James sorprendida.- Mamá me lo contó... al parecer, destrozaron algunas casas y causaron incendios, pero nada demasiado grave, ¿no? -de pronto la chica comienza a sospechar- es bastante extraño…

James se acerca un poco más a ella.

- el día del ataque… los Fleetwood desaparecieron.

- ¡¿Qué?! -Sophie está horrorizada.

- excepto David -añade Sirius con voz dura.

Sophie suspira, y parte de su preocupación se borra. Mira al suelo unos instantes, triste, e Ingrid la abraza.

- pobre Dave… -murmura la chica.

- aún hay más, Soph… creemos que los mortífagos entraron a Godric´s Hollow buscando algo, y por eso registraron varias casas… -dice James, serio.

- los malditos bastardos no dejaron ni siquiera la calavera, no creo que fuera su intención matar a nadie… probablemente los Fleetwood estarían en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado… -continúa Sarah.

Sophie la mira sorprendida, y se muerde el labio con fuerza.

- ¡esos hijos de Morgana! -exclama con furia.- ¿qué buscaban? ¿lo encontraron?

- no lo sabemos, Soph… pero pensamos averiguarlo…

Sophie asiente con energía.

- contad conmigo.

&&&

Los días pasan rápidamente hasta acercarse la fecha de la primera visita a Hosmeade, el último fin de semana de septiembre.

Sarah y Remus van a ir juntos al pueblo. Desde la reconciliación con sus amigas, Sarah se alejó de Remus durante un par de días, a pesar de que el chico estaba muy confundido por su actitud, y también bastante triste.

Pero Sophie y Sarah tuvieron una conversación tranquila y seria, y Sophie le dijo a su amiga que no pensaba pelear con ella por un chico, y que había descubierto que Remus ya no le interesaba, así que la rubia y el merodeador se han vuelto inseparables desde entonces.

Aunque Remus, pese a la insistencia de Sirius y los consejos y el apoyo de James, sigue sin decidirse a pedirle a Sarah que salga con él. Y ella, contra todas sus costumbres, no lo presiona, sino que mantiene la situación actual de tonteo inocente. Sus amigas están sorprendidas, porque saben que ningún chico le ha durado más de tres semanas, y nunca ha esperado ni tres días por ninguno, pero aún no se ha lanzado a por Remus, y llevan así casi un mes.

&&&

Al ver el anuncio de la excursión a Hosmeade, James, haciendo de tripas corazón, decidió pedirle a Lily que lo acompañara para comprar unos libros que necesita para pociones, y la pelirroja, tras dudar un instante, aceptó.

James tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de alegría y levantar los brazos allí mismo, con el gesto de victoria que hace al capturar la snicht, porque Lily había aceptado su "cita".

Danny, Ingrid y Sophie irán juntos, porque Sirius tiene una cita con una "barbie mononeuronal" de Hufflepuff, como la llama Sarah, arrancando unas risas hasta a Ingrid, que frunce el ceño cada vez que oye noticias de las nuevas conquistas de Sirius, lo que, para su desgracia, ocurre con mucha frecuencia.

_Aunque, ¿qué se podía esperar del primate? Tiene que buscar a alguien a su altura, __así entre los dos consiguen reunir dos neuronas que interconexionen _-termina Sarah con gesto malicioso.

En este punto de la conversación, Robert, Sophie y Alice se ríen, Remus se hace el despistado, Lily y Danny la ignoran, e Ingrid se enfada. Si están James y Sirius, el guapo moreno discute con Sarah a gritos, mientras James se parte de la risa.

&&&

Llega la mañana de la salida a Hosmeade. El día es claro, pero frío.

Sarah se despierta temprano y se arregla con esmero, al igual que Lily, que lleva un grueso jersey blanco de cuello alto, unos pantalones negros de pana y unas botas también blancas. Su melena pelirroja cae por su espalda suelta y lisa. Coge su abrigo marrón, unos guantes y un gorrito, y baja a desayunar con Sarah, que está terminado de pintarse frente al espejo.

La rubia lleva un jersey fino y escotado, de color negro, unos vaqueros ajustados fucsias con unas botas altas por fuera y el pelo apartado de la cara con horquillas. Se coloca unos pendientes enormes, rosas, a juego con las pulseras y el colgante, agarra sus guantes, su bufanda y su abrigo negro, y las dos chicas salen hacia el Gran Comedor.

Allí se encuentran con los merodeadores, desayunando.

Peter está deprimido, porque tiene que quedarse en el castillo dando clases de refuerzo de Pociones, ya que no entregó la última redacción que mandó Slughorn, pese a toda la ayuda de sus amigos, que estudian con él horas y horas.

Remus, en cambio, parece muy contento, y James está simplemente eufórico, aunque intenta disimular porque lo suyo con Lily no es ninguna "cita" sino una "salida de asesoramiento", como se encarga de recordarle la pelirroja.

Sirius desayuna rápido y se reúne con su cita, quedando en ver a los chicos a última hora de la tarde en las Tres escobas.

Lily, Sarah, Remus y James también salen, y se encuentran en el vestíbulo con Danny, Ingrid y Sophie, que van a desayunar. Remus le guiña un ojo a Sophie al saludarla, e Ingrid mira a su amiga con curiosidad. Últimamente, Remus y ella comparten muchos guiños y risas de lo más sospechosas. Ingrid sabe que ha pasado algo entre ellos, y decide sonsacar a Sophie en cuanto estén a solas.

James sonríe tranquilo cuando ve que su primita no está acompañada por ningún chico, porque Jeff Gordon, el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuf, lleva varios días rondándola, pese a todos los esfuerzos y amenazas de James, que finalmente ha tenido que recurrir, con la ayuda desganada de Sirius, a hechizar al chico con una gripe de caballo, porque las ronchas naranjas no fueron suficientes.

- vamos, Prongs, no es tan malo, está claro que no es tan creído como todos dicen, si no, no sería capaz de dejarse ver con esa cara -se reía Sirius, intentando consolarlo al ver que Jeff, pese a tener la cara llena de ronchas naranjas, seguía yendo a clase y persiguiendo a Sophie en los descansos.

- ¡se va a enterar éste! -protestaba James, apretando los dientes con rabia, casi con la misma expresión que si el chico estuviera persiguiendo a _su pelirroja _y no a su primita.- mañana mismo le echamos en el zumo de calabaza un par de pociones de gripe, ya verá…

- ¡pero si aún no están listos los asfódelos! -protestaba Remus, intentando hacerlo desistir- no sabemos qué efectos secundarios puede tener la poción sin ellos…

- no seas nenaza, Moony, la poción quedará igual; y si le pasa algo a Jeff, se lo ha buscado, así aprenderá a hacerme caso y no ir detrás de mi primita pequeña, ¡es un pervertido!

La mirada de Remus se hizo más cautelosa, mientras Peter, que estaba entusiasmado con la idea, reía de buena gana.

Sirius tampoco puso demasiadas pegas, _al fin y al cabo, también es mi primita, y hay que protegerla de los desgraciados como Jeff_, dijo, encogiéndose de hombros_._

&&&

Sophie, Ingrid y Danny se reúnen con Jack y Thomas, que están desayunando y luego salen los cinco juntos hacia el pueblo.

En cuanto llegan, Sophie los arrastra a Honeydukes, donde se encuentran con Alice y Robert. Quedan en verse en las Tres Escobas al final de la tarde, con el resto del grupo, y la parejita va a dar un paseo por la afueras del pueblo, porque han madrugado y ya han hecho todas las compras que querían.

Jack y Thomas insisten en entrar a Zonko, donde pasan un rato muy entretenido gastándose bromas unos a otros, hasta que Danny se las arregla para hacer caer una estantería entera cuando trata de esquivar una sustancia pegajosa que le lanza Ingrid, y, en medio del estruendo, salen todos corriendo antes de que el dependiente los pille y les prohíba volver a entrar en la tienda.

Luego Sophie, Ingrid y Danny se despiden de los dos amigos y van a comprar plumas nuevas, para Danny.

Entran a una polvorienta librería, donde se cruzan con Severus Snape, medio oculto detrás de una estantería y mirando absorto hacia el fondo del pasillo por detrás de los libros. Danny tropieza con él, porque no lo ve, y el Slytherin sale rápidamente de allí, sin disculparse y lanzando miradas de odio. Los tres amigos se quedan perplejos y Sophie se acerca al lugar donde estaba escondido el chico, curiosa.

Se asoma por entre los libros y ve dos figuras al fondo del pasillo. Con una sonrisa, distingue una melena pelirroja y una desgreñada cabellera negra, muy juntas, inclinadas sobre un libro. Ingrid y Danny también se asoman y, al cabo de unos minutos, dan la vuelta y se acercan ruidosamente al pasillo.

Lily y James levantan la vista, sorprendidos, y los tres Ravens fingen asombro al encontrárselos allí. Danny se acerca a mirar las plumas y Sophie e Ingrid bromean con la parejita.

_Ya tendrán tiempo de hablarle a Lily de Snape después, cuando estén todas juntas en su refugio_, piensa Ingrid.

Cuando Danny hace su compra y Sophie deja de curiosear libros polvorientos, los tres chicos se despiden, dejando a Lily y James mirando más libros.

Pasan el resto de la tarde paseando, y Sophie se encuentra con Regulus cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. El chico está solo, y la castaña se despide de sus amigos, que quieren acercarse al Emporio de la Lechuza antes de que cierre y quedan en verse en las Tres escobas.

Sophie se acerca lentamente al chico y se apoya en la vieja valla de madera, a su lado. Regulus la saluda con alegría. Hablan un rato de las clases y el Quiddicht, y pronto empiezan a hacer apuestas. El primer partido de la temporada es Slytherin vs Gryffindor, y Sophie tiene las lealtades divididas.

- te apuesto a que este año volveremos a ganar la Copa.

- ¡eso ya lo veremos! ¡Vamos a machacar a Gryffindor en este partido! Estamos entrenando más duro que nunca…

- el equipo de Gryffindor está muy centrado este año, Reg, va a ser duro ganarles.

- personalmente, creo que Potter es mejor jugador que capitán. Demasiado para él, ya tiene bastante con ser el ídolo de medio colegio, ¿no crees?

Sophie lo mira sorprendida. A ella también se le ha pasado una idea parecida por la cabeza, alguna vez. Pero conoce a James, y sabe que lo suyo con el Quiddicht es innato. Talento natural. Así que sonríe.

- él puede con eso y con mucho más. -contesta, aunque suena pretencioso.- el talento es cosa de familia -bromea.

Regulus le dedica una sonrisa amistosa.

- eso lo veremos dentro de tres semanas. ¿Vendrás a vernos ganar?

- iré a veros jugar. -Sophie le saca la lengua. Regulus se pasa una mano por el flequillo negro azulado, que le cae de forma elegante sobre la frente, igual que a su hermano.

- entonces, _si ganamos_, -dice el chico con una mueca- ¿vendrás a la fiesta de celebración? -hace la pregunta con tono despreocupado, pero la mira atentamente. Sophie no aparta la mirada, pero su sonrisa desaparece.

- no creo, Reg. -contesta con tristeza.- sabes que no me gustan tus amigos…

Regulus tiene ganas de gritar, pero asiente, cerrando los ojos. No logra entender a su amiga y todos sus intentos por acercarla a donde tiene que estar, a su lugar, están fracasando._ Ella no lo sabe, pero está intentando protegerla, porque se avecina una lucha de poder, y Sophie tiene que estar donde le corresponde, con los "sangrelimpia". Es su amiga, y no quiere perderla como a Sirius. _

Regulus suspira, pero de pronto se le ocurre una idea. Quizás no sea necesario que Sophie se junte con los "sangrelimpia", después de todo. O no con todos, por lo menos.

- entonces, si ganamos, ¿me dejarás que te invite a una cerveza de mantequilla para celebrarlo, los dos solos? -le pregunta en voz baja, cogiendo su mano.

&&&

Danny e Ingrid caminan deprisa, porque está anocheciendo. Sopla un viento helado, y el chico se quita la bufanda y se la pasa a Ingrid, que está tiritando. Ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa, y apresuran sus pasos hacia las Tres escobas, donde han quedado con los demás.

Giran una esquina y entran a un callejón oscuro. Ingrid se detiene de golpe. A unos metros, resguardados en un portal, están Sirius y Natasha, la "barbie mononeuronal". Están muy pegados, besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Ingrid contiene una exclamación ahogada, y se le saltan las lágrimas. Danny la abraza con fuerza y se gira para sacarla de allí, pero, para variar, se tropieza con una piedra y se sujeta en Ingrid para no caerse, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Sirius los oye y se separa de Natasha. Se acerca a saludarlos de muy buen humor, e Ingrid esconde su rostro en el pecho de Danny, que la abraza con fuerza.

- ey, chicos, ¡qué casualidad! vais hacia las Tres Escobas, ¿verdad? Esperadme un minuto y me voy con vosotros.

Ingrid quiere protestar, pero no le sale la voz.

- Sirius, nosotros nos adelantamos, que aquí hace mucho frío. Nos vemos enseguida allí. -dice Danny, despidiéndose con un gesto y saliendo de allí antes de que el moreno pueda protestar. Sirius alza una ceja con gesto de contrariedad, pero pronto se encoge de hombros y devuelve el gesto de despedida a Danny, que ya no puede verlo porque se ha ido a toda velocidad.

&&&

Ingrid camina sin saber a dónde, temblando, abrazada a su mejor amigo.

Danny la lleva hasta un banco solitario y se sienta con ella, aún abrazándola, mientras ella se echa a llorar. La chica no lo nota cuando él se quita el abrigo y se lo pone a ella, ni su mano torpe acariciándole el pelo. Danny se queda callado mientras Ingrid llora, desahogándose. No es un chico de muchas palabras. No sabe qué decir para consolar a su amiga. Y también calla cuando Ingrid se seca las lágrimas y lo mira, con tristeza y una mezcla de desafío en su expresión.

Sólo sonríe dulcemente cuando ella se levanta, llena de energía, y lo anima a hacer lo mismo, para ir hacia las Tres Escobas, y le mete prisa_ porque van a llegar más tarde que Sophie_.

&&&

Cuando entran en las Tres Escobas se abren paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, que se han refugiado del tiempo frío y ventoso con una cerveza de mantequilla. Ingrid ve a sus amigos enseguida, en la mesa del fondo y, efectivamente, han llegado más tarde que Sophie.

Se sientan mientras Sirius, muy solícito, se acerca a la barra para pedir otras dos cervezas de mantequilla, _y también para coquetear con Madame Rosmerta_, piensa Ingrid con rabia.

Sarah y Remus están sentados juntos en un rincón, lo mismo que Alice y Robert. Ingrid frunce el ceño. Sophie le ha dicho una y mil veces que ya no le gusta Remus, que fue algo del momento y que se le ha pasado, pero la morena no se lo cree, y su amiga, aunque insinúa que hay algo más, no le cuenta nada, así que Ingrid sigue decidida a emparejar a Remus con Sophie, y cada vez que lo ve con Sarah se enfada.

Lily y James también están sentados al lado, pero no tan juntos, ni apartados del resto. James bromea con Sophie, y Lily está mirando un libro que ha comprado. Ingrid se sienta junto a ella

- bueno, y ¿qué tal tu "no-cita" con James? -pregunta en voz baja, divertida. La pelirroja la mira furiosa por la bromita, que habrá oído cincuenta veces esa semana y la tiene completamente harta, pero finalmente le sonríe a su amiga, quien nota inmediatamente que todo ha ido genial.

- sólo he estado ayudándole para comprar libros de refuerzo de Pociones. -contesta, con tono de queja. Antes de que Ingrid pueda contarle a quién se han encontrado en la librería, llega Sirius con las cervezas, y se sienta junto a ella. Ingrid lo mira, nerviosa, cuando le acerca su jarra.

- ¿cómo es que habéis tardado tanto en llegar? -pregunta Sirius en voz alta, curioso.

- la verdad es que superar el record de Sophie tiene mérito -interviene Sarah, con una sonrisa.

- ¡eeh! ¡que yo he llegado muy puntual! -protesta la castaña.

- pero es la primera vez, siempre llegas tarde -responde Sarah. Sophie le saca la lengua.

- bueno, ¿pero en qué os habéis entretenido? -insiste Sirius, ahora mirando a Danny. James lo mira con expresión interrogante- me los encontré cuando me estaba despidiendo de Natasha, y me dijeron que venían hacia aquí -se explica. Inmediatamente, Sarah, Lily y Sophie intercambian miradas serias, porque el retraso de Ingrid ya está justificado.

- pues yo me he encontrado a tu hermano, Sirius. -interviene Sophie, para cambiar de tema. Lo consigue. El moreno se olvida inmediatamente de su curiosidad y su expresión se vuelve de piedra. El ambiente, de pronto, está tenso.

- ¿ah, si? -dice Sirius con indiferencia. Sophie asiente con la cabeza y se gira hacia James.

- y me ha invitado a la fiesta de celebración del partido de Quiddicht, porque está convencido de que van a ganar. -dice con un asomo de burla. James parece indignado por un momento, pero Robert suelta una carcajada y James se une enseguida.

- pues ni se te ocurra invitarle a la fiesta que vamos a dar nosotros cuando ganemos -interviene Robert.- aunque, si prefieres ir a la de las serpientes… -bromea.

- ¡¿estás loco?! Más os vale entrenar duro…

Se echan a reír, y la conversación deriva hacia el Quiddicht.

&&&

Vuelven todos juntos al castillo, andando entre risas y bromas pero lo más rápido posible, porque hace bastante frío. Es una noche ventosa y gélida, que parece de enero y no de finales de septiembre. Ingrid lleva puesta la bufanda de Danny, y Sarah va tiritando, aunque ha rechazado el abrigo de Remus. Robert va abrazando a Alice, para que no pase frío, y Lily se encoge frente al viento helado, que agita su roja melena. James camina con las manos de su prima entre las suyas porque, a pesar de los gruesos guantes que lleva, están heladas. Cuando por fin cruzan la puerta principal del castillo todos suspiran, aliviados.

Entran en calor rápidamente con la cena, sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw todos juntos. Peter, que se ha reunido con ellos, aunque ya había cenado solo, les cuenta las aburridas clases de repaso y les pregunta qué han hecho. Sirius se lo resume rápidamente, mientras Sarah se dedica a escuchar los rumores que corren, de boca de Rose y Claire, que se han acercado a saludarla. Ahora que Sarah está "saliendo" con un merodeador, los amigos le crecen en los árboles, piensa Lily con una mirada desdeñosa hacia las dos chicas, que están relatando la última discusión de Susy y Mike con todo lujo de detalles.  
Ingrid está seria y callada, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Danny y Sophie para animarla, hasta que llegan Jack y Thomas y se sientan con ellos.

- ¡buenas, chicos! Al final no os hemos visto en las Tres Escobas, ¿eh? -dice Thomas, sentándose junto a Alice. Jack se sienta frente a Ingrid y le sonríe.

- una pena, pero lo hemos pasado genial. Aunque, ¡vaya frío que hace! -dice, mientras se frota las manos.- espero que no hayáis pasado demasiado frío a la vuelta… -sonríe, mirando a Ingrid. La morena le devuelve la sonrisa.

- pues la verdad es que sí hemos pasado frío -responde, con tono de protesta.- si hubieras venido con nosotros te habría pedido el abrigo…

- pues el calor del cuerpo humano abriga mucho más que cualquier prenda -le dice el chico, guiñándole el ojo. Ingrid se ríe y sigue coqueteando con él.

- mira, todavía tengo las manos heladas. -extiende sus blancas manos y el chico las agarra entre las suyas. Ingrid mira a Sirius de reojo, pero se decepciona al ver que el moreno no le hace ni caso.  
Danny, por su parte, mira a Ingrid con seriedad, porque no le gusta el juego que se lleva. La morena, sin embargo, sigue tonteando con Jack hasta los postres, cuando el chico se levanta de la mesa y se despide con un besito. Thomas, que había estado bromeando con Alice y Sophie, se va con él.

Los merodeadores también se despiden enseguida.

- oye, Lils, mañana quedamos temprano para ir a buscar esos ingredientes de Pociones que nos faltan, ¿verdad? -dice James, sonriendo. La pelirroja asiente.

- nos vemos a las nueve en la Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿qué os traéis vosotros dos entre manos? -pregunta Sarah con picardía.

- sólo vamos a recoger ingredientes para una poción. -responde Lily, molesta por el tono de su amiga. Sirius le hace un gesto de ánimo a James por detrás de la pelirroja. El chico se ríe y Lily se gira, molesta. Sirius pone cara de inocente, mirando hacia otro lado.

- entonces, el entrenamiento es por la tarde, ¿no? -pregunta. James suspira.

- sigue siendo a la misma hora que dije ayer. -contesta James, con voz cansada. Sirius lo mira con cara aburrida.

- ¿y esa hora es…?

- ¡¿es que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ayer?! -se indigna James. Sirius lo mira como si fuera corto de entendederas.

- ¿y quién escucha tus discursitos, James?

- ¿por eso nadie hace las técnicas que explico, ni sabéis las alineaciones ni los movimientos? -pregunta el chico, más indignado aún, mirando a Robert, que de pronto está muy interesado en sus uñas, y no contesta.

- vamos, Prongs, admite que eres un pesado con tantas explicaciones… ¡si somos el mejor equipo!

Sophie carraspea, burlona, y Alice se ríe.

- ¿os tenemos que recordar quién ganó la Copa de Quiddicht el año pasado?

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco, pero es Robert quien responde.

- eso fue porque os dejamos, preciosa. -dice con suficiencia. Alice lo mira furiosa.

- bueno, mejor no empecemos otra discusión de Quiddicht -interviene Remus, para apaciguar los ánimos.

Alice se encoge de hombros.

- será mejor que le hagáis caso a Remus, porque lleváis las de perder -le dice a Robert, picada.

- ¡ves como ya eres toda una _gatita_! -grita Sarah, satisfecha.

Sirius se echa a reír y James, Sophie, Lily y Alice se unen, porque las carcajadas de Sirius son muy contagiosas.

&&&

Al día siguiente, mientras Lily va con James a recoger ingredientes para practicar algunas pociones básicas, a pesar del frío que hace, Sarah se queda con Remus en su Sala Común, jugando al ajedrez junto al fuego.  
Robert y Alice han salido a dar uno de sus _paseos_, e Ingrid y Danny se acercan a visitar a Hagrid.  
Sophie, que prefiere quedarse durmiendo, se levanta tarde y baja a las cocinas en busca de comida, porque la hora del desayuno ya ha pasado, y se encuentra a Sirius, que está despidiéndose de Natasha. El chico se acerca a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿dónde vas a estas horas, pequeña? -le pregunta, de buen humor.

- hacia las cocinas, porque me he perdido el desayuno -le contesta ella, poniendo carita de pena. Sirius se ríe y decide acompañarla.

- bueno, ¿no me vas a contar quién es ése chico misterioso por el que te arreglaste tanto en la fiesta? Prometo no decirle nada a James. -la sonrisa de Sirius es cómplice. Sophie se ríe, al acordarse, y mueve la cabeza.

- al final he descubierto que sólo somos amigos, así que James no tiene de qué preocuparse…

Sirius asiente y sonríe con más fuerza.

- así que no tienes a nadie en perspectiva, ¿no?

Sophie niega con la cabeza, divertida por el interés del chico.

- ¿y tú, qué? ¿Lo de Natasha es serio? -le pregunta, pese a saber que Sirius nunca tiene ninguna relación seria con las chicas, "sólo sale con ellas para divertirse", como él dice. Como respuesta, el guapo moreno se echa a reír con fuerza.

- vamos, pequeña, ni que no me conocieras… acabo de decirle que lo he pasado muy bien con ella, pero que no quiero atarme a nadie… -se encoge de hombros. Sophie se ríe ante el descaro del chico, mientras llegan a la entrada de las cocinas y Sirius abre el retrato, cediéndole el paso con un gesto galante.

- las damas primero.

Sophie le saca la lengua y entra, sonriendo. Los elfos se acercan inmediatamente, muy amables, y sonríen al ver a Sophie. La castaña los saluda, les hace unas preguntas de cortesía y les pide dulces para desayunar.  
Cuando ve la cantidad que le traen, los platos llenos a rebosar de pastelillos, bollos y chocolate, Sirius no se sorprende, porque está acostumbrado, pero sí que lo hace cuando Sophie pide que se lo envuelvan todo.

- ¿te parece bien si comemos junto al lago?

- ¿es que piensas desayunar todo eso? -pregunta Sirius, divertido.

- ¡es para los dos! -protesta ella, sonriendo.

- aún así, es mucho, ¡glotona!

Sophie se encoge de hombros.

- venga ya, que te conozco, y sé cómo engulles…

- lo que a mí me sorprende es lo mucho que comes tú… antes no eras tan tragona, ¿eh? -Sophie sonríe al recordar el último verano que pasaron juntos en casa de James, hace dos años, cuando ella tenía 13 años y apenas comía delante de los chicos, y menos delante de Sirius, porque le daba vergüenza. En aquel momento, ella estaba "enamoradilla" del guapo moreno, como todas las chicas de su curso, pero él no le hacía ni caso. _Menos mal que se me pasó al poco tiempo_, piensa, sonriendo más. El chico la mira intrigado.

-si sobra algo, nos lo guardamos para la merienda. -sentencia y, antes de que Sirius proteste, se despide de los elfos y sale de allí con los paquetes de comida.

Finalmente, deciden quedarse en el castillo, porque fuera hace mucho frío y Sirius, con una sonrisa misteriosa, lleva a Sophie por varios pasadizos y escaleras hasta una pequeña habitación semicircular, oculta tras un tapiz enorme. Está llena de cojines viejos y deslucidos, pero muy cómodos, y Sophie lanza un grito de admiración al asomarse a la enorme cristalera con vistas al lago.

- ¡este paisaje es increíble! ¡aún mejor que el de nuestra Sala Común! -exclama. Sirius asiente, satisfecho y le señala el bosque prohibido y la cabaña de Hagrid, que se ve diminuta.

- es que estamos en la Torre de Astronomía…

- ¿es aquí donde traes a todos tus ligues? -le pregunta Sophie, con picardía, pero la respuesta del moreno hace que se quede sin aliento un instante. Sirius niega con la cabeza, sonriendo, con los ojos azules clavados en los suyos.

- éste es mi lugar secreto. No lo conoce nadie, excepto James, pero nunca viene por aquí. Vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo, pensar… así que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿eh?

Sophie asiente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- es un lugar perfecto… ¿cómo lo encontraste?

- pura suerte. Un día, escapando de Filch, James y yo nos separamos, y como él llevaba el map…- se detiene, recordando su promesa de merodeador, y Sophie levanta las cejas, pero Sirius simplemente sonríe y continúa- bueno, el caso es que me perdí, y estuve dando vueltas por la Torre de Astronomía para evitar a la Sra. Norris, que me perseguía, hasta que me metí detrás del tapiz y descubrí esta habitación. Al principio, se la enseñé a James, pero él ya tiene su propio refugio, así que no viene por aquí… y luego, empecé a venir cuando tenía algún problema, para relajarme…

Sirius se calla, pero sigue sonriendo mientras la chica recorre la habitación. Es redondeada, pequeña, y tiene una chimenea en un extremo. La gran cristalera ocupa la mayor parte de la pared, y hay un pequeño balcón junto a ella. De las paredes de piedra cuelgan un par de cuadros borrosos, de paisajes, y una gran lámpara de cristal pende del techo. Los cojines llenan la mayor parte del suelo de piedra, cubierto por una alfombra deteriorada.

- me encanta este sitio. -sentencia la chica, con alegría.

- puedes venir siempre que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? -le dice Sirius con dulzura. Sophie le abraza.

- ¡gracias por traerme! -le dice cuando se separan. Sirius sonríe, contento.

Pese a las pullas y bromas que se han gastado siempre, se lleva muy bien con su primita adoptiva, y agradece la confianza que tienen, porque lo ayuda a sentirse parte de algo. Desde que abandonó su casa y aunque no quiera admitirlo, Sirius se ha sentido muy solo, desarraigado, y las sonrisas y las burlas de Sophie ayudan casi tanto como las miradas cómplices de James. Sophie, por su parte, está encantada con la relación de "hermanos mayores" y la confianza cada vez mayor que tiene con James y Sirius porque, al ser hija única, siempre se ha sentido un poco aislada.

- bueno, ¡espero que tengas hambre! -sonríe Sophie, empezando a deshacer los paquetes. El moreno lanza un hechizo a la chimenea, haciendo aparecer un fuego casi tan bueno como los de Lily y, entre risas y bromas, se dedican a terminar con todas las provisiones.

&&&

Mientras, Lily y James terminan de recoger los ingredientes que necesitan para hacer la "poción del sueño", que Lily dice que es esencial para los éxtasis del año que viene, y deciden acercarse a saludar a Hagrid, porque están muy cerca de su cabaña.

- ya tendremos tiempo esta tarde de hacer la poción, ¿no Lils?

La pelirroja sonríe y asiente.

- está bien, pero espero que tengas todos tus deberes hechos, porque la poción es complicada, nos va a llevar un buen rato. - James pone cara de preocupación, pero se le borra enseguida.

- en cualquier caso, no nos da tiempo a hacerla antes de comer, ¿verdad? Así que vamos a visitar a Hagrid.

Lily sonríe y se apresura hacia la cabaña porque, a pesar de los guantes, está empezando a notar cómo sus manos se congelan.

A lo lejos, unos ojos oscuros los contemplan con furia. Cuando desaparecen de la vista, Severus Snape sale de detrás de un árbol, soltando un gruñido. Últimamente, parece que se encuentra a Lily con James a cada paso que da. Y eso lo pone furioso. _No es que la esté espiando_, se dice, aunque cada vez que ve su melena pelirroja no puede evitar seguirla en silencio, tal vez para encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas. Porque, desde la fuerte discusión que tuvieron después de los TIMOS, Lily y Severus no han vuelto a hablar. El chico no intentó hablar con ella durante todo el verano, ni se acercó a los lugares por los que solían pasear, convencido de que, tarde o temprano, ella se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y le pediría perdón.

Pero el día no llegaba, y Severus empezó a impacientarse. La echaba de menos a cada instante, mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, porque él también tiene su orgullo, aunque no sea un Gryffindor arrogante. Pero, con la vuelta a Hogwarts sin tener noticias de su amiga, empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de hablar con ella, para que las cosas volvieran a ser como siempre, como deberían ser. Lils y Sev, y nadie más, buscando ingredientes de pociones, estudiando juntos en la biblioteca y paseando junto al lago.

Y, sin embargo, ahora se la encuentra con Potter, siempre con él, riendo, estudiando en la biblioteca o sentada junto al lago e, incluso, ayudándolo con sus deberes de pociones. Severus se siente traicionado, y tiene ganas de gritar, de matar a Potter y de echarse a llorar como un niño, todo a la vez. Porque ese siempre había sido su lugar, él y Lily, buscando ingredientes. Porque lo está suplantando, está ocupando su sitio… porque Lily ya no lo necesita, no lo echa de menos. Porque ahora ella busca los ingredientes para la próxima poción… con Potter.

&&&

Cuando Lily y James llegan a la cabaña, se encuentran a Ingrid y Danny, sentados junto al fuego de Hagrid y charlando alegremente. Hagrid los recibe con alegría, muy contento de verlos, y ellos entran rápidamente. La pelirroja se acerca al fuego y extiende sus manos, mientras James comenta el cuidado de los hipogrifos en voz alta, y le explica a Hagrid varias cosas que han visto en sus clases de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, aunque Hagrid ya las sabe todas. Danny se une a la conversación y los tres salen un momento a ver a los hipogrifos, mientras las chicas se quedan junto al fuego. En cuanto salen, Ingrid se acerca a Lily para interrogarla con interés.

- bueno, ¿qué tal todo con James? Habéis salido temprano esta mañana ¿eh? Porque no os hemos visto en el desayuno, y Remus nos ha dicho que ya os habíais ido…

- para recoger las raíces de dormidera es necesario cavar antes de que salga el sol -explica la pelirroja con voz cansada.

- ya veo… -sonríe Ingrid. -¿a qué no sabes a quién nos encontramos ayer en Hosmeade?

Lily niega con la cabeza, intrigada al ver el interés con que su amiga lo cuenta.

- cuando entramos en la librería en la que estabas con James, tropezamos ¡con Snape! Te estaba espiando desde una estantería, y no parecía nada contento de verte con James.

El gesto de Lily se endurece.

- me da igual. A mí tampoco me gustan sus compañías. Además, ya no somos amigos, así que a él debería darle igual con quién voy o dejo de ir. -sentencia la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, momentos antes de que los chicos vuelvan a entrar con Hagrid.

Al poco rato, se despiden del guardabosques para ir a comer. Atraviesan rápidamente los terrenos del colegio, y Lily abandona su seriedad con las bromas de James. Ingrid se siente aliviada, porque sabe que, a pesar de todo, Lily echa de menos a Snape, aunque no puede dejar de despreciarlo al ver en lo que se ha convertido.

&&&

Cuando los cuatro chicos llegan al Gran Comedor, Sirius, Sophie y Peter ya están ahí. Se sientan junto a ellos, que mantienen una animada discusión sobre quién puede comer más chocolate.

- yo apuesto por Sophie -interviene Danny, sonriente. Sirius y Peter lo miran con desconfianza, y Sophie sonríe muy satisfecha.

- eso es porque no has visto a Sirius -opina James- lo siento, primita, pero es imposible que alguien coma más que él -le guiña un ojo, divertido, mientras Sirius sonríe muy satisfecho y suelta un "¡Ja!" en voz baja y le hace muecas de burla a la chica. Sarah le da una colleja cuando pasa a su lado, y se sienta junto a James con Remus, sonriendo. Sirius le dirige una mirada de odio, y la chica se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

- nadie se mete con mis nenitas. -dice simplemente.- así que no hagas rabiar a Sophie.

Sophie se ríe y le saca la lengua a Sirius, que sigue frotándose la nuca con su mejor mirada de asesino fija en Sarah, que ni se inmuta. Sin embargo, los ojos de Remus le hacen desistir de cualquier tipo de venganza… por el momento.

- ¿te duele mucho? -la voz preocupada de Ingrid lo obliga a sonreír, mientras se encoge de hombros.

- ¡claro que no! -protesta con más énfasis del que querría.

Desde que Remus y Sarah pasan tanto tiempo juntos, hay una guerra no declarada entre la rubia y Sirius por la atención de Remus. Se pasan las comidas lanzándose pullas, o ignorándose, dependiendo del día. Está claro que no se soportan. Y Remus está cada vez más desquiciado, mientras los demás observan los avances con interés, como hoy.

- esa rubia es incapaz de dar un buen golpe -dice Sirius con burla.

- ¿ah, sí? Cuando quieras te lo demuestro -contesta ella, picada.

- estoy esperando -el moreno se recuesta en su silla con los brazos bajo la nuca, y bosteza. La sonrisa burlona de Sirius consigue sacarla de quicio, y Sarah se levanta con furia, dispuesta a partirle la cabeza.

- ¡basta ya! -el grito de Remus los pilla a todos por sorpresa. El merodeador mira con expresión desquiciada a Sirius y a Sarah, que enseguida se encogen, sintiéndose un poco culpables.- ¡¿Es que no podéis parar?! -Remus se levanta y sale rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Todos se quedan unos instantes en silencio, porque ver a Remus tan enfadado es muy difícil, ya que suele controlar mucho sus emociones.

- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

- ¿¿Yo?? ¡tendrás cara!

Cuando la discusión se reanuda, James mueve la cabeza, desesperado. Es demasiado pedir que esos dos se lleven bien.

- ¡¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!! -el grito de Lily consigue hacerlos enmudecer, y no sólo a Sirius y Sarah, sino a todos los que están sentados a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda. Todos conocen la furia de la prefecta, y saben que es mejor hacerle caso cuando su voz suena tan alterada, así que todas las conversaciones se interrumpen y los alumnos miran a Lily con aprensión. Ella no les hace ni caso y centra su mirada de censura en Sirius y Sarah.

- ¿no os parece que ya es bastante? -pregunta retórica. Lily sigue usando el mismo tono, pero su voz ha bajado unos cuantos decibelios y, poco a poco, se reanudan las conversaciones del resto de los alumnos.  
Sirius y Sarah, en cambio, miran a la pelirroja con una mezcla de culpabilidad y desafío. Por un instante parece que están a punto de señalarse con el dedo gritando "¡ha empezado él/ella!", pero se contienen, y Sophie se ríe en voz baja al ver sus expresiones idénticas. Sarah y Sirius se parecen demasiado para llevarse bien.

- ¡mirad lo que habéis conseguido, enfadar a Remus! -les regaña Lily, enfadada.- ¿no habéis pensado en lo difícil que tiene que ser para él estar todo el día aguantando vuestras estúpidas peleas? ¡tenéis que terminar ahora mismo con tanta tontería! A los dos os importa Remus, así que más vale que os las arregléis para llevaros bien, o me voy a encargar personalmente de que dejéis de discutir. -la amenaza en la voz de Lily les pone los pelos de punta, especialmente a Sarah que, siendo amiga de Lily desde primero, conoce las formas que tiene la pelirroja de solucionar este tipo de problemas.

"Seguramente nos pegará la lengua al paladar, o nos echará una poción que nos impida pronunciar insultos y discutir… ¡o nos obligará a hacer las paces dándonos un abrazo!" Sarah pone cara de horror cuando se le ocurre la última posibilidad. Sirius, que debe estar pensando en algo parecido, asiente cuando Lily les propone que traten de no discutir durante una semana.

- ¿una semana? Demasiado tiempo para que Black pueda llevar la cuenta… -Sarah se muerde la lengua antes de terminar su comentario despectivo, al ver la mirada de advertencia de Lily, y asiente con cara de enfado.- de acuerdo, una semana sin insultos de ningún tipo -acepta a regañadientes. Sirius le da la mano con solemnidad, y cara de querer asesinarla.

- está bien… y nada de comentarios ofensivos -admite el guapo moreno en voz baja.

- así me gusta. -Lily sonríe muy contenta, y Sophie e Ingrid se echan a reír, seguidas de James, Peter y Danny. Sirius y Sarah los miran con cara de odio, porque no encuentran la gracia a la situación por ningún lado.

* * *

**Qué os ha parecido? Seguís odiando a Sarah?? qué tal la "reconciliación"? Y qué opinais de Remus? :P Y Sophie, qué hará con la "invitación" de Regulus?? Ay, esta chica está demasiado solicitada!!! espero que tengáis por lo menos un poquito de intriga, jeje! Y que me mandéis muuuchos reviews para contármelo!!!! *carita de cachorrillo abandonado* porfiiiiii?!**

**Y bueno, muchísimas gracias, como siempre, por vuestro tiempo, por leer, y, especialmente, por comentar!! Paty (Patita Lupin73), eres un sol!! espero que te sigan gustando los capis, porque todavía queda bastante!!! has visto que siguen siendo largos?? jeje! un beso enorme cielo! me encantan tus reviews!!!!!**

**Bueno, hasta la semana que viene, entonces... muchos besitos!!!**

**Sam.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!!!!!!! Y aquí tenéis, por fin, el capítulo 8!!!!**

**Primero, siento muchísimo haberme retrasado con este capítulo... sé que la semana pasada no publiqué y quería publicar dos capítulos esta semana para compensar, pero ha sido imposible... lo siento, chicas! pero prometo que no me va a volver a pasar! Espero que no os hayáis cansado de esperar y que tengáis ganas de saber más de nuestros merodeadores y las chicas... jeje!**

**Y, bueno, quería dedicarle este capi a Paty, porque eres un sol, y porque tus RR no sólo me animan (muucho!) sino que tb me ayudan!!! (aunque creo q aún no se nota demasiado, pero poco a poco, lo importante es q tomo nota... ;D) Gracias, guapa!!!!**

**Y, ahora sí, que lo disfrutéis mucho!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: las cosas no han cambiado en esta semana, me temo, así que sigo sin ser la propietaria de ninguno de los personajes, escenarios, ect... de Harry Potter, que todos sabemos de quién son y quién cobra por ellos... yo no gano ni un triste céntimo de euro con esto, así que mejor no os molestéis en demandarme...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Es viernes por la tarde y, aunque hace bastante frío, los merodeadores, las _gatitas _y Robert y Danny están sentados junto al lago, aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol, pero bastante abrigados.

- ¿qué decís, chicos? Bastante sospechoso, ¿verdad? -James acaba de contarles a Alice, Robert, Danny y, principalmente, a Lily, la noticia del ataque y la desaparición de los Fleetwood.

La pelirroja se queda muy pensativa, con el ceño fruncido, y Robert parece bastante preocupado. Danny, que ya conocía lo ocurrido por Sophie, no muestra ninguna emoción.

- está claro que hay algo más detrás de ese ataque -sentencia Lily y James le sonríe, contento de que opine lo mismo que ellos.

- brillante conclusión, pelirroja -dice Sirius con sarcasmo.

Desde que la prefecta les echó la bronca a Sarah y a él, está muy molesto con ella, y, aunque no ha vuelto a discutir con Sarah, intenta desquitarse lanzándole pullas a Lily, que le ignora completamente.

- Pero, aunque no te lo creas, eso ya lo habíamos deducido nosotros solitos. Lo que necesitamos ahora es un plan de acción -sigue el chico.

Lily lo ignora, y Sarah se muerde la lengua para no contestarle de malas maneras, ya que Remus parece bastante feliz desde que Sirius y ella se tratan como personas y no como enemigos mortales, y no va a ser ella quien lo estropee.

- tienes razón, Sirius -interviene Ingrid con una sonrisa radiante.- tenemos que encontrar el modo de averiguar qué querían…

Lily y Danny se miran, y Sophie se echa a reír, porque sabe lo que sus amigos están a punto de proponer, pero Remus se les adelanta.

- he buscado durante una semana por todos los libros de la biblioteca y no he encontrado nada -dice con desaliento.

- te ayudaremos. -sonríe Lily.- entre todos será mucho más fácil. Aunque… -vacila.

- sería más sencillo si tuviéramos una pista sobre lo que estamos buscando -completa Danny con su voz tranquila.

- le preguntaré a David, tal vez él sepa algo… -decide Sophie.- hemos quedado en hablar la próxima semana por la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, pensaba pedirte ayuda, primito -mira a James con cara implorante.

James le devuelve una mirada seria, de sospecha.

- ¿cómo que has "quedado" para hablar con David? ¿por qué? -protesta. En su opinión, cualquier chico de más de diez años y menos de cincuenta que se acerque a Sophie tiene malas intenciones.

- ¡vamos, James! ¡¡Es uno de mis mejores amigos!! ¿cómo iba a dejarlo solo ahora? -protesta Sophie.- está pasándolo muy mal -sigue, en voz más baja y triste.- desde la desaparición de sus padres se siente muy solo. He intentado animarlo, pero, aunque nos escribimos casi todos los días, sigue muy triste… Tengo la sospecha de que no come, apenas sale de su casa… hace dos días casi lo echan del trabajo, ¡necesita todo el apoyo que podamos darle! Así que le hice prometerme que hablaríamos en una semana, sin falta.

James deja de protestar, aunque no parece muy conforme, pero Sirius y Remus asienten.

- te ayudaremos a colarte en la Torre de Gryffindor para que puedas hablar con él -dice Sirius, y le guiña un ojo. Sophie sonríe, agradecida.

- y nos encargaremos de que nadie moleste -decide James, a regañadientes. Sophie lo abraza con entusiasmo

- ¡gracias, primito! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

- más te vale que, aparte de animarlo, consigas sacarle alguna información de provecho -refunfuña el moreno, pero le devuelve el abrazo.

&&&

La semana pasa rápidamente, mientras Lily, Danny y Remus revisan todos los libros de la biblioteca, cada vez más frustrados porque no encuentran nada útil.

Mientras, los merodeadores planean cómo echar a todos de la Sala Común para el día en que David le ha dicho a Sophie que se las arreglará para aparecer en la chimenea, una semana más tarde de lo previsto, para disgusto de Sophie.

Por su parte, James ha programado entrenamientos casi todos los días de la última semana, porque el primer partido de la temporada se acerca.

&&&

Cuando llega el sábado, el día del partido, James se levanta el primero y se encarga de despertar a todos sus jugadores muy temprano.

Sirius protesta, medio dormido, mientras baja con Robert a desayunar, para librarse de James, que está entusiasmado, ya que el Quiddicht es su segunda naturaleza.

En el Gran Comedor se encuentran con Mary McDonald, que juega de cazadora y está malhumorada por la forma de despertarla del capitán, entrando en su cuarto y abriendo todas las ventanas con mucho ruido.

Los otros dos cazadores, Kayla y Samuel, en cambio, bromean muy animados, como el propio James, a quien la perspectiva de su primer partido como capitán, lejos de abrumarlo, le hace sentirse eufórico, casi tanto como hace dos días, cuando consiguió arrancarle a Lily la promesa de que iría a verlo jugar.

Frank, tranquilo y reservado, como siempre, se sienta junto a Sirius, mientras los gryffies que están despiertos arman jaleo, animando a su equipo.

El Gran Comedor se llena lentamente, porque nadie quiere perderse el partido, y el equipo de Slytherin recibe un fuerte abucheo cuando entra.

También bajan Lily, Sarah, Remus y Peter, y se sientan junto a los jugadores. James sigue animando a su equipo, pero está pendiente de cada movimiento de la pelirroja, que intenta desayunar como si no se diera cuenta. Mientras, Peter, solícito, llena los platos de Sirius y James.

Al poco rato entran Jack y Thomas, que les desean suerte al pasar junto a ellos, y detrás se acercan Danny, Alice, Ingrid y Sophie, que se paran un momento a hablar con ellos, pero tienen que irse a desayunar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, porque la de Gryffindor está llena.

Sophie le da un beso a su primito, mientras Alice se sienta encima de Robert, porque el chico quiere desayunar con su novia, ya que _para tener suerte en el partido tengo que empezar bien el día, _dice, con un guiño.

Ingrid se acerca a Sirius, entusiasmada, para desearle buena suerte.

-Yo no necesito suerte, y menos para aplastar a esos Slytherins, todo el mundo sabe que no son capaces ni de mantenerse sobre su escoba -le contesta el moreno en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los aludidos lo oigan, con una sonrisa desafiante, y le guiña un ojo a Ingrid, divertido.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve que Sophie está bromeando con Regulus, que acaba de entrar al Gran Comedor.

Mulciber se acerca a la pareja con su siniestra sonrisa, y saluda a Sophie, que lo mira con desprecio.

- ¿qué, deseándole buena suerte a nuestro buscador estrella, Blythe? Por fin empiezas a actuar como debes, por sangre y linaje, linda. -la chica no contesta, y se gira hacia Regulus para despedirse.

- ¿qué, Mulciber, estás preparado para pasar toda la noche en la enfermería? -interviene Sirius con su sonrisa amenazante, acercándose a Sophie con gesto protector.

- ¡pero si es el traidor! Ten cuidado, porque me voy a encargar de que acabes en San Mungo… -le contesta Mulciber, con una sonrisa malvada. Sirius se ríe, desafiante.

- eso ya lo veremos, no creo que seas capaz de darle ni a la budgler con esas manazas…

Mulciber está furioso por la provocación y, sobre todo, por la arrogancia de Sirius. Sophie coge al moreno del brazo para llevárselo de allí antes de que saquen las varitas.

- vamos, Sirius, que aún no he desayunado y tengo hambre…

Sirius se da la vuelta, tras una última mirada amenazadora, y se aleja con Sophie. James y Remus, que se estaban acercando al grupo, se detienen, y el resto de alumnos vuelve a centrar su interés en el desayuno, tras la tensión entre Sirius y el Slytherin.

&&&

El sol luce suavemente y parece que el viento helado ha decidido dar una tregua. Los dos equipos salen del Gran Comedor entre gritos de ánimo y abucheos, y se dirigen hacia el campo de Quiddicht.

Ingrid agobia a Sophie para que se dé prisa, y salen con Danny para coger sitio. Sarah y Alice, muy animadas, van riendo y bromeando con Lily, que parece un poco indecisa, a pesar de su promesa. Remus sale después, con Peter y un numeroso grupo de Gryffindors.

Cuando llegan al campo, los equipos están todavía en los vestuarios, y Alice e Ingrid se quedan junto a la puerta, pese a las miradas de odio del grupo de fans de los merodeadores, mientras los demás van a coger sitio en las gradas.

Cuando salen, se oye un gran estruendo, principalmente gritos de ánimo. Alice le da a Robert su habitual beso de buena suerte, e Ingrid intenta acercarse a Sirius sin éxito, al igual que una veintena de chicas. James hace un gesto en dirección a Lily y sus amigos, y Peter le contesta eufórico.

En unos instantes, sale también el equipo de Slytherin, que recibe un sonoro abucheo y unos aplausos ahogados bajo la presión de las otras tres casas de Hogwarts. Nadie le tiene mucho aprecio a los Slytherins y, en los tiempos que corren, menos, aunque muchos se cuidan de demostrarlo, y sólo se atreven a insultarlos en el terreno de juego.

Sophie saluda a Regulus, que mueve la mano en su dirección. La chica sonríe, pero interiormente desea que pierdan el partido.

Tras la confusa invitación del chico en Hosmeade, Sophie se siente ligeramente incómoda con él. Aunque Regulus aceptó con sinceridad y una sonrisa tranquila el "ser sólo amigos", Sophie siente que algo ha cambiado en su amistad.

&&&

Los equipos se alinean, y James y Yaxley, el capitán de Slytherin, intercambian un fuerte apretón de manos y miradas desafiantes.

Suena el pitido del árbitro y comienza el partido, con Gryffindor en posesión de la quaffle.

Tras veinte minutos intensos, Gryffindor va ganando por treinta puntos a Slytherin. James está eufórico, ya que todos sus jugadores se están luciendo. Mary ha marcado ya cuatro tantos, y Kayla y Samuel dos cada uno. Frank está haciendo paradas espectaculares y el equipo está cada vez más animado. Los veloces cazadores vuelan esquivando con facilidad a sus contricantes, protegidos de las bludgers por Robert y Sirius, y marcan otro tanto.

Yaxley, el guardián de Slytherin, está furioso, y el resto de jugadores también, excepto Regulus, que sobrevuela el campo buscando la snicht, ajeno al resto del equipo.

Los golpeadores de Slytherin y los demás jugadores se dedican a intentar frenar a los Gryffindors por el método más rápido: las faltas.

Sin embargo, como James había previsto algo parecido, los cazadores se escabullen con facilidad siguiendo la estrategia ideada por su capitán, separándose, mientras Sirius y Robert se encargan de mantener a raya a los Slytherins con potentes bludgers.

Pese a la amenaza de Mulciber, es Sirius quien consigue darle con la budgler al sly, rompiéndole la nariz. Los Slytherins gritan, y Crabbe se lanza hacia Sirius con la intención de derribarlo de su escoba. El guapo moreno está burlándose de Mulciber, y se da cuenta demasiado tarde para poder esquivar a Crabbe.

La multitud contiene el aliento mientras Sirius permanece desafiante en su escoba, esperando el choque, hasta que una bludger increíblemente veloz golpea con fuerza a Crabbe en el brazo, haciéndolo desviarse en el último momento. Se oye un gran suspiro de alivio femenino, mientras Sirius se lo agradece con un gesto a Robert, quien se gana el aplauso más caluroso de las chicas del público.

Sin embargo, los Slytherins no se dan por vencidos, y siguen acosando a los tres cazadores de Gryffindor.

Hasta Yaxley, el guardián, abandona su portería y trata de bloquear a Kayla, que pierde por un instante el control de su escoba y está a punto de caer, aunque lo recobra enseguida y se aleja del Slytherin. Pero él la persigue con una risa macabra. Asustada, la chica trata de volar más rápido, pero la escoba de Yaxley es más veloz. Los espectadores contienen el aliento. Sirius envía una bludger, pero el sly consigue esquivarla, y Robert está ocupado defendiendo a Mary de la otra bludger.

De pronto, una mancha borrosa se interpone entre Kayla y Yaxley. Samuel se lanza hacia el capitán de Slytherin para apartarlo de su compañera, y lo consigue.

Mientras, James busca la snicht con desesperación, dudando si debe tratar de intervenir en la pelea. Ha intentado pedir tiempo muerto, pero el árbitro está demasiado ocupado pitando faltas y tratando de evitar que los jugadores se derriben entre sí como para verlo.

El capitán sabe que necesita capturar la snicht ya, para detener el partido. Sin embargo, sigue con la vista la persecución de Yaxley, alarmado, y trata de dirigirse hacia allí, cuando Samuel detiene al sly.

James aplaude con los demás al chico y, entonces, debajo de Samuel y de Kayla, ve un destello dorado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza en picado al suelo, mientras la gente grita, animándolo. Regulus ha visto al moreno salir a toda velocidad y lo sigue, con un grito. Su escoba es de último modelo, pero también la de James, al que no consigue alcanzar.

Con un grito de derrota, observa como la mano del buscador se cierra sobre la pequeña snicht, mientras su escoba vira bruscamente, para evitar colisionar contra el suelo.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍ! - James alza ambos brazos en señal de triunfo, mientras el público lo vitorea, y sonríe a Lily, que está aplaudiendo, de pie sobre su asiento, junto a Sophie. El equipo entero abraza a James y, entre gritos y aplausos, bajan al campo.

&&&

Cuando James sale finalmente de la ducha, cambiado y con el pelo húmedo, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius y Robert han salido antes, para supervisar la preparación de la fiesta.

James sonríe al recordar la enhorabuena de Lily, que había conseguido acercarse hasta ellos con Sophie. Su prima se había tirado a sus brazos, arrastrando a Lily tras ella, e inmediatamente después se había separado de ellos para abrazar a Robert y a Sirius.

La pelirroja lo miró un instante con sus ojos verdes relucientes.

- ¡enhorabuena, capitán! -había dicho en voz baja.

James había estado a punto de besarla allí mismo, sin detenerse a pensar en la probabilidad de que le cruzase la cara de un tortazo y de estropear así toda posibilidad de salir con ella algún día; pero Sarah había llegado junto a ellos para felicitarlo también y había roto el momento.

&&&

Regulus sale abatido del vestuario.

Es el último de su equipo en salir, porque todos sus compañeros se han apresurado a desaparecer cuando Yaxley ha comenzado a echarle la bronca por no atrapar la snicht.

El chico no ha contestado nada a sus gritos, no sólo porque sea el capitán, sino porque cree que se lo merece. _Debería _haber cogido la snicht. Palidece al pensar en lo que dirá su madre cuando sepa lo ocurrido, y recuerda las palabras que siempre le dirigían a su hermano. _Deshonra para la familia, vergüenza, decepción_… pero él ahora no tiene hermano mayor para escabullirse de la presión de ser un Black. Ahora, es el único Black.

Comienza a caminar sin ánimos hacia el castillo, cuando una figura lo alcanza. Se le dibuja una sonrisa cuando ve a Sophie, que lo abraza.

- Vamos, Reg, has hecho un partido estupendo -lo anima ella. El chico la mira dubitativo, porque no sabe si se está burlando de él.

- hemos perdido, Soph, no he atrapado la snicht -dice con amargura. Pero ella le sonríe dulcemente.

- has jugado muy bien, ha sido cosa de suerte. James la ha visto primero y estaba más cerca. Ya sabes que nadie puede adelantarlo, tiene la escoba más veloz del mundo -bromea ella, y logra sacarle una sonrisa triste a Regulus, que mira con ironía su propia escoba, último modelo, la misma que la de James.

Sophie se acerca al chico y continúa hablando, en voz más baja

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, porque no te has rebajado al juego sucio de tus compañeros de equipo. -el chico oye el desprecio en su voz pero, por una vez, lejos de enfadarle, le alivia. No tiene fuerzas para defender a sus amigos porque, por primera vez, se atreve a admitir para sí mismo que está de acuerdo con Sophie.

Pero hay algo más. Ella no lo desprecia por fallar, no lo odia por no ser infalible. Regulus sonríe.

- gracias por esperarme, Soph. -ella le da un golpe amistoso de protesta en el brazo.

- ¡no tienes que agradecerlo! ¡Somos amigos! Yo también me deprimo cuando pierdo un partido, aunque no sea culpa mía… aunque me parece que ahora tendremos que esperar hasta noviembre para celebrar una victoria juntos, ¿no? -le dice, sacándole la lengua. Dentro de un meses el primer partido de Sophie, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuf.

&&&

Cuando Ingrid entra con Alice y Danny en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la fiesta está en pleno apogeo.

Los merodeadores se han encargado de conseguir bebida y comida, con la ayuda de Robert y de Sarah, que se ha convertido en una conspiradora más del grupo de los merodeadores desde que es tan "amiga" de Remus (pese a las quejas de Sirius).

Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor están dentro, y la mitad de los huffies y ravens también.

Alice se acerca inmediatamente a Robert, que está rodeado de chicas, con gesto posesivo, pero sonríe al ver que su novio la abraza muy contento en cuanto la ve.

- preciosa, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -pregunta, después de saludarla con un beso. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor se apartan lanzando miradas furiosas a la rubia, que las ignora.

- tenía que arreglarme para la fiesta -responde Alice, con una sonrisa coqueta.- ¿te gusta? -le dice, girando sobre sus pies para enseñarle su vestido violeta, con una corta faldita de volantes y escote de pico. El chico asiente con entusiasmo y vuelve a besarla.

&&&

Mientras, Ingrid ha conseguido hacerse un hueco en el grupo de fans y acercarse a Sirius, que la saluda con una sonrisa. Enseguida, ella le felicita por el partido.

- ¡has estado fantástico! ¡¿cómo pudiste aguantar con tanta sangre fría cuando Crabbe intentaba derribarte?! ¡yo me habría muerto de miedo!

- un merodeador nunca tiene miedo -contesta el moreno con un guiño divertido.

La sonrisa de Sirius fascina a la chica. Sin embargo, las del club de fans miran a Ingrid con malos ojos.

- por cierto, ¿dónde está Sophie? -pregunta Sirius, con tono casual- pensaba que siempre ibais juntas a todas partes…

- sí, es verdad, Ingrid es cómo el apéndice de Blythe, ¿verdad? -se burla Jenny, una chica de Hufflepuf- es tan raro verte sin ella -sigue, con tono afectado. Ingrid aprieta los dientes con rabia.

- aunque más raro aún es ver que alguien soporta a esa estúpida. -termina Jenny, en voz baja para que lo oigan el resto de las chicas e Ingrid, pero no Sirius.

Las del club de fans se ríen ante la cara de enfado de Ingrid, y Jenny derrama "accidentalmente" su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla encima de Ingrid, que da un salto al notar la humedad en su ropa.

- ¡ups! Creo que acabo de estropearte el vestido… ¡qué pena! -se burla Jenny.

Ingrid está a punto de echarse a llorar de la rabia, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Sarah se abre paso de un empujón y saca a Ingrid de allí, pisando "sin querer" a Jenny al irse.

La huffie le envía una mirada feroz, pero no dice nada, porque la furia de Sarah es demasiado conocida. La única que se atreve a plantarle cara es Susy. _"Hay que ser una gryffie loca para encarar a esa creída" _piensa Jenny con desdén, mientras ve a Sarah alejarse.

Las miradas de los chicos también siguen el camino de la rubia que, como de costumbre, está espectacular. Lleva una llamativa camiseta negra con brillos dorados y una mini ajustada, negra también.

Ingrid le sonríe agradecida, pero pronto la mira con desaprobación cuando ve que se acerca a Remus. Sin embargo, no dice nada. Han solucionado la discusión y Sophie parece satisfecha, así que Ingrid está aprendiendo últimamente a morderse la lengua, aunque le cuesta.

Danny, que estaba charlando con Norah, se acerca a las chicas con gesto serio, y apunta con su varita a Ingrid para limpiar su ropa en cuanto ve la mancha.

Sarah, distraída, no se había dado ni cuenta de que su amiga tenía el vestido sucio, _por suerte, _piensa Ingrid_, porque si lo ve, seguro que agarra a Jenny de esos cuatro pelos teñidos que tiene_. Ingrid no quiere que su amiga se meta en más peleas, y menos por defenderla.

Cerca de ellos, James y Lily bromean. La pelirroja está muy guapa, con su brillante pelo suelto, vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada de Sarah. Ingrid mira a la pareja con interés, pero no alcanza a oír su conversación desde donde está.

Mientras, Remus se lleva a Sarah en busca de bebida, y Danny se sienta en un sofá, invitando a Ingrid a seguir su ejemplo. Con una sonrisa, la morena se deja caer a su lado, porque los tacones que se ha puesto para impresionar a Sirius la están matando. Peter, que está sentado junto a ellos, se ofrece a ir a por comida, y Jack y Thomas se acercan y ocupan su lugar.

- como siempre, Ingrid, estás guapísima -le dice Jack guiñándole el ojo. La chica sonríe, complacida.

&&&

- venga, ¡admítelo! -James mira a Lily con su mejor sonrisa.- ¡no hay quien pueda conmigo, soy el mejor capitán de la historia!

Lily niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe, mientras James se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo.

- no te cansas nunca de presumir, ¿verdad? -protesta la pelirroja, pero su voz es divertida y no parece molesta por la actitud de James.

- cuando tengo razones para "presumir", como tú dices, no. Y hoy tengo bastantes razones, ¿eh? ¡hemos aplastado a esos Slytherins!- Lily mueve la cabeza con desesperación, pero mantiene la sonrisa.

- eres incorregible.

- gracias

Y Lily se echa a reír ante el orgullo de la voz del chico.

Al fin y al cabo, James está eufórico por haber ganado su primer partido y ella sabe, ahora que empieza a conocerlo mejor, que esos comentarios arrogantes los hace de broma, para deshacerse de las últimas tensiones. Porque James estaba soportando mucha presión para ganar su primer partido como capitán y demostrar que no sólo es bueno para atrapar la snicht.

Y Lily lo deja que alardee, porque se lo merece. Ha hecho un partido magnífico, y han ganado. Aunque lo último que haría sería admitirlo, así que sigue pinchándolo y burlándose de él.

- sigue siendo un misterio como tu escoba te mantiene en el aire, James, con ese ego que debe pesar más que tú… y eso es mucho decir…

&&&

Sophie entra por el retrato de la Dama Gorda con una sonrisa. Lleva la misma ropa que esa mañana, los vaqueros con un grueso jersey rojo y la bufanda de Gryffindor que le ha dejado Remus al ver que estaba tiritando. Mira entre la multitud, tratando de localizar a sus amigos.

En un rincón apartado están Alice y Robert, haciéndose mimos, mientras unas chicas cercanas miran a la pareja con rencor. Sophie mueve la cabeza, y al poco divisa a Sirius, rodeado como siempre por un numeroso grupo de chicas entre las que está Jenny. Tuerce el gesto al ver a la huffie, porque nunca se han llevado bien, y se da la vuelta.

Junto a las bebidas están Remus y Sarah, charlando y riendo y, cerca de ellos, sin parar de lanzarles miraditas desafiantes, está Susy con Mike.

Sophie se sorprende al ver al Slytherin en la fiesta. Casi no puede creerse que Sirius y James no lo hayan echado todavía. Mike tampoco parece muy contento de estar allí, y mira a Susy con mala cara, pese a las coqueterías de la chica.

Sophie decide acercarse para devolverle a Remus su bufanda, y saluda en el camino a Jeff Gordon, que la retiene intentando hacerla reír. Lo escucha de mala gana, porque el chico es presuntuoso y aburrido, hasta que Thomas llega hasta ellos y la salva.

Ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa y se acercan juntos a por una bebida. Se quedan hablando cerca del fuego, bromeando, y Sophie echa un vistazo en dirección a su primito esperando que se acerque en cualquier momento a amenazar a Thomas aunque, por suerte, James está demasiado ocupado hablando con Lily como para notar que hay más personas a su alrededor.

&&&

Mientras, Sarah sigue coqueteando con Remus, cada vez más contenta al ver la cara furiosa de Mike y las miradas asesinas de Susy.

Claire y Rose están cerca de ellos, comentando la situación, y Sarah sonríe para sus adentros, comprendiendo que es cuestión de horas que los chismes corran por todo el colegio.

Sonriente, mira los dulces ojos castaños del chico, fijos en los suyos, sin ningún rastro de la timidez que se apodera del resto del cuerpo del merodeador cuando está con ella. Sarah lo encuentra encantador.

_Desde luego, ya he conseguido lo que quería. Todos piensan que yo dejé a Mike por Remus y que él está con Susy por despecho. _-se dice mentalmente.- _Y no he tenido que salir con Remus ni hacerle daño… simplemente estudiamos juntos y nos llevamos bien… ¡es más divertido estar con él en clase que con Lils! supongo que las chicas se sentirán satisfechas si ahora me alejo de él sin más. _

_Sin embargo… sólo somos amigos, ¿qué mal puede haber en que yo le guste un poco? _

_Y está claro que le intereso yo, no Sophie _-piensa, con una mueca.- _aunque las chicas armarán jaleo seguro, cuando les diga que no voy a pasar de él ahora. _

_Pero, realmente, ¿qué hay de malo en que le dé una oportunidad? Además, nos entendemos bien… y estoy tan a gusto con él. Me divierto mucho cuando estamos juntos y… es muy guapo. Más que guapo… ¡es tan atractivo! Y tiene unos ojos increíbles. Bueno, supongo que… me gusta un poco. __Bueno, bastante. Aunque no es nada serio, por supuesto… es sólo que lo conozco más que a otros chicos… aunque tampoco es como Danny y Robert, la verdad es que me gusta en serio… ¡pero porque me cae bien! __-_se dice la chica con decisión, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

_Total, no hago nada malo, sólo un poco de tonteo… y, además, si dejo de ir con Remus en cuanto Mike y Susy se peleen, se va a notar mucho, o van a pensar que he vuelto con Mike… ¡como si alguien pudiera dejar a Remus por ese creído! _-piensa con indignación.

Con esa excusa se decide rápidamente, dejando a un lado las leves protestas de su conciencia que, curiosamente, tiene la voz de Lily, y es casi tan molesta como su amiga. _Seguro que las chicas lo entienden, él también es su amigo, no querrán que arruine su reputación, así que ya está, no voy a darle más vueltas. _

&&&

Al poco rato, Ingrid se acerca a Sophie y Thomas seguida de Jack. Cuando Ingrid le cuenta a su amiga su "discusión" con Jenny, Sophie se pone furiosa. Jack también parece indignado, pero Thomas sonríe.

- ¿qué os parece si nos vengamos? -propone en voz baja. Jack y Thomas tampoco soportan a la chica, que los mira por encima del hombro cuando se cruzan en los pasillos.

- ¿cómo? -pregunta Sophie con interés.

- tenemos justo lo que necesitamos -dice Thomas, haciéndole un gesto a Jack, que enseguida entiende a lo que se refiere su amigo.

Con un guiño, los dos chicos se escabullen en busca de "una poción inofensiva que tenemos que probar en alguien que no pueda estropearse más".

Sophie e Ingrid se ríen con ganas cuando, al cabo de un rato, vuelven con una pequeña botellita naranja.

- ¿qué se supone que hace esta poción? -pregunta Sophie, observando la botellita con interés. Thomas se encoge de hombros.

- no lo sabemos muy bien… la hicimos ayer en la clase de pociones, y la guardamos al ver la cara que puso Slughorn cuando la vio -se ríe.- es una mezcla de varios ingredientes, supuestamente debe tener los efectos combinados de una poción envejecedora y los de una poción infladora…

Sophie e Ingrid se miran y se echan a reír. Inmediatamente aparece Jack con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

Thomas sonríe y vacía la poción en el vaso, mezclándola.

- ¿no se le notará un sabor extraño? -pregunta Sophie, arrugando la nariz al oler la bebida.

- ¿quieres probarla? -se burla Thomas. Sophie le da un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

- después de ti.

- bueno chicos, ahora tenemos que decidir quién le da la poción… -interviene Jack con una sonrisa maligna.

- oye, pero… ¿lo decís en serio? -pregunta Ingrid, un poco alarmada. Los tres chicos asienten con una chispa de divertida maldad en sus ojos.

- ¡venga, Ingrid! ¡Le debemos una! Además, si dejamos a Sarah que se encargue ella será peor… esta poción sólo durará media horita o así… -argumenta Sophie con acento divertido.

Ingrid se encoge de hombros finalmente, aunque le sorprende ver a Sophie tan vengativa, porque no es normal en ella.

- entonces me acerco yo, ¿no? -decide finalmente Sophie, y coge la cerveza con cuidado. Ingrid se une a las risas disimuladas de Jack y Thomas cuando ven a la chica acercarse al grupo de fans de Sirius.

&&&

Sophie se abre paso a empujones, pidiendo "perdón" con mucha educación, eso sí, y llega hasta Sirius.

- ¿qué, _primito_, estás recibiendo los halagos de este grupito de bobas? -le pregunta la chica en voz baja, acercándose a su oído, con una dulzura envenenada.

Recibe varias miradas de desdén de las fans por acercarse tanto a Sirius, pero el chico le guiña un ojo y se echa a reír, y Sophie se ríe con él.

- ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí, _primita_? -Sirius mira el vaso con interés, y Sophie lo pone fuera de su alcance riendo.

- es cerveza de mantequilla… con un poco de whisqui de fuego -sonríe. El chico le dirige una mirada incrédula.

- no me lo creo, Blythe -interviene Jenny con voz burlona.- ¿la prefecta probando el alcohol? pensaba que sólo bebías zumo de calabaza…

- ¿quieres probar? -contesta Sophie con una sonrisa desafiante- mejor no, es demasiado para ti -sigue inmediatamente, apartando el vaso de la chica.

Sirius se ríe de nuevo, y Jenny mira a Sophie con los ojos entornados. Con un movimiento rápido, le quita el vaso y se lo bebe de un trago.

&&&

Inmediatamente se oyen las carcajadas de Jack, Thomas e Ingrid, que ya no pueden contenerse más. Sophie se une a ellos mientras Jenny los mira, boquiabierta y furiosa, sin entender de qué se ríen… por el momento.

Instantes después, todos los gryffies, ravens, y huffies que hay en la Sala Común se unen a sus carcajadas. En donde estaba Jenny ahora hay una enorme bola, hinchada como un globo, con dos pequeñas manos y dos pequeños pies, hinchados también, que sobresalen. La cara de la chica, sorprendentemente, está llena de arrugas.

Ingrid, Jack, Thomas y Sophie se revuelcan por los suelos de la risa, mientras la huffie suelta chillidos histéricos. Sarah se acerca hasta ellos y los abraza, muerta de risa también. Sirius y los merodeadores también se carcajean con ganas. Hasta sus amigas se ríen al ver a Jenny convertida en una arrugada pelota gigante. Incluso Lily deja a un lado su papel de prefecta y se une a las risas, aunque al poco rato se compadece de la chica y se encarga de desinflarla.

El efecto de la poción envejecedora, en cambio, no se puede eliminar con un hechizo, y las risas se multiplican al ver la cara furiosa de Jenny, llena de arrugas, y sus cabellos blancos.

- eh, Anderson, ¡ya no vas a tener que volver a preocuparte por las raíces de tu pelo teñido! -se burla Sarah, entre un coro de risas, mientras la chica sale corriendo de la sala común.

&&&

Al poco rato, Jack y Thomas están rodeados de un grupo de admiradores felicitándolos. Ingrid y Sophie comentan la broma con sus amigas, riendo, y Lily ni siquiera les echa la bronca, aunque Sarah protesta porque no la hayan avisado.

Sirius, por su parte, ha dejado de verle la gracia, y se reúne con sus amigos sentándose en sus sillones preferidos junto al fuego. Los mira con seriedad, pero el brillo travieso se esconde en sus ojos azules.

- ¿es que hoy es 1 de abril y yo no me he enterado? -protesta.- pensaba que nosotros teníamos el monopolio de las bromas en Hogwarts, ¿desde cuándo alguien que no seamos nosotros hace una "travesura"? -parece indignado y, ciertamente, se siente así. Como si acabaran de quitarle su lugar, un lugar que le ha costado cinco años de bromas y travesuras alcanzar.

- vamos, Pad, tampoco es para tanto… -intenta consolarlo James, aunque las palabras de su amigo han hecho mella en él, y no sabe si sentirse desplazado, como Sirius, o alegrarse por no ser él el bromista, lo cual demuestra que ha madurado y, especialmente, se lo demuestra a Lily; eso le hace ganar puntos con la pelirroja.

- chicos, mirad el lado positivo… por primera vez, no nos van a castigar a nosotros -trata de animarlos Remus, aunque él también siente un poco de decepción, como sus amigos.

- o a lo mejor sí… porque, que yo sepa, McGonnagall nunca pregunta antes de castigarnos… claro que es la primera vez que nosotros no hemos sido… -señala James con melancolía.

- además, ¿qué se creen esos payasos? Hace falta mucha más clase, ha sido una broma muy floja… -masculla Sirius con amargura.

- pues a mí me ha hecho gracia… -dice Peter en voz baja. La mirada de Sirius hace que trague saliva.- bueno, en realidad no, ha sido una broma muy… poco divertida -se corrige.

James se echa a reír alegremente.

- bueno chicos, todos sabemos que, tarde o temprano, este día llegaría -añade Remus con solemnidad.

- ¿este día? -pregunta Peter, desorientado.

- el día en que perderíamos el trono… ya no somos los bromistas del colegio, hay que admitirlo… -sigue Remus, con seriedad, mirando a Sirius. James ve las intenciones de su amigo y le sigue el juego.

- es cierto, chicos; creo que estamos madurando…

La palabra mágica. Sirius no soporta siquiera oírla, cada vez que Evans les grita "madurad de una vez" él sonríe y contesta "no, gracias". La pelirroja les dice que tienen _complejo de Peter Pan_, pero ninguno, excepto Remus, tiene idea de lo que eso significa. Tampoco es que le hagan mucho caso a Remus cuando intenta explicárselo.

- ¡¡¡noooo!!! ¿cómo podéis decir algo tan horrible? -protesta Sirius, tapándose los oídos.- ha sido una bromita de nada… ¡no podemos permitir que nos quiten nuestro lugar! Después de cinco años de duro trabajo, de humillar a los slytherins, desesperar a los profesores y volver loca a la pelirroja, una bromita así no puede desplazarnos -dice con energía.

- y, ¿qué sugieres? -pregunta James con su sonrisa traviesa. Remus también sonríe, con su sonrisa merodeadora. Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse después. Sirius los mira con solemnidad y un brillo en la mirada que no presagia nada bueno.

- bueno chicos…-hace una pausa y los mira uno a uno- después de lo que acaba de ocurrir… creo que tenemos algo importante que hacer… -mantiene un tono solemne, y los mira con seriedad.- es… un deber moral, una obligación, una necesidad prácticamente…

- Pad, ¿quieres dejarte de rollos e ir al grano? -lo corta James con impaciencia. Sirius deja de divagar y lo mira como si estuviera ofendido.

- joder, James, vaya forma de estropear la solemnidad del momento… bueno, creo que todos sabemos lo que nuestra reputación significa para el colegio… ¡somos lo más destacado de Hogwarts! Los primeros en quienes piensan las chicas, la pesadilla de los profesores…

- Pad, te estás desviando de nuevo… -le advierte Remus.

- ¡de acuerdo! -protesta el chico, enfadado, pero enseguida continúa, con los ojos azules chispeantes- ya que todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer, sólo nos queda planearlo con cuidado… ¿estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

James alza las cejas burlón, y Sirius se vuelve a mirar a Remus, que se encoge de hombros, divertido, y a Peter, que traga saliva y niega con la cabeza.

- ¿y vosotros os hacéis llamar merodeadores? -bufa el moreno, pero el enfado le dura poco. Exactamente, lo que tardan sus amigos en echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡tenemos que organizar la mejor broma de toda la historia de Hogwarts!

&&&

Después de convencer a sus amigos de que no pueden dejar que dos aficionados los superen, Sirius se acerca a Sophie y a Ingrid, que están cogiendo dulces y golosinas, para felicitarlas por la broma.

- es casi digna de un merodeador -les dice, con su sonrisa irresistible.

- ¿es que estás celoso porque hayamos acaparado la atención en vuestra fiesta? -se burla Sophie, sacándole la lengua.

Ha puesto el dedo en la llaga, pero Sirius se encoge de hombros y se ríe, de buen humor.

- me temo que os queda mucho para llegar a nuestro nivel -bromea.- aún sois aficionados… aunque ha sido muy buena broma para unos principiantes… ¡me alegra ver que sigues mis pasos, pequeña! -le guiña un ojo a Sophie, que se echa a reír. Luego, se dedican a escoger pasteles, preferiblemente con mucho chocolate.

&&&

La fiesta termina como todas las que organizan los merodeadores, a altas horas de la madrugada, con McGonnagall gritándoles para que se vayan a dormir de una maldita vez, después de que un grupo de borrachos, generalmente encabezado por Sirius, se dedique a bailar la conga, tropezando con todo lo que está cerca, y cantando a voz en grito los villancicos de Pevees.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, eso es todo de momento... la próxima semana más!!! :D **

**Aunque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión acerca del partido, de la fiesta, y de la broma de los chicos... estáis tan indignadas como Sirius?? jeje! pues todo eso, o cualquier otra cosa que queráis contarme... en un REVIEW!!! mil gracias!!!**

**Y, de nuevo, mil millones de gracias a todos los que leéis, un millón más a los que me ponéis en favoritos, y un Sirius de chocolate para los Reviews!!! (Paty, espero q lo disfrutes... pero comparteee, jeje!) Gracias por vuestro tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y hasta pronto!**

**Sam.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Hola a todos!!! Estoy vivaa!!!! :D**

**Siento mucho haber dejado estas dos semanas sin publicar, pero juro por Sirius q no fue culpa mía!!! Primero estuve de viaje y sin internet, y luego pillé una gripe horrible, q me ha tenido semana y media en la cama... puuuf! casi no recordaba el mundo cuando por fin he salido de mi casa!!!! Y por eso no he podido subir el capítulo antes, aunque lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante tiempo... **

**Bueno, como siempre, espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo... tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo no gano dinerito ni nada de nada con esto...**

* * *

Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente, Ingrid vuelve a tener problemas para despertar a Sophie, y acaba bajando sin ella a desayunar, dejándosela a Danny, que es el único que puede tratar con Sophie por las mañanas.

Alice va con ella, y van riendo y comentando la fiesta cuando se cruzan con Helen y Jane, las compañeras de habitación de Alice, que las miran con odio y empujan a Alice al pasar. Ingrid mira a la chica, perpleja.

- ¿qué les pasa a ésas dos? -pregunta. Alice está furiosa, pero, aunque intente esconderlo, también hay un rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

- nada importante. Últimamente, siempre se comportan así, o algo parecido. -contesta con indiferencia. Ingrid está atónita.

-¿en serio? Pensaba que te llevabas bien con ella, que eran tus mejores amigas, el año pasado siempre ibas con ellas y con Mary… ¿es que ha pasado algo?

Alice se encoge de hombros, pero la expresión sombría de su rostro se acentúa, y su tono no es tan indiferente como pretende.

- se enfadaron bastante cuando empecé a salir con Robert.

La verdad es que a las tres nos gustaba, pero yo pensaba que lo suyo era poco serio, porque empezaron a fijarse en él cuando entró en el equipo de Quiddicht con Sirius y James. Además, siempre les ha gustado más Sirius, y James, y un montón de chicos más.

Helen y Jane sabían que a mí me gustaba Robert desde siempre y, para gastarme una broma, le enviaron una carta en mi nombre pidiéndole una cita. Supongo que lo que no se esperaban era que él me contestara que sí. Cuando recibí su carta, no entendía nada, hasta que Mary me contó lo que habían hecho, porque ella se había enterado por causalidad y había discutido con Helen y Jane por eso.

Yo también me enfadé mucho, pero pensé que sólo era una broma y, como una tonta, las perdoné, aunque no parecían muy arrepentidas. -cuenta Alice, con la mirada baja.- Mary me avisó, pero no le hice caso, pensé que se merecían otra oportunidad… trataron de convencerme para que no quedara con Robert, pero yo estaba muy ilusionada con la cita, así que me negué a cancelarlo.

Quedé con él uno de los últimos días de curso, y la cita fue simplemente perfecta. -la chica se sonroja y duda un momento, antes de seguir- Nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y decidimos vernos más veces. Yo estaba en las nubes.

Sin embargo, Helen y Jane debían de estar furiosas, porque le escribieron otra carta a mis espaldas diciéndole que no quería verlo más porque estaba saliendo con Thomas.

- Él se lo creyó, por supuesto -asiente Ingrid, recordando la cara adusta de Robert durante la última semana de curso, y las miradas comprensivas y las conversaciones que mantenía con Lily y Danny, que por supuesto sabían lo que le pasaba. Ni ella ni Sophie se habían enterado, pero se imaginaban que tenía algo que ver con Alice, por eso se pusieron tan contentas cuando Danny les contó que estaban saliendo.

- Yo no sabía nada, y no entendía por qué no me invitó a salir más veces ni por qué me evitaba, pensé que no le gustaba… hasta que nos encontramos por casualidad de vacaciones y aclaramos el malentendido. -prosigue Alice- Cuando hablé con Helen y Jane, enfadada, se rieron y se burlaron de mí, así que dejamos de ser amigas sin más. No estoy muy segura de que lo hayamos sido nunca, de todos modos. -termina, con expresión desdeñosa.

Ingrid permanece en silencio, porque no sabe muy bien que decir. _¿Dónde está Lily cuando hace falta? Ella siempre sabe qué decir. _Ingrid piensa en sus amigas. Sarah haría un comentario de mal gusto acerca del par de arpías que Alice tenía por amigas, y Sophie seguro que le daría un abrazo. Con gesto inseguro, sonríe a la chica.

- bueno, ahora nos tienes a nosotras… y a Robert -dice con convicción. Alice le sonríe, agradecida.

- ¡con que así fue como empezasteis a salir! Casi no hemos podido sacarle información a Danny, es muy cabezota con eso de la "intimidad" -dice Ingrid con satisfacción, pero se detiene, esperando no haber molestado a Alice. La chica se ríe, contenta.

- pregunta lo que quieras.

Ingrid se frota las manos mentalmente ante la posibilidad, y empieza a acribillarla a preguntas.

- vamos a ver… ¿desde cuándo te gusta Robert? ¿qué pasó en la primera cita? ¿Cuándo os encontrasteis, en verano, le preguntaste por qué no te había llamado? ¿cómo te pidió que salieras con él? Parece lanzado, ¡pero es muy tímido!

Alice se ríe ante el torbellino de preguntas, y comienza a contestarlas, divertida. Cuando llegan al Gran Comedor, Ingrid suelta un suspiro de resignación.

- más tarde seguimos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice se ríe y asiente con la cabeza.

- yo también tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas…

Ingrid también se ríe contenta. Sabe que van a ser muy buenas amigas.

&&&

Se sientan con Sarah y Lily, en la mesa de Gryffindor. De los merodeadores no hay ni rastro.

- Remus me ha dicho que siempre bajan tarde a desayunar tras una fiesta, creo que es para que todos sepan lo poco que han dormido -contesta Sarah con indiferencia cuando Ingrid pregunta por ellos.

Las cuatro chicas comentan la fiesta, intentando sonsacar a Lily, que sigue diciendo que ella y James "sólo son amigos" y "simplemente hablan del partido, de las clases y de cosas así"

- ¡no sé cómo puedes ser tan aburrida, Lils! -protesta Sarah. -¡con un bombonazo como Potter, yo no perdería el tiempo hablando!

Alice se echa a reír, mientras Lily mueve la cabeza.

- pues bien que lo pierdes con Remus, ¿verdad? ¿o es que ahora hacéis algo más aparte de hablar y estudiar juntos? -le contesta, mordaz.

La rubia alza una ceja, molesta, pero antes de que pueda contestar se sientan con ellas Claire y Rose, que vienen a comentar las últimas novedades.

Así, Lily se entera de que Mike ha roto con Susy y de que la chica está destrozada. Sarah escucha con satisfacción mal disimulada, e Ingrid y Alice con moderado interés. La pelirroja intenta ignorarlas y seguir con su desayuno, pero resulta imposible eludir la voz chillona de Claire. Suelta un bufido al oír las tonterías que cuentan sobre la supuesta depresión de Susy, a quien Lily ha visto desayunando hace un rato, totalmente normal, si acaso un poco enfadada.

_En dos días estará saliendo con otro chico. Aunque, esta vez, le va a costar bastante superar el listón que le ha puesto Sarah. _

Las dos chicas llevan compitiendo desde que se conocen, tanto en las clases como fuera de ellas, y especialmente con sus conquistas. Lily siente una vaga inquietud cuando piensa que los únicos chicos que se consideran por "encima" de Remus en el colegio, son los otros merodeadores, Sirius y James.

_Lo más probable es que escoja a Sirius, _piensa. _No lo tendrá muy difícil, pero lo siento por Ingrid_. Mira a su amiga con preocupación.

En ese momento aparecen los chicos por la puerta del Gran Comedor y con ellos, colgada del brazo de Sirius, va Susy.

Lily esconde una sonrisa amarga al ver lo poco que se ha equivocado, y Sarah le dirige una mirada asesina a Susy, preocupada por la cara de pena que ha puesto Ingrid. Rose y Claire tampoco están nada contentas, y se despiden rápidamente cuando los merodeadores se sientan con las chicas, Susy con ellos.

- ¡buenos días, chicas! ¿aún no habéis conseguido levantar a Sophie? -bromea James, de buen humor.- estás muy guapa, pelirroja, se ve que te sienta bien dormir poco -dice mirando a Lily, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

- a ti también, James… parece que vas más peinado y todo... ¿o es porque no te ha dado tiempo a despeinarte para parecer más "cool"?

El merodeador hace una mueca y todos se ríen.

Remus comenta algo en voz baja con Sarah, que se olvida de dirigir miradas amenazantes a Susy, porque, de pronto, está inmersa en la conversación con el merodeador.

Ingrid, en cambio, no levanta los ojos del plato, aunque Alice intenta animarla comentando tonterías.

Susy se ha sentado al lado de Sirius y bromea con él, cogiéndolo y lanzándole miraditas. Sin embargo, el chico no parece contento, observa Lily con asombro. Sirius suele estar encantado con la atención de las chicas, y más si son guapas, pero parece cansado de los coqueteos de Susy.

_Será porque se ha dado cuenta de que lo trata como a un objeto, sólo es uno más en su lista para conseguir superar a Sarah… no le vendrá mal probar un poco de su propia medicina, porque si alguien trata a las chicas como objetos, es Sirius Black, _piensa Lily.

Al poco rato aparecen Sophie y Danny. El chico lleva de la mano a su amiga, que tiene cara de sueño. James lo mira con mala cara, pero Lily se encarga de distraerlo con unas preguntas sobre el partido. El merodeador empieza la conversación animado y pronto se olvida de su primita pequeña, que va de la mano con un chico.

En cuanto llegan, Sophie se deja caer en la silla con un bostezo. Danny saluda y se sienta junto a ella.

- ¿qué pasa, pequeña, no te ha sentado bien la fiesta? Pareces cansada… -bromea Sirius. Sophie abre los ojos y le dirige una mirada burlona.

- te veo muy bien acompañado, primito, yo que pensaba que anoche dormiste solo… -contesta con enfado, mientras se sirve zumo.

- y dormí solo, pequeña -responde rápidamente el moreno y le guiña un ojo, de buen humor.- por lo que veo, tú también, o no tendrías ese humor…

La chica le saca la lengua, pero le sonríe con alegría. Ingrid también mira a Sophie sonriendo, mientras que Susy parece enfadada, al ver que Sirius no le hace mucho caso.

Sin embargo, a pesar del poco interés que muestra el chico, Susy sigue pegada a Sirius como una lapa durante el resto del día, acompañándolos a la lechucería, porque Sophie quiere enviar una carta a su madre y otra a David y, más tarde, sentándose con ellos junto al lago.

Lily se pregunta si no tiene orgullo. _¡Está claro que a Sirius no le interesa! Yo nunca podría estar así detrás de un chico que no me hace caso… ¡y menos por la estúpida competición que tiene con Sarah!_

Aunque Danny y Sophie intentan animar a Ingrid, la morena está cabizbaja.

_Es casi tan malo como si Sarah lo hubiera elegido a él y no a Remus… ¡incluso preferiría que fuera Sarah, y no esa arpía! _piensa Ingrid con desaliento.

Robert y Alice se apartan pronto del grupo, y Lily se va a la biblioteca con Remus para buscar información. Danny sube a la sala común a por su bufanda, pero ninguna de las insinuaciones de Sophie e Ingrid, ni de los comentarios malintencionados de Sarah consigue sacar a la chica del lado de Sirius.

Ingrid está deprimida, y Sophie entre furiosa y preocupada, porque Sarah parece que va a empezar una pelea en cualquier momento, y ella misma está más dispuesta a participar de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Finalmente, James, Peter y Sirius se despiden, porque tienen que cumplir sus respectivos castigos. Susy desaparece con ellos, y Sophie suspira de alivio. Sarah sigue furiosa, y está decidida a mandarle un maleficio por la espalda, mientras se aleja, pero Ingrid se lo impide.

- ¡venga, Ingrid, sólo es un hechizo para hacerle crecer el bigote! ¡¡se lo merece, esa estúpida!!

Ingrid niega con la cabeza, mientras Sophie se ríe.

- es una pena, porque es buena idea… además, ¿qué mal puede hacer que lleve bigote un par de días?

Ingrid y Sarah le dirigen miradas escandalizadas pero, antes de que la morena pueda contestar, Sarah la interrumpe

-¿¿¿¿¿un par de días??????? ¡¡ venga ya!! ¡para eso ni me molesto en lanzarle el hechizo! ¡es un bigote permanente!

Sophie se echa a reír a carcajadas, pero detiene la mano de su amiga que apunta con la varita al grupo que va camino del castillo.

&&&

La semana pasa muy rápida, mientras Norah intensifica los entrenamientos de Quiddicht, con lo que Sophie, Alice y Danny apenas ven a sus amigos, porque no tienen tiempo para nada, excepto para comer y hacer los deberes.

Cuando van a la biblioteca se encuentran con Remus, Sarah, Ingrid, Lily y, a veces, con James y el resto de merodeadores, aunque Sirius, Peter y Robert suelen pasar el tiempo en la Sala Común, escaqueándose.

Susy sigue yendo a comer con los merodeadores, tonteando con Sirius, pese a las dos peleas que ya ha tenido con Sarah, y que estuvieron a punto de derivar en catástrofe.

En la primera, Susy le tintó el pelo a Sarah de azul eléctrico, color que no desapareció hasta que Lily y Remus pasaron tres días preparando una poción para solucionarlo; y Sarah se encargó de hacer a Susy engordar veinte kilos, que la rubia ha conseguido bajar a base de ejercicio y desnutrición, mientras Sarah se burlaba de ella.

Durante la segunda pelea los hechizos los recibieron Robert y Remus, que tras la primera, decidieron intervenir para evitar males mayores, aunque ahora se arrepientan de no haber dejado que se mataran.

Así, Robert tiene ahora un _pequeño _problema de vello corporal que Lily y Alice intentan solucionar con desesperación, porque el chico cada vez se parece más a un oso.

Y Remus tiene alopecia galopante, con lo que se ahorra mucho en peines y champú, como le dice Sirius entre risas.

Remus se lo toma con diplomacia, aunque ahora siempre lleva un gorro, para ocultar su reluciente calva. Lily le ha preparado una poción que tiene que tomarse cada dos días y en una semana se pasará el efecto del hechizo.

Sarah, sin embargo, está que se sube por las paredes porque Remus, aunque actúa con normalidad y finge que no le importa, pone excusas para evitar salir de la sala común y para no estar con ella a solas.

_- _¡¿Cómo demonios me va a pedir que salga con él si nunca lo veo más de cinco minutos y siempre estamos rodeados de gente?! _-_pregunta Sarah con desesperación.

Porque Sarah, después de decidir darle una oportunidad a Remus, está ansiosa porque el chico le pida de una maldita vez que salga con él.

- que seas su novia, habla con propiedad –le dice Lily.- tienes que admitir que quieres ser su novia, no sólo tener un par de citas con él.

Sarah tuerce el gesto.

- un par de citas, ¿cómo tú y James? –trata de picarla, pero Lily ni se inmuta.

- no entiendo por qué no se lo pides tú.

Sarah la mira con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- Remus es muy tímido, así que mejor no esperes a que dé el primer paso -sigue la pelirroja.

- pensaba que no querías que me juntara con Remus, por todo eso de "hacerle daño", "romperle el corazón"…

Lily asiente, pero, por alguna extraña razón que Sarah desconoce, ahora Lily aprueba su "relación" con Remus.

- eso era antes. Ahora me parece bien. Hacéis buena pareja –le dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- ¿y se puede saber a qué se debe el cambio? –bufa Sarah, incrédula. Lily pone los ojos en blanco, como si fuera algo evidente.

- Es porque ahora te estás comportando bien con él. Sois amigos y os lleváis bien, y Sophie parece contenta, así que no hay problema. No es lo mismo que cuando lo estabas utilizando para darle celos a Mike, ahora estás con él porque te gusta, y punto. –le explica.

Lo que Lily no le ha dicho a su amiga es que sabe que Remus está empezando a ser importante para ella, muy importante. No es un chico más. Porque la forma en que Sarah sonríe cuando están juntos, y el hecho de que no se dedique a alardear de conquista, sino que prefiera estar con él en sitios tranquilos, es muy revelador.

Pero, aunque para Lily es evidente que Sarah siente algo por Remus, la propia Sarah no es muy consciente de ello, y Lily decide que no va a ser ella quien se lo diga, Sarah tiene que descubrirlo ella sola.

&&&

Mientras, se acerca Halloween y, después del banquete, los merodeadores han planeado una fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor, a la que piensa ir la mitad del colegio. La otra mitad irá a la fiesta que organizan los Slytherins en las mazmorras, el mismo día.

Sirius está de un humor excelente desde que las serpientes anunciaron su fiesta, porque es el momento perfecto para realizar una "travesura".

- pensadlo, chicos, destrozamos la fiesta de esos apestosos y restauramos nuestra reputación, ¡es una jugada redonda! –apunta el moreno, con su voz persuasiva. Peter asiente con entusiasmo, y James sonríe, travieso, pero Remus frunce el ceño.

- chicos, no es por destruir vuestras ilusiones pero… aparte de que los Slytherins se van a esperar algo así y van a estar preparados para que no podamos fastidiarles la fiesta…

- ¡venga ya! ¿ésos van a impedirnos algo a nosotros? –se burla Sirius, interrumpiéndolo.

- tenemos otro problema más serio… la noche anterior al banquete… es luna llena. –termina Remus, tenso. A Peter se le borra la sonrisa inmediatamente, y James sacude la cabeza, avergonzado.

- no me acordaba –murmura.

- bah, eso no es un problema –interviene Sirius, que sigue sonriendo con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse.- sólo tenemos que encargarnos de dejarlo todo preparado antes… y una noche de merodeos por el Bosque Prohibido nos despejará. -termina, muy animado.

Remus sonríe con un poco de culpabilidad, porque siente que no debería poner a sus amigos en peligro, dejándolos que lo acompañen pero, a la misma vez, es esa compañía lo único que hace soportables las noches de luna llena.

&&&

Por la tarde, después del entrenamiento, Sophie se queda hablando con Regulus Black, que la estaba esperando, mientras Alice vuelve con las buscadora del equipo, Ashley, y con Thomas y Jack al castillo.

- ey, Soph, ¿te apetece dar un paseo? -propone el chico con su calma habitual.

- claro, Reg –sonríe la chica, aunque interiormente se siente nerviosa. Caminan en un silencio incómodo, y se sientan junto al lago a observar la puesta de sol. El nerviosismo de Sophie aumenta cuando piensa en la situación, ellos dos solos, el lago, la puesta de sol… y no puede evitar acordarse de la invitación de Regulus en Hosmeade _¿querrá preguntarle algo parecido?_

- es raro estar tan tensos, ¿eh, Soph? Pensaba que éramos amigos, ante todo –bromea el chico. Sophie traga saliva al ver que el chico parece saber lo que ella está pensando.

- Soph, yo no estoy enamorado de ti… siento el malentendido del otro día –dice Regulus, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida. Sophie se maldice cuando se da cuenta de que se ha ruborizado.

- no importa, Reg, lo importante es que lo hemos solucionado, ¿verdad? –pregunta, con una nota de ansiedad en la voz.

- claro que sí, Soph. Amistad, pase lo que pase.

- siempre vamos a ser amigos, Reg. –sonríe la chica.

- ¿lo prometes? –pregunta él con un sonrisa, aunque Sophie nota la solemnidad que esconde la pregunta, pero no duda.

- ¡por supuesto! –contesta inmediatamente, echándose a reír. Regulus la mira levantando una ceja, interrogante.

- es que… ha sonado un poco infantil, ¿no te parece? -le dice Sophie, aún riéndose.- la promesa de amistad eterna, como si tuviéramos cinco años…

Regulus adopta una expresión enfurruñada.

- ¡¡Soph, has estropeado el momento!! -protesta, ofendido de broma- ¡te vas a arrepentir! –amenaza y se lanza a hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

&&&

Cuando Sophie finalmente vuelve al castillo, ya ha anochecido. Entra en su Sala Común, buscando a sus amigos, y se encuentra a Alice sentada con Ingrid junto al fuego, cotilleando y riendo. Sonríe y camina hacia ellas, pero Norah le corta el paso para informarle de las horas de los próximos entrenamientos.

-¡¿Cómo?! -protesta Sophie con incredulidad, cuando la capitana le dice que las próximas semanas entrenarán cuatro días. -¡si quedan más de tres semanas para el partido!

- quedan tres semanas y media, y si contamos con que esta semana, con la fiesta de Halloween, la concentración está bajo mínimos, sólo nos quedan tres semanas para prepararnos… Gryffindor hizo un partido estupendo, y no podemos permitir que nos saque ventaja.

Sophie mueve la cabeza con desesperación, pero no protesta más, porque Jack y Thomas se acercan a ellas y, mientras Jack intenta convencer a la capitana con piropos para que les quite los entrenamientos de esa semana, Thomas se aleja con Sophie.

- ¡no me lo puedo creer, entrenamiento todos los días! -bufa la chica, dejándose caer en un sillón junto a Danny, que está dibujando junto a la ventana.

Thomas se sienta al lado de Sophie y asiente.

- ya verás cuando se enfade porque no ponemos interés y programe varios entrenamientos cada día…

-¡eso sí que no! -protesta Sophie con energía.- ¡no voy a volver a madrugar antes de clase porque Norah esté histérica con el partido! ¡a las siete de la mañana estamos tan dormidos que casi ni nos mantenemos en las escobas! -prosigue. Danny hace un pequeño ruido molesto.

- sabes que es cierto, Danny. -termina la chica.

Su amigo aparta su block de dibujo con una sonrisa tranquila y mira a Sophie.

- en el fondo, tú tienes tantas ganas de ganar la Copa como ella, así que no te quejes tanto -le dice, revolviéndole el pelo.

Sophie hace un sonido de protesta, pero sonríe y cambia de tema, cogiendo la libreta de su amigo.

- estás mejorando muchísimo, Danny -dice con admiración al ver el dibujo del chico.

Thomas se acerca con curiosidad para verlo también y Danny, con un carraspeo nervioso, se apresura a quitárselo a Sophie de las manos y lo cierra.

- es sólo un esbozo, no está acabado… -se disculpa, ante la mirada curiosa de Thomas.

- pues a mí me ha parecido bastante bueno… aunque apenas lo he visto, claro… esa chica… me recordaba a alguien… ¿no se parece a…?

-a nadie, es un personaje inventado -lo interrumpe rápidamente Danny, nervioso, y Sophie, compasiva, cambia de tema.

- oye, Thomas, ¿Qué te parece si le echamos un poción del sueño a Norah en su zumo de calabaza para que duerma hasta el día del partido? -pregunta con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Thomas asiente entusiasmado y llama a Jack para que ver qué opina de la idea de Sophie.

- ¡al fin y al cabo, estamos en racha, seguro que sale bien!

Alarmado, Danny se da cuenta de que lo dicen en serio, y pasa el resto de la tarde intentando disuadirlos.

&&&

- bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar? -Lily está sentada en una mesa en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, aparentemente absorta en sus deberes de encantamientos, y Sarah pega un respingo cuando oye la pregunta que le ha hecho la pelirroja.

Su amiga ni siquiera ha levantado la vista de sus libros, pero parece saber que ella lleva un buen rato pensando en interrumpirla para contarle las novedades.

-Lily, empiezas a dar miedo con esa habilidad tuya para adivinar las cosas -le contesta, fingiendo un estremecimiento- y eso que odias Adivinación…

La pelirroja sonríe y aparta su trabajo, dedicándole toda su atención a Sarah.

La chica se sienta a su lado y tras un instante de duda, habla.

- te he hecho caso, Lils, y le he pedido a Remus que salga conmigo el viernes, una cita de verdad -dice, con una sonrisa.

- muy bien -sonríe Lily- así que ya te has decidido, por fin.

Sarah asiente y le dirige una mirada pensativa.

- ¿sabes, Lils? Creo que Remus me está empezando a gustar… me refiero que me gusta en serio… es distinto a todos los demás chicos… -Sarah sonríe, con expresión soñadora.- ¡pero también me pone nerviosa! Hay veces que no lo entiendo, es muy callado, y serio, y responsable… ¡no nos parecemos en nada, Lils! Y, sin embargo…

La rubia se interrumpe, sin saber cómo explicarse, pero Lily sigue sonriendo y asiente con la cabeza.

- por fin admites que te estás enamorando de él -dice, con voz tranquila.

Sarah le dirige una mirada desafiante, pero finalmente baja la vista.

- me parece que sí… -afirma en voz muy baja.- tiene algo especial, distinto, una fuerza oculta que me atrae, como si fuera un imán, como por instinto… -sacude la cabeza, confundida.- a lo mejor estoy diciendo chorradas. Pero el caso es que me gusta en serio… más de lo que me ha gustado ningún chico. -musita, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Las dos chicas están un momento en silencio, perdidas en sus reflexiones, hasta que Sarah lo rompe nuevamente con una sonrisa pícara.

- bueno, Lils, ahora sólo falta que tú reconozcas que te atrae James…

La pelirroja frunce el ceño inmediatamente.

-a mí no me gusta James. Sólo somos amigos. He descubierto que es un chico normal y nos llevamos bien, punto. No hay nada más -sentencia.

- lo que tú digas… -murmura Sarah, sin insistir más por la mirada que le manda Lily, que vuelve a sumergirse en sus libros

- pero tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo -dice en voz baja. Sarah sabe que Lily la ha oído perfectamente, pero la pelirroja sigue escribiendo como si nada.

La rubia se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Le encanta llevar razón.

&&&

Mientras los merodeadores están en la sala común, en sus sillones favoritos frente al fuego, descansando. La mayoría de los alumnos está en el Gran Comedor, y los merodeadores aprovechan para estar tranquilos. James juega distraído con su snicht, mientras Peter acaba los deberes de Transformaciones con la ayuda desganada de Sirius, y Remus lee un libro.

- oye, Moony, ¿le has pedido ya a Sarita que salga contigo o vas a esperar a que tengáis el primer hijo? -pregunta Sirius de repente.

James, Peter y Remus lo miran con cara de susto.

- no, no tiene fiebre –le dice Remus a James, después de ponerle una mano en la frente a Sirius.

- Sirius, ¿Qué te has tomado? ¡¡Ya te dije que esa botella de whisky de fuego no era para mezclarla con la poción de euforia!! –le grita James.

- a lo mejor le han lanzado un "confundus", no parece borracho… -opina Remus, mientras James levanta dos dedos frente a Sirius y los mueve.

- ¿cuántos dedos ves, Pad?

- ¡¡¿queréis dejaros de tonterías?!! –bufa Sirius, apartando la mano de James con un golpe.- ¡no me he tomado nada! ¡ya no se puede hacer ni una preguntita inocente!

- joder, Sirius, ¡lo último que tú preguntarías si estuvieras en tu sano juicio sería eso!

- error, teniendo en cuenta que Remus hace tiempo que perdió la cabeza por esa rubia gritona… ejem, por Sarita, de acuerdo –se corrige, ante la mirada de advertencia de James. Sirius sabe que significa "¿a que se lo digo a Lily?", y lo mira con rabia, entrecerrando los ojos "chivato". James lo ignora.

- pues eso, que desde que empezaste a ir con ella, no podemos esperar un comportamiento normal… -sigue diciendo Sirius.- y me preguntaba si ya podía darte el pésame o aún no es oficial…

- en realidad, me lo ha pedido ella a mí -sonríe Remus tranquilamente.- vamos a salir este viernes.

- ¡así se hace! Esa chica es todo un carácter -dice Sirius con admiración- pero aún no entiendo que no te haya explicado un par de cosas… lleváis dos meses tonteando ¡y aún no le has dado ni un besito inocente! Moony, me siento profundamente ofendido… ¡no escuchas mis consejos!

James se echa a reír, y Remus y Peter se unen a sus carcajadas. Sirius los mira, ofendido, pero se encoge de hombros.

- sí, sí, tú ríete… pero la rubia pronto se va a cansar y hay dos posibilidades… o te planta un beso de tornillo, o se enfada, te grita y no te vuelve a hablar… aunque puede que luego aparezcas con tres narices o sin pelo...

- Pad es un idiota a veces -interviene James, mientras Sirius mueve la cabeza diciendo "yo te he advertido"- pero tiene razón en algo… lleváis meses pasando todos los días juntos, tonteando, y ya está… ¿no te vas a decidir nunca a decirle lo que sientes?

- ¡alto ahí! -protesta Sirius con energía.- una cosa es que te lances de una vez, y otra es empezar a sacar sentimientos y demás cursiladas…

James hace un gesto de desesperación y lo ignora, girándose hacia Remus. Pero Sirius es incapaz de quedarse callado, y no puede soportar que lo ignoren, así que cuando Remus abre la boca lo interrumpe.

-¡alto ahí! ¡no podéis seguir esta conversación delante de Peter, sabéis que es fácilmente influenciable!

-¡eeh! -protesta el aludido, pero Sirius no le hace caso y continúa

- esta conversación tiene alto riesgo de pasar a ser de nenazas, sólo os faltaba empezar a hablar de sentimientos, y de "amor" -pronuncia la palabra en voz baja, como si fuera malsonante.

James se echa a reír.

- bueno, Pad, si el "amor" -lo imita- hiere tu delicada sensibilidad, será mejor que te tapes los oídos.

- me siento en la obligación moral de escuchar, necesitáis alguien cuerdo que os apoye… para eso están los amigos, al fin y al cabo.

James mueve la cabeza y lo deja por imposible, para volverse nuevamente hacia Remus.

- entonces, ¿esperarás a la cita para pedirle que sea tu novia?

Remus parece indeciso.

- no lo sé, James… no creo que yo deba tener novia… por, ya sabes…

- ¡eso es una chorrada! ¡puedes salir con quien quieras, ya sabes que eres perfectamente normal! ¿por qué no vas a tener novia? -en este punto Sirius, que estaba asintiendo con convicción, tuerce el gesto y niega con la cabeza.

- ¿por qué? ¡¡¡Hay un millón de razones!!! ¡La cuestión es por qué alguien querría tener novia! -pero antes de que Sirius vuelva a empezar con su discurso, James lo interrumpe.

- vamos, Remus, sabes que tengo razón. A ti te gusta, a ella le gustas, ¡no hay ningún problema! Bastante complicadas son las relaciones para añadirles problemas imaginarios… -dice con calor, acordándose de Lily y él mismo.

- pero no sé que pensará ella… no es una chica muy formal, que digamos… a lo mejor no le parece buena idea –dice Remus, desviando el tema.

James se ríe.

- ¡seguro que estará encantada! ¿crees que ha estado estos dos meses esperándote para salir contigo una semana?

Remus no contesta, porque no encuentra nada que oponer al comentario de James, pero de repente sonríe.

- puede que tengas razón -admite pensativo.

&&&

La semana pasa, y Remus y Lily siguen investigando en los libros de la biblioteca, con la ayuda ocasional de los demás, pero no encuentran nada útil, y están a la espera de la conversación de Sophie con David, para ver si así pueden averiguar algo.

Rápidamente llega la fecha en la que David ha quedado en aparecer por la chimenea para hablar con Sophie. La chica se levanta nerviosa esa mañana, y James y Lily tratan de aleccionarla en el desayuno sobre lo que tiene que averiguar, pero ninguno tiene realmente mucha idea de qué preguntarle a David.

- bueno, Soph, tú consigue que te cuente qué buscaban esos mortífagos y ya está -dice Sirius, cortando las elaboradas ideas que le está dando Lily para dirigir la conversación con David. La pelirroja le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

-claro, si yo no sé por qué os complicáis tanto… -dice Sarah con tono sarcástico.- total, lo único que hay que hacer es preguntarle "David, ¿qué buscaban los mortífagos que entraron en tu casa hace unas semanas y que seguramente mataron a tus padres?" seguro que el pobre chico está deseando que le recuerdes los peores momentos de su vida, ¿para qué perder el tiempo dándole tu apoyo? -bufa.

- pues eso es lo que digo yo -contesta Sirius.- estás de malhumor esta mañana, ¿eh, Sarita? -le pregunta con una mueca burlona. La chica se muerde la lengua, porque aunque ya ha pasado la semana, su pacto de "no-agresión" con Sirius sigue en pie, y no dejan de provocarse mutuamente para que sea otro el que lo rompa.

- claro que no, Siriusín, si sabes que lo decía de broma… -contesta la chica. Sirius hace una mueca ante el apodo.

- lo que yo decía, Sarita. Entonces, hazme caso, Sophie, tú pregúntale directamente…

- no creo que sea buena idea -interviene Remus, pensativo.- Lily tiene razón, deberías intentar preguntarle por lo que pasó ese día…

- claro, y por la salud de su familia en general y por sus elfos domésticos -bufa Sirius.- ¡no tenemos tiempo para chorradas! -protesta.

- ¡pues deja de decir tonterías! -grita Sarah.

- venga, chicos, mejor vamos a clase que llegamos tarde -corta Sophie.

&&&

La chica pasa las clases nerviosa y ausente, con Ingrid intentando darle consejos y Danny tratando de convencerlas para que atiendan a los profesores.

- vamos chicas, que os van a pillar… Soph, no le des más vueltas, sólo tienes que ser natural con él y darle tu apoyo… lo demás es irrelevante.

- pero tengo que conseguir esa información, Danny -protesta la chica, sorprendida. Danny se encoge de hombros.

- no es tan importante. A lo mejor él no sabe nada. Y, desde luego, no te sirve de nada preocuparte.

- eso es cierto. -opina Ingrid. Sophie asiente con un suspiro.

El día pasa lentamente y, tras la cena, Sophie se queda jugando al ajedrez mágico con Danny, mientras Ingrid los mira, para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue la hora convenida. Danny gana rápidamente, porque Sophie es muy mala jugadora, no tiene paciencia, y ese día menos. Finalmente, se despide con gesto nervioso de sus amigos y sale de su Sala Común.

&&&

Son las dos de la madrugada y Lily y Remus, como prefectos que son, se han encargado de que todos los alumnos gryffies estén durmiendo.

La sala común está vacía, hasta que se abre el retrato y aparecen James y Sophie.

Sirius y Peter están vigilando los pasillos y, especialmente, a Macgonagall con el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando Sophie entra, los chicos se apartan ligeramente de la chimenea, y se quedan en la sala común, en silencio, mientras la chica se acerca a las llamas con ansiedad.

Solo tiene que esperar unos minutos a que aparezca el rostro de su amigo entre las llamas.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy... **

**Primero, quería dedicarle este capi a mi querida Clo, que es un apoyo incondicional y constante!! Aunque no creo q lo leas, esto va por ti de todas formas!!! Por aguantarme y animarme siempre!! Sabes que, sin ti, el fic no existiría!!**

**Tb quería agradecer el RR de Carolina, muchas gracias!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, jeje! espero q sigas pasándote a ver los demás capis! :D Por supuesto, mil gracias tb a todos los demás RR... Paty, te he dicho ya q te adoro??! y Saiyuri, q alegría verte de nuevo por aquí!!! te echaba de menos, jeje! :DDDD**

**Y ahora me toca suplicar un poquito para q os animéis a dejarme un RR con vuestra opinión... ummm... porfi, porfi!!! *Sam pone su mejor carita de pena, con los ojitos brillantes* **

**Bueno, en serio, q sabéis q me encantan los RR (a quien no??) pero especialmente, me gusta que me digáis qué os parece la historia, los personajes, tanto las cosas buenas como las malas, que es lo que ayuda a mejorar... ;D**

**Igualmente, mil gracias por leer, y tb por seguir aquí!!! Mil besos a todos!!!**

**Y, por último (por fin, q parece q no acabo!) quería deciros que, con las fiestas, quizá no pueda seguir actualizando todas las semanas, porque entre lo q tengo q estudiar y los compromisos familiares... pero no pienso abandonar el fic ni nada parecido, eh? pues eso es todo... gracias por vuestro tiempo, y hasta pronto!!!**

_**Sam** _


	10. Chapter 10

****

**Hola chicas!!!**

**Primero, tengo que decir que siento el retraso, pero no he tenido oportunidad de actualizar estas Navidades... espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de las fiestas, con vuestra familia y seres queridos... y que hayáis recibido muchos regalos y poco carbón, jeje!**

**También tengo que deciros que, sintiéndolo mucho, creo que las actualizaciones a partir de ahora van a ir bastante lentas, porque voy a empezar con los exámenes de la universidad (seguro que podéis compadecerme, estoy estresadísima! :S) y no voy a tener tiempo para seguir escribiendo al mismo ritmo. Intentare seguir actualizando pero, hasta que termine los exámenes (en febrero) no creo que pueda ser muy a menudo... lo siento mucho, chicas! **

**Y poco más, que espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capitulo... y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, sino de Rowling, hecho universalmente conocido... y solo hago esto para divertirme y entreteneros un rato, nada de animo de lucro y esas cosas.... **

* * *

Capítulo 10:

_Cuando Sophie entra, los chicos se apartan ligeramente de la chimenea, y se quedan en la sala común, en silencio, mientras la chica se acerca a las llamas con ansiedad._

_Sólo tiene que esperar unos minutos a que aparezca el rostro de su amigo entre las llamas. _

Sophie sonríe, entre contenta y aliviada, pero enseguida frunce el ceño.

- Diosmío, Dave, ¡qué mal aspecto tienes!

El chico tiene cara de cansancio, ojeras marcadas y una tristeza impalpable que se esconde en sus ojos, pero su expresión se suaviza al ver a su amiga.

- vaya, gracias por el recibimiento, Soph.

La chica se muerde la lengua, maldiciéndose por ser tan impulsiva, pero la preocupación no se borra de su semblante aunque fuerza una sonrisa.

- lo siento, Dave, imagino lo duro que tiene que resultar todo esto para ti...

- ahora menos, Soph. No sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no veo una cara amiga -suspira el chico.

- ¿cómo te encuentras? -pregunta la chica en voz baja.

- mejor, creo. ¿Sabes?, me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que no van a volver. A veces me levanto y creo que mi madre va a estar en la cocina, regañándome por dormir tanto mientras mi padre lee el periódico y protesta porque manipulan la información. -el chico sonríe, la primera sonrisa sincera que Sophie le ha visto, pero tan triste que la chica siente ganas de llorar.

- Pero no te preocupes, lo estoy superando. Estáis resultando un gran apoyo, tú y John, aunque, como él sigue en la India, sus lechuzas tardan bastante más que las tuyas…

- ¿John? -Sophie sabe que el nombre le suena, y entonces cae en la cuenta- ¿John Baltimore? ¿trabaja para el C.M.I.H.M.?

- sí -David asiente, sorprendido- ¿lo conoces?

- es el hermano mayor de mi amiga Sarah -exclama Sophie.

- ¡qué casualidad! -sonríe David.

- pero, ¿y Christine? -pregunta Sophie, casi con miedo. David presenta una sonrisa siniestra, que hace que Sophie se arrepienta de su pregunta.

- se fue, Soph. En cuanto supo lo del ataque, desapareció. Supongo que tiene miedo, como todos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no puede ser! -protesta la chica, aunque en su mente, sabe que todo encaja. Nunca le gustó esa rubia engreída, que parecía más interesada en las fiestas y las joyas que en su novio.

David se ríe de forma siniestra, sin ninguna alegría.

- ¿tanto te extraña? Nunca os llevasteis bien… -Sophie se queda sorprendida de que él lo sepa, pero David cambia de tema- me alegro de haber descubierto cómo es ella en realidad antes de dar el paso definitivo… realmente, me ha hecho un favor. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se casara conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero cuando le dije lo del robo, y le dije que el anillo había desaparecido, se puso echa una furia y desapareció ella también.

- Dave, yo… lo siento mucho… ¡Christine es una idiota!

El chico mueve la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa siniestra, que parece burlarse de sí mismo.

- no te preocupes, Soph. Yo ya lo he olvidado. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, lo último que puede preocuparme es Christine y sus caprichos.

- pero Dave, ¿de qué robo hablas? ¿Es que los… encapuchados… se llevaron algo?

Si Sophie se sentía intimidada por la sonrisa siniestra de David, no es nada en comparación con la risa que el chico suelta ahora, una risa amarga, fría, sin ningún humor.

- llámalos mortífagos, Sophie, y acabamos antes -dice el chico con voz dura. Sophie baja la vista, preocupada por el rencor que destila.

- sí, se llevaron bastantes cosas… mi madre tenía una caja con joyas antiguas, ya sabes, herencia familiar… decía que algunas cosas habían pertenecido incluso a los fundadores de Hogwarts, ya sabes cómo era ella… -la voz se le quiebra, pero enseguida la recupera.- se llevaron esa caja, y las copas antiguas que mi madre coleccionaba…

- ¿y algo más?

- el anillo de compromiso deChristine. Era también una herencia familiar, mis padres, mis abuelos y mis bisabuelos se casaron con él… supuestamente perteneció en su día a Helga Hufflepuff… -dice con escepticismo- estaba en mi habitación, en una cajita. Es bastante valioso, creo, igual que todas esas joyas.

- ¿y qué piensas hacer?

- ¿yo? Nada en absoluto, Soph. ¿De qué me sirven las joyas y los recuerdos cuando mis padres ya no están? Ni siquiera me importa que se las hayan llevado. Sólo son cosas.

- Dave, tienes razón, yo… lo siento mucho

- tengo que irme ya, Soph, gracias por todo -el chico se despide con cierta urgencia, y Sophie sospecha que es porque está a punto de venirse abajo y no quiere que ella lo vea.

- seguiremos en contacto, Dave, ¿quieres que nos veamos en la próxima salida a Hosmeade? -propone Sophie.

- me lo pensaré, Soph, ya te escribiré, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias por todo, hasta pronto.

- hasta pronto -susurra ella, mientras la figura del chico se desvanece de la chimenea.

Sophie se queda pensativa, mirando las llamas, hasta que siente una mano sobre su hombro. James está a su lado, y los merodeadores también se acercan, seguidos de Lily y Sarah.

- ¿estás bien, cielo? -pregunta la pelirroja en un susurro. Sophie asiente.

- sigo preocupada por él, pero ahora al menos sé que va a salir adelante.

Lily le sonríe, y Remus se sienta a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada de apoyo.

- sabemos bastante más -interviene Sarah, que parece incapaz de estar en silencio un minuto más.- ¡qué casualidad que sea amigo de mi hermano! De eso me sonaba su cara… ha estado un par de veces en mi casa, visitando a John…

- y también sabemos lo que esos desgraciados iban buscando-dice Sirius con voz sombría- joyas.

- ¿qué creéis, que las quieren para financiar su "trabajo"? -se pregunta Sarah, pensativa. Pero Lily niega con la cabeza inmediatamente, y James y Remus parecen de la misma opinión que la pelirroja.

- imposible. Piensa que todos esos "sangrelimpia" son de familias nobles, muy ricas. No necesitan dinero. -apunta Lily con desprecio.- Más bien creo… que deben estar buscando algo en concreto. -dice lentamente.- Algún objeto mágico.

- Las joyas de las que hablaba David eran muy valiosas, pero también eran mágicas, y seguramente tenían poderes especiales, sobre todo si pertenecieron a los fundadores de Hogwarts… -opina Remus.

Sarah y Sirius los miran fijamente, y Sophie asiente.

- sí, la madre de Dave estaba convencida de que eran especialmente poderosas. Me acuerdo de que solía sacarles brillo, y nos las enseñaba, contándonos cómo habían pasado de generación en generación, y los poderes que se suponía que tenían… -sonríe con nostalgia.- Dave odiaba esas historias. A él nunca le interesaron las joyas ni los recuerdos familiares.

Sophie se queda pensativa y James le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros, para confortarla.

- bien, tenemos que averiguar qué joyas se llevaron, y para qué las quieren–dice Sirius con decisión.

- de acuerdo, sacaremos los libros de la biblioteca, Sophie, ¿podrás reconocer las joyas? –pregunta Remus con suavidad. La chica asiente.

&&&

Los chicos se pasan los siguientes días encerrados en la biblioteca, después de informar a Danny, Ingrid, Alice y Robert, buscando libros sobre joyas antiguas y mágicas.

Sophie las identifica, con la ayuda ocasional de James, que también las ha visto en casa de los Fleetwood, y Remus, Lily y Danny se encargan de buscar libros y más libros con información.

Mientras, Sirius sigue haciendo planes para destrozar la fiesta de los Slytherins con entusiasmo, ayudado principalmente por Peter, porque Remus y James se dedican a ayudara Lily y Danny con la investigación.

&&&

Una tarde están todos juntos en la biblioteca, excepto los ravens que tienen entrenamiento, Alice, Sophie y Danny. Los demás siguen investigando sobre las joyas que mencionó David. Robert, Sirius y Peter escogen libros que tratan sobre joyas mágicas, Lily, Ingrid y Remus los estudian, separando los que son útiles de los que no, y James y Sarah se dedican a mirar las joyas, para ver si las reconocen, sin mucho éxito.

Cuando está anocheciendo Alice, Sophie y Danny vuelven del entrenamiento. Saludan y se sientan con sus amigos, que ocupan tres mesas enteras con sus libros y sus pergaminos con anotaciones.

- ¿qué tal el entrenamiento? –pregunta Ingrid en susurros, mientras Robert se escabulle con Alice tras una estantería solitaria.

- bien, vamos mejorando –responde simplemente Danny, porque Sophie se encoge de hombros, y se acerca a mirar el libro que tiene James.

- ¡ey, ese anillo me suena! Es el anillo de compromiso de la madre de Dave, el mismo que él iba a darle a Christine…

Lily se acerca con rapidez, mientras Remus apunta el libro en su lista. Apenas si han conseguido identificar diez objetos, y ninguno parece lo bastante excepcional para justificar el interés de los mortífagos. Aún así, ninguno de ellos piensa darse por vencido, aunque Sarah y Sirius comienzan a protestar por las infructuosas e interminables horas de biblioteca, y proponen buscar otro plan de acción, "que tenga algo de _acción_" dice Sirius con ironía.

- ¿estás segura de que ése es el anillo? Aquí dice que perteneció a los descendientes de Helga Hufflepuf… -dice Lily leyendo el libro con interés.

- ¡vaya, vaya, Ingrid Leslie y Sophie Blythe juntas, cómo no! –Jenny Anderson, la Huffie a la que hechizaron en la última fiesta, se asoma por el pasillo con cara burlona. Remus cierra el libro de golpe y los chicos se ponen delante de forma automática, para taparlo.

- ¿qué, planeando alguna nueva "maldad"? no os preocupéis, con la del otro día vais a tener suficiente hasta final de curso… - Jenny parece muy contenta, con ese aire de suficiencia, y Sophie e Ingrid se miran, preocupadas.

- si tienes algo que decir, dilo ya, y si no, ¡lárgate de una vez! –le dice Sarah, mirándola amenazante, pero la chica no se deja intimidar.

- por casualidad, ¿sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a vuestros compañeros, Thomas Wright y Jack Spencer? –pregunta, sonriendoaún más. Sophie se muerde el labio, mientras Ingrid traga saliva.

- porque tengo que decirles que el profesor Flitwick los espera en su despacho… ¡ah, y también a vosotras! –se ríe con maldad.- me temo que vais a estar castigados hasta Navidad, no sé cómo lo va a hacer vuestra capitana para entrenar… ¡y el partido contra Hufflepuf es dentro de nada!

Sophie la mira con alarma, más preocupada aún. Ingrid frunce el ceño.

- ¡culebra venenosa! –Sarah hace ademán de abalanzarse sobre Jenny, pero Lily la agarra, y Remus se pone delante.

- ¡lárgate de una vez! –le dice James, mirándola con mala cara. La chica suelta una última risotada antes de irse.

&&&

- creo que nos hemos metido en un lío… -dice Ingrid, muy preocupada.

- no os preocupéis chicas, lo mejor es que vayáis ya al despacho de Flitwick, si queréis os acompaño -propone Danny.

- pero alguien tiene que avisar a Jack y Thomas… -protesta Sophie.- mejor los buscamos y vamos los cuatro juntos…

- seguro que están en la sala común -opina Danny.- vamos hacia allá, más vale que no os retraséis mucho…

Ingrid asiente, nerviosa, y se dirige a la puerta de la biblioteca. Danny la acompaña rápidamente. Sophie se despide de sus amigos sin mucho ánimo y James, al verla preocupada, le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- no te preocupes, primita, ya veras como no es para tanto…

- si, los castigos son parte de la broma -interviene Sirius- aunque claro, pierde toda la gracia cuando Filch te tiene ordenando archivos durante días hasta que las manos no te responden, o cuando tienes que limpiar los baños al modo muggle, o cuando te mandan ayudar a Hagrid en el Bosque Prohibido…

Sarah le dirige una mirada exasperada.

- tú sigue animándola -le dice, sarcástica.- eres todo un genio para hacer que la gente se sienta mejor.

- bueno, cielo, no te agobies, a lo mejor no os castigan… -dice Lily con suavidad, antes de que Sirius pueda protestar- y, si os castigan, seguro que James tiene razón y no es para tanto.

Sophie se encoge de hombros.

- lo que más me preocupa es que Ingrid también reciba castigo… ¡y lo que va a decir Norah cuando se entere!

James desvía la vista, porque tiene claro lo que opinaría el si alguno de sus jugadores estuviera castigado dos semanas antes de un partido.

- ¡ah, Soph, sigues aquí! -Danny acaba de entrar en la biblioteca con Thomas y los dos se acercan rápidamente al grupo.

- parece que Jenny se ha chivado de la bromita del otro día, ¿eh? ¡que chica más rencorosa! -dice Thomas con desdén, y Sophie sonríe al ver que el chico no está preocupado en absoluto.

- Jack e Ingrid ya van hacia el despacho de Flitwick, será mejor que los alcancéis -dice Danny, con gesto muy serio. Sophie y Thomas asienten y se despiden, antes de salir corriendo.

Los demás se quedan callados un momento, pero enseguida se ponen nuevamente a seguir buscando pistas en las propiedades mágicas de las pocas joyas que han conseguido identificar.

&&&

Ingrid y Sophie vuelven caminando a su sala común, después de la bronca y el previsible castigo que Flitwick les ha puesto a los cuatro. Jack y Thomas se han despedido de ellas en el vestíbulo, porque van a salir a visitar a Hagrid.

- Ingrid, lo siento muchísimo… tú ni siquiera querías hacerle una broma a Jenny y ahora estás castigada por nuestra culpa… -Sophie se muerde el labio, con expresión culpable. Pero Ingrid sonríe y se encoge de hombros, totalmente despreocupada.

- No te preocupes, Soph… ¡vamos a compartir un castigo con los merodeadores! –se ríe, muy contenta.- con Sirius… creo que eso compensa.

Sophie la mira sorprendida, pero enseguida se echa a reír con ella. El profesor Flitwick les ha ordenado que cumplan su castigo con los merodeadores, ordenando viejos expedientes con la supervisión de Filch.

- no lo había pensado así… supongo que tendremos que hacer "bromas" más a menudo –se burla. Ingrid asiente con entusiasmo.

- aunque Norah nos va a matar –se lamenta Sophie, frunciendo el ceño.- no sé cómo van a entrenar sin golpeadores y con una cazadora menos…

- no te preocupes, Soph, nos las arreglaremos. Pero habrá que buscar el momento adecuado para decírselo –Danny acaba de alcanzarlas.- ¿os han castigado durante mucho tiempo?

- ¡¡¿os han castigado?!! –Norah aparece detrás de Danny. Sophie traga saliva, preocupada.

- dos semanas de castigo –dice, en voz baja.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿dos semanas??!!!!!! –chilla Norah, histérica.- ¡¡¡en dos semanas y media tenemos el partido!!

- tranquila, Norah, nos las arreglaremos –repite Danny con tono suave, persuasivo.

Norah lo mira y asiente, lentamente, y Sophie deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- supongo que podremos programar los entrenamientos para que no te coincidan con el castigo –miraa Sophie con enfado.- podemos entrenar con un jugador menos, no es para tanto… supongo –murmura, con voz de no creérselo.

Sophie se encoge y mira a Danny, que niega con la cabeza, asustado. Sophie le hace gestos histéricos por detrás de la capitana, y Norah pilla a Danny agitando los brazos y vocalizando "¡No, díselo tú!".

- ¿qué pasa? –pregunta la chica, alarmada, y mira a Danny con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡¡¡no me dirás que tú también estás castigado!!! –grita un instante después, furiosa.

- ¡¡nooo!! –niega Danny inmediatamente. Sophie le da un codazo, mientras Norah suspira, aliviada.

- pero Jack y Thomas sí –dice finalmente el chico, en voz baja.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ????!!!!!!!!

&&&

Alice va caminando hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia con su amiga Mary McDonald cuando se encuentrancon Kayla y Samuel, los otros cazadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

- menos mal que compartimos esta clase con vosotros,¡no habría soportado otra clase más con los Huffies! estoy harta de escuchara Jenny burlándose de nuestro equipo de Quiddicht -dice Alice con amargura.

- no le hagas caso. Ya se arrepentirá cuando les ganéis el partido -la anima Kayla, sonriendo. Pero Alice sacude la cabeza, desanimada.

- el caso es que tiene razón… ¡es imposible entrenar sin golpeadores! Norah está cada vez más desquiciada, y tampoco es para menos… ¡el entrenamiento de ayer fue una tortura! Las bludgers nos derribaron a todos antes de que consiguiéramos marcar un solo punto… y la pobre de Ashley acabó en la enfermería… ¡no sé cómo nos las vamos a arreglar!

- venga, no te preocupes, lleváis entrenando meses, por un par de semanas no vais a perder el partido-dice Mary con una sonrisa cálida.

- además, no podéis ponérnoslo tan fácil -bromea Samuel- sois el único equipo que puede plantarnos cara… no, la verdad es que ni siquiera, somos imparables -los tres cazadores gryffies sonríen con arrogancia.

- vaya, una victoria de nada frente a los slys y ya os creéis unos héroes… ¡vamos a tener que bajaros los humos! -se burla Alice.- como el año pasado, ¿no, Sam?

Samuel traga saliva y mira al suelo, porque aún le duele la derrota del último partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, en el que perdieron la Copa de Quiddicht.

- me temo que este año no vais a ser rivales para nosotros -contesta en cambio Mary, sin perder la sonrisa. Alice suspira.

- como esto siga así, me parece que vas a tener razón -murmura.

Entran los cuatro juntos a clase, y Alice y Mary van a sentarse en segunda fila, su sitio habitual, cuando una chica morena tropieza con Alice, haciendo que se le caiga la mochila y se le salgan todos los libros, desparramándose por el suelo de la clase. Sin embargo, la chica no se para ni pide perdón, sino que sale corriendo del aula. Detrás de ella aparece otra chica, rubia, que se detiene junto a Alice y le ayuda a recoger sus libros.

- perdona a Laura, es que acaba de recibir la peor noticia…

Alice palidece por el tono serio de la chica, y mira a los alumnos de Griffindor, que se han reunido en un círculo y miran algo con mucho interés, cuchicheando en voz baja. Mary ya se ha acercado a ellos, y Alice mira a la chica que está ayudándola a recoger sus libros.

- los mortífagos han atacado a su familia -le susurra la chica.

&&&

Cuando Alice y Mary llegan al Gran Comedor, no se habla de otra cosa. Cinco familias muggles con hijos en Hogwarts han sido atacadas. Dos gryffindors, dos hufflepuf y una ravenclaw que están ahora en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Mary se sienta con Kayla y Samuel, mientras Alice se acerca a Robert, que está sentando con Lily, Sarah y los merodeadores en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¡no es justo! -grita Sarah- ¡esos malditos mortífagos!

Recibe varias miradas escandalizadas de los estudiantes de otras mesas, porque muy pocos se atreven a decirlo en voz alta. Desde la mesa de Slytherin, varios alumnos de séptimo curso la miran con mala cara, y Sarah les devuelve una mirada desafiante.  
Al parecer, en El Profeta lo describen como un desgraciado accidente, obra de magos perturbados, y no nombran en ningún momento a Voldemort y a sus secuaces, como les explica Lily en voz baja, que está leyendo y releyendo todos los artículos.

Alice se sienta juntoa Robert, que la abraza con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? -le pregunta en un susurro, con la boca pegada a su oído. Alice se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué contestar. Mientras, Remus, trata de tranquilizara Sarah, que está a punto de levantarse.

- Sarah, tranquila… lo que quieren es precisamente eso, volvernos locos, enfadarnos y asustarnos, ¡no lo podemos permitir! -le dice, en un susurro urgente. La rubia traga aire con lentitud y asiente, sombría.

- ¡basura! -exclama Lily de pronto, tirando el periódico con rabia.- ni una palabra sobre Voldemort, ¡nada! ¡serán cobardes!

James le pone una mano en el hombro y le acaricia suavemente el brazo, intentando reconfortarla porque la pelirroja, a pesar de su furia, parece a punto de echarse a llorar.

- tenemos que hacer algo -interviene Sirius, con voz sombría. James y Remus lo miran con pesar y Peter se encoge en su asiento. Alice y Lily están perplejas, pero Sarah asiente con energía.

- ¡sí!

- ¿tenemos que hacer algo? -pregunta James, despacio, mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos. La expresión deSirius no cambia ni un ápice. James sabe que está decidido, pero no entiende a qué se refiere.

- ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? -pregunta, con un punto de desesperación en la voz. Porque, aunque lo que más le gustaría es poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para plantarles cara a los mortifagos, para impedir que sigan atacando a muggles y a inocentes, sabe que no puede. Sólo son estudiantes de sexto curso, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos contra la magia negra?

- tenemos que hacer algo, lo que sea -repite Sirius.

- está muy bien decir eso, Sirius, pero la verdad es que nosotros no podemos hacer nada. -contesta Lily con voz dura.- hasta que seamos mayores de edad y terminemos el colegio no vamos a poder plantarles cara, y a lo mejor, ni siquiera entonces -termina con amargura, apretando los dientes. Aunque sabe que lo que acaba de decir es cierto, también sabe que ella está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerles frente a esos asesinos.

- está Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix -interviene Sarah, pensativa, pero Remus niega con la cabeza.

- mientras seamos menores de edad, Dumbledore no va a dejarnos participar -sentencia. Tiene razón y todos lo saben.

- ¡pues yo no pienso quedarme quieto mirando! -ruge Sirius, furioso.

- ¿y qué hay del anillo, o lo que fuera que buscaban los mortífagos? -pregunta Alice lentamente.- si conseguimos averiguar qué es y para qué lo quieren, quizá consigamos frenarlos…

- tienes razón -asiente Robert. Remus y James intercambian una mirada y también asienten. Peter sonríe, aliviado al ver que no han tomado ninguna decisión muy arriesgada, de momento, al menos.

En cambio, Sirius no parece satisfecho. James sabe que él prefiere la acción, que se refería a actuar de verdad, a participar en la lucha si fuera necesario. Pero también sabe que esto es mejor que nada. Sirius lo comprende y suspira, rindiéndose.

- de acuerdo, entonces. Averigüemos de una maldita vez qué hace ese anillo y para qué lo quieren. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos buscar otras opciones, por si acaso.

&&&

- Soph, ¡¡esos podrían haber sido mis padres!! -chilla Ingrid, con una nota de histeria en la voz. Ingrid y Sophie no han bajado a comer, sino que están solas en su dormitorio, sentadas sobre la cama de Ingrid. Desde que se han enterado del ataque, Ingrid no ha dejado de llorar, muerta de miedo. Sus padres son muggles, como los de Lily.

- tranquila, respira. No lo son, Ingrid, tus padres están bien -susurra Sophie con tono suave y tranquilizador, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza.

- pero podrían haberlo sido… -dice la morena con un sollozo, aunque está un poco más calmada.- ¡tienen que salir del país inmediatamente! -de nuevo aparece el tinte de histeria en su voz. Sophie suspira.

- no puedo hacer que esperen, ¡tenemos que irnos ya! -sigue gritando la morena, asustando a Sophie, que está al tanto de los planes de su amiga de irse a vivir fuera con su familia en cuanto acabe los estudios. No piensa quedarse si hay una guerra entre los magos, y Sophie no puede culparla. Pero no quiere que su amiga se vaya ya, dejando el colegio y el curso, y trata de hacerla razonar.

- pero Ingrid, no puedes irte, aún te quedan dos años en Hogwarts…

- no quiero irme, Soph, pero cada vez es más peligroso… ya no sé qué hacer… ¡tengo tanto miedo! -murmura Ingrid, angustiada.

- primero tienes que tranquilizarte, no puedes tomar ninguna decisión tan nerviosa… Ingrid, Hogwarts es seguro, Dumbledore está aquí -la morena asiente, sabe que su amiga tiene razón. Todos dicen que Voldemort teme demasiado a Dumbledore como para atreverse a acercarsea Hogwarts.

- y tus padres, ¿no iban a visitar a tu familia en España estas vacaciones? Diles que adelanten el viaje, que se queden allí hasta que se calme todo y puedan atrapar a los responsables… -sugiere Sophie. Ingrid asiente, más tranquila. La idea de Sophie mantiene a sus padres fuera de peligro y, a la vez, le da un poco más de tiempo para pensar en la decisión que aún no se atreve a tomar.

Así que las chicas le envían una lechuza a los padres de Ingrid, para pedirles que adelanten su viaje. Sophie les escribe un pequeño párrafo al final de la carta, asegurándoles que Ingrid estará perfectamente y que su familia se hará cargo de cualquier cosa que necesite.

- gracias, Soph- sonríe la morena, aunque sigue muy asustada. La castaña la abraza, contenta.

- de nada -dice, con una sonrisa enorme.- y, ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? ¡seguro que un buen plato de comida caliente te anima!

- ¡lo que pasa es que te mueres de hambre! -la interrumpe Ingrid, riéndose.

&&&

La semana pasa lentamente y, poco a poco, la tensión y los nervios por el ataque se van calmando.

El sábado, Sophie se levanta temprano, porque tiene entrenamiento, y se reúne en la Sala Común con el resto del equipo.

Finalmente, Norah ha conseguido ablandar a Flitwick, que pospone el castigo de los chicos para los dos fines de semana siguientes al partido. Ingrid está bastante resentida con la chica, porque ya sólo va a compartir dos días de castigo con Sirius, en vez de cuatro, pero no protesta. Así que el equipo de Ravenclaw sigue con los entrenamientos normales, y Norah parece bastante satisfecha.

Desayunan rápidamente y bajan al campo de quiddicht. Alice va animando a Ashley, la buscadora, que está bastante triste desde el ataque de los mortífagos. La chica de Ravenclaw que perdió a su familia, Rebecca McKinnon, es su mejor amiga, y Ashley conocía a sus padres. Ahora, a Rebecca sólo le queda su hermana, Marlene, que tiene 10 años más que ella y está en la Orden del Fénix. Ashley está convencida de que los mortífagos los atacaron porque Marlene apoya a Dumbledore, y está asustada, porque su hermano mayor también está en la Orden del Fénix.

- no te preocupes, Dumbledore se encargará de que estéis todos a salvo… -le dice Alice por enésima vez. La pequeña buscadora traga saliva y asiente.

- yo también entraré a la Orden del Fénix cuando cumpla los 17 -afirma en voz baja.

- esperemos que, para entonces, no haga falta -susurra Alice.

- tú dices eso porque los cumples el año que viene, enseguida podrás hacer algo para defender a tu familia…

_Mi familia no necesita que la defienda, _piensa Alice, pero no dice nada, aunque no puede dejar de preguntarse de qué lado estarían sus padres si tuvieran que escoger. _Puede que sean un poco estirados con la limpieza de sangre, pero de ahí a asesinar a los muggles y a los magos que no son sangrelimpia, hay un gran paso, _piensa la chica.

- venga, vamos a volar un rato, a ver si nos olvidamos de todo lo malo -propone Alice con una sonrisa, antes de montar en su escoba y elevarse rápidamente. El viento en la cara la relaja, y sonríe, olvidando todas las noticias y el horror de los últimos días.

&&&

Se acerca Halloween. Mientras tanto, la normalidad ha vuelto a Hogwarts y ya apenas se oyen cuchicheos sobre los ataques; los alumnos no se lanzan sobre el periódico con ansiedad, aunque dos de los alumnos que perdieron a sus familias en el ataque han abandonado Hogwarts. Brian Hallway, el chico de Hufflepuf, se ha ido a vivir a América con sus tíos; y Eleanor Crown, una pequeña gryffindor de segundo año, también ha salido del país. Los otros tres, Laura Harris, Rebecca Mckinnon y Martin Fellow siguen en Hogwarts, aunque apenas salen de sus salas comunes y pasan el tiempo rodeados por sus amigos.

Sin embargo, el ambiente festivo embarga poco a poco al resto de estudiantes. Las Navidades se acercan, y también la esperada fiesta de Halloween.

Dos días antes, los merodeadores ya tienen lista su "travesura", pero no le han contado a nadie en qué consiste, a pesar de que Sophie y Sarah han intentado averiguarlo por todos los medios.

Mientras, Lily sigue esforzándose por encontrar alguna información útil en la biblioteca, aunque los demás parecen bastante desanimados. Sirius consigue escaquearse, llevándose a James y Peter para preparar la "broma"; los ravens tienen demasiados entrenamientos como para poder dedicarse a algo más aparte de los deberes que les mandan los profesores, que cada vez son más porque se acercan los exámenes de diciembre; y Sarah e Ingrid también han perdido el interés.  
Sarah está convencida de que no van a conseguir nada por más libros que lean y trata de convencer a Lily, pero la pelirroja no le hace caso. Sirius, que está de acuerdo con Sarah, aunque le cuesta admitirlo, no deja de proponer que investiguen escapándose de Hogwarts para ir a Godric´s Hollow, o bien que torturen a los slytherins hasta que alguno confiese, "o cualquier otro plan que rompa unas cien normas del colegio y, si hay suerte, también varias de las leyes mágicas" bufa Lily.

Así que una de esas tardes están únicamente Lily y Remus en la biblioteca, porque Sirius se ha escabullido con James y Peter para "ultimar detalles" de su travesura, mientras que Robert y Sarah se han excusado diciendo que tenían que terminar una redacción de Transformaciones para el día siguiente. Así que Lily y Remus se han quedado solos. Pasan la tarde buscando información, pero no encuentran nada útil, y salen a la hora de cenar bastante desanimados. Caminan en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor.

- oye Lily… ¿tienes un momento? –pregunta de pronto Remus con ansiedad. Lily ha notado que lleva toda la tarde nervioso, y se pregunta si irá a contarle la razón.

- claro, Remus –contesta, un poco extrañada, y se para en mitad del pasillo, apoyándose en la pared.- dime. –le dice, al ver que el chico no se decide a hablar.

Remus mira a ambos lados, para asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca. Se aproxima un poco más a Lily, y su voz es un susurro.

- verás Lily… yo quería contarte algo… últimamente le he estado dando muchas vueltas y necesito un consejo… pero…

Lily espera a que el chico continúe, pero parece que Remus no es capaz. Traga saliva varias veces, y mira al suelo, a la pared, al techo y al suelo de nuevo. A cualquier sitio, menos a Lily. La pelirroja se pone nerviosa. _Debe ser algo importante si le preocupa tanto. _Y una sospecha se abre paso en su mente.

- bueno Lily, yo… esto… yo no soy… -se detiene de nuevo, y niega con la cabeza, con un suspiro. De pronto, se escuchan pasos y voces que se acercan, y Remus pega un respingo. Dirige una mirada nerviosa al pasillo y mira a Lily con una sonrisa un poco desquiciada.

- bueno, realmente no es nada importante, mañana nos vemos, Lily, tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –dice, antes de desaparecer a toda velocidad, en dirección contraria a la biblioteca, por cierto. Lily se queda quieta, perpleja.

_No lo entiendo. ¿Qué querría decirme? Ha dicho que quería un consejo, ¿será sobre Sarah?_

Pero, aunque esa parece la opción más probable, Lily siente que no es eso. Está claro que a Remus le atrae Sarah, pero también es bastante evidente que la chica está interesada en él. Lily recuerda la expresión torturada de los ojos de Remus, la indecisión, el miedo, incluso. Y la pelirroja sabe que se trata de algo más, algo que no tiene que ver con su amiga, algo que hace a Remus sentirse infeliz. Y recuerda de nuevo sus sospechas, sobre las salidas de los chicos, siempre una al mes… siempre en luna llena; el cansancio de Remus, incluso antes de la salida, sus ojeras… y mueve la cabeza. _No_, se dice a sí misma, _no pienses eso, es tu amigo. _Pero, aunque lo intenta, no consigue apartar la idea de su cabeza.

&&&

La noche siguiente, Lily ve a los merodeadores preparándose para una de sus habituales "salidas". Pese a que está prohibido salir del Colegio, y más en estos tiempos, los chicos llevan escapándose una vez al mes desde el año pasado. Y no hacen nada por esconderlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Lily siempre ha pensado que les encanta alardear, hacerse los importantes y que todos los admiren, y que tienen tanto afán de protagonismo que no pueden evitar hacerse notar con cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, esta noche le parece todo un poco falso. El entusiasmo de los chicos no es fingido, desde luego, pero las voces suenan demasiado fuertes, las frases demasiado artificiales, como si quisieran que todos se enteraran de que salen de fiesta… Lily se encoge de hombros con enfado.

_Seguramente es lo que quieren, que todos lo sepan. Porque ahora James me caiga bien no voy a dejar de pensar que es tan creído como está demostrando. ¿Por qué iba a tener otra razón para hacer tanto alboroto, excepto llamar la atención para que le admiren?_

Sarah tampoco parece muy feliz con la salida de los chicos, y mira a Remus con mala cara. El chico se acerca a ella con una sonrisa dulce, pero cansada.

- no te preocupes, sólo vamos a tomarnos unas copas, ya sabes…

- y a ligar con todas las tías que se os pongan por delante –contesta ella, enfadada. Remus niega con la cabeza.

- ¡por supuesto que sí, rubia! Pero no te preocupes, que mañana te devolvemos a Moony enterito, si acaso con algún mordisquito o algún chupetón nuevo, pero nada grave… -interviene Sirius con una sonrisa maligna.

Sarah lo mira con furia, pero se cruza de hombros, intentado hacerse la indiferente. Sirius se ríe mientras se aleja.

- no le hagas caso, a Sirius le encanta alardear, pero no vamos a buscar chicas… y tampoco creo que las encontráramos aunque quisiéramos –añade Remus con una pizca de humor.

- ¡claro! –murmura Sarah con sarcasmo.- y yo me lo creo…

- es verdad, Sarah, sólo vamos a emborracharnos a uno de esos bares de muggles, -interviene James- de esos en los que sólo hay "comineros"…

- camioneros –corrige Remus a su amigo. James se encoge de hombros. Sarah lo mira con una ceja levantada y Lily, que está sentada junto a ella, suelta una risita.

- ¡venga chicos, que se hace tarde! –Peter se acerca a Remus y James y tira de ellos. Se despiden con un gesto de las dos chicas y sacan a Sirius del grupo de niñas que lo rodea. Enseguida salen los cuatro por el retrato, despidiéndose y alardeando.

Sarah mira a Lily en cuanto salen.

- Lils, ¿tú crees que Remus…? –se detiene, enfadada consigo misma, porque se da cuenta de que la sola idea le hace volverse loca de rabia.

- no –responde Lily con total seguridad.- ya conoces a Sirius, lo diría para provocarte. Además, no sé cuántas chicas van a poder encontrar por ahí, aunque quisieran. Nadie se atreve a salir de su casa y mucho menos de noche –termina, con voz sombría. Sarah se muerde el labio, entre aliviada y preocupada.

- pero no les va a pasar nada; son sangrelimpia, ¿no? Y seguramente sólo irán a Hosmeade, que es un pueblo mágico, es bastante seguro… irán al Cabeza de Puerco o a Las Tres Escobas… y tienes razón, ¡no van a encontrar a ninguna chica! –termina, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lily se la devuelve.

&&&

Sophie sale de la clase de Transformaciones con Danny, porque Ingrid se ha quedado bromeando con Jack.

Caminan con rapidez hasta la sala común, porque tienen entrenamiento, y recogen rápidamente las escobas. Se reúnen con Alice y Thomas y bajan los cuatro juntos al campo de quiddicht.

- ¿dónde está Jack? -preguntaAlice con curiosidad. Es raro ver a Thomas sin su inseparable amigo.

- estaba en la clase aún, creo que iba a acompañar a Ingrid a la lechucería o algo así… -contesta Thomas, con una sonrisa divertida.

- pues va a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, y seguro que a Norah no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. -dice Danny. Su tono refleja desaprobación.

Thomas se encoge de hombros.

- eso es cosa suya. Aunque imagino que le compensará… -sonríe. Danny se pone aún más serio.

- pues Norah le va a echar una bronca de campeonato -comenta Sophie.- y ya está bastante molesta por lo del castigo…

Danny frunce el ceño y Alice lo mira con curiosidad. Después mira a Sophie y sonríe de repente.

- ¡Misterio resuelto! -susurra y le guiña un ojo a Sophie, que se echa a reír.

&&&

Cuando terminan el entrenamiento, después de que Jack llegue un cuarto de hora tarde y del previsible cabreo de Norah, Alice y Sophie se quedan solas en el vestuario. Ashley, la pequeña buscadora, ha salido corriendo porque tiene una cita con Noel Hills, el cazador estrella del equipo de Hufflepuf.

A Norah no le hace ninguna gracia que su buscadora "confraternice con el equipo enemigo", así que Ashley no le ha dicho nada, asustada por la bronca que le echó el viernes anterior cuando la vio con él, sino que se ha esperado a que la capitana haya salido del vestuario, volviendo al castillo con Danny, para salir ella a buscar a Noel. Alice y Sophie le han deseado buena suerte con una sonrisa.

- sabes, Soph, creo que ya sé quién es la misteriosa chica de Danny -dice Alice muy alegre, mientras las dos chicas salen del vestuario. Sophie se muerde el labio.

- oye, Alice, mejor olvídate de eso, no debería haberte dicho nada… -contesta con aire culpable. Pero eso no disminuye el entusiasmo de la rubia.

- ¡no te preocupes, Soph! Es tan evidente que lo difícil es no darse cuenta, lo habría notado aunque no me hubieras dicho nada… aunque la verdad es que soy bastante observadora… -Alice sonríe muy satisfecha de sí misma.

* * *

**Y esto es todo!!! Seguro que os habéis quedado con las ganas de saber quién es la misteriosa chica de Danny... o es q sois tan observadoras como Alice, y ya os habéis dado cuenta?? Soy mala, lo sé... muajajaja!! Un poco de intriga siempre viene bien... **

**Y, a todo esto, yo estoy intrigadísima por sabe que os ha parecido el capi, así que por qué no os animáis a dejarme un REVIEW??? pliiiis??!**

**Me queda dar un millón de gracias por vuestros RR, que me animan un montón!!  
****Saiyuri11, gracias por ser tan incondicional, jeje! has visto como Sophie ha conseguido "sonsacar" a Dave? ;P  
****Cariito, muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!! Intentaré seguirlo lo antes posible, prometido!!  
****Bella caroliina, me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capitulo anterior... a ver que te parece éste! muchas gracias por comentarme! :D  
****Popis, muchísimas gracias por tu RR! Me encanta que te guste la historia, me pongo súper feliz cada vez que alguien me dice eso!!! Espero que tb disfrutes este capi! **

**Muchos besitos para todos, y tb mil gracias para los que ponen alertas o favoritos, q me hacen mucha ilusión!!! :D y gracias a todos los que leen, por su tiempo! **

**_Sam._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos!!! **

**He vuelto por fin!!!!!!!! Uff, no os imagináis lo feliz que estoy de estar por aquí de nuevo! :D**

**Seguro que os estábais preguntando si había abandonado el fic, si me había muerto o qué narices pasaba... lo primero de todo, quiero pediros disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Sé que lo avisé, pero aún así es una faena, y ha pasado mas tiempo del que yo esperaba. Lo siento, de verdad. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de la historia! Realmente, entendería que estéis enfadadas, aunque espero que me perdonéis... *Sam pone carita de cachorrito abandonado* Supongo que las que estéis en la universidad podéis entenderme... terminé los exámenes el viernes pasado, así que me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para subir el capítulo, pero este fin de semana necesitaba celebrar que vuelvo a ser libre, y recuperar mi vida social... aparte de que un capítulo de 25 páginas de word lleva su tiempo :p**

**Bueno, que siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí me tenéis de nuevo dispuesta a retomar el ritmo del fic... así que seguiré actualizando una vez por semana, siempre que sea posible... :D Y espero que sigáis conmigo disfrutando las aventuras de nuestros merodeadores... y ya, sin más rollos, os dejo el capítulo 11, que lo disfrutéis!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Capítulo 11:

_- sabes, Soph, creo que ya sé quién es la misteriosa chica de Danny -dice Alice muy contenta, mientras las dos chicas salen del vestuario. Sophie se muerde el labio._

_- oye, Alice, mejor olvídate de eso, no debería haberte dicho nada… -contesta con aire culpable. Pero eso no disminuye el entusiasmo de la rubia._

_- ¡no te preocupes, Soph! Es tan evidente que lo difícil es no darse cuenta, lo habría notado aunque no me hubieras dicho nada… aunque la verdad es que soy bastante observadora… -Alice sonríe muy satisfecha de sí misma._

A pesar de todo, Sophie no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque se pone seria en cuanto piensa en su mejor amigo.

- oye, en serio que no te lo puedo decir, Danny es mi mejor amigo -protesta.- no sé por qué te dije nada, debería haberme estado calladita -dice con enfado.

- bueno, pero si lo he adivinado yo solita -insiste Alice.- sólo tienes que decirme sí o no, no es como si me lo dijeras tú… además, yo ya sé que la chica que le gusta a Danny… ¡es Norah! -termina, con aire triunfal.

Sophie la mira boquiabierta antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Norah? -logra decir entre risas- ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea tan ridícula?

Alice la mira, ofendida.

- ¿no es Norah? -pregunta, incrédula.- si está todo el tiempo pendiente de ella…

Sophie sigue riéndose durante un buen rato, pero finalmente consigue calmarse.

- ¡tanta preocupación para nada! -dice, muy divertida- ¡y yo que pensaba que lo habías adivinado de verdad!

- tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar… -amenaza Alice, y Sophie sacude la cabeza.

- seguro que sí…

&&&

Finalmente, llega el día de la esperada fiesta de Halloween.

Por la mañana, los merodeadores entran al Gran Comedor como si fueran los reyes del castillo, a pesar de que la noche anterior salieron de juerga, en una de sus "salidas merodeadoras". Eso sí, no bajan a desayunar a primera hora, sino que aparecen quince minutos antes de que empiecen las clases. Saludan a varios alumnos, que les preguntan por la fiesta, y Sirius no puede evitar burlarse de los slytherins que están desayunando.

- más vale que no os molestéis mucho con la fiesta, porque no vais a poder disfrutarla… además de que no va a ir nadie, excepto vosotros… -se ríe con maldad.

Los slys lo miran con ganas de matarlo. Avery aprieta los dientes, y Mulciber se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor, no sin antes tropezar con Sirius, empujándolo con toda la fuerza posible.

- ten cuidado, renegado, no sea que el que no pueda celebrar Halloween seas tú -amenaza en voz baja cuando chocan. Sirius simplemente se ríe.

Los merodeadores se sientan junto a Sarah y Lily, que están terminando de desayunar.

- ¡hola, chicas! -saluda James con entusiasmo. Lily le devuelve la sonrisa, y saluda a los chicos, aunque se preocupa al ver el aspecto de cansancio de Remus. James, Sirius y Peter también tienen ojeras y cara de sueño, pero Remus parece estar recuperándose de una enfermedad.

- oye, Remus, ¿por qué no te saltas la primera hora y descansas? -propone Sarah, que obviamente también se ha dado cuenta de la mala cara del chico.

A pesar de que la rubia sigue ofendida por la salida de anoche, ha decidido "perdonar" a Remus, y más al ver su cara de agotamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora que Lily hace memoria, recuerda que Remus también tenía mal aspecto el lunes, y están a jueves. Además, el miércoles, Remus se saltó las últimas horas de clase, alegando que se sentía mal… Lily niega con la cabeza, confundida. Seguramente el chico tendría un principio de gripe, y se le habrá empeorado con la salida de anoche.

- no te preocupes, Sarah, estoy bien -sonríe Remus, mirando a Sarah con dulzura. La rubia no parece muy convencida.

- por supuesto que está bien, Sarita, ¡los merodeadores somos fuertes como robles! -interviene Sirius, antes de que Sarah siga protestando.- aunque anoche tuvimos una noche movidita, ¿eh, chicos? -sonríe con malicia. Sarah lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

- pues más os vale estar listos para la fiesta de hoy -responde.- sería una pena que el fabuloso Sirius Black se perdiera su fiesta por no poder aguantar dos noches seguidas…

- ¡bah! Yo siempre estoy listo para una buena juerga -le contesta Sirius con una risa despreocupada.

- venga, chicos, que tenemos que ir a clase -interviene James.- ¿aún no ha bajado Sophie?

- se ha ido ya con Danny e Ingrid -le dice Lily.- Tenían una reunión sobre el partido de quiddicht antes de las clases y su capitana ha venido a buscarlos como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte -explica, poniendo los ojos en blanco, porque no puede comprender que le den tanta importancia a un partido. _¡Es sólo un juego, por la gracia de Merlín!_, piensa, aunque lo último que haría sería decirlo en voz alta frente a James.

- ah, claro… ¿e Ingrid? -pregunta el chico, más por alargar la conversación con Lily que porque realmente le interese. Porque Lily y él habían llegado a un punto de mutuo entendimiento, en el que reían y bromeaban con confianza, pero con la salida de anoche, James sabe que Lily ha vuelto a verlo como el "arrogante Potter", y necesita recuperar el terreno perdido.

- pues se ha ido con ellos… aunque no está en el equipo de quiddicht, Jack quería que los acompañara, así que nos hemos quedado Sarah y yo… -le contesta ella, sonriendo con dulzura. Le resulta encantador ver a James tan inseguro, y está dispuesta a olvidar completamente la salida de anoche… y más aún si es lo que ella intuye, aunque no quiere creerlo.

- ah, así que Ingrid está saliendo con ese chico… oye, y mi primita…

- no, James, Sophie no tiene novio -le interrumpe Lily, con tono exasperado, pero manteniendo la sonrisa. James se la devuelve, aliviado.

- menos mal, porque…

- bueno parejita, ¿nos vamos a clase o qué? -les corta Sirius.- porque a mí no me importa llegar tarde, pero no creo que McGonnagall sea tan comprensiva…

Lily mira su reloj y recoge sus cosas a toda velocidad. En medio minuto están corriendo todos por los pasillos en dirección a la clase de Transformaciones.

&&&

El día transcurre de forma normal, aunque el rumor de que los merodeadores les han preparado una "broma especial" a los slytherins ya se ha expandido por todo el colegio, a pesar de que ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto, para que el impacto fuera mayor.

- venga, primito, decidnos de una vez en qué consiste la broma, total, ya habéis perdido el efecto sorpresa -pide Sophie, poniendo su mejor cara de pena, pero James se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

- vamos pequeña, no seas impaciente, apenas quedan unas horitas para que te enteres -interviene Sirius, revolviéndole el pelo. Están comiendo todos juntos en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sophie bufa, decepcionada.

- ya verás, será más divertido así -le dice James, guiñándole el ojo.

- para vosotros seguro que sí -protesta Sophie, enfurruñada, pero el enfado le dura muy poco.

- espero que hayáis organizado una buena broma, porque desde la que le hicimos nosotros a Jenny, el listón está muy alto -provoca, mirando a Sirius.

- bah, fue una bromita de aficionados… ya no se acuerda nadie… -contesta el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

- lo que tú digas -se burla Sophie y le saca la lengua.

- oye, chicos, mañana podríamos levantarnos temprano para ir a la biblioteca a investigar -propone Lily, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de los merodeadores, Sarah, Ingrid y Sophie. Danny es el único que parece conforme con la idea.

- venga, Lils, ¡esta noche tenemos la fiesta! Mañana ni tú vas a poder levantarte temprano -dice Sarah. Ingrid asiente con entusiasmo.

- oye, Sirius, he oído que habéis preparado una broma para los slytherins… -Susy acaba de sentarse al lado del chico y le acaricia el brazo, mientras lo mira con gesto seductor- ¿por qué no me cuentas en qué consiste?

- mejor espera a verlo, te aseguro que merece la pena -contesta Sirius, sonriendo con arrogancia. Sarah fulmina a Susy con la mirada, mientras Sophie se levanta de un salto y empieza a despedirse de los chicos, arrastrando a Ingrid tras ella.

- nosotras nos vamos ya, tenemos que ir a la sala común antes de las clases… -se excusa, antes de salir del Gran Comedor con prisas. No quiere que Ingrid se quede mirando como esa rubia estúpida tontea con Sirius, y menos como él le sigue el juego.

- vamos, Ingrid, date prisa…

Y las dos chicas salen del Gran Comedor.

- yo también me voy, aunque espero verte esta noche, guapo -se despide Susy, dándole un beso a Sirius junto a la boca.

- tranquila, Sarah -murmura Remus, cogiendo la mano de la chica para tranquilizarla.

- ¿no has visto a esa estúpida? ¡cómo se atreve a venir a sentarse con nosotros! ¡y tontear así con Sirius! -bufa Sarah, indignada, sin preocuparse de bajar la voz.

Sirius se gira hacia ella y la mira un poco extrañado; de pronto pone una sonrisa torcida.

- bueno, Sarita, no esperaba que fueras tan celosa -se burla. La chica lo mira con cara de asesina, aunque su expresión no puede competir con la de Remus, que cierra con fuerza los puños y fulmina a Sirius con la mirada.

- ¡¡serás creído!! -le grita Sarah.- ¡cómo si yo pudiera ponerme celosa de ti!

- bueno rubia, entonces no entiendo a qué viene tanto jaleo, ¿qué más te da que yo me junte con Susy?

- ¡me importa, claro que me importa, idiota! Porque a mí me da lo mismo, pero… -grita la rubia, y se calla de golpe cuando nota la fuerte patada que le da Lily por debajo de la mesa. Ha estado a punto de desvelar el "secreto" de Ingrid. Se muerde el labio, avergonzada.

- ¿pero qué? -pregunta Sirius- ya veo que te has quedado sin argumentos, ¿eh, Sarita? Admite de una vez que estás celosa -le dice el chico, con aire triunfal. Sarah aprieta los dientes, furiosa.

- ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA! -chilla con fuerza- ¡para eso tendrían que dejar de interesarme los hombres y empezar a fijarme en los monos, porque tú eres el rey de todos los primates sin cerebro! -le grita. Luego se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor. Sirius se echa a reír.

- ¡qué carácter! -exclama.

Remus lo mira con aire cansado mientras se levanta para seguir a Sarah.

- eres un idiota, Padfoot -dice con tono inexpresivo. Sirius lo mira sorprendido.

- ¡¿qué yo qué?! -protesta- venga, Moony, sólo estaba bromeando, es divertido ver cómo se enfada… sabes de sobra que no está celosa de mí -arruga la nariz con una mueca de desagrado ante la idea.

- ya lo sé -responde Remus con calma, antes de salir del Gran Comedor.

Sirius mira a James perplejo, como diciendo "¿qué mosca le ha picado ahora a Moony?" y su mejor amigo se encoge de hombros "ni idea". Peter parece igualmente confundido, y Lily simplemente suspira cuando ve el intercambio de miradas. Por suerte, el único que parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que Sarah ha estado a punto de decir es Remus. Y Lily sabe que guardará el secreto.

&&&

La tarde pasa lenta, tediosa, mientras los ravens y los gryffies comparten dos horas de Historia de la Magia. La clase es tan aburrida que la mayoría de los alumnos aprovecha para echarse una siestecita.

Apenas hay cuatro o cinco personas de toda la clase tomando apuntes de la aburrida lección (incluyendo a los ravens, que son los más estudiosos de todo Hogwarts), entre ellos Lily y Danny. Remus ha intentado hacerlo durante el primer cuarto de hora pero Sirius se ha encargado de impedírselo y ahora está jugando una ruidosa partida de snap explosivo con el resto de los merodeadores, Sarah y Robert.

Ingrid y Sophie están sentadas justo detrás de ellos, hablando sin parar y, cerca de ellas, Susy cotillea con sus amigas, lanzando risitas y miraditas a Sirius. Sophie e Ingrid ignoran a la chica, pero Sarah no para de mandarle miradas desafiantes.

- como siga así, me parece que estas dos van a acabar animando la fiesta con una buena pelea… -bromea Claire con su amiga Rose. Las dos chicas están sentadas detrás de Susy y sus amigas, y observan divertidas el intercambio de miradas asesinas entre las dos rubias.

- ¡pues espero que sea una pelea de barro! -interviene Charlie, el chico que se sienta con ellas. Las dos gryffies ponen los ojos en blanco y no le hacen caso.

- seguro que Sarah le ganaría con los ojos cerrados… -opina Rose.

- no estés tan segura… aunque yo me conformaría con que se entretuvieran y nos dejaran libres a Sirius y Remus…

Las dos chicas sueltan unas risitas histéricas.

oOo

- ¡cómo sigas hablando de Sirius, voy a tener que ponerme a tomar apuntes! -amenaza Sophie con una sonrisa, cortando el monólogo de su mejor amiga. Ingrid suspira.

- ¡pero, Soph, es que es taaan guapo! ¿tú has visto esa sonrisa? ¿y esos ojos azules tan oscuros? ¿y…?

- millones de veces… -interrumpe Sophie, fingiendo aburrimiento. Enseguida cambia la cara y esboza una sonrisa traviesa- mejor cuéntame qué hacéis tú y Jack tanto tiempo juntitos…

Ingrid suelta una risita pero esquiva la mirada de su amiga.

- sólo somos amigos, ya sabes -contesta, evasiva. Sophie sonríe.

- ¡anda, asume de una vez que Jack está loco por ti, y a ti te encanta!

Ingrid se muerde el labio.

- la verdad es que es muy guapo… y me encanta que esté tan pendiente de mí, es cierto… si no fuera por Sirius creo que saldría con él, pero…

Sophie suspira.

- Ingrid, ¿alguna vez has pensado que, a lo mejor, Sirius no es el chico perfecto para ti? -pregunta con cautela, muy seria.- a lo mejor simplemente estás fascinada con él, pero para enamorarte necesitas otro tipo de chico, alguien más cercano, que sea tu amigo…

- puede que tengas razón, Soph… pero, ahora mismo, no soy capaz de pensar en nadie más, sólo puedo fijarme en él… necesito saber si estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No puedo estar con otro chico, Soph, estoy enamorada de él… siento algo extraño cuando me mira, cuando sonríe… tengo que conseguir que se fije en mí, que se dé cuenta de que somos perfectos el uno para el otro…

Sophie suspira con tristeza.

- ¿y si resulta que no lo sois? -insiste, con voz suave.- no quiero que te haga daño, Ingrid. Sirius es buena persona, pero con las chicas es un desastre, es ligón, descuidado, incluso cruel a veces, aunque no sea a propósito ¡hasta tú lo sabes! Nunca va en serio con ninguna…

- yo tengo que cambiar eso, Soph. Se porta así porque nunca ha estado enamorado realmente, pero en cuanto me conozca de verdad, yo sé que va a cambiar, porque se va a enamorar de mí…

Sophie pone los ojos en blanco, y deja a su amiga por imposible.

- espero que tengas razón… -murmura, resignándose.

&&&

Cuando llega finalmente la hora de la cena, los alumnos corren hacia el Gran Comedor para celebrarlo con el usual banquete de Halloween.

Sophie e Ingrid, que entran de las primeras, se quedan fascinadas con la decoración. Hay grandes calabazas iluminadas flotando sobre las mesas, entre las velas, y la iluminación es más suave de lo habitual. Hay pequeñas guirnaldas de adorno con farolillos rojos. De las esquinas cuelgan telarañas y nubes de murciélagos sobrevuelan las mesas.

- ¡Guau! ¡este año se han superado! -exclama Sophie, mirando fascinada una enorme calabaza que flota sobre la mesa de los profesores. Ingrid asiente con entusiasmo y Alice se une a ellas.

- ¡cuidado! -dice, empujándolas para que se agachen cuando una nube de murciélagos pasa peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas. Se oyen varios chillidos histéricos mientras los murciélagos continúan su vuelo, y las tres chicas se echan a reír cuando ven a Jenny tropezarse intentando esquivar a los animalitos y caer con un ruido sordo en mitad del Gran Comedor.

Se dirigen a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sientan con Danny, que está bromeando con Norah. Alice se queda mirándolos fijamente y luego mira a Sophie, levantando las cejas.

_¿Seguro que no es Norah? ¿o me lo habrá dicho para despistarme?, _se pregunta. Sophie no le devuelve la mirada.

Enseguida llegan Jack y Thomas que, cómo no, se sientan con ellas, Jack lo más cerca posible de Ingrid. Alice sonríe, contenta, al ver lo interesado que está Jack en su amiga.

- bueno, chicas, ¿preparadas para la fiesta de esta noche? -pregunta Thomas, muy animado.

Ingrid y Alice asienten con entusiasmo.

- ¡va a ser genial! -dice Ingrid con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡yo me muero de ganas de ver la bromita de los chicos! -interviene Sophie.

Alice asiente con una risita. Pero enseguida se le quitan las ganas de sonreír, cuando ve a Helen y Jane, sus dos ex -amigas, pasar a su lado mirándola con sonrisas burlonas. Sophie sigue bromeando con Thomas y Jack y no se da cuenta, pero Ingrid ve la cara seria de Alice y frunce el ceño.

- ¿ha pasado algo? -pregunta en voz baja. La rubia se encoge de hombros, pero su expresión es de rabia contenida.

- esta tarde he tenido una discusión con ellas en clase de DCAO. Hemos hecho duelos y se han estado burlando de mí porque Regulus Black me ha derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo -le cuenta con amargura.- entonces me ha tocado pelear contra Helen y le he puesto un ojo morado, además de algún que otro maleficio- admite, un poco avergonzada.- sé que ha estado mal, pero estaba furiosa… y luego me han estado gritando las dos al salir de clase…

- ya veo… entiendo que te sientas mal, pero tienes que intentar no preocuparte… es difícil, pero lo que les pasa es que te tienen envidia, tú sigue ignorándolas… -aconseja Ingrid, disimulando su enfado y tratando de animar a Alice.

Se han hecho muy amigas en poco tiempo, e Ingrid la quiere casi tanto como a Sophie. Además, se siente importante al saber que Alice confía en ella, y que no le cuenta a nadie más las peleas que tiene con sus antiguas amigas.

"No quiero preocupar a Robert con una tontería así, lo mejor es no hacerles caso" le dijo Alice cuando Ingrid le preguntó por qué no se lo había contado a su novio. Con mayor razón no se lo ha contado a los demás, ni a las chicas, ni a su amiga Mary de Gryffindor. "No merece la pena, no quiero darle más importancia de la que tiene, de verdad. Lo puedo resolver yo sola" le contesta a Ingrid cada vez que la chica propone contárselo a Sophie y a Sarah, que seguro que serían capaces de idear una buena venganza.

&&&

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily y Sarah están sentadas con Robert y con la mayoría del equipo de Quiddicht. Los merodeadores aún no han llegado, y Sarah se muere de curiosidad por saber cómo será la dichosa broma. Antes de que aparezca el banquete, Dumbledore se levanta para dar uno de sus habituales discursos. Apenas ha pronunciado cuatro frases cuando los merodeadores entran al Gran Comedor lo más silenciosamente posible y se sientan con las chicas.

- ¿nos hemos perdido la comida? -pregunta Peter con ansiedad.

- ¿qué, chicos, ya tenéis todo preparado? -Sarah mira a Remus con entusiasmo. El chico asiente con la cabeza, con aire cansado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- se van a enterar esas serpientes… -murmura Sirius, con una peligrosa sonrisa. Peter suelta una risita complacida.

- ¡sí! Ya verán cuando empiece a picarles la cabeza…

- ¡no seas bocazas, Wormy! -lo corta Sirius con brusquedad.- ¡que se supone que es una sorpresa, maldita sea!

- ummm, así que va a picarles la cabeza… -repite Sarah, pensativa.- ¿les habéis echado algún encantamiento en el pelo o algo así?

Sirius pone mala cara, y mira a Peter enfadado, que se encoge en su asiento con aire arrepentido. Sarah sonríe muy contenta al ver que va por buen camino.

- ¡un encantamiento en el pelo! Es una broma un poquito floja, ¿no os parece? Seguro que fue idea del primate -se burla Sarah. Sirius la mira con rabia.

- pues en realidad fue idea de tu adorado Moony, ¿sabes, rubita?

- ¡Oh, claro! se me olvidaba que tú eres incapaz de tener una idea, ni buena ni mala… con una sola neurona, imposible pensar, ¿verdad, Black?

- dímelo tú, rubia, que lo sabes mejor que nadie…

Remus frunce el ceño cuando ve que están empezando otra pelea, pero en ese momento Dumbledore acaba su discurso y aparece el banquete en los platos dorados. El estruendo de los cubiertos y las conversaciones ahoga las burlas de Sirius y Sarah.

- ¡vaya, ha sido un discurso muy revelador! -comenta Lily en voz baja, mientras comienza a servirse comida en su plato. La pelirroja está muy pensativa. Sarah la mira interrogante.

- ¿el discurso ha sido interesante?

Lily asiente con la cabeza, mientras mastica lentamente un trozo de carne asada.

- ¿y por qué? -vuelve a preguntar Sarah con curiosidad. Lily le dirige una mirada exasperada.

- no has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Sarah niega con la cabeza, sin asomo de vergüenza. Lily suspira.

- ha estado hablando acerca de la situación en el mundo mágico, de las ansias de poder de Voldemort y de lo peligrosas que son sus ideas -contesta James con voz seria. Lily lo mira boquiabierta..

- ¿has estado escuchando?

- es algo que sé hacer de vez en cuando… en ocasiones especiales como ésta, por ejemplo… ya sabes lo que dicen, una vez al año no hace daño -sonríe el chico, poniendo un tono entre ofendido y burlón. Lily se ríe alegremente.

- eres la comprobación viviente de esa teoría, James. -le contesta, provocativa. James hace una mueca.

- pelirroja, no te metas con mi amigo, que no te dejo entrar a la fiesta… -amenaza Sirius de broma.

- ¡bah, así no tiene que aguantarte! -contesta Sarah.

- a ti nadie te ha preguntado, rubita… -le dice él, picado.

James los interrumpe antes de que empiecen otra vez, y el quiddicht ocupa la conversación.

&&&

Finalmente termina el banquete entre risas y bromas, y los alumnos abandonan lentamente el Gran Comedor.

Ingrid sale rápidamente con Alice y arrastrando a Sophie con ellas, porque quiere arreglarse para la fiesta. Van rápidamente a la Torre de Ravenclaw, que aún está vacía, y entran al dormitorio de las dos ravens. Ingrid comienza a arreglarse con mucha dedicación, mientras Alice va a su cuarto a recoger su ropa para arreglarse ella también en la habitación de Sophie e Ingrid.

Sophie ya se ha cambiado, después de una corta discusión con Ingrid que ha _convencido_ (con alguna amenaza) a su amiga para que se ponga unos vaqueros estrechos y una camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga, bastante escotada. Ingrid está terminando de ponerse un cortísimo vestido verde, con mucho escote, cuando oyen un grito en la habitación de al lado. Sophie e Ingrid se miran alarmadas, porque ha reconocido la voz de Alice, y salen las dos corriendo a la habitación de su amiga.

Entran sin llamar y se encuentran a la rubia parada frente a su armario, con la cara desencajada. Sin embargo, cuando las ve, Alice fuerza una sonrisa. Ingrid se acerca a ella rápidamente.

- ¿qué ha pasado? Te hemos oído gritar…

Alice cierra el armario de golpe y se sienta en la cama, sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

- lo siento chicas, no os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada grave… -la rubia traga saliva mientras mira un instante al suelo- es sólo que… he descubierto que el vestido que me quería poner está manchado, y no tengo nada para la fiesta… es una tontería -suelta una risa forzada.

- bueno, no te preocupes, con un buen hechizo limpiador se queda como nuevo, ¡ya verás! ¡Y a mí se me dan genial! -la anima Sophie con energía. Ingrid asiente, sonriendo.

- a ver, saca el vestido que lo limpiamos enseguida -sigue diciendo Sophie, y se acerca al armario para coger la ropa de Alice. La rubia se levanta de golpe y se coloca delante de ella, impidiéndole que abra el armario.

- ¡no! -grita- no, chicas, gracias, pero no… no creo que se pueda limpiar tan fácil, ya he probado yo el hechizo de limpieza y nada… y tampoco me apetece mucho ponérmelo, no me queda bien, es demasiado ancho… y, bueno, no es que me apetezca mucho ir a la fiesta tampoco…

Ingrid le dirige una mirada sospechosa mientras Alice tartamudea sus excusas.

Entonces se oyen unos golpecitos en la ventana. Sophie la abre, intrigada, y una lechuza castaña entra y extiende su patita con una carta. Sorprendida, Sophie ve que es para ella, y la coge rápidamente. Es apenas una nota, que Sophie lee con una sonrisa, y luego se vuelve hacia sus amigas.

- oye, chicas, voy a llegar un poco tarde a la fiesta… hay algo que tengo que hacer antes… id yendo sin mí, ¿de acuerdo? -dice, antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta con entusiasmo. Se para de golpe justo antes de salir con expresión culpable.

- espera… oye, Alice, primero te limpio el vestido, ¿vale? Que casi se me olvida… venga, déjamelo, que no tardo nada…

- no, Sophie, de verdad que no hace falta, mejor me pongo otra cosa, en serio que no me apetece ponerme el vestido…

Sophie mira a Alice y se muerde el labio, indecisa.

- venga, vete ya que tienes prisa, no te preocupes, yo me pondré cualquier otra cosa, ¡nos vemos en la fiesta! -la anima Alice.

- ¿estás segura?

Alice asiente con una sonrisa y Sophie se la devuelve. Le da un beso a sus amigas y sale corriendo.

- ¡más te vale no tardar mucho! -le grita Ingrid, pero la castaña ya ha desaparecido.

Ingrid se encoge de hombros. Sophie le contará lo que sea después. Y se gira hacia Alice. La actitud de la chica es muy extraña, e Ingrid es consciente de que no les ha dicho la verdad, o no toda. Alice suspira al ver la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga, y deja de disimular.

- no se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -le pide, abriendo las puertas de su armario con tristeza. Ingrid se queda mirando, horrorizada.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡¡¿cómo se han atrevido?!!

&&&

En la Torre de Gryffindor, los merodeadores están terminando de cambiarse el uniforme escolar por los vaqueros y las camisetas. Sirius se echa colonia mientras Peter busca debajo de la cama sus calcetines. Remus está atándose las zapatillas y James intenta ordenar su indomable pelo, aunque resulta imposible.

-venga, Prongs, no pierdas más el tiempo -bromea Sirius, mirando como su amigo vuelve a perder la batalla contra el peine.- total, la pelirroja te va a hacer el mismo caso, vayas peinado o no… ¡ninguno!

Peter se echa a reír mientras James le da un empujón a Sirius.

- pues te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente me habla y todo… -contesta, con aire arrogante.- dentro de nada tendremos nuestra cita, ya verás… y después de eso…

Sirius se ríe con incredulidad.

- Prongs, deja de soñar… el único que va a ligar esta noche soy yo… bueno, y nuestro amigo Lunático, si se atreve a lanzarse a por Sarita de una vez por todas -sonríe el moreno, mirando a Remus.- sigo sin saber a qué estás esperando…

Remus lo ignora.

- oye, Sirius, ¿no has pensado nunca en dejar de hacer el capullo con las chicas y sentar la cabeza? -pregunta James como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se pone el cinturón. Sirius lo mira atónito.

- ¡¡¿qué dices, Prongs?!! ¿sentar la cabeza? ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en mi madre?

Remus y Peter sueltan una carcajada.

- lo digo en serio, Pad. Deberías pensarlo. Tiene sus ventajas lo de tener una sola chica en tu mente, ¿sabes? -sigue James, muy serio.

- ¿en serio? ¿cómo cuales? -bufa Sirius con tono escéptico.- vale, mejor no me las digas -interrumpe a James cuando el moreno abre la boca para contestarle. La expresión de la cara de su mejor amigo le da escalofríos.

- mira, yo estoy bien así, no pienso enamorarme nunca. -suelta Sirius, como si nada.- puedo divertirme con las chicas, pero ninguna va a estar en mi cabeza, James, eso te lo aseguro. No hay nada que pueda convencerme de lo contrario.

- eso es porque no has encontrado a la chica adecuada -murmura Peter con solemnidad. Sirius lo mira perplejo un instante, antes de echarse a reír.

- ¿desde cuándo mis amigos han pasado oficialmente a convertirse en un grupo de nenazas? Peter, no me lo esperaba de ti -dice, con tono de profunda decepción.- de Remus, vale, todos sabemos que es un poco rarito, y siempre le han ido las cursiladas de ese tipo… de James, pase, está claro que la pelirroja le tiene completamente trastornado… ¡pero de ti! ¿cuál se supone que es tu excusa?

Peter se encoge, avergonzado.

- chicos, ya está bien, deberíamos bajar ya, ¿no creéis? -propone Remus.

- lo que falta es que lleguemos tarde a nuestra propia fiesta… -sonríe James.

- Imposible llegar tarde… la fiesta empieza cuando nosotros llegamos, chicos -contesta Sirius. Peter se ríe y va rápidamente hacia la puerta, y James lo sigue sonriente. Sirius se encoge de hombros, y también baja.

- aunque es mejor que no hagas esperar a Sarita -se ríe, guiñándole un ojo a Remus, que traga saliva, nervioso.

&&&

Efectivamente, cuando los merodeadores llegan, parece que empieza la fiesta. Todos los gryffindors van apareciendo también, y muchos alumnos de las otras casas.

James mira a su alrededor, buscando a Lily, pero la pelirroja no aparece por ningún lado, y tampoco las demás chicas. En cambio, Susy sí que está, y se acerca inmediatamente a Sirius para saludarlo. Rose y Claire la fulminan con la mirada, al igual que el grupito de chicas de Hufflepuf, encabezado por Jenny.

Remus se acerca con Peter a por una cerveza de mantequilla, mientras James se pone a hablar con Robert y Frank Longbottom de los próximos entrenamientos, aunque no pierde de vista las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de las chicas.

Al cabo de un rato, Sarah y Lily llegan a la sala común. Sarah está tan espectacular como siempre, con un corto vestido negro muy ajustado, y su pelo rubio suelto. Lily va sencilla, pero también muy guapa, con sus vaqueros favoritos, unas bailarinas y una camisa blanca que resalta el color de su pelo. James se acerca enseguida a saludarla, mientras Sarah busca a Remus. El chico está sentado junto al fuego con su cerveza de mantequilla, y la rubia se acerca por detrás en silencio, en actitud juguetona. Le tapa los ojos con las manos y se ríe cuando Remus dice su nombre.

- lo has adivinado enseguida –protesta, sentándose a su lado.

- te estaba esperando –le contesta él con dulzura, y la expresión de sus ojos color miel hace que Sarah abandone su actitud juguetona y le devuelva una mirada intensa.

Mientras, Lily y James hablan de las navidades. James está explicándole a Lily cómo decoran la casa y lo mucho que se divierten el día de Navidad, y las travesuras que planearon él y Sirius durante las últimas navidades, y la pelirroja se ríe con ganas. De repente, Lily se da cuenta de que James la está mirando fijamente, muy serio, y para de reírse.

- ¿qué pasa? –pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, incómoda.

- nada. Es que me resulta extraño. Supongo que no me esperaba realmente que esto pasara… -dice el chico, pensativo. Lily lo mira interrogante.- es que siempre solías ser tan… responsable y moralista con nuestras bromas… siempre te enfadabas, nos regañabas… y ahora estás riéndote.

Lily baja la vista, avergonzada.

- casi no me lo creo –sigue diciendo James con seriedad. Pone una mano sobre la barbilla de la chica y la hace levantar la vista. Lily lo mira, sonrojada.

- me parece que siempre fui un poco intolerante con vosotros, James –admite, en voz baja.- tenía prejuicios y no quería ser justa…

James se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

- no te disculpes. Siempre he admirado tu carácter, cómo te atrevías a plantarnos cara para defender tus ideas… ¡aunque a veces me sacabas de quicio! –se echa a reír, y Lily se ríe con él. - Supongo que por fin ha mejorado tu concepto sobre nosotros… -sonríe el chico.

- ligeramente –bromea Lily, y se ríen de nuevo.

&&&

Cuando Alice e Ingrid llegan finalmente a la fiesta, se encuentran a Lily y James sentados en un sofá junto al fuego, cerca de Peter, que está hablando con Doris Beckett, una chica de tercer curso de Huflepuff. Remus y Sarah no aparecen por ningún lado, y tampoco Sirius.

Ingrid lo busca con la mirada, pero enseguida sonríe con burla cuando ve la cara que se les ha quedado a Helen y Jane al ver aparecer a Alice. Robert acaba de llegar a saludarlas, y coge a su novia de la cintura, levantándola y dándole una vuelta en el aire con entusiasmo. Alice se ríe, y lo besa cuando el chico se detiene.

- ¡por fin llegas, preciosa! ¡no podía estar un minuto más sin ti! –le dice el chico en voz baja, mientras la acerca a su cuerpo, estrechando suavemente las manos alrededor de la cintura de su novia. Alice le sonríe con dulzura, enredando las suyas en la nuca del chico, y lo obliga a agacharse para poder besarlo.

- he tenido un pequeño percance con mi ropa, pero ya está solucionado –explica cuando se separan levemente, y se vuelve a mirar a Ingrid para guiñarle un ojo con complicidad. La morena le devuelve el guiño, y Robert se separa un poco más de Alice para saludar a su amiga, aunque mantiene la mano en la cintura de su chica. Le da dos besos a Ingrid y le sonríe.

- vas muy guapa, -la mira admirativamente.- ¿tiene algo que ver con cierto golpeador del equipo de ravenclaw? Porque he oído que no te quita ojo de encima… -sigue, con una sonrisa pícara.

Ingrid se ríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

- es simplemente que me apetecía arreglarme… ¿te gusta la ropa de Alice? –pregunta muy orgullosa. Alice lleva el pelo suelto y liso, como siempre, unos shorts negros de raso, una camiseta roja con escote redondo y unas botas rojas a juego.

Robert mira a su novia y asiente con entusiasmo.

- es muy bonita, y la verdad es que me encanta, aunque cualquier cosa que se ponga le queda bien, ¿tú has visto lo preciosa que es? –le contesta a Ingrid, aunque no aparta la mirada de Alice. La rubia se sonroja y lo besa con dulzura.

Ingrid sonríe, muy contenta, y se permite mirar con burla las caras descompuestas de Helen y Jane, que miran a Alice como si no pudieran creérselo.

En ese momento llega Jack para saludarla, y Robert y Alice se quedan solos junto a una de las ventanas, mientras Ingrid se aleja con Jack para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.

En el camino casi se tropieza con Danny, que está hablando con Norah. Ingrid consigue esquivar a su amigo y él le sonríe disculpándose por su torpeza. Riendo, la chica se acerca a darle dos besos, y saluda también a Norah. Ingrid siente una punzada de celos al ver lo guapa que está la capitana del equipo de ravenclaw. Lleva una camiseta larga color crema que le llega al muslo y unos leggins oscuros, e Ingrid suspira admirando el cuerpo delgado de la chica.

- tú vas mucho más guapa –susurra Jack en su oído, al ver la cara que pone Ingrid.

- ¡no es cierto! –protesta Ingrid, también susurrando, pero no puede esconder una sonrisa satisfecha.

Thomas se acerca a ellos y pregunta por Sophie, e Ingrid se encoge de hombros.

- salió corriendo de la habitación diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, y quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí. La verdad es que debería haber llegado ya. –Ingrid frunce el ceño, pero Danny le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

- creo que ha salido a dar una vuelta con Regulus Black. Dijo algo sobre una tradición de Halloween. Seguro que no tarda mucho en venir –le explica en voz baja. Ingrid lo mira, un poco indignada. Al fin y al cabo, Sophie es su mejor amiga, y a ella no le ha dicho a dónde iba.

- ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿te lo ha contado ella?

- me tropecé con ella cuando salía corriendo –admite Danny, con una sonrisa avergonzada. Ingrid le devuelve la sonrisa sin pensarlo.

- vamos a por una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿venís con nosotros? –propone. Danny mira a Norah interrogante y la chica asiente. Ingrid se siente fastidiada por el caso que le hace su amigo a esa chica. Norah ni siquiera le cae muy bien, y últimamente Danny pasa demasiado tiempo con ella. Thomas se despide para ir a saludar a Amy, una amiga suya, y se acercan los cuatro a por bebidas.

Luego van a saludar a Lily y James, y se sientan con ellos en el sofá. Ingrid sonríe muy contenta al ver a Lily sonriendo y hablando con el merodeador.

Están todos riendo por una de las bromas de James, cuando aparece Sirius. Ingrid lo saluda, con una risita nerviosa, pero el moreno no le hace caso, porque tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

- ¡maldita sea! ¿nadie ha visto a Moony? ¡ tenemos que irnos en cinco minutos, más le vale aparecer inmediatamente! –protesta Sirius, mientras James intenta tranquilizarlo.

- no te preocupes, a salido a dar un paseo con Sarah, pero seguro que llega enseguida…

- ¡joder! ¡desde principio de curso que lleva tonteando con ella y elige justo este momento para pasar a la acción! –bufa Sirius, aunque está más tranquilo, y una sonrisa orgullosa amenaza con aparecer en su cara.

- ¿por qué tanta prisa? –pregunta Ingrid con curiosidad.

- porque tenemos que terminar el último detalle de nuestra genial broma a los slytherins –explica James con aire travieso. Sirius suelta una carcajada, y Peter asiente con entusiasmo.

- así que si Moony no aparece en menos de un minuto voy a ir a buscarlo personalmente –dice Sirius con seriedad.

- ¡venga ya, Pad! Podemos hacerlo sin Remus, mejor déjalo tranquilo, no creo que sea un buen momento para interrumpirlo –protesta James. Sirius lo mira con incredulidad.

- ¡James! ¡no me puedo creer que digas eso! ¡¡¡la tradición merodeadora está por encima de todo!!!

En ese momento aparecen Remus y Sarah por el retrato. Van cogidos de la mano y llevan sonrisas de felicidad. Sarah se acerca corriendo y abraza a Lily con unas risas incoherentes, mientras Remus se queda mirando con aire soñador.

- ¡menos mal que apareces por fin, Moony! –grita Sirius, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.- venga, hay que darse prisa…

Remus no reacciona, sino que se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia. Sirius bufa y lo suelta junto al retrato para ir a por Peter. James se acerca a Remus y mira fijamente su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- enhorabuena, Moony –le dice en voz baja, muy contento, y le da un abrazo. Remus sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, un poco aturdido, y James se echa a reír.

- ¿qué pasa con vosotros? –protesta Sirius, volviendo a por ellos- ¡¡vámonos de una maldita vez!!

James se encoge de hombros y sigue a Sirius y Peter. Remus se gira hacia el grupo de las chicas y se despide con la mano.

- vuelvo enseguida…

Sarah le manda un beso con entusiasmo, y los merodeadores salen de la sala común de gryffindor, entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo, ya que Sirius y Peter se han encargado de proclamar que van a terminar la "fantástica broma" a los slytherins.

* * *

**Tachán!!!!! Hasta aquí! Qué os ha parecido? habíais llegado a la misma conclusión que Alice sobre la "chica" de Danny? y qué opináis de la respuesta de Sophie, estará intentando despistarla? Y bueno, qué opinais de Remus y Sarah? Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y la próxima semana, más!!! ;D**

**Realmente estoy eufórica por estar publicando de nuevo, lo echaba mucho de menos!!! Espero que vosotros también me hayáis echado de menos a mí, aunque sea un poquito... y bueno, como siempre, mil millones de gracias por leer!!!!! Me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay gente que se entretiene con lo que yo escribo :D**

**Por supuesto, mil billones de gracias a todos los que ponéis alerta o favoritos... y a las que dejáis RR... os quieroooo!!! :D En serio, sois lo mejor! :D Así que gracias, Saiyuri11, Car Malfoy Weasley, Bella caroliina y Popis!!! Por cierto, Popis, ya sé que es bastante tarde para contestarte el RR, lo siento de verdad!! pero vamos, ya tienes más claro si Danny es obvio o no, verdad? jeje! y espero que sí que sigas leyendo, porque ahora se pondrá más interesante... muchos besitos y mil gracias por el RR!!!!**

**Y nada chicas, que espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que la próxima semana volvamos a leernos... muchos besitos y gracias!!!!**

**Sam.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicas!!!!! Hola a todas!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo... Voy cumpliendo mis objetivos, jeje, una actualización por semana!!! Aunque quería actualizar a principios de semana, pero ha sido demasiado estresante, así que nada, el miércoles es un buen día, verdad?? bueno, aunque ya es jueves... bah! el caso es que estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste mucho... **

**DISCLAIMER: nada es mío, excepto la trama y los personajes que no son de JK... ya sabéis, todo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión...**

* * *

Capítulo 12

_En ese momento aparecen Remus y Sarah por el retrato. Van cogidos de la mano y llevan sonrisas de felicidad. Sarah se acerca corriendo y abraza a Lily con unas risas incoherentes, mientras Remus se queda mirando con aire soñador._

_- ¡menos mal que apareces por fin, Moony! –grita Sirius, agarrándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.- venga, hay que darse prisa…_

_Remus no reacciona, sino que se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia. Sirius bufa y lo suelta junto al retrato para ir a por Peter. James se acerca a Remus y mira fijamente su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _

_- enhorabuena, Moony –le dice en voz baja, muy contento, y le da un abrazo. Remus sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, un poco aturdido, y James se echa a reír. _

_- ¿qué pasa con vosotros? –protesta Sirius, volviendo a por ellos- ¡¡vámonos de una maldita vez!!_

_James se encoge de hombros y sigue a Sirius y Peter. Remus se gira hacia el grupo de las chicas y se despide con la mano._

_- vuelvo enseguida…_

_Sarah le manda un beso con entusiasmo, y los merodeadores salen de la sala común de gryffindor, entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo, ya que Sirius y Peter se han encargado de proclamar que van a terminar la "fantástica broma" a los slytherins._

&&&

Después de unas cuantas risas y gritos incoherentes, Sarah consigue calmarse un poco. Suelta a Ingrid y Danny, a los que estaba abrazando, y mira a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Y Sophie?! –pregunta con ansiedad- ¡¡tengo que hablar con ella enseguida, tengo que contárselo!! –grita entusiasmada, pero se le borra la sonrisa cuando ve la mirada de reproche que le dirige Ingrid.

- ¿es que no has hablado primero con ella?

Sarah niega con la cabeza, preocupada.

- ¿crees que le importará?

"_A buenas horas te preocupas_" piensa Ingrid, pero se contiene. Lily niega con la cabeza.

- no le importará, seguro que se alegra por ti –afirma, muy segura.- pero deberías decírselo cuanto antes.

Sarah asiente, tan contenta que no puede evitar sonreír.

- ¡ay, Lils, estoy tan… feliz! ¡ha sido como un sueño, en serio, ni te lo imaginas! ¡y es tan distinto a todos los demás! ¡nunca había sentido algo así…! -dice, con una sonrisa soñadora, y se echa a reír de pura felicidad. Vuelve a abrazar a Lily, riendo.

- ¡¡gracias, Lils!! menos mal que me animaste y me ayudaste a admitir lo que sentía… ¡si no fuera por ti…!

Lily niega con la cabeza.

- no seas boba… anda, corre a buscar a Sophie.

- ha salido a dar una vuelta con Regulus, pero no creo que tarde mucho en volver… -explica Danny.

- umm, con Regulus Black, ¿eh? –sonríe Sarah.- últimamente van mucho juntos, ¿no?

&&&

Los merodeadores salen para finalizar su travesura, diciendo que enviarán a Peter para que avise a todos los que están en la fiesta cuando esté todo listo para que salgan al pasillo que lleva a la enfermería para ver la broma. "Yo me llevaría la cámara de fotos, por si queréis inmortalizar el momento" recomienda Sirius con unas risas.

Acaban de irse cuando Sophie cruza el retrato y llega a la fiesta. Ingrid la ve inmediatamente y agita su mano, para que su amiga se acerque. Sophie sonríe y va hacia ellas.

- ¡hola! –saluda- ¡¡no me digáis que me he perdido la broma de los chicos!!

- tranquila, llegas a tiempo. Acaban de irse para "darle el último toque" –le dice Lily con tono reprobador, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Sophie también sonríe al ver que su amiga cada vez lleva mejor las bromas de los merodeadores, hasta parece que empieza a encontrarlas divertidas, aunque le cuesta dejar aparte su lado de "prefecta-perfecta" y admitirlo.

- ¡perfecto! –dice Sophie, muy contenta.- ¡llego justo a tiempo!

La castaña se sienta al lado de Danny, y mira un poco extrañada a Ingrid, que la está mirando muy seria, pero antes de que pueda preguntar qué es lo que pasa, Sarah se levanta y se acerca a ella, mirándola con una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría.

- oye, Sophie, tengo que contarte una cosa… Remus y yo somos novios, esta noche nos hemos besado y bueno… ya sabes, entre unas cosas y otras… hemos decidido empezar a salir juntos.

La rubia se para, esperando inquieta la reacción de Sophie. Su amiga la mira, asombrada, pero enseguida sonríe porque nota que Sarah, aunque es demasiado orgullosa para decirlo, está preguntándole indirectamente si le parece bien.

- ¡guau, enhorabuena! –grita con entusiasmo, dándole un abrazo a la rubia. Sophie puede notar como Sarah se relaja inmediatamente, hasta da la impresión de haber estado conteniendo el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

- ¿te parece bien? –le pregunta Sarah en un susurro.

- ¡claro que sí! ¡sois la pareja perfecta, Sarah! –contesta Sophie muy convencida, pero también en un susurro. Sabe que Sarah no quiere que se entere nadie, como si el hecho de que estuviera esperando la aprobación de Sophie, o incluso que hubiese estado dispuesta a romper con Remus si su amiga se enfadaba la hiciera más débil, peor persona.

Cuando dejan de abrazarse, Sophie mira a los demás. Lily sonríe, y se le nota que está feliz por Sarah. Ingrid está mirando a Sophie con cierta preocupación, porque sigue sin convencerse de que a su mejor amiga ya no le guste Remus. Pero lo más curioso es la expresión de Danny, que mira a Sarah entre perplejo y enternecido.

- ¿qué pasa, Danny? –le pregunta Sophie sin poder contenerse, muerta de la curiosidad. Su amigo es muy observador, así que cuesta mucho sorprenderlo, y lo de Sarah y Remus se veía venir. Danny sonríe, un poco avergonzado.

- nada. Es sólo la forma en la que Sarah te lo ha contado. –se gira hacia la rubia.- me ha pillado de sorpresa que digas que es "tu novio", pensaba que eso era un tabú para ti, o algo así –bromea. Sophie se echa a reír alegremente, y Lily y Sarah también. Ingrid mira boquiabierta a la rubia.

- ¡tiene razón! ¡has dicho que es _tu novio_! ¡¡No te lo había oído decir en la vida!! Eso significa que la cosa es seria, ¿verdad? ¡Estás enamorada de él! –afirma, entusiasmada. Casi parece dispuesta a ponerse a hacer palmas con las manos. Sarah se sonroja ligeramente, pero asiente con la cabeza.

- sí, tienes razón. Nunca lo había dicho antes, y ¡no pensaba decirlo jamás! Ya sabéis todos lo que opino yo de las relaciones serias… -arruga la nariz con desagrado.- pero esta vez es distinto. Para Remus parece importante, y la verdad es que, por primera vez, a mí también me parece bien. Supongo que es por lo que tú has dicho, Ingrid… será que estoy enamorada… -admite en voz baja.- ¿cómo habrá pasado? ¡habéis tenido que contagiarme vosotras, con tanta cursilada sobre el amor y esas tonterías! –acusa, señalando a Ingrid y a Lily. Todos se echan a reír.

&&&

Los merodeadores van andando con cuidado con la capa invisible de James sobre sus cabezas, aunque no alcanza a taparles los pies, porque han crecido mucho. Por eso, Peter va correteando en su forma de rata, y James vigila el mapa del merodeador para no encontrarse con Filch.

- bueno, Moony, dinos ¿qué estabas haciendo tú solo con Sarita por ahí a altas horas de la noche? Has tardado mucho… -Sirius le dirige una mirada traviesa.- ¿deberíamos preocuparnos por si ha llegado ya el momento de darte "la charla"?

Remus lo mira interrogante. James, que sabe por dónde va Sirius, se ríe silenciosamente a su lado.

- sí, ya sabes, "la charla", en la que te explicamos de dónde vienen los niños y por qué hay que preocuparse de no tener sobrinitos a esta edad inmadura… -Sirius sigue con su broma, cada vez más animado.- aunque teniendo en cuenta que llevas meses así, tampoco creo que sea para preocuparse, ¿no?

Remus se ha puesto ligeramente rojo, y le da un golpe a Sirius por debajo de la capa invisible.

- ¡auch! Bueno, intuyo que eso significa que no hay ningún avance significativo, ¿verdad?

James suelta una risita y Remus también se permite sonreír, mientras Sirius sigue hablando.

- Está visto que estáis en el terreno de la amistad eterna, ¡ya nada puede cambiarlo! Me temo que has perdido tu oportunidad con la rubia, amigo… si me hubieras hecho caso antes…

James no puede contenerse más y empieza a reírse a carcajadas, al igual que Remus. Los tres chicos se paran y Sirius mira a sus dos amigos, ofendido.

- ¿se puede saber de qué os reís?

- ¡Pad, tienes el don de la oportunidad! –le contesta James entre carcajada y carcajada. Sirius levanta la ceja, molesto, y cruza los brazos, esperando ofendido a que sus amigos recuperen la cordura.

- anda, Moony, díselo ya… -dice James cuando consigue calmarse un poco. Remus asiente mientras recupera el aliento.

- no me irás a decir que has pasado a la "base dos" con Sarita, ¿verdad? –grita Sirius, emocionado.- mi pequeño se está haciendo mayor… ¡¡ya era hora!! ¡por fin sigues mis consejos!

- ¡cállate y déjalo hablar, Pad! No es nada de eso… -protesta James. Remus se pone serio y mira a Sirius con una sonrisa que hace que al moreno se le pongan los pelos de punta.

"Parece la cara de James cuando da uno de sus discursitos sobre quiddicht… o peor, ¡cuando habla de la pelirroja!" piensa Sirius con horror "esto me da muy mala espina".

- bueno, pues… mientras paseábamos por el lago, he hablado con Sarah y le he pedido que sea mi novia… ¡y me ha dicho que sí!

La cara de Sirius es un poema. Mira a Remus, como si no pudiera creérselo.

- ¿le has pedido que sea tu… "novia"? –la palabra le sale estrangulada.

James le dirige una mirada de advertencia, porque sabe lo feliz que está Remus y lo mucho que le ha costado decidirse, y lo último que necesita es que Sirius empiece de nuevo con sus tonterías sobre "ser un hombre libre" "novia es igual a suicidio" "indigno de un merodeador" y esas cosas. Pero James se queda con la boca abierta cuando Sirius, mostrando una madurez y una sensibilidad que nunca había dado señales de tener, le da una palmada en la espalda a Remus y sonríe.

- enhorabuena, ya iba siendo hora. –dice con seriedad. Remus le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco sorprendido, y Sirius le da un abrazo rápido. Cuando se separan, el moreno mira las caras sorprendidas de James y Remus y se echa a reír.

- ¿qué, pensabais que iba a ser un capullo, diciéndole que tener novia es la peor idea del mundo, y todo eso? –afirma, más que pregunta.- por supuesto, es lo que pienso, pero no tiene por qué ser así para todos. Está claro que para Moony no es así, y que Sarita es importante para ti, ¿verdad? Así que tienes mi apoyo incondicional –dice con tranquilidad. Remus asiente con la cabeza.

- gracias, Sirius.

El moreno se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia, y mira a James, que está sonriendo.

- joder, Pad, al final va a resultar que tú también estás madurando y todo… -comenta, impresionado. Sirius tuerce el gesto.

- ¡no digas chorradas, James! Remus está tan loco por Sarita que ya no tenía remedio, ¡se nos ha estropeado del todo! –protesta de broma.- ¡la única solución es que salga con ella de una vez!

- claro, claro –murmura James, acentuando la sonrisa.

- ¡venga, andando que tenemos una broma que terminar! –exclama Sirius.

&&&

Cuando llegan a la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, se encuentran a Peter esperándolos, un poco malhumorado.

- ¿cómo habéis tardado tanto?

- Remus nos estaba dando una buena noticia… -explica Sirius, con voz traviesa.- ¡ahora ya tiene permiso oficial para meterle mano a Sarita, porque están saliendo!

Peter sonríe, pero James le pega una fuerte colleja a Sirius, enfadado, y Remus lo mira con una expresión nada amistosa.

- joder, Pad, ¡¡retiro lo que he dicho!! ¡nada de madurez, eres peor que un niño de cinco años! -le dice James.

Sirius sonríe, satisfecho.

- haces bien en retirarlo… -pero se calla cuando ve la expresión seria de Remus.

- soy un capullo, lo sé –admite con aire cansado.- no haré más bromas de ese tipo sobre Sarita...

- eso espero, Sirius. Ella es un tema muy serio para mí. –las palabras de Remus parecen suaves, pero su voz deja ver a las claras que encierran una amenaza.

Sirius sonríe de forma amistosa.

- lo sé, Moony, y por eso es un tema serio para todos nosotros, ¿verdad, chicos? A veces no puedo evitar decir tonterías, pero sabes que lo digo de broma.

Remus asiente, y sonríe ante la expresión de disculpa de Sirius. Es una de las veces que más cerca ha estado su amigo de pedir perdón, y eso le basta. Sirius le devuelve la sonrisa, contento.

- bueno, ¡¡¡vamos a enseñar la verdadera cara de esos slytherins!!

Los merodeadores sonríen con anticipación.

&&&

- oye, ¿qué "tradición de Halloween" tienes tú con Regulus Black? –pregunta Ingrid, mirando con suspicacia a su amiga. Las dos chicas están cogiendo una cerveza de mantequilla, e Ingrid aprovecha que están solas para interrogar a Sophie.- ¿y por qué nunca me has contado nada? Ya sé que os conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tanto como para tener "tradiciones"… y, además, ningún otro año has dicho nada de eso…

Sophie sonríe y le saca la lengua a su mejor amiga.

- no es nada importante… no te pongas celosa –se burla. Ingrid es muy posesiva, y ambas son conscientes, pero no tanto como para molestarse de verdad porque Sophie tenga otros amigos.- y nunca te he comentado nada porque no es una "tradición" realmente, es sólo que Reg me lo ha puesto así en la nota, y me ha hecho gracia… es más bien una casualidad…

- déjate de excusas y cuéntamelo de una vez –la corta Ingrid con una sonrisa. Sophie se ríe.

- ¡de acuerdo, señorita impaciente! Resulta que, los últimos dos años, Regulus y yo hemos coincidido por casualidad la noche de Halloween, y solíamos dar un paseo, que acababa con él acompañándome a las cocinas a por dulces.

- ¡típico de ti! –exclama Ingrid, divertida.- ¿y te ha enviado una nota para ir a las cocinas contigo? ¡qué romántico! –bromea.

- ¡no! –se ríe Sophie.- me ha enviado una nota para recordarme lo de "nuestro paseo tradicional". Y no ha hecho falta que me acompañe a las cocinas, porque me ha traído una caja de dulces. Nos hemos sentado en una clase a comérnoslos, aunque Peeves nos ha visto y ha avisado a Filch, ¡así que hemos tenido que escaparnos!

- ¿te ha comprado dulces? –pregunta Ingrid, con los ojos brillantes. Sophie ve la insinuación en el tono de su amiga y se sonroja.

- ¡no es eso! ¡compró muchas cajas de dulces en Hosmeade, y le sobraban varias! Además, ahora iba a enviar otra a su casa con una lechuza… no es nada raro, es sólo que es una chico muy considerado –explica.

- ya veo…

En ese momento todo el mundo sale corriendo de la sala común.

- ¿qué pasa? –pregunta Sophie, contenta de terminar la conversación.

- ¡es la broma de los merodeadores, hay que salir al pasillo a ver a los slytherins! –le contesta Amy, una chica de Huflepuff amiga de Thomas.

- ¡no nos lo podemos perder! –Ingrid y Sophie se dirigen rápidamente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, con los demás.

Fuera está Peter, tratando de coordinarlos a todos para que dejen de gritar (especialmente las chicas del club de fans de los merodeadores) y para que lo sigan en silencio.

Lo consigue más o menos, y todos se encaminan, entre cuchicheos y risitas, hacia el pasillo que da a la enfermería.

&&&

- ¿preparados, chicos? –pregunta James, con los ojos brillantes. Sirius y Remus asienten con seriedad, con el mismo brillo travieso en la mirada.

- todo está listo. Tenemos la capa, las pociones, las varitas, y Peter ya ha ido a avisar a los demás –enumera Remus.

-perfecto –dice Sirius con satisfacción.- van a ver esas serpientes…

- tenemos quince minutos, chicos. Repasemos el plan –propone Remus.

- ¿otra vez? ¡si nos lo sabemos de memoria! –protesta Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- James y yo nos hacemos los hechizos desilusionadores, mientras tú entras con la capa y le echas una poción a cada slytherin en la bebida. Esperamos a que se les empiece a caer el pelo y entonces les echamos el hechizo de la lengua, ¡no es tan difícil!

- yo me encargo de Avery, de Yaxley, y de Snape –dice James con una sonrisa amenazadora.- Remus, los tuyos son los dos Carrow; y, para Sirius, Mulciber, Selwyn y Nott.

- perfecto –repite Sirius con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras saca su varita.

- tres cada uno. Son bastantes. Recordad que hay que lanzar el hechizo antes de que empiecen los efectos de la poción de esta mañana, lo cual nos da unos…-Remus consulta su reloj- doce minutos. Y hay que hacerlo lo más rápido posible, es esencial que no descubran que estamos ahí… -señala.

- tranquilo, Moony, para eso están los hechizos desilusionadores, la capa y los hechizos no verbales… -sonríe Sirius- es una pena que a Peter se le den tan mal… pero bueno, así avisa a los demás para que vean la broma…

- no es probable, pero para evitar que se den cuenta de que estamos ahí, lo mejor será hechizar los últimos a Snape y Nott, que seguramente conozcan los hechizos, o sepan que no se trata sólo de una poción… por lo demás no tenemos que preocuparnos. -opina Remus.

- de acuerdo –James guiña un ojo.- dejaré al _pelo grasiento_ para el último.

Sirius también asiente.

- ¡pues venga, vamos a ello!

Sirius y James se apuntan mutuamente con las varitas, mientras Remus se cubre con la capa.

-¿preparado? –pregunta James en voz baja un segundo antes de que Sirius y él crucen sus hechizo desilusionadores. El hechizo de Sirius alcanza a James, mientras que el de James le da a Sirius. En unos segundos se han mimetizado con el entorno, como si no estuvieran ahí.

- adelante, chicos –susurra la voz de Remus, y James nota como una corriente de aire se desliza a su lado, y oye el sonido de su capa. Sonríe y sigue a sus amigos, entrando en la Sala Común de Slytherin. La entrada está abierta, por la fiesta, así que los merodeadores no tienen ningún problema con la contraseña.

Sirius va el primero, y sonríe con arrogancia cuando ve que la fiesta de los slytherins tiene menos gente que la suya. Localiza rápidamente a Mulciber, que está hablando con Avery, Yaxley y Selwyn. "Genial, todos juntitos." Además, todos llevan vasos con bebida, seguramente whisky de fuego y Sirius sonríe al ver que los tragos son frecuentes. "Va a ser demasiado fácil". Nott está cerca de la puerta, sentado junto a Snape. Los dos Carrow también están cerca, rellenando su bebida. La sonrisa de Sirius se ensancha.

Cerca de él, James también está observando con cuidado sus objetivos, con la varita preparada. Ve un líquido amarillo caer en los vasos de los slytherins sin que ellos se den cuenta, y sonríe al apreciar lo bien que está haciendo Remus su parte.

Pasan unos minutos, y Sirius tiene que contener una carcajada cuando ve que Mulciber, Avery, Yaxley y Selwyn empiezan a rascarse la cabeza. Los Carrow aún no se han dado cuenta, pero Nott y Snape se miran con expresiones de alarma, porque empiezan a entender lo que está pasando.

Es el momento de lanzar el hechizo. Sirius empieza por Mulciber, luego apunta con su varita a Selwyn y finalmente se vuelve hacia Nott, retrocediendo hacia la puerta, para escapar rápidamente.

- ¡¡malditos merodeadores!! –Remus no se ha equivocado, y Snape es el primero en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre. Por suerte, James lanza su hechizo en ese instante, y, cuando el slytherin intenta explicarles a sus amigos lo que pasa, se da cuenta de que no puede vocalizar.

- ¡Ezzzze ezzztúpido Potter! ¡ezzz…! –es todo lo que consigue decir. El resto de alumnos lo miran perplejos, mientras los slytherins intentan hablar, pero de su boca sólo salen silbidos. Las largas lenguas bífidas que les asoman por entre los labios les impiden comunicarse. Se miran unos a otros, horrorizados, observando las escamas verdes que van extendiéndose lentamente por sus rostros. Se les ha caído todo el pelo. Ya sólo les falta empezar a arrastrarse como auténticas serpientes.

Sirius, James y Remus consiguen salir de la sala común, ahogando las carcajadas, y poco después salen los slytherins para ir urgentemente a la enfermería, como ellos habían previsto. Algunos alumnos los siguen, preocupados, pero la mayoría no puede contener la risa. Remus, Sirius y James están riéndose en un rincón, sin poderse levantar a causa de las carcajadas.

El primero en sobreponerse es Sirius, que se levanta y empuja a los demás, entre risas, después de deshacer los hechizos desilusionadores.

- ¡vamos, chicos, cogemos el pasadizo y llegamos a tiempo para ver las caras de esas serpientes cuando se crucen con nuestros amigos! –los anima entre risas. Remus y James se levantan y lo siguen, entre risas.

&&&

Sophie e Ingrid se asoman al pasillo por entre las cabezas de la gente, ansiosas. Peter ha conseguido dirigirlos a todos al sitio en el que tienen que esperar y está comprobando un pergamino viejo.

- ¡silencio, ya vienen! –exclama. Obtiene el efecto contrario. Los cuchicheos aumentan de volumen, y todos los alumnos intentan acercarse para obtener una vista mejor. El pasillo está abarrotado, a pesar de que es uno de los más grandes de Hogwarts, porque están casi todos los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante, y varios de los alumnos menores.

Sophie sonríe cuando ve a Nick, el chico gryffie de segundo año que se peleó con Barty Crouch el primer día, que ahora lleva de la mano a su amiga de Ravenclaw. Nick también ve a Sophie y le guiña un ojo, y Sophie le devuelve el guiño.

Lily y Sarah se acercan a Sophie e Ingrid, y Alice y Robert las siguen. Ingrid tuerce el gesto al ver que Danny se queda detrás, con Norah, porque es tan alto que ve perfectamente por encima de las cabezas de los demás alumnos, y Norah también es bastante alta.

Entonces se oyen unos extraños silbidos, y el sonido de una carrera acelerada, y enseguida aparecen por el pasillo los ocho slytherins. Se oye una carcajada general, y Sophie entiende por qué en cuanto los ve. Los slyhterins están completamente calvos, y tienen la piel cubierta casi por entero por escamas de un color verde brillante. Cuando abren la boca, Sophie ve unas lenguas alargadas, bífidas, con la forma característica de las serpientes. La chica se echa a reír con fuerza, coreada por sus amigas y por el resto de los alumnos.

Los slyhterins se paran un momento, desconcertados, y Mulciber y Yaxley sacan la varita y los amenazan, pero los silbidos que salen de su boca hacen que las carcajadas aumenten. Finalmente, echan a correr de nuevo, en dirección a la enfermería.

- ¡cuidado, serpientes, no sea que os mordáis la lengua y os envenenéis! –se burla Sirius a gritos. Él, James y Remus acaban de aparecer en el pasillo. Varios alumnos se acercan a felicitarlos por la broma, mientras otros sacan fotos de los slyhterins y la mayoría simplemente sigue riéndose.

Las risas continúan un buen rato, a pesar de que las "serpientes" ya han desaparecido de la vista, hasta que Peter suelta un grito que los hace enmudecer a todos.

- ¡¡tenemos problemas!! ¡¡Filch viene hacia aquí!!

En un instante todo es caos, y al segundo siguiente los alumnos echan a correr en dirección a sus salas comunes. Enseguida se dispersan, y el pasillo queda desierto. Muchos vuelven a la sala de Gryffindor, que es la que está más cerca. Lily y Sarah llegan rápidamente, con Robert y Alice pisándoles los talones. Ingrid y Sophie, por su parte, han huido hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, donde consiguen llegar sin problemas, al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos. Algunos han optado por esconderse en aulas vacías o tras los tapices de los pasillos, pero la mayoría consigue llegar a sus salas comunes y escapar de Filch sin problemas.

&&&

Sirius y Remus no se encuentran entre esa mayoría. James y Peter, en cambio, sí que han llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor, y ahora están celebrando el éxito de la broma con los alumnos que quedan.

Sin embargo, Remus y Sirius han salido corriendo en dirección contraria, y ahora se encuentran en un aula vacía, sin el mapa de merodeador (lo llevaba Peter) y sin la capa (la guardó James después de la broma).

Sirius se sienta en una mesa mientras Remus cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido, y le aplica un hechizo para que no pueda abrirse.

- no sé qué hacemos esperando, total, nos van a castigar cuando vean las caras y las lenguas de esas serpientes, así que da igual que Filch nos pille o no… -opina Sirius, bostezando aburrido y se levanta para salir de la clase.

- ¿es que quieres que nos expulsen? –Remus lo agarra antes de que el moreno salga por la puerta.- si, además de la bromita a los slytherins, nos pillan por los pasillos a estas horas podemos olvidarnos de Hogwarts… ¿o no te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo McGonnagall la última vez que nos castigó?

- que a la próxima nos expulsaba… -contesta Sirius con voz cansada.- ¡pero lo dice siempre, y aquí estamos!

- más vale no tentar a la suerte…

- está bien, supongo que tienes razón, como siempre… -Sirius se rinde, y se sienta en una de las mesas, con un bostezo.

- ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos que esperar?

- yo diría que un par de horitas… -responde Remus con voz pensativa.

- ¡¡¿Quééé?!! ¡¡¿Dos horas?!! ¡¡yo no espero dos horas aquí ni de broma!! –protesta Sirius, indignado, pero Remus se echa a reír.

- no lo decía en serio, Pad. Supongo que bastará con media hora aproximadamente… lo bastante para que Filch se canse de buscarnos…

Sirius sonríe, aliviado.

- supongo que podré soportarlo… ¿qué tal si me cuentas mientras tanto cómo te has decidido por fin a atacar a Sarita? –lo mira con una sonrisa maligna. Remus se sonroja ligeramente, pero trata de disimularlo.

-¡qué pesado estás, Padfoot! ¡y yo no he "atacado" a Sarah!

- ¡¡ajá!! ¡¡lo sabía!! –grita Sirius con aire triunfal.- ¡¡has esperado a que ella te ataque a ti!!

Remus no contesta, cada vez más rojo, y mira a cualquier parte excepto a su amigo. Sirius suelta una carcajada.

- ¡así que es verdad! ¡vaya un merodeador estás hecho, Moony! ¡no te atreves ni a entrarle a una chica!

- Sarah no es una chica cualquiera…

- aún así… no me puedo creer que hayas esperado a que se te tirara encima, ¡mira que eres cobarde! ¡menos mal que la rubita es una chica con carácter! –se burla Sirius de forma amistosa.

- tampoco es tan raro… Sarah es la chica más guapa del colegio, ¿cómo creer que se iba a fijar en mí? –contesta Remus a la defensiva.

- vamos, Moony, te pierde tu autoestima… eres un tío listo, amable, simpático y buena persona… lo más normal es que esté loca por ti -le dice Sirius con seriedad. Remus lo mira sorprendido y sonríe con agradecimiento.

- vaya, Pad, si no lo estuviera viendo, nunca creería que puedes decir esas cosas… has sonado como una persona normal y todo… -le dice, admirado. Su amigo está mostrando más madurez esa noche que durante el resto de su vida. Sirius le dedica una sonrisa misteriosa.

- soy sorprendente… y ésa no es mi mejor virtud –alardea. Remus pone los ojos en blanco.

- además, por si fuera poco, ¡¡¡eres uno de mis mejores amigos!!!! Ésa sí que es una razón de peso para interesarle a una chica… -sigue bromeando Sirius, recuperando el tono burlón, como si fuera incapaz de mantenerse serio mucho tiempo.

- sí, una razón para no querer sabe nada de mí, si soy capaz de juntarme contigo…

- ¿quién te dice que no está contigo para acercarse a mí? –sigue bromeando Sirius. Remus alza una ceja y lo mira burlón.

- ¿a lo mejor porque no puede ni verte? –contesta.

- bueno, vale… -admite Sirius, sin perder su buen humor.- la verdad es que Sarita no me soporta, por increíble que parezca… aún así, yo sé que tu inseguridad no era la única razón por la que no te has lanzado a por ella desde el principio…

Remus piensa en el principio de curso, cuando Sarah empezó a fijarse en él, y se acuerda de su dilema interior por Sophie. No puede evitar sonrojarse, y Sirius sonríe muy satisfecho al ver que se está acercando. Lleva mucho tiempo intrigado por la actitud de Remus, y ahora tiene la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

- ¡¡Ajááá!! ¡Tengo razón!, ¿eeeh? ¡Jejeje! ¡Venga, suéltalo de una vez por todas…!

- vale ya, Sirius, no es nada importante… -protesta Remus, molesto. Pero Sirius sigue incordiándolo.

- venga, hombre, dímelo ya, me muero de curiosidad. Venga, puedes contármelo… vamos, que soy de confianza, ya lo sabes, vamos, Moony, dímelo, venga… -Sirius sabe que esa insistencia desquicia a su amigo.

- Sirius, vale ya… no te lo voy a decir… no es nada… para, Sirius, no pienso contártelo… -dice Remus, cada vez más harto, mientras Sirius sigue incordiándolo con sus "venga, dímelo, vamos, venga, dímelo" con aire triunfal, porque ve cómo Remus está a punto de rendirse.

- ¡¡porque al principio pensaba que me gustaba también otra chica!! –finalmente grita Remus de golpe, para conseguir que Sirius se calle. Efectivamente, Sirius enmudece, pero apenas un segundo.

- ¡¡lo sabía, sabía que había un buen motivo, jajajaja!! –se ríe muy contento, y aún más intrigado.- ¿Y quién es la chica?, cuenta, cuenta…

- no, nadie -Remus está muy rojo, completamente arrepentido por haberse dejado arrastrar por Sirius para confesar eso.

- venga, hombre, ahora no puedes dejarlo a medio, dímelo ya, venga… -Sirius parece dispuesto a empezar de nuevo con su exitosa táctica, y Remus piensa que le va a dar un ataque como eso pase.

- ¡¡¡está bien!!! ¡era Sophie! ¿contento? ¡A ver si te callas de una maldita vez! –se rinde, y mira a Sirius con hostilidad por haberlo llevado a ese extremo.

Sin embargo, Sirius ha dejado de encontrar divertido el "pequeño secretito" de Remus. De repente, su expresión se ha transformado, y mira a Remus muy serio.

-venga ya, Moony, Sophie es casi como la pelirroja –protesta, con un deje de incredulidad en la voz.- sabes que para James su primita es sagrada… -lo mira con seriedad, con advertencia, casi con enfado. Si fuera otro, se sentiría intimidado por la mirada fría de Sirius, pero Remus levanta la barbilla, dolido.

- lo sé de sobra, Sirius. –contesta, con un deje de desafío en la voz.- ¿Por qué crees que me sentía tan mal al principio? Me alejé de ella inmediatamente y, en cuanto Sarah empezó a fijarse en mí, pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para no mirar siquiera a Sophie. Por eso al principio empecé a ir tanto con Sarah, aunque también es porque estaba loco por ella, claro… -admite, con una pequeña sonrisa que en seguida se borra.- pero no te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que me sentía, como si estuviera traicionando la confianza de James…

- no es para menos -murmura Sirius.

- joder, Sirius, ¡¿tan mal habría estado que me hubiese fijado en Sophie de verdad?! –pregunta Remus, a la defensiva- ¿qué pasaría si me hubiese enamorado de ella y no de Sarah?

- no bromees con eso, Moony. Te lo digo en serio, no es un buen tema para bromas. –la voz de Sirius es peligrosa. Remus es un merodeador, y es su amigo, pero James es su _hermano_.- Sophie es la prima de James, y es mi _prima_ también, así que nada de jugar con ella.

- no bromeo, Sirius. Tarde o temprano, Sophie se enamorará, o le gustará algún chico, y James y tú tendréis que asumirlo, y dejarla hacer su vida.

Sirius aprieta los dientes.

- no podéis impedírselo, Sirius, tiene derecho a ser feliz, como todos. –la voz de Remus es suave ahora, persuasiva.

Sirius sabe que tiene razón, pero sigue furioso, y se enfada más cuándo le da vueltas a la idea. Así que el chico de la fiesta, por el que Sophie se arregló tanto, era Remus… toma aire intentando tranquilizarse. No sólo es una traición hacia James. Sirius siente que le afecta directamente, más de lo que le gustaría, más de lo que se había imaginado.

_¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan protector?,_ se pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo le importa tanto su _primita_? No quiere admitir que, aunque se haya ido de casa, dejando definitivamente a su familia, aún siente la necesidad de tener raíces, de pertenecer a algo.

_Remus tiene razón, Sophie tiene derecho a enamorarse, a salir con chicos, y Remus es posiblemente de los mejores chicos que hay, ¿por qué me molesta tanto la idea?_ Sirius se da cuenta de que le resulta más fácil asumir que Sophie salga con otro chico, alguien que no tenga nada que ver con James y con él. Alguien que no traicione a James, alguien a quien ellos puedan amenazar para que trate bien a Sophie, y de quien puedan reírse. No Remus.

- aún así, me alegro mucho de no ser yo el chico perfecto para Sophie. –admite Remus, con voz cansada.- A pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir, soy un hipócrita. Es cierto que Sophie es libre, pero yo nunca habría podido soportar decepcionar a James de esa manera, nunca podría estar con ella, aunque me gustara –dice, con un tinte triste y avergonzado en la voz.- por suerte no me gusta –sonríe finalmente- fue un enorme alivio cuando lo descubrí…

- ¿estás seguro de que no te gusta? –pregunta Sirius, mirándolo a los ojos. Remus asiente, muy convencido, y sonríe de nuevo.

- bueno, entonces supongo que no pasa nada… -acepta finalmente Sirius.- la fin y al cabo, no pasó nada, sólo pensaste que te gustaba, y luego te diste cuenta de que no…

Remus asiente, y Sirius sonríe con alivio y le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

- ¡y ahora estás con Sarita, como debe ser!

- ¡yo pensaba que no la soportabas! –se burla Remus.

-¿yo? ¡si me cae genial! ¡es una chica con carácter, es divertidísimo sacarla de quicio, y encima es rubia! Aunque hay veces que me dan ganas de matarla, pero es divertido…

Remus le dirige una mirada de advertencia, y Sirius se ríe.

&&&

Ingrid y Sophie están en su habitación, tras haber conseguido escapar de la Señora Norris por los pelos. Su compañera de habitación, Rachel, no ha vuelto todavía, así que están las dos solas.

- espero que Rachel se quede a dormir con ese _novio_ suyo –comenta Ingrid con desprecio. Se lleva fatal con la chica, y está muy contenta porque las últimas tres noches no ha aparecido por la habitación, excepto para cambiarse de ropa.

Sophie asiente, porque ella tampoco se lleva bien con su compañera de cuarto.

- bueno, y ahora más te vale contarme por qué estás tan contenta por Sarah… -dice Ingrid.- yo pensaba que, en el fondo, te ibas a poner triste, porque Remus…

- ¡te he dicho mil veces que ya no me gusta! –se ríe Sophie.- ¡por supuesto que estoy contenta por Sarah! ¿qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Ingrid sonríe de forma misteriosa.

- contarme de una vez qué es lo que pasó entre Remus y tú cuando hicisteis ese trabajo de Pociones juntos.

Sophie mira a su amiga con la boca abierta. _Vaya, sabía que Ingrid es muy intutiva, pero no me esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso,_ piensa.

- está bien, te lo contaré –admite con un suspiro de derrota- ¡y yo que pensaba que nadie sospechaba nada!

* * *

**Y eso es todo!!! Ya ha llegado la dichosa broma de los merodeadores, les ha salido bastante bien, verdad? ya veremos el castigo, jeje! Y Sirius podrá sentirse tranquilo de nuevo, ya ha recuperado su reputación... ya me diréis qué os ha parecido la broma, jejej!!**

**Y la conversación de Sirius y Remus, interesante? a que no os esperabáis que Sirius reaccionara así?? jejeje!!!**

**Bueno, qué os ha parecido el capi??? os apetece un RR??? porfiii!!! *Sam pone su carita de cachorrito mojado, ése del anuncio de papel higiénico* (no pongo marcas, no hacemos propaganda... y menos gratis! xD)**

**Ahora, como siempre, mil gracias a los que leeis, por vuestro tiempo y por vuestro interés... y a los que dejáis rr... de verdad q os adoro!!!!!! no sé cómo agradeceros, jejeje!!! Mil gracias para LilyyGinnythebest, Popis y PatitaLupin!!! qué bien tenerte de vuelta!!!!! te he echado muuucho de menos, jejeje!!!!**

**Bueno, chicas, que muchísimas gracias, espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y ya nos vemos la semana que viene, no???**

**Muchos besitos!!!**

**Sam.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, ¿me habéis echado de menos? :D**

**Pero, esta vez, os aseguro que la espera habrá merecido la pena.. en el aspecto técnico, ¡al menos!  
Para los que no lo sepáis, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar el fic, corrigiendo los errores y cuidando más la narración, con ayuda de Skandar, mi nuevo Beta *aplausos* ^^ por eso, me gustaría dedicarle el capítulo (aunque no sé si lo leerá aquí, jeje! por si acaso...)**

**Y, para los que tengáis alerta, voy a corregir también los capítulos anteriores, así que es posible que os lleguen los anuncios de actualizaciones cuando lo haga, ¡lo siento! Si os apetece volver a leer, ya sabéis... :D**

**Y, sin más preámbulos, e****spero que os guste el capítulo 13... **

* * *

Ingrid sonríe de forma misteriosa.

— Contarme de una vez qué es lo que pasó entre Remus y tú cuando hicisteis ese trabajo de Pociones juntos.

Sophie mira a su amiga con la boca abierta. _Vaya, sabía que Ingrid es muy intutiva, pero no me esperaba que se hubiera dado cuenta de eso_, piensa.

— Está bien, te lo contaré —admite con un suspiro de derrota- ¡Y yo que pensaba que nadie sospechaba nada!

_Sophie mira su reloj y bosteza. A estas horas debería estar durmiendo__, piensa, acordándose con nostalgia de su blanda cama. A su lado, Remus contiene un bostezo mientras Lily se levanta de la mesa de la biblioteca que los tres están ocupando._

— _Bueno chicos, yo me voy a dormir, espero que terminéis pronto ese trabajo —. Lily se despide con un gesto de Sophie y Remus._

_Son las once de la noche, y no podrían estar ahí si no fuera porque ambos son prefectos, al igual que Lily. Están terminando una redacción de Pociones, porque Slughorn los ha puesto de pareja. Lily, que ya hizo la suya con Robert, los estaba ayudando con las partes más difíciles._

_Cuando la pelirroja se va, se produce un silencio incómodo entre los dos chicos. Llevan varios días evitándose, y ambos son conscientes. Sophie carraspea, tensa._

— _¿Entonces empezamos a pasarlo a limpio?_

_Remus asiente, y se acerca a la chica para mirar juntos el trabajo._

— _Creo que ya tenemos toda la información que necesitamos, así que vamos a ello —. Le dirige una sonrisa tímida, que Sophie le devuelve sin pensarlo._

_De repente, es consciente de que está mirando al chico a los ojos por primera vez en dos semanas. Están los dos completamente solos en ese pasillo abandonado de la biblioteca, y muy cerca._

_A Sophie la situación le resulta extrañamente familiar, y se sonroja al recordar el primer día de curso, encerrados en el armario. Se maldice interiormente, convencida de que el chico descubrirá inmediatamente lo que está pensando, pero no puede apartar la mirada de los ojos color miel del Merodeador__, que le resultan tan atractivos como entonces._

_Remus observa la cara encendida de la chica, y traga saliva, porque él también recuerda con claridad la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca. Sus ojos siguen clavados en los de Sophie y, lentamente, se acerca más a ella, casi esperando que se aparte. Pero la chica no lo hace, sino que sigue quieta, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes, esperando._

_Muy despacio, Remus se aproxima a los labios entreabiertos de la chica, como atraído por un imán. Sophie también se acerca un poco a él, y sus labios se unen, en un beso dulce y lento._

_Cuando se separan, los dos se miran confusos._

_De pronto, Sophie se echa a reír y Remus, sin saber muy bien por qué, también se ríe. Las carcajadas resuenan en el pasillo vacío, y los dos chicos se callan nuevamente._

_Se miran a los ojos, pero sin la misma intensidad. La mirada de Sophie es franca y alegre, al igual que la de Remus, que también refleja el alivio que siente._

_Después de todo, no le atrae la prima de James, gracias a Merlín. Aunque ya había decidido que tenía que olvidarse de ella, ahora que sabe que nunca podría haber nada entre ellos se siente satisfecho. Odia ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, pero no habría podido arriesgarse a defraudar a James._

_Sophie piensa algo parecido, sintiéndose un poco ridícula por todo el lío ocasionado con Sarah, pero muy contenta y aliviada._

— _¿Amigos? —el chico extiende su mano, y Sophie la toma decidida, sonriendo aún más._

— _Amigos —afirma._

_Ahora todo está bien entre ellos, y los dos lo saben. Sólo son buenos amigos, y su confianza es mayor que nunca._

_La atracción fue pasajera y se ha desvanecido tan rápido que Sophie se pregunta si no sería imaginaria. Con ese beso ha bastado para darse cuenta. No están hechos el uno para el otro, sólo son buenos amigos._

_Sophie sonríe. Sabe que no van a hablar de esto a nadie, aunque se sorprende cuando Remus le pide que James no se entere nunca. Luego vuelven a reírse a carcajadas, contentos y aliviados._

_Después de esa noche, Sophie habló con Sarah y le dijo que ya no estaba interesada en Remus, que había sido algo del momento y que no iba a interponerse entre Remus y ella. La rubia, aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió muy aliviada, porque ahora podía salir con el Merodeador sin sentirse culpable… y sin preguntarse si él preferiría estar con Sophie._

Ingrid mira a su amiga con la boca abierta.

— Pero, ¡¿se puede saber por qué no me lo habías contado antes?! —pregunta, ofendida.

— No te lo debería haber contado ni siquiera ahora, y no lo habría hecho si no te hubieras puesto tan pesada —Sophie le saca la lengua—. Pero eres mi mejor amiga, y quería que lo supieras. Remus me hizo prometer que no diríamos nada.

—Pero… ¿y ya está? ¿Un beso y decidís que no os gustáis?

Sophie asiente.

— Fue un sentimiento mutuo, al besarnos nos dimos cuenta de que no hay nada entre nosotros… No sé explicarlo, es como cuando besas a un chico y sientes que hay química entre vosotros, ¿sabes? Como ese cosquilleo en el estómago…

— Sí, ¡¿entonces?!

— Pues con Remus me pasó lo contrario, sentí que no había chispa, no sé.

Ingrid parece ligeramente desencantada, pero finalmente sonríe y abraza a su amiga.

— Me alegro de que haya salido así, ahora puedo estar feliz por Sarah —dice, contenta—. Y yo tenía razón —añade con euforia.

Sophie la mira confusa, sin tener ni idea de a qué se refiere.

— ¡Te habría elegido a ti! ¡Si hasta te besó!

Las dos se echan a reír.

&&&

Al día siguiente, no se habla de otra cosa que no sea la broma de los Merodeadores. Los Slytherins se han pasado toda la noche en la enfermería, y los efectos de la broma no han desaparecido aún.

Los Merodeadores son los reyes del colegio. Cuando entran al Gran Comedor a desayunar, les recibe un sonoro aplauso y ellos sonríen, muy orgullosos. James mira hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se siente feliz al ver que, por primera vez, Lily no parece enfadada por su broma, sino ligeramente divertida.

Mientras saludan y reciben felicitaciones, llegan Alice y Robert al Gran Comedor. No se acercan al grupo que rodea a los Merodeadores, sino que se dirigen a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sientan a desayunar con Sarah, Lily, Sophie, Ingrid y Danny, quien, por una vez, está sin Norah a su lado.

Robert saluda a las chicas y se sienta pero Alice, en vez de sentarse encima de su novio, como hace normalmente, se acerca a Sarah con una sonrisa.

— ¡Así que lo habéis hecho oficial! —dice alegremente, y le da una abrazo a Sarah —. Me alegro mucho por los dos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, preciosa? —pregunta Robert con curiosidad, mirando a las chicas. Ingrid también está sorprendida, aunque ella sí que sabe de lo que está hablando Alice.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —le pregunta. Alice sonríe, y señala la corbata que Sarah lleva desabrochada sobre su uniforme. Ingrid se vuelve a mirarla y suelta un pequeño grito de asombro.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Os habéis intercambiado las corbatas y todo! —observa, mirando a Sarah con incredulidad. La rubia lleva una corbata de Gryffindor, como siempre, desabrochada sobre su camisa, que tiene los primeros botones sueltos. Ése suele ser su aspecto habitual, y por eso Ingrid no se había fijado en que la corbata es bastante más grande que la que suele llevar normalmente; es una corbata de chico.

— ¡No me esperaba que llegara este día! —sigue Ingrid, emocionada —. Así que es serio de verdad, ¿eh?

— Claro que sí —responde Sarah, muy contenta. Nunca había intercambiado la corbata con ningún chico, aunque es una tradición muy común, y la mayoría de las parejas la sigue, con lo cual es normal encontrarse chicas de Gryffindor con corbatas de Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff, y al revés. Pero Sarah nunca había aceptado cambiar su corbata con ninguno de sus ligues.

Entonces los Merodeadores llegan a la mesa, y Remus se sienta al lado de Sarah, sonriendo con timidez, muy contento. Ingrid se fija en que la corbata que lleva el chico, perfectamente anudada, es bastante pequeña, porque es una corbata de chica. Mientras, Sarah se lanza a sus brazos y comienza a besarlo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Puagh! ¡Hemos perdido a Moony totalmente! —dice Sirius, poniendo cara de asco— ¡Adiós a tu libertad, amigo! Siempre empieza así, al principio no puedes ni desayunar tranquilamente, luego dejarás de poder comer, salir… incluso ir a la biblioteca solo… y finalmente…

— ¡Déjate de dramatismos, Pad! —lo corta James, sonriente— ¡Está claro que Remus no quiere_desayunar tranquilamente_! —bromea.

En ese momento se oye el habitual batir de alas que indica la llegada del correo.

Las lechuzas entran volando al Gran Comedor y Sophie sonríe cuando Wind, su lechuza, se para frente a ella con dos cartas en la patita extendida. La chica las desatas rápidamente y, tras obsequiar a la lechuza con unas golosinas, se decide a abrirlas.

El primer sobre es una carta de David, que Sophie lee con detenimiento y con una sonrisa triste. El chico se empeña en mostrarse animado, pero ella nota perfectamente que el estado de ánimo de su amigo no ha mejorado. Con un suspiro, aparta la carta de David, y coge la otra.

El sobre abulta bastante y Sophie sonríe al ver que es de su madre.

— Mira, James, escribí hace una semana a casa para preguntar por las vacaciones de Navidad, si las vamos a pasar en el Valle de Godric o en mi casa… así que supongo que esto te interesa… y también a ti, Sirius.

— ¿Las vacaciones de Navidad? Si queda casi un mes…

James sonríe mientras Sophie saca la carta y empieza a leerla. El semblante de la chica se transforma y, cuando acaba de leerla, la guarda lentamente con cara triste y pensativa.

— ¿Qué pasa, primita, nos hemos quedado sin árbol? —pregunta James con voz suave, al ver la expresión de Sophie.

Ella niega con la cabeza y fuerza una sonrisa, mientras le tiende una hoja.

— Pasaremos las vacaciones solos, mis padres, y también los tuyos, salen en una semana a una misión de la Orden y estarán fuera varios meses… esta carta es de tu madre, creo que están todos en mi casa, así que no se han molestado en enviar dos lechuzas.

James coge el papel rápidamente y lo lee. También está serio, pero no tan afectado como Sophie, que adora pasar las vacaciones en familia.

— Bueno, nos quedaremos en Hogwarts y lo pasaremos genial, ¡ya verás! Hay un gran banquete, y podremos hacer guerras de bolas de nieve, visitar a Hagrid, ¡y hacer lo que nos de la gana! —la anima James. Sophie sonríe débilmente.

— Sí, será lo mejor. No me imagino unas Navidades sola en casa, y pasarlas aquí será divertido.

— Sophie, nosotras también vamos a quedarnos —interviene Sarah, mientras Lily asiente, con una sonrisa.

— Y yo también te haré compañía —le dice Danny, abrazándola— ¡No tengo ganas de pasar otro año en casa de mi tía abuela!

James carraspea mirando al chico con mala cara aunque, lentamente, se va haciendo a la idea de que ese chico, que al fin y al cabo parece bastante inofensivo, esté siempre con su primita.

— Así que nos quedamos todos —afirma Sirius con decisión—. Sin nadie que nos controle, con todo el castillo para nosotros… ¡lo vamos a pasar de miedo!

— Yo no me quedo —interviene Peter con tristeza—. Mi madre quiere que vayamos a Suiza a visitar a su familia, así que pasaré las Navidades allí.

— ¿Y vosotros? —pregunta Sarah, mirando a Robert y Alice.

Ellos intercambian una mirada y asienten.

— Mis padres irán a Japón a visitar a mi abuela materna, y yo no tenía ganas de ir, así que me parece un plan perfecto –sonríe Alice, y luego se gira para mirar a Robert, que asiente con la cabeza, sin dar ninguna explicación.

— Será la primera Navidad que pasemos juntos —susurra Alice, mirando a su novio, que la besa.

Remus también asiente cuando Sarah se vuelve hacia él, en una pregunta muda, y la rubia sonríe, feliz.

En cambio, Ingrid está muy seria.

— Yo no puedo quedarme tampoco. Les prometí a mis padres que pasaría las vacaciones en casa.

— ¿Y no podrías convencerlos para que te dejen quedarte? ¡Porfaaa, Ingrid! ¡Así estaríamos todos juntos! —pide Sophie, con carita de pena, pero la morena niega con la cabeza.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos! —protesta Sophie, abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga.

— Y yo a vosotros —responde la chica, contrariada—. Oye, ¿qué os parece si pasamos la primera semana de vacaciones, antes de Nochebuena, todos juntos? Mis padres trabajan, así que podríamos ir a mi casa en España, ¡a la playa! —dice, entusiasmada con la idea.

Sophie y Sarah asienten con alegría, y también Lily y Alice.

— La invitación también es para vosotros, chicos, ¡todos! Mi casa es muy grande, así que no tendremos problemas con las habitaciones. Pensadlo, una semanita en la playa… además, el clima es de lujo, porque estamos en una burbuja mágica, ¡siempre es verano!

Danny y Robert se apuntan enseguida, y los Merodeadores tampoco necesitan nada más para convencerse.

—Entonces, ¡ya está decidido! La primera semana la pasamos en la playa —dice Sarah con entusiasmo.

&&&

Después del desayuno, los Gryffindors se dirigen juntos a su primera clase, Transformaciones. Sarah camina con Remus, cogidos de la mano, mientras Lily va hablando con James del próximo trabajo de Pociones, para el cual el chico le ha pedido ayuda.

— Eres la mejor de todo el curso de Pociones, Lily. Ya sabes que Slughorn siempre está diciendo que tienes un don —bromea James, y Lily pone los ojos en blanco— ¡Qué menos que compartir tu talento con otros estudiantes con menos suerte que tú!

— ¡Venga ya, James, deja de decir tonterías! ¡Como si tú no tuvieras talento de sobra! ¡Eres increíblemente bueno en todas las materias! Es como si la magia fuera algo innato en ti, nunca te esfuerzas en nada y aún así eres de los mejores… —protesta Lily con admiración renuente.

James la mira sorprendido, porque no esperaba que la pelirroja tuviera ese concepto de él, y una sonrisa enorme se instala en su cara. Lily mira al suelo, ruborizada, porque, aunque opina que James es uno de los chicos con más talento del colegio, no pensaba admitirlo nunca, y menos delante de él ya que, en su opinión, su ego ya está inflado de sobra.

— Me halagas, pero la verdad es que lo torpe que soy en Pociones compensa todas las demás cualidades que pueda tener —bromea el chico con humildad. Lily bufa.

— ¡No eres torpe en absoluto, James! ¡Lo que pasa es que no eres el mejor de todos, que es a lo que estás acostumbrado! ¡Eres un estudiante normal, pero te defiendes bastante bien! —le dice la chica.

— Necesito ser algo más que _normal_ si quiero superar los ÉXTASIS, y lo necesito para poder entrar en la Academia de Aurores cuando salgamos de Hogwarts —contesta James con decisión.

— ¿Así que quieres ser auror? —Lily lo mira sorprendida —. Pensaba que querrías entrar en un equipo de Quidditch y ser una estrella…

James se echa a reír, y Lily se encoge de hombros.

— Bueno, es cierto que me encanta el quidditch, pero me gustaría hacer algo más con mi vida, hacer algo bueno por los demás —admite en voz baja, un poco avergonzado, porque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie—. Y, tal y como está la situación actualmente, creo que es la mejor opción. Prepararme para poder defender a los inocentes, y a las personas que quiero… —James se detiene, ligeramente rojo, y esquiva la mirada de Lily.

Lily lo mira con admiración. Realmente, James es mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Más maduro, mejor persona… se siente avergonzada cuando piensa el mal concepto que tenía del chico durante todos esos años, un mal concepto creado por ella misma, basado en prejuicios, y que no quería cambiar. Sin querer darse cuenta de que, tras esa fachada de niño creído e inmaduro, se esconde una persona responsable, valiente, vital. Suspira.

— Entonces, ¿me ayudas esta tarde con los deberes de Pociones? —pregunta James, con voz casual, para eliminar la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

— Por supuesto —asiente Lily con decisión— ¿Nos vemos a las siete en la biblioteca, después del entrenamiento?

James sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver que la chica se ha aprendido por fin las horas a las que tiene entrenamiento de quidditch.

&&&

Al salir de la clase de Historia de la Magia, Lily y Sarah se dirigen solas al Gran Comedor, porque los Merodeadores están en el despacho de McGonagall, recibiendo bronca y castigo por la última broma a los Slytherins.

Robert tampoco las acompaña, ya que se ha saltado la última clase para terminar de preparar el regalo de Alice, porque su cumpleaños es el martes, y están a viernes.

Mientras caminan hacia el Gran Comedor, Rose y Claire se unen a ellas.

— ¡Hola, chicas! —saludan. Sarah les devuelve el saludo muy contenta, porque está exultante desde la noche anterior, y cualquiera que se acerque a ella recibe parte de su alegría.

— Estuvo genial la fiesta de los Merodeadores, ¿verdad? —dice Claire— ¡Y la broma fue divertidísima! ¡He oído que el encantamiento de lengua bífida que les hicieron a los Slytherins no se va antes de una semana!

Sarah asiente, como quien está muy bien informada.

—Lo cierto es que va remitiendo poco a poco, y sus efectos no desaparecen completamente hasta que pasan unos doce días, pero en dos días o así esas serpientes podrán volver a hablar… ¡aunque dudo que se les entienda algo!

Las chicas se ríen, y Lily esconde una sonrisa. Es agradable pasar por un pasillo en las mazmorras sin oír constantemente insultos y amenazas, y eso se lo debe a los Merodeadores. Hasta los niños de primero se atreven a ir solos por las mazmorras, en lugar de ir en grupos o con la compañía de un prefecto o de alumnos mayores. La verdad es que la situación comenzaba a ser insostenible, pero ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, aunque sea por una semana. Por una vez, la broma de los Merodeadores tiene efectos beneficiosos, aparte de ser divertida. Una risita estridente interrumpe sus pensamientos.

— Oye, Sarah, hemos oído un rumor de lo más curioso… —está diciendo Rose, mientras Claire suelta esa risita aguda que rompe los nervios de Lily.

— ¡Así que es cierto! ¡Lo habéis hecho oficial! —grita Claire, señalando la corbata de Sarah, que sonríe satisfecha. Rose la mira con la boca abierta, como si fuera algo increíble, y Lily bufa.

— Pues sí, anoche Remus me pidió que fuera su novia, y acepté —explica Sarah, muy contenta.

— ¡Guau, enhorabuena!

— ¿Eso significa que Mike no tiene ninguna oportunidad? Desde que él y Susy lo dejaron…

— Pues no, no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ni él ni los demás —la corta Sarah con una mezcla de enfado y desafío en su voz—. Ahora estoy saliendo con Remus, y no me interesa ningún otro chico.

Y, con un gesto, se despide de las dos chicas y entra al Gran Comedor con dignidad, seguida por Lily, que no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante las caras perplejas de Claire y Rose.

&&&

— ¡Bueno, Sarah, eres la noticia del día, incluso más que la broma de los Merodeadores! —exclama Ingrid cuando las dos Gryffindors se sientan con ella, con Alice y con Sophie en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sarah suelta un bufido de fastidio.

— ¡Qué manía tiene la gente de meterse en lo que no le importa! —protesta. Alice, Ingrid y Sophie la miran sorprendidas.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si a tu te encanta ser el centro de atención! —le dice Ingrid. Sarah bufa.

— Pues, por una vez, preferiría serlo menos. ¿Se puede saber por qué le sorprende tanto a todo el mundo que esté saliendo con Remus? —pregunta, enfadada.

— Vamos, Sarah, ¿qué esperabas? Llevas seis años quedando con chicos, sin tener nada serio con ninguno, y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que no quieres tener novio, que no piensas atarte a nadie, etc… —le explica Lily, con una sonrisa amable—. Y, de repente, empiezas a juntarte con Remus, que es tu polo opuesto, es totalmente diferente a ti, y, al cabo de dos meses, ¡empezáis a salir en serio! Es normal que todo el mundo se sorprenda.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… —admite Sarah, sonriendo—. También es lo último que yo esperaba que pasara, ya lo sabéis, nenas. Pero me molesta que todos se asombren tanto, como si Remus y yo fuéramos una pareja rara…

— ¡Es que lo sois! —interviene Sophie, riéndose— ¡Sois la pareja más extraña del colegio! ¡No pegáis en absoluto!

Sarah frunce el ceño, pero finalmente sonríe.

— Es verdad, no pegamos mucho, somos muy distintos… ¡seguro que la mitad de las chicas piensan que vamos a cortar enseguida!

— Helen y Jane estaban haciendo apuestas sobre si vais a durar una o dos semanas —asiente Alice, con gesto serio.

— ¿De verdad? —bufa la rubia, indignada— ¡Ese par de idiotas! ¡Pues les voy a demostrar, a ellas y a todos, lo equivocados que están! —exclama con decisión.

&&&

Robert entra al Gran Comedor y se sienta al lado de Alice, después de saludarla con un beso.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta la chica—. He ido a buscarte después de clase y te he estado esperando, pero James me ha dicho que te la has saltado…

— Bueno, estaba… terminando la redacción de Pociones, ya sabes que voy un poco justo con esa asignatura —contesta el chico, nervioso.

— ¿Nos vemos esta tarde después de clase para dar un paseo? —le pregunta Alice en voz baja, acercándose a su oído. Robert se estremece cuando los labios de la chica rozan su cuello, pero se aparta.

— Esta tarde no puedo, preciosa, tengo entrenamiento… seguro que terminamos tarde.

— Oh, vaya. Y yo también tengo entrenamiento —Alice parece ligeramente desencantada, pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír— ¿Y qué tal si nos vemos un ratito después de cenar?

— Pues, yo… bueno, tengo muchos deberes, no sé si podré… tengo que practicar los hechizos no verbales para mañana, y no he terminado la redacción de Transformaciones, y…

— ¡Vale, está bien, ya lo entiendo! ¡Estás demasiado ocupado para verme! —protesta Alice, molesta. Se aparta de su chico y se cruza de brazos con enfado. Robert enseguida se acerca y, pese a la resistencia de la chica, la coge en brazos y la sienta encima de él. Rodea su cintura con sus brazos y besa suavemente su oreja.

— Lo siento, preciosa… es cierto que estoy un poco ocupado, pero siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Dime una hora y un sitio y allí estaré, aunque tenga que saltarme el entrenamiento de quidditch o tenga que salir de noche. Eso sí, seguramente James me mate después, o Filch me cuelgue de los tobillos en su despacho —bromea, aunque se pone serio en seguida, mirando a su novia a los ojos—. Sabes que tú eres lo más importante.

La expresión de Alice se suaviza inmediatamente.

— Te quiero —musita, antes de besar a su novio con dulzura. Cuando se separan, la rubia sonríe, un poco arrepentida.

— Sé que tienes mucho trabajo con las asignaturas y el quidditch… y enseguida empezamos con los exámenes. En realidad, yo también estoy muy ocupada, tengo entrenamiento y un montón de deberes por terminar, así que me vendrá bien ponerme al día. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en la cena?

Robert asiente, muy contento.

— Te prometo que, en cuanto pueda, te lo compensaré.

&&&

Las clases de la tarde pasan rápidamente, aunque Sarah sigue teniendo que soportar miradas sorprendidas, escépticas e incluso furiosas, además de comentarios y susurros cuando pasa de la mano con Remus en dirección a las mazmorras.

Como Remus es ahora el compañero de Sarah, Lily se sienta con James, mientras Sirius protesta porque su mejor amigo lo abandone. Peter pone mala cara cuando el guapo moreno bufa.

— ¡No me puedo creer que me abandonéis los dos! ¡Sabéis que Wormy no tiene ni idea de Pociones! ¿Qué queréis, que suspenda? —protesta Sirius con dramatismo. Puede que la noche anterior aceptara y apoyara la relación de Remus con una madurez sorprendente, pero hoy vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre—. Y todo por dos chicas… ¡y encima una es rubia! —lo dice como si fuera un insulto. Sarah se gira, indignada, pero es James el que contesta.

— Venga, Pad, no seas quejica, así ayudas un poco a Wormtail, que ya sabes que lo necesita…

— Joder, James, se supone que es Remus el que ayuda a Peter, yo te ayudo a ti, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, hasta que la pelirroja decidió dejar de ignorarte… —bufa.

James se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, agradeciendo que Slughorn imponga silencio. Lily le dirige una mirada curiosa, pero James no se la devuelve.

No es que Sirius lo ayudara realmente, al menos, no como Remus lo hace con Peter, explicándole las pociones paso a paso con mucha paciencia; y tampoco como lo hace Lily ahora, estudiando con él y ayudándolo a reconocer ingredientes y a aprenderse sus propiedades. Pero lo cierto es que el moreno se encargaba de detener a James siempre que estaba a punto de hacer explotar su marmita, señalándole qué había hecho mal entre burlas. _Al fin y al cabo, es Sirius, no se puede pedir más_. Es verdad que se encargaba, a su modo, de evitar que metiera la pata. Y James se siente un desagradecido al haber cambiado con tanta rapidez a su mejor amigo por Lily, aunque ella sea mil veces mejor maestra y, además, la mujer de su vida.

La clase doble de Pociones termina sin incidentes, principalmente debido a que los Slytherins aún no han recuperado el don del habla y lo único que pueden hacer es dirigir miradas amenazadoras a los Merodeadores, que apenas se molestan en burlarse de ellos.

Sirius y Peter consiguen terminar la poción sin problemas, pese a los gritos de Sirius cada vez que Peter intenta hacer algo ¡_joder, Peter, que el polvo de bicornio no hay que echarlo todavía! ¡__Wormtail__, has cortado mal las raíces de mandrágora! ¿Es que no puedes hacer ni eso bien? ¿Quieres dejar de intentar estropear todo mi trabajo? ¡Mejor estate quietecito!_ y otros por el estilo. Peter sale de la clase bastante malhumorado, y se va a la torre de Gryffindor con Remus y las chicas, mientras Sirius se encamina al campo de quidditch sin esperar a James, porque aún sigue ofendido por la "traición" de sus amigos.

&&&

Como el equipo de Gryffindor tiene entrenamiento, Sophie aprovecha para pasar un rato en la torre, en el lugar secreto de Sirius.

A pesar del apoyo de sus amigos, está triste. Las Navidades son su época del año preferida porque, al no tener hermanos y ver tan poco a sus padres, le encanta pasar tiempo con ellos y con el resto de su familia.

Está sentada en un cojín, de cara a la ventana, cuando se abre la puerta.

La chica se gira, sorprendida, para encontrarse con Sirius. Él parece tan extrañado como ella de encontrarla, y Sophie se sonroja.

— Vaya, pequeña, no esperaba verte aquí —dice él con una sonrisa amistosa.

Sophie levanta la vista cuando Sirius se sienta a su lado, en el suelo.

— Me gusta mucho este cuarto… vengo a veces, a estar sola, cuando no hay nadie. ¿No tenías entrenamiento? —pregunta, con tono de protesta.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

— Hace tan mal tiempo que Samuel se ha caído de la escoba. No es grave, pero la enfermera no lo dejará salir hasta mañana, así que James ha tenido que dar por terminado el entrenamiento —dice, haciendo una mueca.

Sophie sonríe, porque sabe lo que opina Sirius de _**la necesidad de reposo**_que la señora Pomfrey siempre ve en sus pacientes.

— James estará furioso… —se ríe Sophie—. Tener que cancelar un entrenamiento… ¡es casi como si Lily lo dejara plantado!

Sirius se ríe.

— Pues es gracias a la pelirroja por lo que hemos podido librarnos del entrenamiento… James ha recordado que tiene una redacción de Pociones por terminar y que Lily le había prometido ayudarlo ¡y ha salido corriendo a la biblioteca! —mueve la cabeza con disgusto.

Sophie se ríe alegremente. Conoce el concepto que tiene Sirius de la biblioteca, de los deberes en general y de las redacciones de Pociones en particular.

Sirius mira la sonrisa de la chica pensando en lo vulnerable que se ve cuando está triste.

— Vosotras tenéis planeado ir de compras el próximo fin de semana, ¿verdad? —pregunta Sirius con una sonrisa. Sophie lo mira asombrada.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

El martes es el cumpleaños de Alice, e Ingrid ha convencido a las chicas para celebrarlo… yendo de compras. A Sophie le hace tanta ilusión como a Lily, es decir, ninguna, pero Ingrid no les ha dejado opción.

— Tengo mis contactos… —bromea Sirius.

— Vamos, que nos escuchaste ayer cuando lo decidimos, ¿verdad?

Sirius la mira con gesto solemne.

— Antes muerto que chivato —dice muy serio, pero con una chispa de burla en sus ojos azules.

Sophie se echa a reír, y Sirius con ella.

— Me alegro de que estés más contenta —dice de pronto Sirius, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devuelve una mirada seria.

— ¿Sabías que estaba triste?

— Tenías una cara muy seria cuando he entrado… ¿es por las vacaciones?

Sophie asiente.

— Quería pasarlas en casa. No veo a mis padres casi nunca. Y además… —la chica duda un momento.

— Tienes miedo —termina Sirius en voz baja. Sophie asiente de nuevo.

— Esas misiones son muy peligrosas… las cosas se están poniendo muy mal, y no puedo evitar preocuparme. No sé por qué tienen que estar tanto tiempo fuera, debe ser algo realmente importante… y, por tanto, muy peligroso.

Sirius la abraza con suavidad, porque no se le ocurre otra forma de consolarla. Sophie tiene razón.

Voldemort gana nuevos adeptos cada día, y las noticias de ataques y desapariciones se multiplican. Y los que se le oponen suelen ser los primeros en caer.

Él, James y Sophie han oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix, a la que pertenece toda la familia de James y Sophie, y saben que tratan de detener a Voldemort, y que Dumbledore los dirige, pero poco más.

Sophie se siente mucho mejor con el abrazo de Sirius. Cierra los ojos y se apoya suavemente en su pecho, mientras él le acaricia el pelo.

— Me voy a encargar de que sean unas Navidades inolvidables. Vamos a pasarlo muy bien todos juntos, ya verás —le promete el chico.

Sophie sonríe, mucho más animada.

— Gracias, Sirius —dice, mirando los ojos azules del merodeador.

&&&

Después de tener que suspender el entrenamiento, James no pierde el tiempo y sale corriendo hacia la biblioteca, donde sabe que va a estar Lily. Cuando entra, aún lleva el pelo mojado tras la ducha apresurada, y la camisa a medio abotonar, con el jersey sobre el brazo, pese al frío que hace. Pero James viene corriendo y acalorado, y no lo nota.

Camina silenciosamente por los pasillos. Lily está en la mesa del fondo junto a la ventana, su preferida. James sonríe al ver su expresión concentrada, y los mechones sueltos que se escapan de la coleta de la pelirroja, y que rozan su nariz, molestándola y haciendo que la chica se los aparte con un gesto impaciente. Desde donde está, James puede ver la suave curva de su cuello blanco, su barbilla obstinada y su nariz pecosa. Sonríe con dulzura, consciente de que podría pasar horas observándola. Sin embargo, se acerca a ella intentando no hacer ruido, aunque la pelirroja enseguida oye sus pasos y levanta la vista. Sonríe cuando lo ve, y James siente ganas de gritar de alegría al ver esa sonrisa, que es sólo para él.

— Llegas pronto, James… o, no serán ya las siete, ¿¡verdad!? —Lily mira su reloj, preocupada, y suspira con alivio al ver que aún queda media hora— ¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenamiento?

— Hace tan mal tiempo que he tenido que suspenderlo… además, Sam se ha caído de la escoba, y ahora está encerrado en la enfermería —contesta en un susurro.

— ¿Pero está bien? —pregunta Lily, preocupada. James asiente con la cabeza, tranquilizándola.

— Ya sabes como es la enfermera: aunque no tiene nada, no va a dejarlo salir hasta mañana —se encoge de hombros—. Así que he venido a hacer la redacción de Pociones, si estás lista… —le dedica una sonrisa traviesa. Lily se la devuelve.

—Dame diez minutos para terminar los deberes de Encantamientos. Mientras tanto, puedes coger un par de libros de consulta.

James asiente y se dirige hacia la bibliotecaria, para pedirle ayuda, porque no tiene ni idea de qué libros coger. A medio camino, alguien lo llama.

— ¡Potter! —Norah Pryce, la capitana de Ravenclaw, está a su lado en medio segundo— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenéis el campo reservado hasta las siete de la tarde…

— Hace tan mal tiempo que no hemos podido seguir entrenando —admite James a regañadientes. No le gusta pasar información al equipo rival, y menos si esa información lo hace _quedar mal_. Norah asiente con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.

— Bueno, nosotros tenemos el partido en dos días, no nos podemos permitir perder el entrenamiento. —dice, muy segura. Los Ravenclaws tienen el campo reservado de siete a nueve. James frunce el ceño.

— No podréis manteneros sobre la escoba, hace demasiado viento —afirma, un poco molesto, pero Norah no parece escucharlo— ¿De verdad crees que, si hubiera alguna posibilidad de entrenar, yo estaría aquí?

— No —admite Norah, con un suspiro— ¡Pero el partido es el domingo! ¡Necesitamos entrenar hoy!

— Mejor que lo dejéis para mañana, lo más fácil es que alguien se caiga de la escoba si salís a volar con este tiempo, y lo último que necesitas es que alguien se lesione justo antes del partido.

Norah suspira de nuevo, derrotada.

— Está bien, supongo que no hay otro remedio… gracias, Potter.

James hace un gesto de despedida y observa como la chica se aleja, con los hombros hundidos.

Norah se deja caer con desánimo en la silla que estaba ocupando, al lado de Danny. Ingrid está sentada al otro lado del chico, y no levanta la vista, ignorando deliberadamente a la chica. Cada vez se lleva peor con ella, a pesar de hacer esfuerzos por aceptarla, como le ha aconsejado Sophie. Por eso está ahora con ellos dos en la biblioteca, acabando un trabajo de Astronomía, aunque no es que haya avanzado demasiado, ni en el trabajo ni en su relación con Norah.

Danny, en cambio, mira a Norah con expresión interrogante cuando la chica se sienta.

— Se cancela el entrenamiento de hoy —suspira la chica con enfado, en voz baja. Danny asiente con la cabeza, sin hacer preguntas. Ya ha visto el viento y la tormenta, y se lo esperaba.

— Solo espero que el fin de semana haga mejor tiempo… —Norah sigue malhumorada.

— Ya verás como sí, las previsiones son buenas —la anima Danny en voz baja. Jack y Thomas se acercan en ese momento. Los dos chicos están allí, también terminando los deberes de Astronomía, aunque han pasado más tiempo bromeando y saludando gente que estudiando. Ingrid sonríe cuando Jack se sienta a su lado.

— Creo que hoy no tenéis entrenamiento… —dice en un susurro, contenta.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! –Jack se levanta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando Norah asiente con la cabeza, confirmándolo. Ignora todas las miradas furiosas de los demás estudiantes, porque está hablando en voz alta— ¡Lo último que me apetecía era salir ahora a pelearme con el viento y la lluvia!

Thomas asiente con entusiasmo, pero los dos cambian un poco la expresión ante la mirada de censura de su capitana.

— ¡Vamos, Norah, tú sabes que no necesitamos entrenar más! ¡Les vamos a patear el culo a esos Hufflepuffs! —dice Jack con entusiasmo, e Ingrid se echa a reír con disimulo. Norah suspira y mueve la cabeza con desesperación, pero parece ligeramente divertida.

— ¿Lo saben ya los demás? —pregunta Thomas. Norah niega.

— Voy a avisarlos… pero que sepáis que mañana vamos a tener doble entrenamiento, ¡y me da igual que llueva o nieve! —les dice, señalándolos con el dedo. Jack se pone firme y se lleva una mano a la frente, como un soldado.

— ¡Sí, mi capitán! O, bueno, debería decir _mi capitana_.

Norah no contesta, pero pone los ojos en blanco. Cuando la chica se aleja, para avisar al resto del equipo y para reservar el campo para el día siguiente, Ingrid sonríe.

— ¡Bien, nos hemos librado del entrenamiento! —Jack choca la mano con Thomas. Y _de Norah_ piensa Ingrid, aunque no lo dice, sino que se echa a reír de nuevo, y Danny con ella.

— Sois incorregibles… —dice Danny en tono de protesta, pero está tan divertido como ellos.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? *Sam salta haciendo palmas* Perdonad, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, jeje!! **

**Supongo que tampoco se notan mucho los cambios ahora mismo, pero, aún así, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión... aún más que de costumbre!!! Me animaría mucho recibir Reviews diciendo qué os parece... *Sam pone esa carita que todos conocéis, la de cachorrito* os animáis??**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos los que ponéis alerta y favoritos, me alegro un montón cuando los veo, porque eso significa que os gusta la historia... ¡gracias! Y, los de los RR, sois simplemente geniales, no sé qué deciros, en serio... ¡¡¡mil gracias, de verdad!!! Gracias a Popis, que me encantan tus teorías, ¡jaja!, a Saiyuri11, por incondicional, a Paty, ¡que eres un encanto! y también a Siriusila9, por su apoyo ¡me animaste muchísimo! Muchos besitos y un Sirius de chocolate para vosotras, ¡jeje!**

**Gracias también a todos los que leéis, y un agradecimiento especial a Skandar, que me he hecho notar mis errores y me ayuda a corregirlos...**

**Gracias, y nos leemos pronto,**

**Sam.**


End file.
